Kawari
by Byakuya-boy
Summary: Egy saját készítésű karakter szemszögéből egy szemeszter a Seigakuban.
1. Chapter 1

1. fejezet

Oiji

- Mi a helyzet bogárkám? Keresel valakit? – hajolt közelebb a férfi

Én nem, de te kereshetnél egy szupermarketet, ahol árulnak fogkefét.

- Na, mi van Aranyom, csak nem néma vagy?

- Nem. Csak a szájszagodtól nem igazán jutok friss levegőhöz, ami pedig a hangképzéshez elengedhetetlen követelmény. – mondtam, mert nem az a fajta vagyok, aki ha kigondol valami frappánsat, azt nem mondja is ki. Rossz szokás! Ez van. Mindenkinek vannak jellemhibái, még nekem is.

- He? – nézett rám értetlenül

Lehet, hogy egyszerre túl sok összefüggő szót használtam és így a banánmagnyi agya nem fogta fel? Lehet. Sőt valószínű, mert az elmúlt másfél percben sem igazán ült ki „értelem", az amúgy is szörnyen bamba arcára. Tessék, neki például ez egy jellemhibája.

- Csak azt mondtam büdös a szád. – egyszerűsítettem le a gyengébbek kedvéért

Az arcát eltorzító düh láttán volt egy olyan sejtésem, hogy sikerült áthidalni az IQ szintjeink közti, természetes mértékegységekkel már mérhetetlen szakadékot.

- Te kis… – emelte a karját

Azt hittem, hogy most nagyon ráfáztam arra, hogy soha nem tudom befogni a szám. Bár nem tudom, mennyivel jártam volna jobban, ha csöndben maradok. Valószínűleg semmivel. Akkor sem engedtek volna el úgy, hogy „menj csak aranyom, látom összecsináltad már magad kellően, akkor nem is tartunk fel, húzz csak haza pelust cserélni".

Hogy féltem-e? Én? Sakamoto Narumi?...

Még szép. És nem is kicsit. De hát a hülyék vak szerencséje ebben az esetben is segítségemre sietett, egy teniszlabda képében. A hülyék szerencséje, hülye formákban jelenik meg. De a lényeg az volt, hogy a labda telibe találta a tagnak, azt a kezét, amit épp azért lendített, hogy aszfaltrajzzá passzírozza az amúgy bájos arcom. Nem lett volna számára kihívás, mert a 170 centimmel és 55 kilómmal nem voltam ellenfél, az ő sörpocakos Arnold Schwarzenegger testfelépítésének.

Mit nekem egy ilyen izomagy? Nem félek tőle. Na jó, ez így nem igaz. Rohadtul féltem és a felismerés sem jutott még el az agyamig, hogy ma nem leszek palacsinta. Így nem is jutott eszembe a futás hasznossága, úgyhogy csak álltam egyhelyben.

Erős labda lehetett, mert elég fájdalmasan kiáltott fel a fickó. Elfordult tőlem, hogy megtalálja a „szerencsésen" eltévedt labda, jogos tulajdonosát. Jómagam is kíváncsi voltam, ki az, aki ma este megmentette az életemet, így hát én is abba az irányba fordultam, ahonnan a labda érkezett az imént. Hunyorognom kellett, hogy ki tudjak bármit is venni, mert az utcát megvilágító lámpák fénye nem érte el a parknak azt a részét, ahol talán egy alak, talán egy bokor állt. De nem Én voltam az egyetlen, aki nem tudott kivenni semmit. Támadóim is hunyorogtak, mint a hülyegyerekek, amikor megpróbálják kivenni a mumust, az ágy alatt egy odahajított pulcsi árnyékából. Végül feladták, és odaszóltak a sötétségnek. Ez is egy megoldás.

- Bárki is vagy gyere elő, mert ha mi hozunk ki, sokkal rosszabbul jársz. – mondta és mellékelt hozzá egy hülye vihogást

Ezen a ponton végülis a félelmem legyőzte a kíváncsiságom és elkezdtem óvatosan hátrálni, hogy a gaz-tagok ne vegyék észre, ahogy megpróbálok csendben lelépni, míg ők várnak a megmentőmre. Úgy 6-7 méter távolságra már úgy éreztem, ez elég előny ahhoz, hogy ha futásnak eredek ne érjenek utol a területük határáig, mert onnantól már a Főtér van, ahol ilyentájt is rengeteg ember császkál. Még szerencse, hogy gyorsan futok.

De mielőtt megfordultam volna, hogy elfussak az alak kilépett a fényre. Ismét a kíváncsiságom volt erősebb a menekülési vágyamnál, így maradtam, hogy végig nézzem, ahogy kibontakozik a sötétségből a megmentőm. Lassanként jött előre. Először a cipőjét, majd a lábát, majd a felsőtestét lehetett kivenni. De mielőtt az arcát is megvilágította volna a fény, megállt. Tisztára, mint egy filmben

- Na, mi van, nem mered megmutatni az arcodat? – szólaltak meg a „barátaim", akikről már el is feledkeztem, annyira lefoglalt, hogy megtudjam, kinek is köszönhetem a holnapi napom. Na meg a holnaputánit. Messzebbre már nem mertem gondolni. Az én stílusommal, nem olyan biztosak a holnaputánok.

Nem válaszolt. Egyszerűen csak tett még egy lépést, így az arca is fénybe került. Rám nézett, de olyan arckifejezéssel, amiből egyből levettem, hogy most jobb lenne, ha fognám a virgácsaimat, és nagyon-nagyon-nagyon messzire vinném Őket, mielőtt még késő lenne. Most, hogy már tudtam, hogy is néz ki a megmentőm, nem sok kedvem volt tovább maradni, úgyhogy vettem egy 180°-os fordulatot és kereket oldottam. Volt egy kis bűntudatom, mert magára hagytam a srácot a gaz-tagokkal, de hát ő akarta. Legalábbis azt hiszem ezt akarta.

Mire a házunk kapuja elé értem már elmúlt nyolc óra is. Nem igazán akaródzott bemenni. A szüleim a lelkemre kötötték, hogy mindenképp, legkésőbb fél nyolcra érjek haza, mert nekik el kell menniük egy céges vacsorára. Nekem pedig vigyáznom kell addig a húgomra. Hát ez nem sikerült. Már most tudom, hogy milyen leszúrást fogok kapni, ezért.

- Tadaima! – mondtam mikor beléptem a házba.

Válasz nem érkezett, csak súlyos léptek döngöttek végig vészjóslóan az előszobán. Amikor Oto-san kiért az előtérbe kiderült, hogy nem csalt az előérzetem. Nagyon dühös volt. Én meg nagyon fáradt. Viszont ez senkit nem érdekelt. Jó tíz percig kiabált velem, és csak azért nem tovább, mert Okaa-san szólt, hogy most már tényleg menniük kéne, különben soha nem fognak odaérni a vacsorára. De másnapra azért még beígértek egy kiadós dorgálást. Ó, de jó!

Az igazi sztorit a gyenge idegzetűek kedvéért inkább nem adtam elő. A szülőknek nem kell mindent tudniuk. Ők azt hiszik egy kedves és aranyos lányuk van. Na jó ezt mégsem, de azt azért nem kell tudniuk, hogy mi történ.

Bőven elég volt elmesélni a húgomnak az egészet, aki nagy lelkesedésekkel fogadta a történetemet. Majd miután végeztem teljes bizonyossággal állította, hogy aki megmentett, nem lehetett más, mint az én Oijim.

Egyszer felolvastam neki egy mesét és azóta meg van győződve róla, hogy mindenkinek van egy Oijija, aki akkor jelenik meg az ember életében, amikor a legnagyobb szüksége van rá és onnantól a sorsuk összekötődik. Ő 4 éves én 15. Ő hisz még a mesékben én már nagyon rég nem. Körülbelül azóta mióta az igazi apám elhagyott bennünket. Akkor úgy 7 lehettem. Hat éve él Okaa-san együtt a mostoha apámmal, akire nem igazán lehet panaszunk az öcsémmel. Miki-channak már Ő a vérszerinti apja, de az enyém és Shun-chané nem. Sajnos. Bár Shun-chan nem is igazán ismeri az igazi apját, mert akkor hagyta el Okaa-sant, amikor Ő még meg sem született. Jó neki.

Az iskolakezdésig hátralévő időt otthon töltöttem olyan szobafogság félében. Nem mintha kedvem lett volna bárhova is menni. Kicsit még féltem a külvilágtól.

A vakációnak sajnos vége lett és jött az, amit egy gyerek sem szeret. Így hát én sem. Egy új iskolába kezdtem meg a tanévet.

Oto-san hosszú győzködés után vett rá, hogy a középiskolát ott fejezzem be, ahol Ő is tanult. És ez az iskola a híres-neves Seishun Gakuen. Ennél rosszabb már csak a Hyotei lehetne, ami tele van meleg sznobokkal.

Nem volt sok választásom, úgyhogy beléptem az iskola épületébe. Viszont azt nem tudtam, hogy ezek után merre tovább. Diáktársaim százai mentek el mellettem, úgy hogy még csak rám sem néztek. Amúgy nem igazán zavar, ha az emberek nem bámulnak meg, de így segítséget sem kérhettem senkitől. Maradt a bamba egyhelyben toporgás. Gondoltam, ha kicsit kevesebben lesznek, akkor sikerül majd útbaigazítást kérnem valakitől, hogy mégis merre találom meg az igazgató irodát. De meglepő módon nem kellett olyan sokáig várnom, mivel egy srác megsajnált és odalépett hozzám.

- Szia! Új vagy itt?

- Öhm… Igen. – hangzott választékos válaszom

- Oishi Shuichiro vagyok. – nyújtotta a kezét

- Üdv Oishi Shuichiro, az Én nevem Sakamoto Narumi. – viszonoztam a kedves gesztust

Kedves srácnak tűnt. És lehet, hogy tényleg az is volt. Csak a haja.

- Az igazgatói irodát keresed?

- Ööö… igen. – Éljenek a szép egész mondatok

- Megmutatom neked, hol van, ha gondolod. – eresztett meg egy mosolyt

- Azt megköszönném. – mosolyodtam el én is, mert az a mottóm, hogy első napon illik kedvesnek lenni azzal, aki kisegít a trutyiból. Majd a másodikon őt is beleránthatjuk.

- Gyere utánam! – indult meg a lépcső felé

Meglepő módón tényleg tudta, hogy hol van az igazgatói iroda. Nem mintha kételkedtem volna benne. Csak úgy megemlítettem.

- Köszönöm! – mondtam mikor odaértünk, ő biccentett és magamra hagyott

Bekopogtattam, majd egy 'Tessékre' be is léptem.

Az igazgató kedves volt. Elmondott mindent az iskoláról. Aminek a felére nem is figyeltem, mert hát hol érdekel engem, hogy kik jártak ide 100 éve vagy, hogy 200 éve ki alapította az iskolát. A délutáni foglalkozásokról beszélt. Fényezte a tenisz csapatot, meg ehhez hasonlók. Elmondta melyik osztályba kerülök és bemutatott a tanáromnak, akinek az oldalán indultam meg a tantermem felé pár perccel később. Ő is mesélt a teniszklubról. Itt ez valami kor, hogy mindenki csak arról beszél?? Majd megkérdezte, hogy választottam-e már klubbot.

- Igen. – feleltem rögtön

- És mit? – csillant fel a szeme

- Röplabda. – mondtam elégedett vigyorral

- Tényleg? – lepődött meg szívből. De miért? Ez olyan hihetetlen? Nem nézi ki belőlem? Vagy egyszerűen csak arra számított, hogy a tenisz miatt jöttem ebbe az iskolába. Ismerte Oto-sant és azt hitte, hogy Én is az Ő példáját követem és teniszezek? Ha igen, akkor tévedett.

Többet nem is beszélt vagy kérdezett rövid utunk folyamán, csak amikor az ajtóhoz értünk mondta, hogy várjak kint a terem előtt, amíg Ő bejelent. Mint valami küldöttet esküszöm. Nem húzta túl sokáig az időt szerencsére. Behívott, bemutatott és ment minden abban a szokásos kerékvágásban. Én mondtam magamról pár szót, aztán leültem egy üres helyre az első sorban. Bár jobb szeretek hátul ülni, de most ez jutott. Örüljünk annak, hogy egyáltalán ilyen gyorsan leülhetek. Az kellett volna még, hogy kérdéseket tegyenek fel nekem, mint ahogy a Tanerő szorgalmazta. Már most hálás vagyok az osztálytársaimnak, hogy a legkisebb érdeklődést sem tanúsították irányomba. Kedves társaság.

Mikor leültem, kicsit megnyugodtam és végre úgy döntöttem, ránézek az osztálytársaimra is. Egyből két nagyon meglepő dolog is feltűnt. Az egyik, hogy Oishi Shuichiro az osztálytársam lett és épp egy kedves mosolyt lövellt felém, amikor odanéztem. Gondolom már régóta kukkol, de én csak most néztem oda. A második pedig az, hogy az osztályban mindenki engem nézett, kik kedvesen mosolyogtak, kik szájtátva néztek és volt néhány lány, aki szúrós pillantásokat küldött felém. Bizarr egy osztály. De csak egy évet kell itt töltenem. Lehet, hogy pokoli egy év lesz ez? Utálok iskolát váltani. Köszönöm Oto-san.

Kicsöngettek a Seishun Gakuen béli első órámról, ahol a Sensei igazából csak elmondta az ez évi tudnivalókat, hogy mi lesz az órarendünk, hogy a klubok holnaptól kezdve tartják az edzéseket és, hogy az újjaknak jövő hétig kell leadniuk a jelentkezésüket a választott szekcióhoz, ez leginkább nekem szólt, meg még ehhez hasonló információk. Semmi világrengető bejelentés, vagy legalább valamilyen kis izgalom. Nem is mintha számítottam volna rá. Nem is mintha el tudnék képzelni bármi ilyet.

Mielőtt a Sensei kiment volna a teremből, még odaintette magához Oishi Shuichirot. És mivel elég közel ültem a tanári asztalhoz hallottam is, hogy miről beszélnek. Nem mintha a Sensei nagyon titkolni akarta volna, csak hát a hangszint megemelkedett, mint ahogy egy szünetben lenni szokott.

- Hol van Tezuka-kun? – kérdezte a tanerő

- Ryuuzaki Sensei irodájában. Ő lett idén a Boucho és most kapja meg az utasításokat, de úgy tudtuk, hogy a Sensei-t értesítették erről.

- Lehet, mintha említett volna valamit Ryuuzaki Sensei, de…

Már soha nem tudom meg, hogy hogy akarta befejezni a tanár a mondatot, mert valaki belépett elém, amellyel elvonta a figyelmemet a beszélgetésről és még ráadásul meg is szólított. Nem mintha annyira érdekelt volna, de akkor is. Ki is ülhetett a düh kicsit az arcomra, mert az elém lépő fiú megszeppenve nézett le rám. De végül úgy döntöttem nem küldöm el egy mediterrán hőfokú helyre. Inkább rámosolyogtam. Ettől kicsit megnyugodott és a kezét nyújtva bemutatkozott. Hikarunak hívták. Jó neki. Engem meg Sakamotonak. Mégsem zavarok vele másokat. Elkezdett kérdéseket feltenni, közben pedig néha-néha sandán oda pillantott a terem hátsó felében ülő barátaira.

Na, eddig bírtam a kedveskedést.

Mosollyal az arcomon odafordultam a többiekhez, akik hirtelen nagyon érdekes témát találhattak, mert mind egyszerre fordultak el.

- Fiuk, ha gondoljátok, gyertek ti is ide, és akkor megspóroljátok ennek a srácnak, hogy mindent el kelljen mesélnie nektek. – egyik sem válaszolt, de már nem fordultak el – De ha úgy kényelmesebb maradjatok csak, és majd Én beszélek hangosabban. – tettem hozzá még mindig mosollyal az arcomon.

Valamelyik viccesfiú épp nyitotta a száját, hogy mégis csak hozzáfűzzön valamit az okfejtésemhez, de be is csukta, miközben valamit mögöttem nézett. Gondoltam Hikaru-kun mutogat valamit ezért hát visszafordultam. De meglepetésemre nem ő állt már ott, hanem Oishi Shuichiro. Feltehetőleg befejezte a beszélgetést a Sensei-jel és úgy érezte közbe kell lépnie, mielőtt valami itt eldurvul. Pedig még nem is tudja, hogy én mennyire szoktam eldurvulni. Addig jó neki.

Mikor felnéztem rá megeresztett még egy halvány mosolyt. Kedves fickó. Nem értem miért rettent vissza a választól a srác, csak mert meglátta.

- A Sensei megkért, hogy vezesselek körbe az iskolában és segítsek neked a kezdetekben. Persze csak ha elfogadod a segítségem.

Visszanéztem a kreténekre még egyszer, egy kedvesnek nem mondható pillantásommal, majd visszafordultam Oishi Shuichiro felé és felálltam.

- Mehetünk!

- Rendben. – indult meg az ajtó felé, én pedig követtem, hátra se nézve. De tudtam, hogy a szünet maradék részében rólam fog beszélni az egész osztály. Ennyit az érdektelenségükről, ami kezdetekben még boldogított. Már semmi sem boldogít.

Oishi-kun körbevezetett az iskolában. Megmutatta a mosdókat, a különböző termeket, a kantint, a tornatermet és még pár helységet. Külön kérésemre még a tetőt is megmutatta, ahol leültünk kicsit pihenni.

Visszaemlékeztem az osztályba történtekre, és valami kiülhetett az arcomra, mert Oishi-kun fel is hozta a témát.

- Amúgy ne vedd a szívedre a srácok viselkedését az osztályban.

- Nem is az a probléma, amit most szünetben csináltak, csak hát… – nem tudtam befejezzem-e a mondatot

- Csak hát…? – de Oishi-kun nem hagyott választást

- Valahogy nem érzem úgy, hogy majd be tudnék illeszkedni. Amikor bejöttem, akkor is elég furán néztek rám.

Felnevetett. Vicces? De mi? Csak nem mondtam akkor hülyeséget, hogy így kelljen reagálni rá, vagy igen? A felháborodás kiült az arcomra is, amit észre is vett, és visszaváltott egy enyhébb mosolyra.

- Bocsánat, csak nem tudtam visszatartani. – próbált kiengesztelni, de ez még kevés volt – Csak ez olyan… olyan… – kereste a megfelelő szavakat – olyan aranyosan naiv volt.

Na, erre dühödtből lesokkoltba váltottam át. Nem erre számítottam. Ötször gondoltam újra mit is mondhattam, ami olyan naivan hangzott, de egyszerűen nem tudtam rájönni. Így hát szóvá is tettem.

- Mi? – csak egyszerű fogalmazást ezen túl, mert utálom, ha kiröhögnek

- Hát, amit az előbb mondtál, hogy nem érted miért viselkednek így. – látta az arcomon hogy még mindig nem tiszta miről beszél, úgyhogy megpróbálta egyszerűbben megmagyarázni a dolgot – Most őszinte leszek. Nem vagy ronda és ez feltűnt az osztály nagy részének. Mind a lányok, mind a fiuk között. De szerintem ezt már rég megszoktad.

Önmércével eddig sem volt túl magas a külsőmbe vetett bizalom, de ez a „nem vagy ronda" beszólás sem éppen segített hozzá a dologhoz. Szerettem volna kicsit részletesebben beszélni a dologról, de a csengő megakadályozott benne. Később beláttam, hogy sokat köszönhetek ennek a rövid és általában utálatos hangnak, mert jobban belegondolva nem ez az a téma, amiről a legszívesebben beszélgetek. Főleg nem egy olyan sráccal, akit kábé egy órája ismertem meg.

A tanár belépett és körbe nézett az osztályban. Én naivan azt hittem majd megszólít, és be kell mutatkozom. De ehelyett, rám se bagózott. Volt, ami jobban lekötötte figyelmét.

- Tezuka-kun, hol van? – kérdezte olyan fejjel, mintha az eltűnése lenne élete egyik legszebb ajándéka

Ha ennyire szereti a tanár, akkor nem lehet egy túl kedves ember. Bár szerintem mire vége lesz ennek az évnek már azért is hálát ad, hogy én csak egy évet töltöttem ebben az iskolában és nem hármat. De bevallom őszintén, már kíváncsi vagyok, ki ez a Tezuka-kun, akit mindenki hiányol. Majd alkalom adtán rákérdezek Oishi-kunnél.

Hamar kiderült, hogy erre nem lesz szükségem, mert mielőtt bárki is válaszolhatott volna a Sensei kérdésére, kopogtattak az ajtón és a mai napom legnagyobb meglepetése lépett be a terembe.

- Tezuka-kun! – köszöntötte a tanerő a legkevésbé sem boldognak nevezhető arccal

Ez a srác Tezuka? Ez? Nem tértem magamhoz a sokktól. Hiszen az a fiú aki, most belépett az ajtón nem volt más, mint az én megmentőm. Az, aki két hete kimentett a gaz-tagok karmaiból.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Tezuka tényleg tud beszélni?

Még az óra végét jelző csöngőt sem vettem észre, annyira bele voltam merülve a gondolataimba. Egyedül azt tudatta velem, hogy van körülöttem világ, és nem csak egy nagy Űr, hogy valaki megérintette a vállam, és hát kinek ne tűnne, fel, hogy valaki a nevét mondogatja, és közbe a vállát is fogja. Hát nekem. De aztán végül még nekem is leesett, hogy valaki tényleg megpróbál hozzám beszélni.

- Sakamoto-san.

Végre felnéztem a hang tulajdonosára. Oishi-kun volt az.

- Sakamoto-san jól vagy?

- Ööö… Igen. Bocsánat, csak elgondolkoztam.

Mikor körülnéztem láttam, hogy mindenki engem néz. De jó! Háromszoros hurrá Oishi üvöltözésének.

- Csak be akartam neked mutatni Tezuka Kunimitsut. – mondta és társára mutatott, aki eddig fel sem tűnt

És láss csodát, tényleg Tezuka Kunimitsu állt mellette. Teljes életnagyságban és fapofával. Jelét sem mutatta annak, hogy esetleg ismerne valahonnan. Pedig ismert. Ő mentett meg. Ő, Tezuka Kunimitsu. És most már a nevét is tudom.

Végre magamhoz tértem valamelyest, így nem rontottam tovább, az amúgy is kínos helyzetemen, ami abban mutatkozott meg, hogy sikerült bemutatkoznom.

- Sakamoto Narumi vagyok, örvendek. – mondtam, mint a jó kislány

Erre válaszul egy biccentést kaptam, majd sarkon fordult és elment. Én meg csak néztem. Kezdett megfogalmazódni bennem a válasz, arra a kérdésre, ami óra elejétől fogva jár az eszembe. Mégpedig az, hogy miért is nem kedveli ezt a srácot a tanár. Eddig nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy nem szerethet egy olyan embert, aki egy hős. Az én hősöm. És egy megválaszolt kérdés után egy újabb, kezdett motoszkálni az agyamban. Biztos, hogy Ő az én hősöm? Nem lehet, hogy rosszul emlékszem az arcára? Hát lehet azt az arcot elfelejteni vagy összetéveszteni? Túl sok kérdésem van, mostanság amire választ kell keresnem. És a kérdés, ami a legjobban zavart: tényleg Ő az én „eleve elrendeltem", az Én Oijim? Azt mondtam, nem hiszek a mesékben. Azt nem, hogy soha nem is reménykedem, abban, hogy esetleg igaz lehet.

- Ööö… – törte meg Oishi a gondolkodásom menetét és a beállt csöndet is egyben – Bocsáss meg Tezukának, nem az a tipikus… – kereste a megfelelő szót

- …ember. – segítettem ki

- Nem erre gondoltam. Nem túl bőbeszédű.

- Tud beszélni? – ült ki az őszinte megdöbbenés az arcomra, ami ismét megnevetette Oishit, de azért válaszolt

- Igen, tud. Csak nem szokott túl sokat.

- Ti jóban vagytok?

- Igen, három éve vagyunk osztálytársak, és egy klubba is járunk.

- Milyen klubba?

- Tenisz.

Áááá!

- Szóval megismerkedtem a híres teniszcsapat két tagjával. Ilyen megtiszteltetést. – gúnyolódtam, de nem vette fel

- Tezuka lett idén a Bouchonk. – igen mintha erről hallottam volna már valamit – Én pedig a Fukuboucho. – tette hozzá kicsit vörös arccal

- Ó… Gratulálok. – mondtam önkéntelenül

Nem mintha nem akartam volna mondani, de jelenleg annyira nem érdekelt mit kezd magával Oishi-kun. Az egyetlen dolog, ami foglalkoztatott, az Tezuka Kunimitsu volt.

- Köszönöm, mondta halvány mosollyal.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, de most komolyan?

- Persze csak nyugodtan.

- Tényleg tud beszélni?

Ezen ismét elmosolyodott, de hát őszintén végiggondolva tényleg soha nem hallottam még beszélni. Se ma, se azon az estén. Persze ha az az ember, akkor tényleg Ő volt, amiben be kell valljam, egyre inkább kételkedem.

A napnak vége lett. Én pedig siettem haza, hogy mindent elmesélhessek a húgomnak.

- Tadaima! – köszöntem és ledobtam a táskát a vállamról

- Nee-chan! – rohant felém a húgom ragyogó arccal

Lehajoltam, ő pedig a nyakamba ugrott és átölelt.

- Mért sírsz? – kérdeztem, mikor megláttam a könnyeket a szemében

- Hiányoztál. – szipogta

- De buta vagy. – nevettem el magamat

- Nem vagyok buta. – eltűntek a szeméből a könnyek, helyette csak a sértettség maradt

Erre nekem megint nevetnem kellett és újra megöleltem. Addigra már ő sem volt megsértődve.

Ezek után elmeséltem neki, mindent, ami aznap történt velem és ő, mint a legjobb közönség végig is hallgatott. Na ezért szeretem annyira.

- Én megmondtam. – konstatálta a legvégén

- És ugyan mit mondtál meg?

- Hogy mostantól össze van kötve az életetek.

- Először is, nem is biztos, hogy ő volt. Másodszor pedig, még ha ő is az, akkor sincs összekötve az életünk. Az csak egy mese. Egyszerűen egy véletlen következménye, hogy ugyan abba az iskolába járunk. Sorsunkban az egyetlen közös, hogy ugyanakkor fogunk vizsgázni és ugyan ott. Ennyi!

Magamnak is nehezen vallanám be, ha hinnék ebben, hát még neki. Még szerencse, hogy nem hiszek, mert utálok magamnak hazudni. Az embert mindenki átveri a világban, legalább saját magában hagy bízzon meg.

- Ohajó! – léptem be reggel a konyhába

- Ohajó Naru-chan! – üdvözölt egy mosollyal Okaa-san

- Hol vannak a többiek? – néztem körül a konyhában

- Miki-chan és Shun-chan még alszik, Oto-san pedig már elment dolgozni.

- Értem.

- És hogy tetszik az iskola? – megtalálta Okaa-san az egyetlen témát, amiről nem szívesen beszélek, de hát az embernek választása nem nagyon van, mert ha nem mondok semmit, akkor azt hiszi, nem érzem jól magam, valószínűleg ez így igaz is lenne, de ha Oto-san fülébe jut…

Maradt a beszéd.

- Nem vonnék le még korai következtetéseket, – ez igaz – de egyelőre tetszik. – na, ez nem igaz

- Van aki segít neked beilleszkedni?

- Van egy srác, Oishi-kun, őt kérte meg a Sensei, hogy segítsen nekem így az elején – válaszoltam, mire Okaa-san egy szelíd vigyort küldött meg felém

- Most mi van? – kérdeztem őszinte tudatlansággal

Nem tudott válaszolni, mert a húgom lépett be a konyhába.

- Ohajó! – köszönt vidáman

- Ohajó Miki-chan! – köszönt Okaa-san még mindig mosolyogva

- Na, jó én megyek iskolába. – néztem anyámra szúrós tekintettel

- Ilyen korán?

- Oishi-kunnel találkozom. Azt mondta, megmutat még egy-két helyet az iskolában még az edzése kezdete előtt.

- Értem. – vigyorodott el ismét Okaa-san

Feladom, inkább elhúzok itthonról.

A suli előtt várt rám Oishi-kun.

- Ohajó Sakamoto-san! – integetett messziről

- Ohajó, Oishi-kun! – értem oda hozzá

- Mehetünk?

- Persze, de lehetne még egy kérésem, mielőtt elindulunk?

- Természetesen!

- Hívnál Narunak vagy Naru-channak? Mindenki így szólított a régi sulimba és már úgy megszoktam.

Elmosolyodott és bólintott.

Megmutatta az iskolának még azon részeit, amit nem ismertem. Beszélgettünk közben. És megtudtam rengeteg dolgot róla és a teniszcsapatról is.

- És te melyik klubhoz csatlakozol? – kérdezte

- Én az… auuu – nem tudtam válaszolni, mert közben nekem jött egy Ichinen

- Gome.

Ennyi? Néztem utána. Ha én Ichinenként majdnem fellöktem volna egy Senpai-omat, tuti, hogy térdere borulok, úgy esedezem a bocsánatáért. Na jó, lehet, hogy én nem tettem volna meg. Sőt lehet, hogy ennyit sem mondtam volna, mint ez a srác, de akkor is ezt várom el.

Oishi persze csak nevetett a dühömön. Ahelyett, hogy Ő is felháborodott volna velem. Az ember már egy csepp kis együttérzést sem várhat el diáktársaitól.

Végignéztem a teniszcsapat edzését, mivel jobb dolgom nem volt. Jelentkezésemet már leadtam a röplabda csapathoz, de csak jövő héttől kezdődnek az igazi edzések. Egyelőre csak bemutatók vannak, hogy az Ichinenek el tudják dönteni, hova is kívánnak majd jelentkezni.

Az edzésből kiderült számomra is miért istenítik annyira ezt a csapatot. Jó még mindig túlzásnak tartottam, mert hát nem voltak rosszak, de a világot sem váltották meg 1-1 ütésükkel. Már épp bűntudatom lett volna, hogy így gondolkozom egy másik sportágról, amikor egy teniszlabda, megpattant a pályán és őrületes sebességgel csapódott a dróthálóba. Pont oda ahol a fejem volt. Sokan ámuldozva néztek. Valószínűleg a sokkomat úgy értelmezték, mint bátorságot. Mert annyira megijedtem, hogy még csak hátrébb sem léptem, amikor a körülbelül 120 km/órás sebességgel érkező labda, kb. 1 cm-re az arcomtól becsapódott. Mikor kicsit magamhoz tértem észrevettem, hogy körülbelül 2 méterre tőlem ott állt Tezuka Kunimitsu. Köpni-nyelni nem tudtam, így csak néztem az arcát, és azon gondolkoztam, hogyan csinálja, hogy egy fikarcnyi érzelem sem olvasható le róla. És akkor olyan történt, amit még soha életembe nem tapasztaltam tőle. Jó ez az egész élet, az elmúlt 2 hetet öleli fel, azt is csak szakaszonként. De egy szónak is száz a vége. Életemben először hallottam beszélni.

- Gome.

Hirtelen nem tudtam, miért mondja. Majd visszaemlékeztem az iménti pár percre és akkor ráeszméltem. Ő ütötte ide a labdát. És ebben a pillanatban egy újabb emlékkép tolakodott be az agyamba. Azon az estén egy ehhez hasonló erősségű labda találta el a gaz-tag kezét.

- Jól vagy? – húzta fel kissé a szemöldökét, de még mindig semmi érzelem

- Igen, persze. – nyeltem egy nagyot

Még nézte pár másodpercig az arcomat, gondoltam végre felismert és valamicske kis meglepődést látok majd az arcán, de nem. Fogta magát elfordult és visszament a pályára, hogy folytassa a meccsét Oishi-kun ellen. Ez az én hősöm? Azt hiszem újra kell olvasnom a régi meséket, mert valamit félreérthettem. Vagy igaz, hogy az élet sokkal kegyetlenebb, mint azt kiskorunkban megálmodjuk? Jelenleg Milka-lila gőzöm sincs, de ha egyszer rájövök, majd felvilágosítok mindenkit.

Újabb tanórákkal tarkított izgalmas napnak néztem elébe. Az egyik szünetben, épp azon gondolkoztam, felmegyek a tetőre és leugrom. Ezen tettemmel megmenthetném magam az unalomtól és diáktársaimat a nap további óráitól. Gyakorlatba sajnos már nem ültethettem át az elméletem, mert egy lány lépett az asztalomhoz.

- Szia! Hirosi Ann vagyok. – nyújtott kezét

- Sakamoto Narumi! – fogadtam el a gesztust

- A Seigaku női röplabda csapatának Bouchoja vagyok. Láttam a jelentkezésed, és mivel ismerem az előző iskolád csapatának Bouchoját, beszéltem vele, ő pedig ajánlott téged. Gondoltam, ha van kedved, már ma lejöhetnél edzésre, hogy megnézzük, mit tudsz.

- Ööö… – ez most meglepett – Persze szívesen lemegyek. – szedtem össze magam

- Rendben. – mosolyodott el – Akkor órák után a 2-es számú tornateremben találkozunk.

A tény, hogy akár bekerülhetek a csapatba, főleg ilyen hamar, kicsit felvillanyozta a kedvem. Már nem akartam megtanulni repülni. Az órákból hátralévő idő csigalassúsággal telt, de végülis kicsöngettek az utolsóról is. Rohantam le az öltözőbe, jó nem szaladtam, mert az ciki lett volna, de nagyon siettem.

Elsőként értem oda. Gyorsan átöltöztem és bementem a terembe bemelegíteni. Hamarosan megjelentek mások is. Mindenki engem mustrált, de egyikük sem jött oda megkérdezni, hogy végülis ki a halál volnék. Vagy szólt nekik a Boucho vagy csak nem érdekli őket annyira, hogy ezért szóba elegyedjenek egy idegennel.

Majd megjött a Boucho és az edző, Okawa-Sensei is. Eljött a pillanat megmutathattam mit is tudok. Nyitás, ütés és végül 2-2 ellenben a Boucho és egy regulár ellen a Fukubouchoval. Veszítettünk, de szoros volt. De a lényeget elértem. Megkaptam az engedély csatlakozni. A továbbiakban a többiekkel edzettem.

Az öltöző előtti folyosón sétálva hallottam az udvar felöl valami kiabálást. Hát kimentem megnézni mi történt. A Tahó-ichinen teniszezet egy hosszú hajú sráccal. Nem ismertem. Bár nincs is rá sok esélyem. Egyelőre nagyon kevés embert ismerek ebből az iskolából.

Alázta a srácot, aki láthatóan idősebb volt nála és két fejjel nagyobb. Azt hiszi, mert ügyes valamiben már lehet tahó. Gyerekek. Anyukám, most úgy érzem magam, mint egy 50 éves. Viszont a fiú játékát nézve, el kellett ismernem, hogy tényleg nagyon tehetséges. Kíváncsi lettem volna, mit tud mutatni a Bouchojával szemben. A nagy Tezuka Kunimitsut is alázná, vagy azért annyira nem tehetséges. Ő annyira nem volt, kíváncsi, mert a képét nem dugta oda, de küldötteként megjött Oishi-kun és elküldött mindenkit futni. A regulárok nem kis felháborodással fogadták, de mikor meghallottál kitől jött az utasítás mindegyik csöndben maradt és elkezdett futni. Úgy látszik még a csapattársai is félnek tőle. Egyre jobban kiábrándulok. De most inkább átöltözöm és hazamegyek, mert a kétely a szívem rágja, az éhség meg a gyomrom, mert nem terveztem bele a plusz edzésidőt az uzsonnám csomagolásába.

Épp kiléptem az iskola kapuján, mikor valaki utánam kiabált. Megfordultam. Oishi-kun volt az.

- Naru-chan várj meg. – ért oda mellém lihegve

Úgy néz ki nincs kondiban.

- Valami baj van Oishi-kun?

- Nem. – rázta a fejét – Csak gratulálni szerettem volna. Hallottam be vettek a csapatba.

- Áh, igen. Köszönöm, de majd inkább akkor gratulálj, amikor regulár leszek.

- Magabiztos vagy. – mosolyodott el

- Lehet. – vigyorogtam vissza

- Merre mész? – váltott aztán témát

- Arra. – mutattam a megfelelő irányba

- Akkor egyfelé megyünk. – indult meg, én pedig utána

Elég sokáig együtt mentünk. Ő pedig elmesélte a Tahó-ichinen sztoriját. Legalábbis az eddigit. Én meg az edzésemet.

Kezdett kicsit tetszeni ez az iskola. Zajlottak az események. És egyre jobban izgatott az is, hogy ki a fene igazából Tezuka Kunimitsu. Egy beképzelt szemétláda vagy egy huszonegyedik századi bár kicsit magának való hős.


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

Regulárok

A következő pár nap hamar eltelt. Én a legjobbat adtam edzéseken és ennek meg is lett a gyümölcse, mert a Sensei beválasztott a regulárok közé. Örültem is magamnak, mint majom a farkának, de az, akit kitúrtam így az már nem volt olyan boldog. De hát ilyen az élet az erős túléli, a gyenge meg nyalhat, mert másképp nem jut följebb. Még szerencse, hogy én az első kategóriába tartozom, mert utálok nyalni. Valahogy soha nem ment. Nem volt az én műfajom.

Viszont a mai edzés elmaradt, mert Okawa-Sensei és a Boucho elmentek jelentkezni az év legelső versenyére, ami egy hét múlva szombaton lesz. És mivel általában Oishivel együtt szoktunk hazamenni, vagyis hát inkább hárman, mert az egyik csapattársa Kikamaru-kun is velünk jár. ők nagyon jó barátok. Aranyos srác, csak szerintem egy kicsit lökött. De hát ki nem? Végülis úgy döntöttem megvárom őket, mert nem volt kedvem egyedül hazaindulni. Úgyis kíváncsi voltam egy rendes edzésre, ahol ott van Tezuka is.

Már a teniszcsapatban is ki lettek választva a regulárok. Volt ugyebár Tezuka és Oishi, Kikamaru-kun, a Tahó-ichinen és még négy másik srác, akit nem ismerek. Bár először nem értettem, mit keres egy lány a férfi teniszcsapatban, de aztán három ichinen felvilágosított róla, hogy őt Fuji Syuuske-nek hívják és fiú. Ez meglepett. De ha már ilyen beszédesek voltak, úgy döntöttem megkérdezem, ki a maradék három csapattag. Volt még egy harmadikos Kawamura Takashi, aki elég bárgyúnak tűnt számomra, de biztos ügyes, ha egyszer őt is beválasztották. Akkor ott volt még két másodikos, akiket életemben nem láttam. Az egyik egy bandanát viselt és elég félelmetes volt, amikor rád nézett. Szerintem beszélni nem tudott csak sziszegni, őt Kaidoh Kaorunak hívták. A másik pedig egy felzselézett hajú hülyegyerek volt, Momoshiro Takeshi. Hát most már tudtam kikből áll a teniszcsapat. Nem mintha annyira érdekelne, hogy még holnap is emlékezzek a nevekre, de azért most jó volt tudni.

Viszont kezdtem kicsit összezavarodni. Az ichinenek csak úgy áradoztak Tezukáról. Mért van az, hogy az iskola egyik fele fél tőle, a másik pedig oda van érte. Nem túl kiegyensúlyozott emberre vall. Utálom az ilyet. Nem lehet kiismerni. Nem mintha az én világszemléletem érdekelne bárkit is.

- Mi szél hozott erre Naru-chan? – ugrott valaki hátulról a nyakamba

Kikamaru-kun volt az.

- Csak gondoltam megnézem az edzéseteket, mert nekem ma nincs.

- Na persze, nem inkább Oishit?

He?

- Rólam beszéltek? – lépett oda hozzánk az imént említett

- Naru-chan épp most említette milyen jól játszol.

Ismét csak: He?

- Tessék? – nézett rám Oishi

- Semmi ilyet nem mondtam. Kikamaru-kun magyarázza félre a dolgokat.

Oishi még mindig nem értett semmit. Én sem. De jobb így, mint ha mondjuk, félreértené.

- Értem. – hazudta

Gondolom hazudta, bár az is lehet, hogy tévedek, de remélem nem.

- Amúgy gratulálok mindkettőtöknek. – váltottam témát

- Köszi – mosolyodtak el egyszerre, na jó ez túlzás, Kikamaru-kunnek csak szélesebb lett a vigyora

- Ha megvársz minket, amíg átöltözünk, akkor mehetünk együtt haza. – vetette fel Oishi

- Rendben, úgyis csak azért vagyok még itt, mert nem volt kedvem egyedül hazamenni.

- Kedves. – mondta Kikamaru-kun még mindig vigyorogva

- Na siessetek, nem illik megváratni egy hölgyet.

Egymásra néztek és egyszerre meghajoltak előttem. A pasik, hogy értik meg egymást ilyen egyszerűen?

- Kívánsága parancs, hölgyem!

- Na, húzzatok.

És ők el is mentek. Én meg maradtam és vártam. Tíz perc alatt végeztek is és elindulhattunk haza.

Reggel kómásan ébredtem arra, hogy anyám kelteget. Hagyjon engem békén. Szombat van. Aludni akarok. Meg is mondtam neki.

- Okaa-san! Hagyj aludni. Szombat van.

- Egy fiú vár téged, lent a konyhában

- He? Hogy ki?

- Kikamaru Eiji-kun. Azt hiszem, ezt a nevet mondta.

- Mit keres Ő itt? – ültem fel

- A barátod? – vigyorodott el anyám

Én fel sem fogtam először, miért ilyen arckifejezéssel mondja. Aztán leesett.

- Csak egy barát.

- Persze. – bólogatott mindent tudó vigyorral, de nem tudott semmit, nemhogy mindent

Gyorsan felöltöztem és elintéztem a reggeli piperés hülyeségeket. Nem igazán vagyok oda értük, de hát ezt is meg kell egyszer szokni.

Mikor leértem a konyhába Kikamaru-kun épp anyám legfinomabb és egyben az én kedvenc sütimet ette. A meggyes lepényt. Én is csatlakoztam, hogy ha már felkeltem reggelizhessek is.

Ledobtam magam az egyik székre és nekiestem a lepényemnek. Anyám csúnya pillantásokat küldött felém.

- És, mi járatban vagy nálunk Kikamaru-kun? – kérdeztem pár falat után

Anyámnak ez sem tetszett, akkor mit vár?

- Nincs kedved, kicsit sétálni?

Őt nem zavartan, ahogy kérdeztem, akkor anyámnak nem mindegy?

Én bólintottam és már álltam is fel. Anyámnak megcsillant a szeme. Higgyen, amit akar.

Kikamaru-kun az ajtónál megköszönte a szíves vendéglátást, ami gondolom anyám részéről érkezett, és a sütit. Majd elindultunk az utcán.

Tízpercnyi néma séta után elegem lett. Álmos voltam és nyűgös. És ez mind miatta. Ő ébresztett fel. Na jó, nem ő hanem Okaa-san, de azért, mert ő jött. Még most is aludhatnék. Azt hiszem kiült az arcomra valami, mert Kikamaru-kun rákérdezett.

- Most kire gondolsz?

- Az ágyamra, ahol most is lehetnék, ha nem látogatsz meg. Tehát megköszönném, ha a lényegre térnénk.

- Hű de rossz kedved van ma. – konstatálta és kicsit lehervadt a szokásos vigyor az arcáról. Néha ilyen is megesik. Félelmetes.

- Csak nyűgös vagyok, rossz kedvem akkor lesz, ha még sokáig húzod.

- Mi van közted és Oishi között? – vágott a közepébe

Lehet mégsem kellett volna ennyire sürgetnem. Erre a kérdésre nem voltam felkészülve, bár később se lettem volna.

- Mi???

- Csak azért kérdezem, mert olyan jóban vagytok. És hát nem értem tegnap mért tagadtad le, hogy miatta jöttél le az edzésünkre.

- Azért, mert nem miatta mentem. – válaszoltam kétségbeesetten – Az igaz, hogy jóban vagyunk és kedvelem is, mert rengeteget segít beilleszkedni, meg persze te is. Téged is ugyanúgy kedvellek, mint Őt. Ugyanúgy a barátaim vagytok.

- Pont ugyanúgy?

- Pontosan ugyanúgy.

- És Oishi is így gondolja?

- Igen. Azt hiszem. – Remélem. Ezt már nem mertem hangosan kimondani.

- Akkor rendben. – mondta és újra visszakerült a megszokott mosoly az arcára

- Te nem vagy éhes?

- De egy kicsit. Finom volt a süti, de nem laktató.

- Akkor meghívhatsz reggelizni, ha már miattad vagyunk itt.

- Rendben. – egyezett bele egy szó nélkül

Szerintem most kicsit hülyén érzi magát. Bár nála ki tudja.

Megreggeliztünk egy közeli kávézóban. Jól elbeszélgettünk. Majd elindultunk hazafelé.

- Kikamaru-kun? – már nem bírtam tovább magamban tartani a kérdést

- Tessék? – nézett rám

- Amiről ma beszélgettünk… – kicsit zavarban voltam – …szóval… arról Oishi-kunt is megkérdezted?

Rám nézett. Egy percig egymásra bámultunk, majd elvigyorgott.

- Miért kérdezed?

- Csak úgy érdeklődöm. – adtam az ártatlant

Amúgy tényleg ártatlan voltam. Meg dühös. Mért nem tudott egyszerűen válaszolni?

- Értem. És mi van, ha azt mondom, igen?

- Semmi. – mondtam.

Bármennyire is adtam a nemtörődöm figurát, közben meghűlt bennem a vér is. Oishival tényleg ilyenekről szoktak beszélni? Méghozzá pont velem kapcsolatban? Istenem!

Nem is mondott már mást és inkább én sem. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy tényleg beszéltek-e vagy csak valami reakciót akart belőlem kihúzni. És ha ő adja a némát, akkor felveszem a harcot, és én sem tárgyalok tovább ebben a témában. De akkor sem adom meg magamat neki. Sakamoto Narumi nem veszít!

Mikor hazaértem még mindig dühös voltam. Egyrészt, mert megkérdeztem Kikamaru-kunt, és ezzel azt hiszi, hogy érdekel, mit gondol Oishi, másrészt pedig dühített, hogy nem tudom beszélt-e erről vele is, vagy csak velem.

- Na, milyen volt a randi? – támadt le Okaa-san, ahogy beléptem

- Milyen randi? – értetlenkedtem

- Hát ahonnan most jössz! – mondta, mintha egyértelmű lenne

- Nee-chan randizni voltál? – jelent meg Miki-chan is – Tezuka-sannal?

Fenomenális. Már csak ez hiányzott.

- Ki az a Tezuka-san? – Okaa-sannak leesett az álla – Hány fiúd van egyszerre Naru-chan?

- Egy sincs. És nem randizni voltam. Csak beszélgettünk Kikamaru-kunnel. Tezuka-san pedig senki, – küldtem szúrós pillantást a húgom felé – csak egy osztálytársam.

Majd fogtam, és faképnél hagytam Őket. Még hallottam, ahogy anyám megkérdezi újra a húgomtól, hogy ki az a Tezuka-san.

- Senki – válaszolta okosan Miki-chan

Én neveltem. Látszik.

A nap hátralévő részében a szobámba voltam és Miki-channal játszottam. Ő megpróbálta felhozni ezt a témát, de közöltem vele, hogy ha csak megemlíti is valamelyiket, mármint Tezukát, agy Kikamarut, akkor nem játszom vele soha többé. Hatott. Nyugodt délutánom volt onnantól fogva. Egészen addig, míg nem csörrent meg a telefon és Okaa-san felszólt:

- Naru-chan telefon

- Hai! – indultam el lefelé.

Mikor átvettem tőle a telefont, Ő csak vigyorgott. Nekem meg felállt ettől a hátamon is a szőr. Mondjátok, hogy üldözési mániám van, de akkor is.

Átvettem a kagylót és beleszóltam, miközben anyám arcát néztem.

- Moshi moshi?

- Naru-chan! Én vagyok az Oishi.

Itt egyből megértettem az Okaa-san arcára kiülő elégedett vigyort. Ez azt hiszi, hogy egyszerre három sráccal kavarok. Ennél rosszabb szombatom még soha nem volt.

- Áh! Oishi-kun! Miben segíthetek? – hátat fordítottam Okaa-sannak, aki még mindig ott állt. Nem mintha így nem hallhatta volna, hogy miről beszélek, de a kicsivel is érjük be. Legalább az arcomat nem látta.

- Holnap lesz az első hivatalos meccsünk idén. És… – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd nagy levegőt vett és folytatta – és ha van kedved, és persze ha ráérsz, eljöhetnél megnézni. – ezt jó gyorsan ledarálta

Én meg végig sem gondolva az egészet, egyszerűen csak válaszoltam.

- Rendben!

Először csak azt fogtam fel, hogy ha holnap ráérek, és mivel ráérek válaszoltam is. Csak sajnos túl gyorsan. A mondatban még mások is elhangzottak. De már nem volt mit tenni igent mondtam. Leírtam a címet. Majd elköszöntem.

Nagy nehezen leráztam Okaa-sant és felmentem a szobámba. A húgom inkább otthagyott, mert látta, hogy nincs jó kedvem. Én meg csak füstölögtem magamban, hogy miért nem gondolkoztam? Miért vágtam rá egyből, hogy „rendben"? Lehet, hogy Kikamaru-kun beszélt azóta Oishivel? Mit kellene tennem? Gondoltam felhívom Oishit és lemondom, de ha Okaa-san ezt meghallja… Nem volt más választásom. El kellett mennem.

Másnap reggel felkeltem, felöltöztem és lementem reggelizni. Nem kellett volna, mint később kiderült. Már rosszul indult a napom, hála Okaa-sannak.

- Kinek a kedvéért csípted ki így magad? – kérdezte, amikor beléptem a konyhába

Oto-sannak felvillant a szeme az újság mögött. Nem tette volna le, de így is tudtam, már nem olvassa, hanem minket hallgat. Nem mintha lett volna mit.

- Nem csíptem ki magam, csak felöltöztem.

- Látom. – mondta és most alaposan végigmért

Imádkozni kezdtem magamban, hogy ne vegye észre a fülbevalóm. Észrevette. Hogy a moszatba lehet ilyen jó a megfigyelőképessége. Elidőzött ott a tekintete egy ideig, majd Oto-sanra való tekintettel inkább nem mondott semmit. Hála Istennek és az előbb említett megfigyelőképességének.

Nyugodtan reggelizhettem, egy ideig. Pontosan addig, míg Oto-san le nem rakta az újságját.

- És hova mész ma Naru-chan?

Sehová. Ezt válaszoltam volna legszívesebben, de akkor tuti, hogy gyanakodni kezdenek, olyanra, ami amúgy nem is igaz. Úgyhogy nem maradt más, mint az igazság.

- Teniszmeccsre.

Oto-san gyanakvással fogadta a válaszom.

- Eddig, ha csak megemlítettem a teniszt, akkor olyan fejet vágtál, mintha akasztani vinnének. Mi ez a hirtelen változás. Megszeretted a teniszt, csak mert a Seishun Gakuenbe jársz?

- Nem is voltam ennyire a tenisz ellen eddig sem. – mondtam durcásan

- Dehogynem

- Lehet. – hagytam rá - Amúgy két osztálytársam is játszik a teniszcsapatban és meghívtak, hogy nézzem meg.

Ez részben hazugság volt, de nem akkora, hogy a pokolra jussak. Nem mintha mással még nem érdemeltem volna ki.

- Ki ellen játszanak?

- Azt nem tudom.

- A lánycsapatokat amúgy sem ismerem.

- A lánycsapat meccsére mész? – szólt közbe Okaa-san is. De minek???

- Nem. – és kicsit elvörösödtem. Remélem nem feltűnően.

Szerencsére itt le is zárult a beszélgetés. Oto-san nem firtatta tovább se a meccset, se mást. És Okaa-san is inkább csöndben maradt. Én már épp végeztem a reggelivel, amikor bekövetkezett a nap második mélypontja. Csöngettek. Oto-san ment ajtót nyitni. Valami férfihangot hallottam, de nem tudtam ki az. Nem is érdekelt, amíg Oto-san nem kiabált be.

- Naru-chan hozzád jöttek!

Hozzám? Ilyenkor? Okaa-san rám nézett. Én meg széttártam a karjaimat. Kíváncsi lélek volt, úgyhogy ő is jött utánam a bejárati ajtóhoz, ahol Oto-san állt takarva a látogatóm kilétét. Mikor odaértünk arrébb lépett és megláttam ki áll az ajtóban. Leesett az állam.

Tezuka Kunimitsu volt az.


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

Seigaku vs. Fudomine

Az első meccs duble volt. A Tahó-ichinen és a felzselézett hajú hülyegyerek játszották. Mondtam, hogy úgysem emlékszem majd a nevére. Elég jól indult a meccs, de úgy a közepére már elég gyászos teljesítményt mutattak a srácok. Életükben nem hallottak még a csapatjátékról. Férfiak. Legalábbis egyszer azok lesznek. Bár ez engem már nem érdekel. Ennél már csak egy dolog lehangolóbb. Oishi szerint a Tahó-ichinen a Seigaku nagy reménysége, de a játékát elnézve szörnyű lehet a helyzet a csapatban. Viszont akkor nem értem minek ajnározzák annyira. Egy újabb nagy kérdés, amire soha nem kapok majd választ. Nem mintha, annyira érdekelne a teniszcsapat sorsa.

Végülis nyertek, de hogy hogyan az számomra rejtély. Nem igazán figyeltem. Jobban lekötöttek a saját gondolataim.

Amikor a Tahó-ichinen és a felzselézett hajú hülyegyerek visszamentek a többiekhez, mindenki gratulált nekik, kivéve Tezuka és persze a Ryuuzaki-Sensei, aki elég pipa volt rájuk. Megértem miért. Viszont Ő csak állt és nézett. Nagyon utálhat beszélni. Biztos allergiás rá és ha sokat beszél nap közben, akkor estére hatalmas kiütései lesznek. Hehe. Ez vicc volt. De tényleg nem viszi túlzásba. Az idefelé vezető úton se igazán szólalt meg. Én megpróbáltam elindítani egy beszélgetést. Okosan bele is kezdtem: „Milyen szép időnk van." Erre ő felnézett a borús égre és egy szót sem szólt. Lehet, hogy én csesztem el? Jobb sajnos nem jutott eszembe. Jó, tényleg én csesztem el. Amikor elindultunk még annyit közölt, hogy Oishi küldte, merthogy rossz címet adott meg nekem tegnap és mondván, hogy Tezuka úgyis csak háromutcányira lakik, bejöhetne értem. Tezuka pedig megtette. Már ez is önmagában meglepő. Szerintem Oishi valamivel zsarolja, azért vannak csak ilyen jóban. Különben, pedig elképzelni sem tudom, hogy valaki össze tudna barátkozni Tezuka Kunimitsuval, a szószátyárral. Egy újabb rejtély. Tényleg érdekes ez az iskola.

Gondolatmenetemből a közönség őrjöngése zökkentett ki. Hamar rá is jöttem, mi késztette őket a kiabálásra. Kemény tíztagú szurkolótáborunk, azért „őrjöngött", mert Oishi-kun és Kikamaru-kun lépett a pályára. Velük szembe meg számomra két tök ismeretlen srác. Nem mintha bárki mást is ismernék innen, mint a Seigaku csapatát és a három nagyszájú Ichinent.

Kikamaru-kun észrevett és odaintett nekem. Erre mindenki rám nézett. Én visszaintettem, hogy ne legyek tahó, de jól bele vörösödtem. Köszönöm a figyelmet Kikamaru-kun. Ne aggódj. Ezt még valahogy meghálálom.

Kettejük meccse kicsit magasabb szinten zajlott, mint az előző. Itt már érthetőbbé vált a nagy hírnév. Simán nyerték a meccset. Bár ez csekély vigasz, mert jövőre ők már nem lesznek itt, csak az előző páros. De azért, most még büszke vagyok rájuk. Az én barátaim. Viszont az edzővel ellentétben, Tezuka ez után a meccs után sem lett lelkesebb. Kábé olyan, mint a Terminátor. Csak kicsit kevesebbet beszél. Azért ez így lehangoló. Nála talán még egy némafilm is választékosabb szókinccsel rendelkezik.

Közben Oishi odalépett hozzám.

- Sajnálom, hogy Tezukát küldtem érted, de nem volt jobb ötletem, és ő közel lakik hozzátok.

- Semmi gond, izgalmas utunk volt. – tettem hozzá komoly képpel

Elbizonytalanodott. Nem baj. Vicces volt.

- Értem. – már tudom, amikor azt mondja értem, akkor semmit sem ért, de nem feszegeti a témát, így hát én sem

- Ő mindig ilyen… – intettem fejemmel Tezuka felé – Ilyen… – nem találtam a megfelelő szót

- Komoly?

- Nem, inkább… inkább érzelemmentes.

Oishi is Tezuka felé fordult. Kicsit elgondolkozott. Gondolom a válaszon. Majd mikor visszafordult, az arcán olyan kifejezés ült, amit nem tudtam megfejteni.

- Nem mondanám érzelemmentesnek. Érzelmei vannak, csak nem mutatja ki őket.

- Most valami rosszat mondtam? – kérdeztem rá, mert tényleg nem értettem mi baja lett hirtelen

- Nem, rosszat nem, inkább érdekeset. – válaszolta

Ez rajtam semmit nem segített, mert még mindig nem tudtam mi baja, viszont most már bosszantott az is mi érdekeset mondhattam.

De már soha nem fogom megtudni, mert vissza kellett mennie a többiekhez.

Meleg volt, úgyhogy eldöntöttem, hogy a következő meccs előtt elmegyek, veszek inni, hátha megnyugtat. Bosszantott az iménti beszélgetés gyors befejezése. El is mentem. De mikor odaértem az automatához megláttam a Tahó-ichinent is. Épp inni vett. Mi mást venne egy üdítős automatánál? De épp amikor elkezdtem volna szívatni a gagyi meccse miatt, egy idősebb férfi és egy fiatalabb nő lépett oda hozzá.

- Echizen Ryoma, igaz?

- Anta dare? – kérdezte tahón a Tahó-ichinen

Valahonnan olyan ismerős a neve.

- Inoue Mamoru vagyok, a Monthly Pro Tennis újságtól.

- Én pedig Shiba Saori vagyok.

- Jorosiku – mondta, majd hátat fordított és elment.

Ez a viselkedés. Én azt hittem nem létezik még egy olyan ember, mint Tezuka, de igen. Itt van kicsiben. Ez félelmetes. Hová jut ez a világ, ha ilyen emberekkel lesz tele?

Tahónak még mindig tahó ez az ichinen, de valamiért most kicsit szimpatikusabb lett számomra. Tényleg nem tudom megmagyarázni az okát. Biztos csak a kisugárzás.

- Ryoma-kun egy interjút szeretnénk csinálni veled. – szólt még utána a vén fószer

- Szerintem, ő nem akar interjút adni – vontam le a következtetést, mivel vissza sem fordult a megszólított

Csak sajnos későn esett le, hogy ezt hangosan tettem. Egyszerre fordult felém a két riporter.

- Te ismered őt? – szállt rám a nő

- Nem igazán.

- De egy iskolába jártok? – mondta inkább, mint kérdezte – Mi a véleményed a Seigaku teniszcsapatáról? Ismered a regulárokat? Láttam, amikor az egyik feléd intett, mi van köztettek?

- Semmi. Én… – de nem tudtam befejezni, egyrészt azért mert nem tudtam mit mondjak másrész, pedig azért mert a Tahó-ichinen közbe szólt

- Senpai most már mennünk kéne, mindjárt kezdődik a következő meccs.

Én köpni, nyelni nem tudtam, úgyhogy elindultam utána a pályák felé. Félelmetes mennyit tud egy ember ennyit nőni a szememben alig tíz perc leforgása alatt. De tahónak, tahó maradt, úgyhogy a neve sem változott.

- Köszönöm. – mondtam mikor már hangtávolságon kívülre értünk, mert Én nem voltam tahó. Na jó általában az vagyok, de ha már valakit annak hívok, szeretem bebizonyítani, hogy annyira mégsem, mint akit úgy nevezek.

- Te is segítettél.

- Mikor?

- Ha nem szólalsz meg, rám szálltak volna.

Tudtam volna ezzel vitatkozni, de nem volt kedvem.

Mire visszaértünk a pályához már tényleg kezdődött a következő meccs. A maradék három meccset is simán nyerte a Seigaku. Azért mégis van egy kis tehetség ebben a csapatban. Az egyetlen dolog, amiért csalódott lehettem, az nem a játék színvonala volt, hanem maguk, akik játszották. Ezt úgy értem, hogy csalódott voltam, mert Tezuka nem játszott, pedig kíváncsi lettem volna, hogy a Seigaku nagy csillaga, a Bouchojuk, hogyan játszik. De valamiért, ő nem játszott ma. Talán egy sérülés, talán az erejének titkolása végett. Vagy csak egyszerűen nem akarták fárasztani egy ilyen meccsel. Lehet, hogy túl sokat hiszek róla, és mégsem olyan jó? Viszont mindenki róla áradozik. Oishi-kun mindig mondja, milyen jól játszik, hogy ő a csapat number one-ja. Tényleg kíváncsi lettem volna. De ma már nem tudom meg.

Pár perccel később kiderült, hogy tévedtem, hiszen a csapatnak volt még egy ellenfele, a Fudomine Chu. Oishi-kun szerint legyőzték a tournament egyik nagy esélyesét. Valószínűleg így is van.

A Tahó-ichinen abban lelte legnagyobb örömét, hogy a sziszegőst szívatja. Illik ilyet csinálni egy a Senpai-jával? Attól függ ki az. És mivel most a Tahó-ichinen nagyot nőtt a szememben, ezért neki még ezt is el lehet nézni. A szemüveges srác szerint, így vezeti le a stresszt. Csak egy dolgot nem értettem. Ki ez a szemüveges gyerek? Nem Seigakus ruha van rajta, de osztja a tanácsokat össze-vissza. Tezukának is állandóan nyomja a dumát.

A csaptunk elindult a következő meccsek színhelyére, persze a Tahó-ichinent kivéve, aki inkább elkószált valamerre. Én kicsit lemaradva követem őket. Ciki lenne eltévedni.

Már épp odaléptem volna Kikamaru-kun mellé, amikor hirtelen mindenki megállt. Még én is. Bár nem igazán tudtam mért is. Viszont nem tartott sokáig, hogy rájöjjek. A Seigaku és a Fudomine csapatai futottak egymásba. Komoly pillantások, egy férfias kézfogás és a Fudomine részéről egy kis erőfitogtatás. Ez jellemez minden férfit. Nevetséges.

Mikor odaértünk végülis a pályára, immár a Tahó-ichinen társaságában, én kerestem magamnak egy ülőhelyet elég közel a kispadokhoz. Így hallottam minden szót, ami ott hangzott el. Ryuuzaki-Sensei elmondta, ki mikor játszik. Nagy örömömre Tezukára lett kiosztva az utolsó meccs. Ez ad erőt ahhoz, hogy kibírjam a nap hátra levő részét.

Az első meccset a lányos fiú, Fuji és Kawamura játszotta. A neveket meg kell köszönöm a biztató tömegnek, akik skandálták, hogy kisegítsenek. Köszönöm. Ők feladták valamilyen sérülés miatt. Utánuk jött a Seigaku Golden pair-je, mint megtudtam ők Oishi-kun és Kikamaru-kun. Nem is tudtam. Az ő meccsükön elkezdett esni az eső. Csak én lehetek ennyire szerencsés. Mért pont ma esik? Az elmúlt két hétben egy csepp eső sem esett. Én életemben egyszer megyek el egy teniszmeccsre, és akkor is elkezd szakadni. Még megvártam, hogy Oishi-kunék megnyerjék a meccset, majd gyorsan kerestem valamilyen fedett helyett. Nem messze a pályától találtam is. Beültem, oda. Legalább egy kis csönd. Nem sokáig tartott. Pár perccel később a Tahó-ichinen ült be egy doboz pontával. Én is úgy megkívántam, ahogy láttam nála. Szomjas voltam. Már el is felejtettem, hogy inni indultam, amikor legutóbb összefutottunk.

- Lesz ma még meccs? – kérdeztem reménykedve, hátha hazamehetek

- Igen, csak megvárják, hogy elálljon.

Ennyit minden reményemről. Bár lehet, az sem lenne jobb. Tezukát látni akarom, és ha ma nem játszik, akkor vissza kell jönnöm legközelebb is. Inkább ma végigszenvedem az egészet.

- Hol van a legközelebb automata? – kérdeztem az üdítőjére mutatva

- Az mögött a pálya mögött – intett a fejével egy irányba

- Kösz. – mondtam majd felálltam és elindultam a megadott irány felé

Mire elértem odáig az eső már elállt. Vettem Én is pontát, kettőt, később még jól jöhet. Majd visszaballagtam a pályára. Ott már elkezdődött a következő meccs. A Sziszegős játszott valami Speedy Gonzálesz ellen. Remek meccs volt, csak halálra untam magam. De végül hál isten vége lett és már csak egy meccs volt hátra Tezukáig. Amit a Tahó-ichinen játszott, és mint kiderült csak akkor játszik Tezuka, ha Echizen veszít. Kedvelem a kölyköt, de remélem veszít. A délelőtti meccse után ez a valószínűbb opció. A kezdés után elszállt az összes reményem. Jól nyomta a gyerek. Úgy néz ki, ha az övé az egész pálya egyből jobban játszik. Amilyen kicsi olyan nagy a helyszükséglete. De így nem fogom látni Tezukát játszani. 4-3. Nem igaz, hogy nem tud veszíteni. Vagy legalább egy kis sérülés, hogy feladja.

Abban a pillanatban mikor erre gondoltam, kicsúszott a kezéből a teniszütő, nekicsapódott a hálót tartó rúdnak, ott kettétört és visszacsapódott az egyik fele a szemébe. A földre rogyott. Vér csöpögött a sebből, de nem látszott milyen vészes. Talpra szökkentem úgy, hogy észre sem vettem.

- Én nem gondoltam komolyan – suttogtam kezemet a szám elé téve

Egy lány szaladt be a pályára, de hamar kitessékelték. A Tahó-ichinent lekísérték a pályáról. Szerencsére csak a szeme fölött szakadt fel a bőr, de az csúnyán nézett ki. Nagyon vérzett. Oishi próbálta elállítani, de nem sok sikerrel. Iszonyatos bűntudatom volt. Átkoztam magam, hogy ezt kívántam. Többé nem kívánok semmit. Na jó, csak ilyesmit nem kívánok. Jó dolgokat kívánhatok. Most például, azt, hogy ne legyen semmi komoly baja.

Úgy néz ki még egy kívánságom teljesült, mert a Tahó-ichinen közölte, hogy vissza akar menni, befejezni a meccsét. És egy kisebb szópárbaj után Tezuka engedélyt adott neki. Oishi nagyon nem akarta visszaengedni, de Tezuka szava döntött. Kereken tíz perce volt a srácnak megnyerni ezt a meccset. Most már remélem sikerül neki.

És igen sikerült teljesítenie Tezuka feltételét. Tíz perc alatt kivégezte az ellenfelét. Állva tapsoltam. Aki látott biztos hülyének nézett, de ez van. Ma elviselem. Úgysem látom egyiket sem többé soha. Mikor lejött a kölyök a pályáról, odadobtam neki a megmaradt pontámat. Tudtam még, hogy jól fog jönni. Ő rámeredt, majd kicsit megemelte a sapkáját köszönet képen.

A csapattagok elmentek bulizni, a Tahó-ichinen meg kórházba ment. Kinek mi jutott. Én pedig hazaballagtam egyedül, fáradtan és csalódottan. Csalódottan, mert nem láttam Tezukát játszani.


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Nem járok Oishivel!

Eseményekben gazdagok voltak a következő napjaim. Se időm, se energiám nem jutott arra, hogy megpróbáljam rávenni Oishit, hogy folytassuk a teniszmeccsen félbeszakított beszélgetésünket. Ahányszor megpróbáltam felhozni, vagy sürgősen meg kellett keresnie Kikamaru-kunt vagy elterelte a témát. És mivel az edzéseim minden erőt kivettek belőlem, így nem is volt kedvem nagyon küzdeni. Extra edzések voltak, az év első meccse előtt. Izgultam is kicsit. Az egyik csapattársam egyben osztálytársam is volt, akivel az utóbbi időben elég jó barátok lettünk. Ma dőlt el, hogy ki lesz az a hat ember, aki kezdhet, a hétvégi meccsen. Ami-chan (az említett barátnő) és én is beleadtunk mindent az elmúlt hetekben, hogy benne lehessünk a csapatban. És ma majd eldől, hogy a Boucho és az edző kiket választanak be.

Épp a tető felé vettem az irányt, hogy nyugodtan megebédelhessek, amikor valaki utánam kiáltott a folyosón:

- Naru-chan! – hátranéztem és megláttam Ami-chant, ahogy próbál közeledni hozzám a tömegen keresztül, hát bevártam – Gyorsan eltűntél a teremből. Hová mész?

- Ebédelni, a tetőre – mondtam miközben felemeltem az obentós dobozomat.

- Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte

Egy pillanatnyit haboztam a válasszal. Ez fel is tűnt neki, mert visszakozni próbált

- De ha zavar, akkor nem fontos, csak kérdeztem.

- Nem, dehogy zavar. Gyere csak nyugodtan. De előre szólok, nem csak ketten leszünk.

- Ó! – kerekedett el a szeme – Egy fiú! Akkor inkább tényleg nem. Nem akarok belerondítani a randidba.

- Nem, dehogyis. Ez nem randi és nem rondítasz bele semmibe. Gyere csak nyugodtan. Legalább erősíted kicsit a női nemet.

- Tessék?

- Hosszú. Inkább menjünk. – nem is kérdezősködött tovább

Fent a tetőn már ott volt Kikamaru-kun. Bemutattam neki Ami-chant, aki valamiért nagyon meg volt lepődve. Akkor kerekedett el csak a szeme, amikor Oishi is befutott. Majd megebédeltünk és elbeszélgettünk. Az elmúlt két hétben minden ebédemet kettejükkel fogyasztottam el. Ez olyan tradícióvá vált. Már kemény két hetes hagyomány volt. De ez azt jelezte, hogy kezdek beilleszkedni az új iskolámba.

Még szünet vége előtt Oishinak el kellett mennie a Ryuuzaki-senseihez, valamilyen megbeszélésre. Azt mondta valószínűleg ő is és Tezuka is késni fognak a következő óráról, az utóbbi a Sensei nagy örömére. Pár nap után rájöttem, miért nem kedvelik a tanárok Tezukát. Ugyanis a mi tenisz Bouchonk, okosabb, mint én azt elsőre hittem és ahányszor egy Sensei elkövet akár egy apróbb hibát is, Ő egyből kijavítja. És hát ilyen nyomás alatt vannak tanárok, akik gyakrabban követnek el kisebb-nagyobb hibákat.

A csöngő megszólaltakor hárman indultunk vissza termeink felé. Kikamaru-kun hamar elszakadt tőlünk, hogy a saját osztályába menjen. Ami-chan valószínűleg csak erre várt, mert amikor hallótávolságon kívül értünk, megszólított:

- Naru-chan?

- Hm?

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze. – válaszoltam még mindig érdektelenül, miközben bekaptam egy tic-tacot

- Én eddig azt, hittem… Szóval azt hittem, hogy ti Oishi-kunnel együtt jártok. – mondta ki miközben az arcomat nézte, hogy lássa, mit reagálok. Hát csak annyit láthatott, hogy majd nem megfulladtam a GPS-szel nem felszerelt tic-tac miatt – Jól vagy?

- Igen persze, csak félre nyeltem. Miből gondoltad, hogy mi járunk Oishi-kunnel? – tértem vissza a fő témához, nehogy azt higgye, el akarom terelni ezzel a kis balesettel a szót, mert akkor csak tovább kombinál és én járok rosszabbul

- Hát olyan jól kijöttetek. Meg sokat vagytok együtt. Az osztályban mindenki azt hiszi.

Mindenki?

- Mindenki? – mondtam ki hangosan is

- Hát legalábbis a legtöbben.

- Kik azok a legtöbben?

- Nem tudom sokan. A lányok nagy része.

- És a fiuk?

- Nem tudom, tőlük is vannak páran. Mért érdekel ez annyira?

- Csak tudni szerettem volna.

- De akkor most mi van? Semmi nincs köztetek?

- Dehogy. Nincs semmi. Csak barátok vagyunk. Mért jön mindenki ezzel?

- Mindenki?

- Kikamaru-kun is feltette ezt a kérdést. – itt felcsillant a szeme – Most mi van?

- Akkor Kikamaru-kun?

- Mi van vele? – értetlenkedtem, majd hirtelen bevillant mire gondol – Nem! Dehogy! Hozzá sincs semmi közöm, olyan értelemben.

- Jól van na! Nem kell ennyire felháborodni. Csak megkérdeztem. De akkor Kikamaru-kun biztos, hogy nem?

- 100%.

- Értem. – mosolyodott el

Nem értettem miért, de már nem is akartam tudni. Éljen a boldog tudatlanság. Legalábbis ezen a téren. Már csak egy dolog érdekel. Vajon az osztályból hányan hihetik, hogy Oishivel járok és főleg kik?

Ami-channal való beszélgetésem után erős üldözési mániám lett. Mindenkit megfigyeltem, hátha így rájöhetek, ki hiszi, hogy Oishivel járok. De mint várható volt, nem tudtam meg semmit, mert hát nem derül ki senkiről abból, ahogy ül, vagy figyeli az órát, hogy mit gondol rólam. Nevetséges, de nagyon felzaklatott ez a téma. Két órás megfigyelés után feladtam és úgy döntöttem, most már arra is kéne egy kis időt szentelnem, amiért itt vagyok, úgyhogy bekapcsolódtam az épen aktuális óra menetébe. Hamar el is ment az a néhány óra, ami hátra volt még és mire odáig jutottunk engem már csak egy dolog foglalkoztatott, hogy be kerültem e a kezdő hatba.

Az öltöző felé vettük az utunkat Ami-channal, de félúton valaki megszólított.

- Naru-chan! – odafordultam

- Hikaru-kun. – ismertem fel, osztálytársamat – Valami baj van? Segíthetek valamiben?

- Beszélhetnénk egy percet? – nézett Ami-chanra

- Az öltözőben várlak. – vágta rá segítőkészen

- Ma hallottam, hogy nem jártok Oishi-kunnel. – kezdett bele, mikor Ami-chan eltűnt a lépcsőfordulóban – Ez igaz?

Kicsit meglepett ez a téma. Az rendben, hogy Ami-chan felhoz ilyesmit, hisz Ő a barátnőm, de Hikaru-kunnel még csak nagyon beszélő viszonyban sem vagyunk, nem hogy ilyen témákról beszélgessünk. De azért válaszoltam. Nem tudhattam, miért kérdezi.

- Igen igaz. – mondtam magabiztosan

- Ennek örülök. – mosolyodott el

- Örülök, hogy örülsz, de miért is? – kérdeztem már kicsit türelmem vesztve

- Ne értsd félre. – váltott védekezőbe – Csak… Csak arra gondoltam, hogy akkor elhívnálak valahová, ha van kedved.

Anyám! Ez most randira hívott. Erre a fordulatra nem számítottam. És most se időm, se erőm nem volt kezelni a helyzetet. Úgyhogy egy köztes megoldásnál maradtam.

- Figyelj! Most sietnem kell edzésre, de erre a témára majd holnap visszatérünk, ha az neked megfelel.

- Persze. – örült, mint kutya a 100 kilós dinócsontnak, hogy adtam neki egy kis reményt, és nem küldtem el egyből a sunyiba. Lehet, hogy inkább azt kellett volna tennem? Már mindegy. Mert boldog mosollyal távozott. Én meg még fél percig álltam ott, aztán rájöttem, hogy tényleg nagyon sietek.

Mire beértem az öltözőbe a csapat nagy része már ott volt és Ami-chan köré gyűlve vitatkoztak. Azt nem hallottam miről, de nem is nagyon érdekelt. Még át kellett öltöznöm. A továbbiakban sem foglalkoztam volna velük, ha egyikük nem lép oda hozzám. Én épp a cipőmet húztam fel, úgyhogy megpróbáltam nem figyelni rá. Ő nem tágított, én pedig meguntam.

- Segíthetek? – kérdeztem miközben bekötöttem a cipőfűzőmet

- Tényleg nem jársz Oishi Shuichiroval?

- Nem! – vágtam rá rémülten

Úristen még hányan gondolják ezt ebből az iskolából?

- Sajnálom nekem nem hittek. – mentegetőzött Ami-chan

- Ez most tényleg igaz? – kérdezte ismét a szájbamászós

- Igen tényleg igaz. Oishi-kun csak a barátom. És se hozzá se máshoz ebből az iskolából nem köt romantikus kapcsolat – basszus de szépen fogalmaztam ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire elöntötte a trutyi az agyamat. Hogy ennek az iskolának a legkedvesebb témája az én magánéletem.

Itt abba is maradt a beszélgetés, mert hívott minket a Bouchou, hogy kezdődne az edzés, hogyha valaki véletlenül megjelenne a teremben.

Maga az edzés nagyjából nyugalomban telt. Nagyjából! Mindenkit az érdekelt legjobban, kiből áll a kezdő csapat. Engem is. Drukkoltam Ami-channak és magamnak is. És inkább erre gondoltam, mint arra, hogy hányan hihetik még, hogy Oishi-kunnel járok. Vajon Tezuka is azt hiszi? Jó tudom, neki az evilági problémák nem léteznek, de azért kíváncsi lennék, amikor ilyen iskola szintű pletyka terjed, neki elsuhan a füle mellett?

És végre eljött a várva várt pillanat. Mind a tíz regulár felállt egymás mellé és az edző elkezdte felolvasni a hat nevet. És láss csodát köztük voltam. Én is és Ami-chan is. Az első meccsen bizalmat szavaznak nekem. Végre valami pozitív dolog is történt velem ma. Úgy kellett ez nekem, mint fuldoklónak a mentőmellény. Ez biztosította be, hogy ma este sem fogom lefekvés előtt fejbe lőni magam. Nem mintha az a típus lennék. Csak úgy érzékeltetés képen használtam ezt a metaforát.

Edzés után szerencsére már senkinek nem volt kedve foglalkozni sem velem sem Oishivel. Mindenki a közelgő meccsről beszélt. Én meg csöndben átöltöztem, hogy észre se vegyenek. És így is osontam ki az öltözőből. Mikor kiértem az iskola elé Oishi-kun és Kikamaru-kun ott vártak.

- Azt hittük már sohasem végzel. – csattant fel Kikamaru-kun

- Most mi a baj? – ijedtem meg a hangneme miatt.

- Sikerült? – türelmetlenkedett

Megnyugodtam. Azt hittem már hozzájuk is eljutott ez az egész. De ehelyett csak értem aggódtak, merthogy Oishi-kun arcán is látszott, hogy a válaszomra vár.

- Hát… – próbáltam adni a szemetet, de nem ment, túl aranyosak voltak – kezdő vagyok! – mosolyodtam el

- Ez remek! – ujjongott Kikamaru-kun

- Gratulálok – paskolta meg a vállam Oishi is, amitől összerezzentem, ő pedig elbizonytalanodott és visszahúzta a kezét.

A probléma nem is az volt, hogy hozzámér, hanem, hogy ezt ki láthatja. Elegem volt a zaklatásokból. De most emiatt Oishi rosszul érzi magát. De ez ellen nem tudok semmit sem tenni. Ha elkezdenék magyarázkodni, csak még rosszabbul jönnénk ki belőle. Ezért Úgy döntöttem, inkább úgy teszek, mintha nem történt volna semmi. Talán még ez a legokosabb, amit most tehetek.

- Köszönöm mindkettőtöknek!

- Ne érzelgősködjük, inkább menjünk és ünnepeljük meg.

- Rendben, de még be kell ugranom a mezemért. Állítólag már kész.

- Menjünk! – ugrott a nyakunkba Kikamaru-kun.

Elindultunk, hát a bolt felé. Én boldog voltam, hogy van, aki ennyire törődik velem. Örülök, hogy olyan barátaim vannak, mint ők. Vagyis csak örültem. Míg Kikamaru-kun fel nem hozta a számomra oly érzékeny témát.

- Képzeljétek, ma odajött hozzám két másodikos és megkérdezte, hogy tényleg igaz-e az, hogy ti nem jártok. – kezdte Kikamaru-kun

- Hozzám jóval többen jöttek oda ezzel a kérdéssel – folytatta a témát Oishi

Na, én itt majdnem elájultam. Céklavörösbe váltott az arcom. Egyrészt a naivitásom felett érzett szégyen másrészt a dühöm miatt. Az rendben van, hogy engem ilyenekkel zaklatna, de eszembe sem jutott, hogy ugyanúgy Oishinak is felhozták ezt a témát. Pedig ha az ember végig gondolja elég egyértelmű. Ő is érintett. Viszont az már tényleg dühített, hogy Kikamaru-kunt is belekeverik ebbe a dologba. Már lassan azon gondolkoztam nem e lett volna jobb, ha azt mondom Ami-channak, hogy tényleg járunk Oishivel. Lefogadom, akkor nem lenne a dolog ekkora téma. Hisz úgy is mindenki azt hitte, hogy járunk.

- Azt hiszem ez az én hibám. – szólaltam meg, mire mind a ketten rám néztek – Ma ebéd után Ami-chan megkérdezte, hogy most járunk-e vagy sem, mert eddig ő azt hitte igen. – beszéd közben inkább a cipőm orrát néztem, a fiuk arca helyett – Én viszont megmondtam neki, hogy nem. Gondolom, azóta terjeszti a hírt mindenkinek. Úgy néz ki, az iskola fele azt hitte, hogy járunk.

- A másik fele, meg azt sem tudja kik vagytok. – nevetett Kikamaru-kun

- Te csak ne nevess. Veled is össze akartak már hozni.

Erre Oishi is elkezdett nevetni. Kikamaru-kun meg rám nézett, majd Oishira és újra kezdte. Ők nevettek. Én viszont nem. Nekik vicces, de nekem nem. Látván dühömet kicsit lecsillapodtak. Végül Kikamaru-kun szólalt meg.

- Akkor ti most nem jártok?

- Nem. – vágtam hozzá a táskám dühösen, de ez csak fellelkesítette

- Akkor nem lenne kedved eljönni velem valahová? De ha gondolkodni akarsz csak nyugodtan. Holnapig én is ráérek.

- Te kihallgattál minket?

Kikamaru-kun erre csak nevetett. Na itt betelt a pohár. Elkezdtem üldözni, közben pedig a nevét és különböző szitkokat kiabáltam. Oishi lemaradva követett minket. Kikamaru-kun hirtelen megállt és megfordult. Én is megtorpantam.

- Most mi van?

- Itt vagyunk. – mutatott a bolt ajtajára

És tényleg ide jöttünk.

- Ez az egyetlen szerencséd. – nyúltam a kilincs felé

- Várj. Mielőtt még el nem felejtem. Hagyd ezt a kunözést. Vagy Kikamaru vagy Eiji.

- Rám ugyanez igaz. – lépett mellénk Oishi és a táskám nyújtotta, amiről teljesen megfeledkeztem Kikamaru miatt – Csak engem ne Eijinek, hanem inkább Oishinek szólíts. – tette hozzá

- Ezt teljesen elfelejtettem. Köszönöm. – rendeztem le előbb a táskám – Rendben Kikamaru, Oishi.

- Naru-chan! – viszonozták egyszerre

Látszik, hogy ők a Golden pair. Néha teljesen egyformán jár az agyuk. Kicsit idegesítő. Például most. Végül Oishi nyitott nekem ajtót és engedett be lovagiasan.

Miután megszereztük a ruhámat, elmentünk és ettünk valamit, mert mind a hárman majd éhen haltunk és egyben meg is ünnepeltük az alkalmat.

Kikamaru épp leette magát, Oishi pedig ezen nevetett, én pedig néztem őket és próbáltam elképzelni, hogy valamelyikkel is járnék. De nem ment. Ők csak a barátaim voltak. Őket, nem úgy szerettem.


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

Usu!

Péntek volt. Az utolsó tanítási nap az első meccsem előtt. Be voltam zsongva. Épp a tetőn fogyasztottuk szokásos ebédünket immár négyen. Most már Ami-chan is rendszeresen velünk ebédelt. Őt is ugyanúgy izgatta a holnapi meccs gondolata, mint engem. Evés közben végig arról beszéltünk.

- És ti fiuk jöttök? – a kérdést Oishinek és Kikamarunak címezte

- Hát… – néztek egymásra – Még senki nem hívott el minket. – és itt már rám néztek, mind a hárman

- Tessék? – esett ki a pálcika a kezemből – Mért rám néztek? Mért kéne nekem engedélyt adnom ahhoz, hogy jöhessetek?

- Nem az engedélyed kell, hanem, hogy hívjál el minket, ahogy én is hívtalak a mi meccsünkre. – homályosított fel Oishi

- Ne értsétek félre, de számomra természetes volt, hogy jöttök. De ha nektek ez fontos, akkor… – egész testtel feléjük fordultam – Oishi, Kikamaru – néztem az egyikre majd a másikra – lenne kedvetek eljönni, megnézni a holnapi meccset? Persze, csak ha ráértek.

- Rendben. – vágták rá egyszerre

- És ígérem, én jó címet adok meg nektek. – vettetem be a gyilkos mosolyom

Neki is fájjon ne csak nekem.

- Ez aljas volt. Mindenki hibázhat. És legalább nem kellett egyedül jönnöd a meccsre.

- Részben igaz. Tényleg aljas volt. De Tezukával menni valahová, szinte olyan, mintha az ember egyedül menne. Csak a hangulat nyomottabb és még csak nem is dúdolhat az ember halkan.

- Te szoktál dúdolgatni, ha egyedül mész valahová?

- Na elég volt. Szálljunk le most már rólam. Jobb témátok nincs?

- Szerintem ma te vagy a legizgalmasabb téma. – mondta Kikamaru

A többiek helyeslően bólogattak.

- Én inkább most itt hagylak titeket, hogy nyugodtan csámcsoghassatok az életemen. –álltam fel

- Ne sértődj meg, nem gondoltunk komolyan.

- Nem sértődtem meg, de tényleg van még egy kis dolgom az óra előtt.

Búcsút intettem és becsuktam magam mögött a tetőajtót. Most tuti azt hiszik, hogy megsértődtem, de nem. Mostanra beszéltem meg találkozó Hikaru-kunnel. Most kell leráznom. Nem szeretem ezt csinálni. Lévén, hogy még nem igazán gyakoroltam. Bár ha lenne gyakorlatom már az ilyenben, akkor sem élvezném, maximum nem rettegnék tőle ennyire.

Hikaru-kunnel egy kihalt folyosón találkoztunk. Nem fogadta jól a hírt. Már annyira biztos volt a dolgában. Azt hitte, azért halasztom az igent, mert csak kelletem magamat. Rosszul hitte. Én próbáltam kedves lenni, de ő nem igazán akarta elfogadni a tényt, hogy kábé annyira érdekel, mint a kertész gereblyéje. Egyre hangosabb és erőszakosabb lett és mikor úgy akartam véget vetni a beszélgetésnek, hogy elmegyek, megragadta a karom és visszarántott. Én próbáltam szabadulni, de ő volt az erősebb. Én csak egy törékeny nő vagyok. A nagy lószart. Már vettem a lendületet, hogy egy érzékeny pontján eltalálva rávegyem, hogy a földön fetrengve nézhesse végig, ahogy itt hagyom, de ekkor hirtelen elengedett és elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy miért, de nem adhattam támadó felületet. Ezért gyorsan arrébb kúsztam, hogy akadálytalanul fel tudjak állni. Sikerült is. Viszont nagy meglepetésemre, nem próbált újra nekem esni. Nem is tudott volna, mivel valaki mással volt elfoglalva. Valakivel, aki most a puszta tekintetével szögezte a falhoz. Arcán a megszokott nihil tükröződött. Úgy tartotta vissza Tezuka Hikaru-kunt, mintha a gondolataival lefagyasztotta volna. Tezuka intett egyet a fejével, olyan volt mintha feloldotta volna az eddigi varázslatot. Hikaru-kun gyorsan futásnak eredt. Tudta, hogy itt már nincs értelme harcnak, legalábbis az ő feléről.

Tezuka odalépett hozzám. Egy szót sem szólt és én sem. Nem is nagyon tudtam volna mit mondani. Megvizsgálta a karomon a véraláfutást. Elkönyvelte magában, hogy megmaradok, majd sarkon fordult és útjára indult. Nem tudtam magam sem mért, de ezen feldühödtem. Már a folyosó másik végén járt mikor dühösen utána kiáltottam.

- Köszönöm!

Ő meglepődött valószínűleg a hangnememen, mert hátrafordult.

- Szívesen! – mondta ártatlan képpel

Na itt eltűnt minden dühöm. Lehuppantam a földre. Eltűnt az adrenalin, a düh már nem volt sehol, ami késztetne a talpon maradásra. Ő megijedhetett, hogy történt velem valami komolyabb is, mert elindult felém. Egyre gyorsabban lépkedett.

Egy ágyban feküdtem. Ami nem az én ágyam volt. Az enyém más. Azt már ismerem. Viszont nem tudom, hogy akkor hol vagyok. És miért. Frusztrált a tudat, úgyhogy kinyitottam a szememet. Nem mintha tudtam volna, hogy eddig csukva volt. Rajtam kívül egy ember volt még a szobában. Azt hiszem Tezuka, de nem lennék biztos benne. Gondoltam rá, hogy megkérdezem ő-e az, de valamiért inkább nem tettem. Valahol belül éreztem, hogy elég hülye kérdés lenne ez. Bár abban sem voltam biztos, hogy ha akarnék meg tudnék e egyáltalán szólalni. Hát próbáljuk ki. Harmadik nekifutásnak sikerült is.

- Hol vagyok? – nyögtem ki

- A betegszobán. – válaszolta egyszerűen

- És miért?

- Elájultál.

Ekkor kezdtek felrémleni bennem a dolgok. A folyosó. Hikaru-kun. Tezuka hozzáállása. Hoppá. Itt szakadt el a film. Viszont már kezdtem összeszedni magam, úgyhogy fel is tudtam ülni.

- Már jól vagyok. – fordultam Tezuka felé, aki még mindig ott ült mellettem és folyamatosan nézett – Nyugodtan magamra hagyhatsz.

Kicsit bizonytalan volt, de végül bólintott és felállt. Már épp lépett volna ki az ajtón, amikor utána szóltam.

- Tezuka-kun! – megfordult – Köszönöm. – biccentett, de nem hagytam abba – Köszönöm ezt is meg a múltkorit is.

- Nincs mit. – mondta majd lelépett

A következő 5 percben az ajtót bámultam. Semmi érdekes nem volt rajta, csak lesokkoltam. „Nincs mit". Ennyi. Azt hittem legalább megkérdezi milyen „múltkorit". De semmi. Egyszerűen „nincs mit". Most tudta, hogy arról beszélek, vagy másra gondolt, vagy pedig rohadtul nem érdekelte miről beszélek csak el akart végre tűnni innen. Esetleg tök dilisnek néz, és ezért rám hagyta a dolgot. Én az utóbbira tippelnék. Gondolatmenetemből az zökkentett ki, ahogy kicsapódott az ajtó, amit eddig fixíroztam. Oishi vágtatott be rajta, mögötte pedig Kikamaru.

- Tezuka mondta mi történt. Jól vagy?

- Nektek nem kéne órán lennetek? – lepődtem meg jelenlétükön

- Már kicsöngettek. Pont az előbb. De mi történt?

Annyira lekötöttek a gondolataim, hogy észre sem vettem a csöngőt. Úristen. Be fogok golyózni?

- Semmi sem történt. Egyszerűen rosszul lettem. Tezuka-kun pedig épp arra járt.

Oishi már épp nyitotta volna a száját, amikor az ajtó ismét kicsapódott. Hát hogy gyógyuljon így az ember? A Bouchom lépett be rajta.

- Naru-chan hallottam mi történt. Már jól vagy? Tudsz holnap játszani? – kérdezte aggodalmas képpel, de hogy értem aggódott vagy a meccs miatt azt nem tudom

- Tudok, persze. Ez csak egy kis semmiség. Fél óra múlva már semmi bajom. Holnapra pedig csúcsformában leszek. – nyugtattam meg mindenkit, még magamat is

- Helyes. – mosolyodott el – Akkor Én megyek is. Nem zavarok. – majd behúzta maga után az ajtót

A következő 10 percben nem engedték, hogy kiszálljak az ágyból. Egyedül az óra kezdetét jelző csengő mentett meg. Akkor végre hagyták, hogy órára menjek. Kikamaru az ajtóig kísért minket. Mondtam, hogy el fog késni, de nem érdekelte. Végre bementünk a terembe én pedig leülhettem a saját helyemre, ahol egyedül lehettem. Oishi egész órán engem figyelt. Arra várt mikor ájulok ki a padból. Jó ez így kicsit durván hangzik, de a lényeg ez. Jó fogalmazzunk így. Azt figyelte, hogy nincs e semmi bajom.

Ma egyedül mentem haza. Oishinak és Kikamarunak edzése volt. Nekem meg nem. A Boucho azt mondta, hogy menjek haza pihenni. Rám is fért kicsit. Menet közben a cipőmre bambultam és Tezuka viselkedésén bosszankodtam. Bármennyire is másra akartam gondolni, egyszerűen annyira dühített, hogy nem tudtam. De az égből mindig jön a segítség. Most is így történt. Megtorpantam. Egy ember állt előttem. Sóhajtottam egy mélyet és felnéztem. Magas, helyes srác volt. Fogalmam sincs ki. Nem hiszem, hogy Seigakus, akkor már feltűnt volna.

- Útban vagy! – förmedt rám

- Kerülj ki.

- Ore-sama nem kerülget, naa Kabaji?

- Usu! – szólalt meg egy hang mellettünk

A hang irányába fordítottam a fejem. Egy másik srác állt ott. Hatalmas termete ellenére eddig fel sem tűnt. Romlanak az ösztöneim, ha egy ekkora tagot nem veszek észre egyből. Hisz még a napot is eltakarja.

- Most kotródj arrébb. – szólt ismét hozzám a kisebb

Felháborodtam. Mi jogon beszél ez így velem.

- Menjél te arrébb.

- Hogy mersz ilyen hangon beszélni Ore-samaval? Nincs fogalmad róla, hogy, ki vagyok Én?

- Nincs.

A válaszom annyira megdöbbentette, hogy egy pillanatra lehervadt a felsőbbrendűség az arcáról

- Ore-sama a Hyotei Gakuen teniszcsapatának a Bouchoja, Atobe Keigo.

- Jó neked. – válaszoltam egykedvűen

Elgondolkodtatott, hogy a beképzeltség az a jó kinézethez vagy a Bouchosághoz társul-e, mert ebben a kettőben hasonlítottak egymásra Tezuka és ez a srác.

Kezdett dühös lenni, de engem nem érdekelt. Bár megvolt rá az esélyem, hogy kinyírat a verőemberével, de most valahogy nem izgatott. Akkor sem lesz igaza ennek a...

- Te figyu! Igaz az, hogy a Hyoteibe csak melegek járnak? – ütöttem a vasat finoman

Arca eltorzult. Már arra is megvolt az esély, hogy saját kezűleg intéz el. Emelte is a kezét és CSETT. Csettintett egyet. Ezen meglepődtem. De mikor a nagyember megragadott hátulról tudtam, hogy az első verzió nyert. A nagy Ore-sama nem piszkolja be a kezét velem. Én elhadartam egy gyors imát, összeszorítottam a fogaimat és becsuktam a szememet várva a legrosszabbra. Éreztem, hogy a levegőbe emelkedem és pár másodperc múlva már újra a talajt fogtak a lábaim. Még nem mertem kinyitni a szememet. Viszont mivel a következő néhány másodpercben sem történt semmi, a kíváncsiságtól hajtva mégis megtettem. Senki nem volt előttem, se mellettem. Gyorsan megpördültem a tengelyem körül és láttam, ahogy már vagy 10 méternyire tőlem ballagnak. Lenéztem a földre. Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy igazából mi is történt. A Böszme tag egyszerűen arrébb rakott az útból. Pedig azt hittem most tényleg végem. De nem.


	7. Chapter 7

7. fejezet

Nishihara Tsukushi

Még a pályán álltam, de borzalmas teljesítményt nyújtottam. Szinte egy nyitásom sem ment át, ami pedig átment az out volt. A labdákat nem találtam el jól, vagy volt, hogy el sem találtam. Az edző üvöltözött velem. A Bouchonak láttam az önmarcangolást az arcán. Sajnálta, hogy berakott a csapatba, hogy egyáltalán regulár lettem. Pedig tudta, hogy nem is tudok játszani. Oishi és Kikamaru ott ültek a lelátón, és hangosan nevettek. Rajtam. Egyszer csak valaki megállt mögöttem. Én megpördültem. Tezuka volt az. Tekintete fagyos volt. Nem az a szokásos érdektelenség tükröződött belőle, hanem a vérfagyasztó düh.

- Nem tudsz ma játszani és te is tudod mért.

- Mért? – tényleg nem tudtam

- Csak! – és csörgött

Ezt nem tudtam hova tegyem. Mit jelent a csörgés? És egyáltalán mért csörög? Egy ember nem tud, úgy csörögni, mint egy ébresztőóra. És ekkor megvilágosodtam. Egy ember tényleg nem, de egy ébresztőóra igen. Hát lecsaptam. Nem, nem Tezukát, bár nagy volt a kísértés, hanem az órám.

Nagy nehezen kikászálódtam az ágyból. Hát ez a mai nem volt egy túl pihentető alvás. A negyedik rémálmomból ébredtem fel. Az első volt a legrosszabb. A többi nagyjából ugyanerről szólt. De az első. Abban szóba sem került a meccs. Csak Tezuka volt benne. Kedves volt. Velem. Bocsánatot kért mindenért. Na ez volt a legijesztőbb mind közül. Azután nem mertem visszaaludni vagy egy óráig. Féltem, hogy esetleg folytatódhat.

Lebaktattam a lépcsőn, majd beléptem a konyhába. Már az egész család ott ült. Oto-san olvasott, Okaa-san reggelit készített, Shun-chan pedig Miki-chant szórakoztatta. – Ohajó! – köszöntem, majd ledobtam magam a székemre

Okaa-san egy tányér palacsintát rakott le elém és egy bögre kávét. Utálom. Ő is tudja én is tudom. De most ez kellett nekem. Ő is tudta és most már én is tudom. Beleszagoltam és fancsali képet vágtam. Majd bele is kortyoltam, arcom tovább torzult, de egy szót sem szóltam.

Befejeztem a reggelit, majd az órára néztem. Konstatáltam, hogy még van félórám, míg a fiuk ideérnek. Megköszöntem hát és felmentem felöltözni. Amikor kiléptem a zuhany alól anyám felkiabált.

- Naru-chan!

- Igen?

- Megjöttek a barátaid!

Úristen máris? Ennyire elszaladt volna az idő. És igen. Elszaladt. Gyorsan magamra kaptam a ruháimat és leszaladtam a lépcsőn. Kikamaru és Oishi bent ültek a nappaliban.

- Ohajó! – köszöntem, mikor megláttam őket

- Ohajó Naru-chan! – válaszoltak egyszerre

- Indulhatunk. – mondtam

- Rendben – álltak fel

- Minek kell az a nagy táska? – kérdeztem mikor észrevettem Kikamaru hátizsákját

- Ez? – nézett rá ő is – Csak néhány cuccom van benne.

Nem firtattam tovább. Az ő dolga. Ő cipeli.

Felvettük a cipőinket. Okaa-san még sok sikert kívánt, majd útnak eresztett minket. Csomagolt nekünk egy kis sütit. Süti!

Mikor odaértünk a helyszínre, két csapattársam már az ajtóban állt. És ahogy megláttak megragadták a karomat és vonszolni kezdtek.

- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem

- Sietnünk kell. Gyere!

Bocsánatkérően néztem Oishiékra és hagytam, hogy berángassanak. Oishi még utánam szólt, hogy keresnek egy ülőhelyet, és sok sikert kívánt. Rendes tőle.

Már nem tudtam válaszolni, mert eltűntek előlem. Az öltözőig cipeltek, ahol kiderült, hogy mi is a probléma. A Boucho késett, mert idefelé jövet megmentett egy terhes nőt és vele kellett maradnia a kórházban. És ezt ki hiszi el? Ilyen nem történik meg. Szerintem egyszerűen elaludt.

- Helyette, Fujioka játszik. – adta az utasítást az edző

- Hai! – vette tudomásul az említett

- A csapatkapitány pedig Sakamoto lesz!

Én???

- Hai! – húztam ki magamat

Ami-channal egymásra néztünk. Őt legalább annyira meglepte a döntés, mint engem. A csapatból egyetlen ember nem volt meglepődve. Pedig neki lett volna leginkább oka és ez a Fukubouchonk volt. Ha valami történik a Bouchoval automatikusan neki, kell átvennie a helyét. De akkor most mért én kaptam a csapatkapitányi rangot, mért nem ő? Átöltöztünk, majd kivonultunk a pályára bemelegíteni. Még nem sokan voltak ott, így könnyű volt megtalálnom a nézőtéren Oishit és Kikamarut. Odaintettünk nekik Ami-channal, ők meg visszaintegettek. Ahogy telt-múlt az idő nézőtéren egyre többen lettek, én pedig ráhazudtoltam a rémálmaimra, mert nemhogy eltaláltam a labdákat, de remek formában voltam. A pályán minden feszengésem elmúlt. Nem érdekelt hányan néznek. Meccs előtt még vissza kellett menni az öltözőbe egy utolsó megbeszélésre. Az edző előadta a tervet. Mi meg végighallgattuk. Még marad pár percünk, miután befejezte. Én szóltam Ami-channak, hogy kiszaladok még gyorsan a mosdóba.

- Rendben, de nagyon siess már nincs sok időnk.

A folyosón mentem, amikor meghallottam, hogy valakik beszélgetnek a közelben. Azt nem értettem miről, túlzottan vízhangzott az üres folyosó. Közelebb mentem. A sarkon túl ott állt egy lány és Tezuka. Az állam hangosan koppant a padlón, de nem annyira, hogy meghallják. Tezuka megölelte a lányt, rámosolygott és sok sikert kívánt. Ugye nem álmodom már megint? Erősen magamba csíptem és halkan felszisszentem. Lehet, hogy ez egy kicsit túlzás volt. A csípés helye igencsak bevörösödött. Ebből arra következtettem, hogy ez nem álom. Mire legközelebb odanéztem már eltűntek a folyosóról. Lehet, hogy csak képzelődtem? Gyorsan elintéztem, amiért kijöttem és rohantam vissza az öltözőbe. Még pont időben. A csapat már indult volna ki a pályára. Hát bevonultunk. A közönség tapsolt. Köszi!

A bíró odahívta a csapatkapitányokat. Kezet ráztunk a bíróval, majd egymás felé fordultunk. Mikor megláttam az arcát azt hittem elájulok. Az a lány volt, akit az imént hallucináltam. Lehet, hogy mégiscsak ott voltak a folyosón? De ha ez igaz is, akkor sem lehetett Tezuka ott vele. Ő nem tenne ilyet. Ő soha nem mosolyogna. Ezen sem gondolkozhattam sokáig. Kezet ráztunk. A bíró feldobta a pénzérmét. A kezdés nálunk.

A meccs elkezdődött és már eszembe sem jutott Tezuka. Innentől csak a játékra figyeltem. Nem érdekelt mi van az ellenfelem és Tezuka között.

Az első szettet nyertük elég nagy pont különbséggel. A riválisom, a másik csapatkapitány, nem játszott csak pár percet. De ez alatt kiderült, hogy nem rossz. Közben befutott a mi Bouchonk is. Kiderült, hogy lesérült, ezért nem tud beállni ma játszani. Eltört a bal keze és nem fog egyhamar meggyógyulni. Pech neki. Lehetőség a többieknek. Engem most ez nem nagyon foglalkoztatott. Én most a riválisomat néztem, aki az edzőével beszélgetett. Néha-néha lopva a közönség felé pislogott. Követtem a tekintetét és ezzel minden kétségem elszállt. A nézőtéren ott ült Tezuka Kunimitsu.

A második szettben már ő is játszott. És tényleg jobb lett a csapat. De szett pont volt nekünk. Ha ezt megnyerjük, már csak egy szettet kell vinnünk. Tökéletes feladást kaptam és ugrottam is leütni. Teljes erőmből küldtem meg a labdát, ami a riválisom felé repült. Aki megpróbálta megfogni, de nem sikerült. A labda bőven outra ment. A bíró lefújta, ő meg a kezét dörzsölgette. Én elégedett mosollyal vonultam le a pályáról. A Boucho és az edző dicséretét hallgattunk. Közben a tekintetemmel Tezukát kerestem. Messze volt, de innen nézve arca nem árult el semmilyen érzelmet. Nem mintha ez újdonság lenne. Inkább megszokott.

Riválisomra néztem, akinek épp jegelték a kezét. Minek nyúlt bele. Ő baja. Az utolsó szettre már vissza sem küldte az edző a kispadon ült bekötözött kézzel. Ekkorát csak nem ütöttem. A továbbiakban inkább nem kockáztattam. Vagy odaütöttem, ahol senki nem állt vagy inkább ejtettem. Meccs pontnál tartottunk, amikor a velem szemben álló ütő ugrott a labdáért én pedig sáncolni. A Sánc sikerült, de a leérkezés már kevésbé. Az aki ütötte a labdát előbb ért földet, mint én és elcsúszhatott valamin, mert elfeküdt és a lába átcsúszott az mi térfelünkre. Én megpróbáltam nem rá visszaérkezni, és ennek az lett a vége, hogy csúnyán elseggeltem, a bokám pedig rettenetesen sajgott. A meccset megnyertük, engem pedig lekísért két csapattársam a pályáról. A kispadon ültem, és épp a bokámat masszíroztam, ami szerencsére csak egy kicsit megrándult, amikor odaállt elém valaki. Felnéztem. A riválisom volt. Tezuka nem messze tőlünk állt és minket nézett. Valószínűleg erre a lányra várt.

- Komoly a sérülésed? – kérdezte

- Nem. És a tied? – intettem fejemmel a bekötözött keze felé

- Áh, ez? – legyintett – Hamar elmúlik, csak kicsit pihentetni kell.

- Sajnálom, nem szándékos volt. – öntött el a bűntudat, mert a szívem legmélyén pont ezt akartam elérni vele

- Semmi gond. Nem kellett volna beleérnem. – én is ezt mondtam.

Majd lopva megint Tezuka felé néztem, de észrevette, mert ő is odanézett és még szóba is hozta.

- Ismered Kunimitsut?

- Igen, osztálytársak vagyunk.

- Nishihara Tsukushi. – nyújtotta a kezét

- Sakamoto Narumi. – ráztunk kezet

- Gratulálunk Naru-chan. – lépett oda hozzánk Oishi és Kikamaru

- Oishi-kun, Kikamaru-san. – hajolt meg a lány

- A Tsukushi-chan. – mosolyogtak rá

- Nekem mennem kell. – mondta céklavörös képpel a lány

Elköszönt majd odaszaladt Tezukához és együtt elindultak. Én csak néztem utánuk, el is feledkezve Oishiékról.

- Naru-chan! Jól vagy?

- Igen persze. – tértem magamhoz

- Hogy van a lábad?

- Jól, csak egy kis rándulás. Holnapra már semmi baja sem lesz.

- Ez remek. Kicsit megijedtünk, hogy valami komolyabb sérülés.

- Megyek, átöltözök. Megvártok?

- Persze. Menjél csak. Én meg gyorsan beszélek Tezukával. – mondta Oishi újra eszembe jutatva az iménti gondolataimat

- Én is megyek veled. – mondta Eiji – Addig szórakoztatom Tsukushi-chant.

- Ti ilyen jól ismeritek őt? – kérdeztem

- Régebben gyakran kijárt Tezuka meccseire. Mostanság már nem annyira.

- Hogy-hogy?

- Hát gondolom, már neki is megvannak a saját meccsei és edzései.

- Ő Tezuka-kun barátnője? – próbáltam érdektelennek tűnni.

Ők erre elvigyorodtak. De jó! Fogtam magam és inkább elmentem átöltözni. Nem akartam nézni azt az önelégült képüket. És amúgy sem igazán érdekelt a válasz. Engem hidegen hagy Tezuka Kunimitsu magánélete.

Hazáig kísértek, hátha a lábam megadná magát. Mondtam, hogy nem kell ez a nagy aggódás, nincs semmi bajom, de ők ragaszkodtak hozzá.

- Na, látjátok? Megmondtam, hogy semmi bajom sem lesz hazáig. – mondtam már a ház előtt

- Igen a villanyoszlopba meg csak azért kapaszkodtál meg 2 perce, mert gondoltad kicsit feltölt, mi? – élcelődött Kikamaru

Én pedig a lehető legcsúnyábban néztem rá.

- Most azt várjátok, hogy megköszönjem? – kérdeztem durcásan

- Nem csak azt, hogy ismerd be, hogy igenis igazunk volt. – válaszolta Oishi, a csillagszemű juhász

- Rendben. Tényleg összecsuklottam egyszer-kétszer.

Elmosolyodtak.

- Akkor jó éjt Naru-chan! – mondták

- Szemetek! – viszonoztam

Elindultak hazafelé, amikor utánuk szóltam halkan, de még épp hallhatóan.

- Köszönöm!

Erre megtorpantak.

- Oishi te hallottál valamit?

- Nem tudom, mintha valami zümmögött volna.

- Köszönöm! – mondtam hangosabban

Megfordultak.

- Nincs mit Naru-chan. – vigyorogtak

- Szemetek. – mondtam még egyszer érzésből és bementem a házba

Anyámban megállt az ütő is, amikor látta, hogy sántikálok. Pedig próbáltam csöndben felsliszanni a szobámba, de nem sikerült. Mindenképp ápolni akart. Végülis oda jutottunk, hogy betuszkolt az ágyba és beborogatta a lábam. A húgom pedig odaült mellém, hogy szórakoztasson. Vagyis inkább én őt.


	8. Chapter 8

8. fejezet

Egy fárasztó nap

Hétfőn egy lélek sem emlegette fel az iskolában, hogy nyertünk. Bezzeg, amikor a teniszcsapatunk leverte a Fudominét, akkor több napig hallgattam a folyosón, ahogyan mesélik a meccseket. Echizen lesérülését úgy adták elő, mintha feláldozta volna magát csak azért, hogy csapattársai megélhessék a holnapot. Na jó. Kicsit eltúloztam a sztorijukat, de nem annyira, mint ők az eredetit. A kölyök Tahó-ichinenből immár előlépett Echizené. Ennek két oka volt. Az egyik, hogy végre megjegyeztem a nevét, Echizen Ryoma. A másik pedig, hogy még mindig volt egy kis bűntudatom a sérülése miatt.

Az egész népszerűség pedig nem igazán érdekelt. Sejthető volt, hogy a teniszcsapat sokkal fontosabb ebben az iskolában, mint bármi más. Bár a Hyotei még mindig rosszabb. Hánynom kell attól az iskolától. Kétszáz tagú teniszcsapat és az élükön egy olyan ember, mint az az Atobe Keigo.

A hét gyorsan elszállt. Épp a pénteki edzésen voltunk, amikor bejött a Bouchonk a terembe és beszélt Okawa-senseijel. Már egy hete nem volt edzésen a sérülése miatt. Mikor végeztek az edző odahívott magához minket. Majd beszélni kezdett:

- Sajnos Hirosit meghatározatlan időre eltiltották a játéktól, ami azt jelenti, hogy helyébe lép a helyettese Hayashi – ez említett biccentet – Az ő helyére pedig új embert keresünk. Jövő hét végégig eldöntöm ki lesz az új Fukuboucho. Most pedig mindenki fut öt kört az iskola körül bemelegítésként. Indulás! – fejezte be a beszédét

Mentünk is futni. Mindenki az imént elhangzottakról beszélgetett. Ami-chan is. De jó nekem.

- Szerinted ki lesz az új Fukuboucho? – kérdezte futás közben

- Nem tudom! Gondolom te vagy Shitora-san. Nem hiszem, hogy egy másodikost választana meg. – vázoltam fel elképzelésemet, reménykedve, hogy ennyi elég neki

De nem.

- De téged is választhat.

- Választhatna, de nem fog.

- Miért?

- Mert ti már harmadik éve jártok ide. Azóta vagytok a csapat tagjai. Én pedig csak idén jöttem.

- Szombaton is téged választott csapatkapitánynak. – csatlakozott hozzánk Shitora-san is

- Az csak egy hirtelen döntés volt. Gyorsan kellett kitalálnia valamit.

- Lehet. – hagyta rám

- Minek álszenteskedik? – hallatszott hátulról egy hang

Rólam beszélt, de nem hozzám. Kicsit eltévesztette a hangerőt. Nem kellett volna. Egyszerre álltunk meg mind a hárman és fordultunk meg. Két másodikos jött mögöttünk. Mind a ketten ijedt képet vágtak, majd az egyik gunyorosra váltott. Eldöntötte magában, hogy most igenis kimondja, hogy mit gondol rólam. Mondja. Engem nem igazán érdekel. Viszont én sem leszek kedves vele.

Mikor már épp nyitottam volna a számat, hogy tudassam nem kedvelem, be is kellett csuknom. Mivel engem jól neveltek, és ha egyszer valaki el kezd beszélni, én ugyan nem szólok közbe. És mivel Shitora-san elkezdett beszélni, én csöndben maradtam.

- Valami nem tetszik Kanzaki?

- Igen! Ő. – mutatott rám

Ő nem lett jól nevelve, nem tudja, hogy nem illik mutogatni másokra.

- Mi van? – kapcsolódtam be én is a beszélgetésbe, ha már a témája én vagyok

- Az a problémája, hogy idén kiszorítottad a regulárok közül. – válaszolta meg kérdésem Ami-chan

- Én? – kérdeztem csodálkozva

- Tavaly mindenki azt jósolta, hogy idén ő lesz az egyik, aki bejut a regulárok közé. Nagyon tehetséges volt, annak ellenére, hogy elsős. A regulárok után, ő volt az egyik legjobb. Valószínűleg tényleg be is jutott volna a csapatba, ha te idén nem jössz ide. – fejtette ki bővebben az én kedvemért Shitora-san

Ciki. Most erre mit mondjak? Megoldom.

- Pech, de szerintem, ha gondod van a regulárok összeválogatásával, azt nem, hogy nekünk kéne előadnod, hanem Okawa-Senseinek. Amíg vele nem beszélsz, addig engem nem érdekelnek a lelki sérüléseid. Nem mintha utána érdekelnének. – hozzácsaptam még egy mosolyt is a végére. Így mégis csak kedvesebb

Ennyiben hagytam a dolgot. Megfordultam és újra futásnak eredtem volna, ha valami nem jön nekem olyan erővel, hogy hanyatt esem, és pár métert csúszom a salakon. A tenyereimet könnyebben lehorzsoltam. Könnyebben, de nem fájdalommentesen. Rohadtul fájt. De azért sikerült felülnöm. Nekem. Kikamaru pár méterre tőlem feküdt a hátán. Gyorsan felálltam és odaszaladtam hozzá.

- Kikamaru. – mondtam és letérdeltem mellé, de nem reagált – Eiji – pofoztam fel kicsit. Tényleg csak kicsit

Segített. Kipattantak a szemei. Hirtelen felült olyan lendülettel, hogy megint hanyatt lökött.

- Vizet. – hörögte

Majd felpattant és öklendezve elszaladt.

- Ez meg mi volt? – lépett mellém Shitora-san

- Fogalmam sincs. – álltam fel

- Azt javaslom, most már fussunk, mert nagyon le leszünk szúrva. – lépett mellénk Ami-chan is

Igaza volt. Úgyhogy el is kezdtünk szaladni. Hogy a felhalmozott hátrányunkat behozzuk gyorsan kellett futnunk, így a végére nagyon elfáradtunk. Ennél már csak az edzés végén voltam fáradtabb. Az edző új technikáit gyakoroltuk be.

Siettem az átöltözéssel, mert már vagy negyedórája várhattak rám a fiuk az iskola előtt. Kicsit elhúzódott az edzés. Mikor odaértem a találkozóhelyre senki nem volt ott. Ezért siettem? Felháborító. Miközben vártam rájuk, az iskola ajtajában megjelent Hikaru-kun. Csak most tűnt fel, hogy már egy hete színét sem láttam. A héten nem volt iskolában. Egy pillanatra lefagyott, majd odajött hozzám és mélyen meghajolt.

- Suima sen desta! – mondta a földet nézve

Egy pillanatig nem értettem miért csinálja. Majd beugrott. Már olyan távolinak tűnt az a péntek. Már teljesen elfeledkeztem róla, hogy hogyan viselkedett akkor. Akkor Tezuka százszor jobban felidegesített. Ez ahhoz képest semmiségnek tűnt.

- Nem haragszom – nyugtattam meg

Komolyan is gondoltam. Rá nem haragudtam.

- Én nem akartalak akkor bántani, csak elborult az agyam. Hallottam, hogy utána még rosszul is lettél. – mondta már szinte könnyes szemmel. Csak ne kezdjen el itt nekem sírni.

- Nem miattad lettem rosszul.

- Nem baj, ma kiiratkoztam az iskolából, többé nem kell látnod.

Most erre mit mondjak? Nem vagyunk mi barátok. Kedvem sincs marasztalni. Meg már úgyis döntött. Hát menjen. Szerencsére nem is kellett mondanom semmit, mert ő szólalt meg újra.

- Nekem most mennem kell. – mondta és arcára rémület ült ki

Ennyire csak nem vagyok félelmetes. De miután elrohant rájöttem mire volt a nagy ijedség. Oishi és Kikamaru közeledett felém. Oishi olyan dühös fejet vágott, amit még soha nem láttam tőle. Kikamaru pedig komoly volt, ami már önmagában is félelmetes. Örülök, hogy nem én váltottam ki Hikaru-kunből ezt a reakciót. Nem lett volna jó hatással az egómra.

Csak azt nem értettem mire volt ez a nagy düh?

- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem mikor közelebb értek

- Mindent hallottunk. – mondta Oishi

- De jó a fületek. – poénkodtam, de nem sok sikerrel – Ne legyetek már rá ilyen dühösek, hisz én sem vagyok az. – mondtam nyugodtan

- Nem is rá haragszunk. – mondta Eiji

- Hanem? – kérdeztem már semmit sem értve

- Rád! – vágták rá egyszerre

- De miért? Mit tettem?

- Hazudtál nekünk.

Ott a pont.

- Azt mondtad nekünk, hogy csak úgy rosszul lettél, minden indok nélkül. – folytatta Oishi

- És mennyivel lett volna jobb, ha megmondom mi történt?

- Jobb nem lett volna, de legalább tudtuk volna az igazat. Azt hittem barátok vagyunk. – tért át személyeskedésbe Oishi – Mért féltél megmondani, hogy miatta lettél rosszul?

- De tényleg nem miatta lettem rosszul. – mondtam már én is dühösen

Ha neki szabad nekem is. Kikamaru már teljesen kiszállt a beszélgetésből. Ez neki már sok volt. Inkább tett két lépést hátra és onnan szemlélte a veszekedésünket.

- Akkor mitől ájultál el? – tette fel a logikus kérdést

- Csak. – válaszoltam frappánsan

- Ezt már nem veszem be. Mi az igazság?

Még soha nem láttam ilyen dühösnek. Nem is hittem, hogy képes lehet rá.

- Hát rendben, ha ezt akarod. – én is dühös voltam – Nagyon dühös voltam, de nem rá mielőtt ezt feltételeznéd.

- Akkor mégis kire voltál olyan nagyon dühös? – kérdezte gúnyosan. Nagyon kezdte elborítani a szar az agyamat. Mit képzel ez magáról?

- Ahhoz már végképp semmi közöd – vágtam a képébe

- Hát jó! – mondta majd faképnél hagyott

Én hagytam is elmenni. Semmi köze ahhoz, hogy kire voltam dühös. Eijire néztem. Ő megszeppenve állt mellettem, de nem ment Oishi után. Inkább velem indult el hazafelé. Nem igazán értettem, hogy miért nem vele ment. Hát megkérdeztem.

- Hogyhogy nem Oishival mentél el?

- Nem igazán jó társaság, ha dühös. – vonta meg a vállát

- Honnan veszed, hogy én jobb társaság vagyok?

- Te már le is nyugodtál és lehet rendesen beszélni veled. – mondta és elvigyorodott

Én is elmosolyodtam. Tényleg nem voltam már dühös.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? – pislogott rám

- Persze.

- De nem leszel dühös megint?

- Nem, már nem lenne hozzá erőm. – sóhajtottam

- Azért nem mondtad el Oishinek, hogy kire voltál dühös, mert tényleg nem akartad, vagy csak azért, hogy bosszantsd?

Ezen elgondolkoztam.

- Tényleg nem akartam elmondani neki.

- Miért?

- Mert azt nem tudnám megmagyarázni mért voltam dühös és így elég hülyén jött volna ki a dolog, ha arra is rákérdez.

- Ennél is hülyébben?

- Igen. – bólogattam

- És nekem sem akarod elmondani?

- Ha nem adod tovább és félre sem érted, akkor neked elmondom. – sóhajtottam megint

- Esküszöm – emelte fel a kezét

Egy pillanatra lehunytam a szemem, hogy összeszedjem a gondolataimat és az erőmet.

- Tezukára. – válaszoltam egyszerűen, hátha ennyi elég

- De miért? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés – Tudom mondtad, hogy nem tudod megmagyarázni, de gondolom nem csak arra, hogy ott állt aztán ennyi.

- Feldühített a viselkedése. Mondhatnám, hogy az a baj, hogy megmentett pedig én is el tudtam volna intézni, de ez hazugság lenne. Egyszerűen a nemtörődömsége, a viselkedése dühít fel. – próbáltam érthetően megfogalmazni

- Nem mondom, hogy értem, de nekem elég ennyi.

- Köszönöm. – mondtam szívből

- Mit köszönsz? - nézett rám meglepve

- Egyrészt, hogy elég ennyi, másrészt, hogy meghallgattál.

- Nincs mit. – mondta vigyorogva

A vigyor hamar el is tűnt.

- És hogy fogjátok ezt megoldani Oishivel?

Hát nekem sem volt kedvem most mosolyogni.

- Nem tudom. Fogalmam sincs még mit kéne tennem. De majd valamit kiötlök hétfőig. Remélem.

- Én is.

Ezt a beszélgetést itt zártuk le. Szerencsére. Most nem voltam képes több erőt fordítani ebbe a témába. Se a rosszul létembe, se Oishibe. Még mindig dühös voltam kicsit rá, bár tudtam, hogy ez a düh jogtalan. Hisz tényleg hazudtam neki, azaz nekik, csak Eiji sokkal könnyebben fogadta.


	9. Chapter 9

9. fejezet

Tsukushi-chan titka

Az éjszakám szörnyű volt. Végig forgolódtam. Egyszerűen nem tudtam, mit is kéne majd mondanom Oishinak hétfőn, amitől szent lesz a béke, de az igazságot mégse tudja meg. Hajnali négy körül sikerült elaludnom, de nem tartott sokáig. Arra ébredtem, hogy Okaa-san kiabálja a nevem.

- Naru-chan!

Nem akartam megmozdulni. Az ötödik kiabálására sem válaszoltam. Hátha békén hagy, de nem. Fél perc múlva már az ajtómon kopogott és be is nyitott.

- Naru-chan. Telefonod van. – adta oda a kagylót

Ki lehet az ilyenkor? Bárki is az utálom. Minek hívogat engem szombaton.

- Moshi moshi! – raktam a fülemhez a telefont

- Naru-chan? Én vagyok az Tsukushi. – hogy ki? – Felébresztettelek? Nagyon sajnálom.

- Semmi gond. – társalgunk, még rá nem jövök ki az

- Csak azért hívtalak, hogy nem lenne-e kedved ma találkozni?

- Rendben. Mikor és hol?

Megmondta hol és mikor. Nem a sorrend a lényeg. Leraktuk. Ránéztem az órára. Hét óra volt. Még volt pár órám a találkáig, addig még van időm kitalálni, hogy kivel is találkozok. Tíz percembe telt mire ki tudtam kászálódni az ágyból és még tízbe mire szalonképes állapotba, hoztam magam. Épp kinyitottam a szobám ajtaját, amikor ledermedtem. Beugrott, ki az a Tsukushi. Már csak azt nem értettem, miért akar találkozni velem Tezuka barátnője.

Érdekes napnak néztem elébe. Remélem a hétfőt már nem élem meg. Még mindig nem találtam ki semmit Oishi számára.

- Ohajó! – mondtam a konyhába lépve

Senki nem volt ott. A reggelim az asztalon várt. Az első pozitívum. Közelebb léptem. Tradicionális japán reggeli volt. Utálom. Majd ebédnél bepótoljuk. Reméljük az ehető lesz. Épp a család keresésére indultam volna, amikor Okaa-san megjelent. A nap első tevékenysége, ami mellé kerülhet egy pipa.

- Naru-chan, mi most elvisszük a húgodat az óvodába.

- Jó… – észhez kaptam – Mi? De hát ma szombat van.

- Kirándulásra mennek ma.

- Jaa.

- A ti kirándulásotok mikor lesz?

- Uh! Erről teljesen megfeledkeztem. – csaptam a homlokomra

- Ugye nem ma? – ijedt meg

- Ja, nem. Majd jövő héten.

- Értem. Na, akkor mi indulunk.

És el is mentek. Én pedig felmentem elkészülni. Nem csalódtam magamban. Kellett is az a pár óra, hogy elkészüljek. Ma a lajhár hozzám képest Flash.

Fáradságom túlszárnyalta a kíváncsiságomat, mert még csak meg sem próbáltam elképzelni, mért is akar találkozni velem Tsukushi-chan. De a megbeszélt időpontra oda is mentem a megbeszélt helyre. És ő is.

- Naru-chan! – integetett messziről

- Üdv. – mondta nagy lelkesedéssel

- Szia. – mosolygott

Hogy valakinek ma mennyi energiája van.

Beültünk egy teázóba, hogy beszélgessünk, és hogy én egyek egy sütit.

- Naru-chan! – szólalt meg, mikor pont nekikezdtem volna a sütimnek

- Hm? – mondtam illedelmesen

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

Nem.

- Persze – mondtam könnyes búcsút véve sütimtől. Az ember csak nem válaszolhat teli szájjal. Inkább ittam egy kortyot.

- Igaz az, hogy Te és Oishi-kun nem jártok. – Hiba volt inni, mert majdnem kiköptem. De szerencsére csak félrenyeltem. Szerencsére?! – Jól vagy?

Nem, nem igazán.

- Persze. – kit érdekel az én nyomorom. Engem, de akkor meg minek mondjam ki hangosan? Elég, ha csak én tudom.

- Szóval? – tért újra a témára

- Oishivel csak barátok vagyunk. És Kikamaruval is. – tettem hozzá gyorsan, mielőtt még kitalálná ezt is – Csak azt nem értem honnan veszi mindenki, hogy mi járunk. – csóváltam meg a fejem

- Hát tudod. Állítólag sokszor látni titeket együtt és…

- És? – kaptam fel a fejem

- És hát olyan jól elvagytok, mint egy szerelmes pár.

- Mint egy szerelmes pár? – esett le az állam – Ami-channal is ugyanúgy elvagyok, mégsem hiszi mindenki azt, hogy járunk.

- De Ami-chan lány. – világított rá a tényre

Most kicsit lesokkoltam. Ez van. Ezért nem fogok változtatni semmin. Maximum csináltatok néhány pólót. A hét minden napjára mást. Például hétfő „Nem járok Oishivel", Kedd „Ma sem járok Oishivel". Szerda „Nem mással sem járok." és így tovább. Lehet, hogy segítene. Vagy csak még azok is azt hinnék, hogy járunk, akik eddig nem gondolták. Gondolatmenetemet egy falat sütivel zártam le. VÉGRE! És igen a kaja beindította az agyamat és egy igen érdekes kérdés vetült fel bennem.

- Tsukushi-chan! Azért hívtál ide engem ma, hogy ezt megkérdezd? – vetítettem ki a gondolatot nyilvánosra is

- Hát… – elvörösödött – Igen.

Nekem hamar leesett a tantusz. És szemeim elkerekedtek.

- Nem mondod, hogy neked bejön Oishi?

- De. – válaszolta, és ha lehet még jobban elvörösödött

- Ó. – nyilvánítottam véleményt

- Miért baj az? – kérdezte kicsit dühösen

- Nem baj. Csak meglepett.

- Miért? – kérdezte gyanakvóan

- Mert… – gondolkoztam, hogy is magyarázhatnám meg – Mert én még soha nem gondoltam úgy Oishira, mint egy… – nem tudtam, hogy fejezzem be

- …férfira. – próbálkozott kisegíteni

- Hát így is lehet mondani, de nem teljesen igaz. Azzal tisztában voltam, hogy fiú. De mint potenciális jelölt soha. Kikamaru előbb eszembe jutott volna. Bár ő is elég messze áll ettől.

- Azt hiszem tudom mire gondolsz. – mosolyodott el – És ha szabad ezt mondanom örülök ennek a szemléletednek.

- Örülök, hogy ezt tisztáztuk. Viszont lenne még egy kérdésem. Lehet, hogy butaság.

- Hallgatlak. – érdeklődés ült ki az arcára

- Én eddig azt hittem, hogy Te Tezukával jársz.

Arca először meghökkent volt, majd el kezdett nevetni. Tiszta szívből. Én meg tök hülyén éreztem magam, mert rajtam nevetett. Úgy látszik tényleg nagyon buta kérdés volt. Viszont mikor meglátta az arcomat abba hagyta a nevetést. Köszönöm!

- Bocsáss meg. – törölgette a könnyeit. Örülök, hogy ilyen jó napot okoztam neki. –Oishi-kunék nem beszéltek neked rólam?

- Csak annyit mondtak, hogy régebben gyakran kijártál a meccseikre, de mostanság már kevésbé.

- Ez nem volt túl kedves tőlük. Én Kunimitsu unoka húga vagyok. – homályosított fel – Kiskorom óta oda vagyok érte. A bátyáim soha nem foglalkoztak velem, de Kunimitsu mindig kedves volt hozzám.

- Kedves? – horkantottam fel – Ő?

- Tud kedves is lenni.

- Persze ha egyszer egyáltalán megszólal.

- Igazságtalan vagy. Ismerek olyat, aki fele ennyit beszél.

- Igen, aki néma.

- Majd ha megismered, rájössz milyen ember.

- Ez a veszély nem igazán áll fönt. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is közelebbről megismerném Tezuka Kunimitsut.

- És amint látom, téged ez zavar is. – mondta mindentudó képpel

- Mi?

- Hogy nem ismered közelebbről. – mondta most már győzedelmes vigyorral

- Tévedsz.

- Igen?

- Igen. – mondtam nyomatékosan

- Te tudod. – hagyta rám, de nem hitt nekem

Az Ő baja. Pedig igazat mondtam. Hol érdekel engem Tezuka Kunimitsu és az ő kedves énje. Hol érdekel engem, hogy mit mond a Tsukushi-chan, aki csak Tezuka unokahúga. Hogy mért csak? Csak.

- Mindegy. – zárta le a témát – Viszont már lassan dél van, nekem haza kell mennem. Jön át Kunimitsu ebédre. – mondta miközben az arcomat nézte. Ebből a mondatból egyetlen szót fogtam fel. Az ebédet. Már nagyon éhes voltam. Valami ki is ülhetett az arcomra, mert elvigyorodott. Azért, mert éhes vagyok?

Amikor már félúton voltam haza akkor ugrott be miért vigyorgott annyira. Csak mostanra sikerült felfognom a teljes mondatot. Asszem ebéd után elsüllyedek. De most az ebéd fontosabb.

Már alig 3 utcányira voltam a házunktól, amikor megláttam Echizen és azt a lányt, aki ott szurkolt a teniszmeccsen nem messze tőlem. Már értem miért drukkolt annyira Echizennek. Nem is tudtam, hogy van barátnője. Ez azért félelmetes, mert ő kábé annyira szociális, mint Tezuka. Hogy tudott ilyen hozzáállással felszedni egy lányt. Bár még egy órával ezelőtt Tezukáról is azt hittem, hogy van barátnője. Nem véletlenül ő Tezuka kis kedvence. Legalábbis Oishi szerint. Bár nem tudom, hogy hogyan tudja ő ezt megállapítani. Ismét eszembe jutott Oishi. Még mindig nem tudom, hogy oldjam meg a problémánkat. Már majdnem el is felejtkeztem róla. De ezen sem gondolkozhattam sokáig, mert előttem esemény történt. A lány beugrott Echizen elé és széttárta a karjait. Mondott valamit, de Én túl messze voltam ahhoz, hogy halljam mit. Majd a lány sírva elszaladt. Biztos mondott neki valamit Echizen, de ő háttal állt, így nem láttam mozog-e a szája. Majd a bokorból kiugrott egy srác. A felzselézett hajú hülyegyereket ismertem fel benne, valami Momo. A fene se tud minden nevet megjegyezni. Elkapta Echizen pulcsiját és mondott neki valamit, mire a kölyök megfordult és rohanni kezdett az én irányomba. Mikor elment mellettem biccentet, így én is, de nem állt meg. Megértem. Dolga volt. Fiatalok. Ezek után a túloldali bokorból is kiugrott valaki. Egy számomra ismeretlen férfi volt. Már elég közel voltam, hogy halljam, mit beszélnek. A férfi megdicsérte Momo-t. Erre ő megkérdezte, hogy ki a férfi. Ránézésre is egyértelmű volt, hogy ő Echizen apja. Nagyon hasonlított rá. De csakis külsőleg. Én elsétáltam mellettük.

Két utca volt már csak hátra, amikor összetalálkoztam Tezukával. Köszönt! Én is. Majd továbbment. Gondolom Tsukushi-chanékhoz.

Már csak egy utca volt hátra. Imádkoztam, csak ne jöjjön szembe senki. Végre haza akarok érni. És igen nem volt ott senki. Ott nem. Csak a házunk előtt. Méghozzá Oishi. Ez most már túl sok nekem. Nem akarok mást csak hazamenni, enni. Kérlek!!! Megálltam a sarkon. Becsuktam a szemem. Mikor kinyitottam még mindig ott volt, de nem vett észre. Kicsit reménykedtem benne, hogy eltűnik. De nem. Elindultam felé. Észrevett. El akart indulni a másik irányba, de végül meggondolta magát és megvárta, hogy odaérjek, aztán szaladt el. Hehe, ez vicc volt. Kis feszültség oldó.

- Naru-chan. – biccentett

- Oishi. – viszonoztam, tartva a jó hangulatot

- Én… – zsebre dugta a kezét és elfordította a fejét

Na jó. Én voltam a hülye. Tegyük rendbe a dolgot.

- Sajnálom Oishi. Sajnálom, hogy hazudtam és, hogy ordibáltam veled. Nem volt igazam.

- Abban igazad volt, hogy semmi közöm, ahhoz, hogy mikor kire vagy dühös, csak… – elharapta a mondatot, majd megrázta a fejét – Sajnálom én is.

Elmosolyodtam. És ő is. Könnyebben ment, mint gondoltam. És szerencsére nem is kell megmondanom kire voltam dühös. Remélem Eiji sem teszi meg. Azt mondta, nem fogja. Hiszek neki.

Végül sikerült hazaérnem. És igen. Az ebéd ezerszer jobb volt, mint a reggeli. A rosszul indult nap végül nem is volt olyan nagyon rossz. Oishitől úgy váltam el, hogy hétfőn a suliban találkozunk. Kikamaru büszke lesz rám, hogy már a hétvégén elintéztem ezt a dolgot. Lehet, hogy már tudja is.

Vasárnap átjött Ami-chan és tanultunk. Mióta a Senshun Gakuenbe járok, sokkal többet tanulok. Egyszer szeretném majd azt megérni, hogy Tezuka helyett, vagy legalábbis előtt, én veszek észre egy hibát a táblán. Meg hát persze, így Oto-san büszke lehet rám. Neki jó, nekem meg tök mindegy.


	10. Chapter 10

10. fejezet

Ebéd Tezukával

Hétfő reggel, a hétfőt már nem láttam olyan borúsan, mint például szombat reggel. Kibékültem Oishivel és ez nagyon megnyugtatott, mert például, ha ma kellett volna, vagy ki kell hívnom a teremből, ami nagyon hülyén jön ki, vagy az osztály előtt kell lerendezni, ami ha lehet még rosszabb. Vagy pedig az ebédszünetben, ami megint nem túl nyerő ötlet, mert ott tartunk, mint a legelsőnél. Egy szó, mint száz, örülök, hogy nem kell. Oishi nem igazán jött oda hozzám egész nap. Reggel köszönt és azóta minden szünetben Tezukával beszélget. Vagy van valami nagyon fontos megbeszélni valójuk, vagy pedig próbál engem még mindig elkerülni. Viszont egy dolog kiderült számomra. Tezuka tényleg szokott beszélni, mert bár nem hallottam semmit, de láttam, hogy gyakran mozog a szája, miközben Oishivel beszél. Rémisztő. Még egy dologra lennék kíváncsi. Hogy szokott-e a zuhany alatt énekelni? Fogadjunk, hogy erre a kérdésre az osztályból mindenki hallani akarná a választ. Vagy csak én vagyok ilyen nagyon beteg?

A nap unalmasan és egyhangúan telt. Oishi ebédnél se jött fel hozzánk. Ez nem csak nekem tűnt fel.

- Hol van Oishi? – kérdezte Kikamaru

- Nem tudom. – néztem körül ártatlanul – Biztos még mindig Tezukával beszélget.

- Ó. – mondta Eiji, mint akinek minden világos. De jó neki.

Gondoltam finoman rákérdezek a dologra.

- Te tudod miről beszélgetnek? – kérdeztem rá finoman

- Van egy sejtésem. – hagyta ennyiben

Én nem!

- Miről? – ha már finoman kezdetem, akkor így is fejezem be

- Na nem! – emelte fel a kezét – Ha te nem akarsz neki dolgokat elmondani, honnan tudjam, hogy ő el akarná-e mondani neked?

- He? – Ami-chan már nem tudta követni a beszélgetés fonalát

- Jól van na. Nem gondoltam, hogy Oishi Tezukával beszéli meg az élete nagy problémáit.

Eiji arckifejezése alapján épp elképzelte ezt a szituációt. Én is. Mind a ketten elkezdtünk nevetni.

- Jaj Tezuka nem tudom, mit csináljak, az egyik guppim nem hajlandó úszkálni. – imitáltam Oishit

- Ah! – jött Eijitől Tezuka válasza

- Mit tegyek? Segíts!!!

- Yudan Sezu ni ikou!

Már mind a hárman nevettünk. Szerencsére más nem volt a tetőn rajtunk kívül. Már jó pár hete rájöttek, ha nyugodt és csendes körülmények között szeretnék elfogyasztani az uzsonnájukat, akkor még az ebédlő is csendesebb hely a tetőnél. Ez főleg Kikamarunak volt köszönhető.

- Min nevettek? – kérdezte valaki mögöttem

Én megfordultam gyorsan. Még a nevetést is abbahagytam. Eiji és Ami-chan észre sem vették, hogy Oishi feltűnt. Ők még mindig nevettek.

- Csak Eiji előadott egy műsort, amit tegnap látott.

- Melyiket?

Nem mindegy?

- Nem tudom, azt nem mondta. – ez a kedvesebb válasz

- Aha – mondta, nem túl átélt arccal

Nem hitt nekem szerintem. Megértem. Megfogadtam hétvégén, hogy ha nem muszáj, nem hazudok neki, de ez most muszáj. Nem tudom, mit szólna, ha azt mondanám: „Csak imitáltuk a beszélgetésed Tezukával.". Szerintem, nem örülne. Szerintem.

Lassan, de biztosan Eijiék is észrevették Oishit, de tőlük nem kérdezte meg, min nevettek. Szerencsére.

- Na, elmész vele? – kérdezte Eiji Oishitől

Tezukáról van szó. Nem bírom ki. De kibírom. Erőt veszek magamon. Veszek egy nagy levegőt. Még háromszor. Kifújom.

- Igen – válaszolta Oishi.

- Hova? – nem bírtam ki

Mind a ketten rám néztek?

- Jól van na, csak megkérdeztem. Ha nem akartok, nem kell válaszolni.

Nem is válaszoltak. Azt nem tudom akartak-e, de végülis kinyílt a tetőajtó és mindenki arra fordult. Tezuka jött ki rajta. Tett két lépést, majd megtorpant mikor meglátott minket. Nem tudom, mi rettentette meg ennyire, hogy van itt egyáltalán valaki, vagy hogy aki itt van, mind őt bámulja.

- Tezuka. – integetett neki Eiji

Tezuka oda biccent. Az udvarias.

- Csatlakozol hozzánk? – tette fel a nevetséges kérdést Oishi

- Ah! – jött a nevetséges válasz

Miiii? Tezuka csatlakozik hozzánk? Ez valami vicc?

És tényleg. Leült közénk és ő is evett. A beszélgetésbe viszont nem igazán szólt bele.

- Szerintem Shizukának az egyetlen problémája, hogy nincs, kivel beszélgessen. – vettem részt a beszélgetésben

- Igen az lehet, de attól még nem kellett volna kirúgnia Kirát – fűzte hozzá Ami-chan –Te nem így gondolod Tezuka-kun?

- Hm? – kapta fel a fejét a megszólított

- Csak azt kérdeztem szerinted nem kén-e Shizukának visszavennie Kirát? – foglalta össze egy mondatban Ami-chan

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. – válaszolta Tezuka

Röhögnöm kellett. Nagyon. Visszatartom. Visszatartom. Visszatartom. Nem tudom visszatartani. Kitört belőlem a nevetés. A többiek úgy néztek rám, mint egy hülyére. Van ilyen. De ha ki kell jönnie, akkor ki kell jönnie. Tezuka nem lett dühös. Pedig azt hittem dühös lesz, ha Én kis mezei ember kimerem nevetni. Vagy nem tudta, hogy rajta nevetek vagy nagyon nem hatotta meg a dolog. Ami-chan terelte tovább inkább a beszélgetést.

- Egy drámáról beszélgetünk, ami tegnap volt a tévében. – mondta Ami-chan

- Én nem nézem. – szögezte le Tezuka, olyan hangsúllyal, hogy ezek után békén is hagyhatjuk ezzel a témával

Ami-chan hagyta is. Már nem nevettem. Jó kislány vagyok? Utána visszatért az ebédjéhez és meg sem szólalt a továbbiakban. Mikor becsöngettek és elindultunk még kaptam egy utolsó „lesújtó" szerű pillantást Tezukától. Bár nála nem sok különbség van a rendes és a lesújtó között. De jó nekem. Mégis csak zavarta, hogy kinevettem?

Ami-chan már korábban elment, mivel volt még egy kis másolni valója óra előtt. Kikamaru a saját osztályába indult. Oishi meg közölte, hogy elfelejtett lemenni Midori-Senseihez, úgyhogy most lerohan. Tezukával kettesben maradtunk. Én megpróbáltam Oishinek könyörögni – természetesen csak a szememmel, mert azért nem alázom meg magamat – hogy ne hagyjon vele egyedül, de nem hatotta meg. Köszönöm szépen! Elindultunk a folyosón együtt. Gyávaság lenne, most azt mondani, hogy mosdóba kell mennem? A gond nem is az lenne, hogy gyávának hisz, csak nincs kedvem a következő 45 percet a terem előtt végigállni, mert elkések. Úgyhogy inkább bátornak tettetem magam. Egy folyosó kipipálva. Már csak két lépcső és három folyosó van hátra. Kibírom, már nem sok. Reméljük, nem szólal meg. Nem szokása szerencsére. De nekem igen. Én sem biztos, hogy meg tudom állni. Bevillant, hogy mit mondott Tsukushi-chan. Kedves, ha az ember megismeri. Hát megismerni nem hiszem, hogy megismerem fél perc alatt, de próbálkozni azért szabad.

- Sajnálom. – próbáltam kijavítani a korábbi malőrömet

- Mit? – nem akart segíteni

- Hogy kinevettelek.

- Ah! – zárta le ennyivel

- De tényleg sajnálom. – ütöttem tovább a vasat

Rám nézett és én sem kaptam el a tekintetem. Jó fél percig csak nézett aztán egy szó nélkül elfordult. Most mi van? Így dönti el, mit válaszoljon. Én vágtam a fapofát. Ezután döntsél. Haha. Lehet, hogy az én szempontomból egy bűnbánó arc többet segített volna, de még nekem is van némi büszkeségem.

- Semmi gond. – mondta végül, majd fél perc hatásszünet után folytatta – De min nevettél?

Na, ez most tényleg meglepett.

- Hát… azon, ahogyan reagáltál. Nem tudom miért, de mókás volt. Hiszen te vagy a Nagy Tezuka Kunimitsu. Téged semmilyen meglepetés nem érhet.

- Ilyen rossz hírem van? – lepődött meg őszintén

- Én nem mondanám, hogy rossz. Szerintem te vagy az az ember ebben az iskolában, akire mindenki felnéz, és akitől majdnem mindenki fél. A teniszcsapat cool Bouchoja.

- Majdnem?

Tényleg ember. Igaza volt Tsukushi-channak. Ezt nem tudom elhinni.

- Kérj bocsánatot Ichinen! – hallatszott egy dühös hang a sarkon túlról

Mikor odaértünk láttuk, hogy három másodikos áll két ichinennel szemben. Közülük egyetlen embert ismertem. Az egyik elsőst. Echizen volt az. Aztán rájöttem, hogy a másikat is ismerem, csak hát így az idétlen zöld pólója nélkül egyedül az idegesítő hangjáról jöttem rá ki az. A nevét nem tudtam. Valami Hordó vagy hasonló.

- Gome. – mondta érzelem nélkül Echizen

- Rendesen kérj bocsánatot és szedd össze a cuccaimat is, amiket levertél

Mikor körülnéztem a földön tényleg ott hevert néhány könyv és egy tolltartó tartalma szerte-szét.

- Che! – mondta erre Echizen

A másik ichinen meg sem mert szólalni, annyira félt. Kicsit meg tudom érteni. Ha elsős koromban engem támadt volna le ez a három szekrényajtó, én is féltem volna. Most már elküldeném a trópusokra. Még hogyha agyonvernek, akkor is.

A három srác felkapták a vizet, mert elindultak Echizen felé. Mivel én kedveltem a kölyköt, úgy döntöttem közbe avatkozom. Nem jutottam messzire, mert Tezuka is úgy döntött cselekszik.

Közelebb lépett két lépést, hogy mindenki láthassa, aki vele szembe áll. Meg is torpantak.

- Echizen! – szólalt meg ismét a szokásos hangján, a szokásos rezzenéstelen pofával

- Boucho. – mondta halkan és megfordult

Tezuka ránézett a három másodikosra és azok meg sem mertek szólalni.

- Gyertek. Te is Horio! – adta ki az ukázt

Na, én is valami hasonlót mondtam.

- Hai!

Elsétált a három másodikos mellett. Echizen követte, nyomában Horia, vagy mi, és végül a Én zártam a sort. Persze, engem kapjanak el, ha lemaradok. Férfiak.

Még utoljára nem bírta ki és visszaszólt Echizen a srácoknak.

- Mada mada dane!

Ennek ellenére is sikeresen kijutottunk a háborús övezetből és elváltunk a két elsőstől, hogy mehessünk végre órára. Nem késtem volna ennyit, ha már akkor elmenekülök, amikor először akartam. Bajsejtelmem be is igazolódott az órát Tezukával a folyosón töltöttük. Néma csendben álltuk végig a 45 percet. Bezzeg Oishit simán beengedte a Sensei órára, csak mert egy tanárnál volt. Igazságtalan. Mi meg megmentettünk két elsőst. Na jó, Tezuka csinálta, de akkor is.

Szerintem a Senseinek ez a nap egy piros betűs ünnep lesz. Tezuka Kunimitsu egyszer sem köthetett belé, mert kiküldhette az óráról. Szerintem pont így írja majd be a naptárba is. Szerencsétlen. Fogadjunk, ha egyedül késtem volna, akkor beenged.

Következő órán ültetés volt. Végre elkerültem az első padból a leghátsóba. Egyik oldalamra egy srác került, aki úgy néz ki az osztálytársam volt eddig is. Nekem nem tűnt fel. Valahonnan tényleg ismerős volt. Lehet, hogy csak néztem, de még nem láttam. Amúgy egy halk szavú srác. A másik oldalamra pedig Tezuka került. Mostanság tényleg hiszek abban, hogy valaki ott fent nagyon utál. Herkulesnek nem kellett annyi próbát kiállnia ahhoz, hogy isten lehessen, mint nekem ahhoz, hogy befejezhessem ezt a sulit. Oishinek legelöl lett helye. Hehe! A nap hátralevő része unalomban telt. Nagy nehezen vége is lett. Az edzés is unalmas volt. Semmi játék csak erősítés. Egész héten csak erősítés lesz. Az edző szerint nem vagyunk túl jó erőben. Ő biztos tudja.

Fáradtan mentünk végül az öltözőbe. Mire kiértem a suli elé Kikamaru már ott állt. Egyedül.

- Hol van Oishi? – néztem körül

- Ma van egy kis dolga Tezukával. – vonta meg a vállát

- Ja. – felrémlett bennem a szüneti beszélgetésük

Kikamaru azt várta folytassam, de nem tettem. Hát ő beszélt.

- Azt mondta Oishi, hogy elmondhatom hová mentek.

- Aha. – mondtam érdektelenül

- Nem érdekel? – vigyorgott, tudván, hogy nagyon is érdekel, de nem akarok rákérdezni

Nagyon csúnyán néztem rá.

- Rendben. – emelte fel a kezeit védekezően – Elmondom, nem kínozlak.

Nem tudom, hogy ezzel arra gondolt, hogy azzal nem kínoz, hogy ki mondjam, vagy azzal, hogy elhallgatja előlem. Remélem az elsőre gondolt ő is.

- Elkísérte Tezukát valahová.

- Hová? – kaptam fel a fejemet

- Azt nem tudom. – gondolkozott el Eiji, de egyből túl is tette magát rajta

Pénteken, az osztályfőnöki órán a Sensei végig a másnapi kirándulásról beszélt, amit én megint elfelejtettem. Igazából nem nagyon figyeltem az instrukcióira, hogy mit hozzunk. Az elején még jegyzeteltem. Még az sem rettentett vissza, amikor közölte, hogy a bozótvágó kést mellőzzük, mert tavaly sem volt jó móka, de akkor már én is feladtam, amikor figyelmeztetett minden lányt, hogy a szükségleteikről gondoskodjanak, mert volt már olyan tapasztalata, hogy egy lánynál sem volt „AZ". Így mondta „AZ". Néhány lány halkan nevetett a többiek pedig hangosan. Nehéz egy férfi tanár élete. Azt még most sem tudtam hova is megyünk. Úgy döntöttem megérdeklődöm valakitől. Kawamura-kun felé fordultam. Aludt a padon. Próbáltam pisszegni neki, de nem ébredt fel. Hát nem maradt más hátra a másik irányba fordultam.

- Hé Tezuka! – suttogtam halkan

Felém fordult. Felhúzta fél szemöldökét jelezvén, hogy figyel. Gondolom.

- Te tudod hova megyünk kirándulni?

Láthatóan elgondolkozott.

- Saa! – válaszolta végül

Na, most két lehetőség maradt. Vagy nem figyelt ő sem, vagy a Sensei egész egyszerűen nem mondta meg, hogy mit talált ki idén. Vicces. Nagy lesz majd a meglepetés. Azt legalább tudjuk, hánykor indul a busz.

Az óráról kicsengettek. Oishi hátrajött hozzánk. Gondoltam rápróbálkozom még egyszer.

- Oishi! Te nem tudod véletlenül hová megyünk kirándulni?

- Nem. Nem mondta meg a Sensei. – válaszolta

Há! Tehát nem azért nem tudtam, mert nem figyeltem.

- Mit keresel itt Inui? – kérdezte Oishi a terembe épp belépő sráctól

Alaposabban szemügyre vettem. Az a szemüveges srác volt, aki a teniszmeccsen osztotta Tezukának az észt.

- Meghoztam neked, Kawamurának meg Tezukának az új edzéstervet. Ezt kell megcsinálnotok minden nap a jövő heti tournamentig. Tényleg hol van Kawamura?

Gondolatban a homlokomra csaptam. Beugrott honnan volt ismerős Kawamura-san. Hiszen Ő is regulár a teniszcsapatban.

- Elment valahová. – válaszolta Oishi és végignézte a listáját, amitől teljesen kihűlt az arca – De ez!? – mutatott a lapon valamit a szemüveges srácnak

Erre Inuinak csak egy nagyon gonosz vigyor ült ki az arcára. Engem nagyon érdekelt mi lehet azokon a lapokon, úgyhogy megpróbáltam közelebb csusszanni Tezukához, hogy lássam az övét. Mikor megunta szenvedésem egyszerűen csak odanyújtotta a lapot.

- Köszönöm.

Végignéztem, mik vannak rajta. Semmi extra nem volt, ahogy én láttam. Megadott kilométerek, amit le kell futni minden nap. Különböző gyakorlatok, fekvőtámasz, stb. Az utolsó pontot nem értettem csak: „Inui power remix juice minden reggel.".

- Minden reggel elmegyek hozzátok, hogy beadjam a fejadagokat. – mondta Inui mindkettejüknek címezve

- Az orvos nekem különleges diétát írt elő. – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal Tezuka – Nem ihatok sajnos a juice-odból Inui.

Inui meglepett képet vágott. Valószínűleg, azért mert meglepett volt. Én is. Milyen baja van Tezukának, amiért diétára van fogva?

- Rendben. – hagyta rá végül – De akkor ezt add oda egy percre. – és kivette Tezuka lapját a kezemből és elkezdte átírni – Így… Ez így… Kész – majd visszaadta nekem

Én gyorsan átfutottam rajta majd odaadtam a tulajdonosának is. Tezuka rezzenéstelen képpel fogadta a duplájára emelt számokat. Jó neki. Én felháborodtam volna. Majd Inui tovább ment, hogy a többiek is megkaphassák a jövő heti edzéstervüket. Szegények. Oishi nagyon ki volt akadva.

- Ez nem igazságos. – sopánkodott

- Mi? – kérdeztem meg

- Hogy Tezukának nem kell inni csak, mert az orvos diétát írt… – elharapta a mondatott, és elkerekedtek a szemei – Hé! – fordult Tezukához – Én is ott voltam veled az orvosnál, de semmilyen diétáról nem volt szó.

- Biztos épp nem figyeltél. – mondta Tezuka fapofával

- Nem. – rázta meg az ujját – Biztos, hogy nem mondott semmit. Te hazudtál Inuinak, csak hogy ne kelljen innod.

- Badarságokat beszélsz.

- Na persze. – mondta Oishi, de nem firtatta tovább. Inkább tüntetőleg hátat fordított és elvonult a saját asztalához

Valószínűleg csak én láttam, hogy Tezuka egy pillanatra elmosolyodik. Félelmetes.

Oishi a nap hátralévő részében is duzzogott Tezukára, úgyhogy a közelembe sem jött. Én pedig lusta voltam felállni, így csak ebédszünetben beszélgettünk legközelebb. A többiek előtt nem hozta fel ezt a témát, még akkor sem, amikor Kikamaru elkezdett sápítozni a dolog miatt. Sőt még egész hazaúton is csak erről beszélt. Mi a fene ez a juice, hogy még Tezuka is menekül előle? Lehet jobb, ha nem is teszek fel ilyen kérdéseket?

Eljött a szombat reggel. Én ismételten elfeledkeztem az osztálykirándulásról. Ezért nagy szerencse, hogy Okaa-san felébresztett. Valahogy ő nem felejti el az ilyen dolgokat. Jó neki. Én a saját programjaimra sem emlékszem, ő pedig még másokét is tudja. A memóriámat, úgy néz ki az apámtól örököltem. Ő is elfelejtette, hogy van két gyereke. Engem már nem is annyira érdekel, de Shun-chanon látni néha, hogy zavarja a dolog.

Nagy nehezen elkészültem és lementem a konyhába. Okaa-san a reggelimmel és 3 csomaggal foglalatoskodott. Két kisebbel és egy nagyobbal.

- Ezek mik? – mutattam a csomagokra, miközben leültem

- Ez a tied! – mutatott a legnagyobbra – Ez a kettő pedig Oishi-kuné és Tezuka-kuné.

- Oh. Köszönöm Okaa-san.

Mikor befejeztem a reggelit Okaa-san és Miki-chan kikísértek a kapuig. Én mondtam, hogy ne, mert tök ciki, de őket nem hatotta meg az Én szenvedésem. Ahogy kiléptem a kapun, tudtam, hogy ismét nekem volt igazam. Épp Tezuka jött az utcán és meglátta a díszkíséretem. Mondtam, hogy ez ciki. Egy osztálykirándulásra megyek és olyan, mintha Európába költöznék. Kint van az ajtóban a fél család. Tezuka odaköszönt Okaa-sanéknak és nekem is. Majd bevárt, amíg kiérek és együtt indultunk el.


	11. Chapter 11

11. fejezet

A kirándulás (part 1)

- Milyen szép időnk van. – próbálkoztam egy beszélgetés beindításával. Most tényleg az volt.

- Ah! – mondta mikor felnézett

Nagyon nem akarja megkönnyíteni ezt a számomra. A baj az, hogy nem tudom, direkt csinálja-e azért, hogy engem bosszantson, vagy más okai vannak. Bár ki vagyok én ahhoz, hogy a Nagy Tezuka Kunimitsu engem próbáljon bosszantani. A válasz senki. Tehát ez a variáció kilőve. A második, hogy egyszerűen csak nem fogja fel, hogy egy kommunikációs láncolatot próbálok kiépíteni kettőnk között. Az utolsó variáció és egyben a legvalószínűbb, hogy tudja, mit szeretnék, de ő nagyon nem szeretné. Hát derítsük ki melyik eszmefuttatásom a helyes.

- Nincs kedved beszélgetni? – tértem finoman a lényegre

- Miről? – nézett rám meglepetten. A helyes megoldás a kettes variáció

- Nem tudom. – tártam szét a karjaim, legalábbis amennyire a vállamon fityegő sporttáska engedte

Büszke is voltam magamra, hogy a két napra összepakolt cuccaim beleférnek egyetlen sporttáskába.

- Tényleg szép időnk van. – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal

Hirtelen egy olyan érzés lett rajtam úrrá, hogy mégis csak az egyes variáció lesz a befutó. Ez tényleg ki akar idegelni. Hosszú kirándulás lesz ez még Tezuka Kunimitsu. Halk belső sátáni kacaj! Én nem adom fel akkor sem.

- Hogy van Tsukushi-chan? – jöttem elő új témával

- Jól! – mondta, majd rám nézett és inkább gyorsan folytatta – Mesélte, hogy múltkor beszélgettetek.

Na jó. Ezt mégsem kellett volna. Eszembe jutott, hogy amikor legutóbb, tehát az egyetlen, alkalommal, amikor beszélgettünk, Tsukushi-chan a fejébe vette, hogy engem érdekel Tezuka. És ha ezt a tévképzetét előadta neki is, akkor… Minek hoztam egyáltalán szóba Tsukushi-chant? Én voltam a hülye. Ha most előhozza a témát Tezuka…

Nagyon elmerültem a gondolkozásban, mert már csak arra lettem figyelmes, hogy valami hangosan közeledik hátulról. Sikerült is félreállnia Tezukának. De jó neki. Nekem meg sikerült végignyalnom a betonon. De jó nekem! Ez volt, az a momentum, amire ma nagyon nem vágytam. Magánügy.

- Jól vagy? – lépett oda hozzám Tezuka

Arccal a föld felé feküdtem. Egyszóval pofára estem. Ki az aki szerint jól vagyok?

- Persze. Pazarul. Ahogy fel tudok majd innen állni, lejtek egy örömtáncot is. Oké?

- Ha erre vágysz.

- Kösz! – de örülök, hogy Tezukának pont most bukott felszínre a poénos énje

Úgy éreztem elég a pihenésből. Ideje talpra állni. Meg is próbáltam, de nem ment. Ugyanis amikor megpróbáltam felnyomni magam ülő helyzetbe, a bal kezembe olyan iszonyatos fájdalom hasított, hogy visszaestem és még a fejemet is jól bevertem.

Rájöttem, hogy ez így nem fog működni. Egyetlen választásom maradt csak.

- Tezuka?!

- Hm?

- Azt hiszem, van egy kis problémám. – mondtam arcomat felé fordítva fél kezemre támaszkodva.

- Milyen problémád? – kérdezte rezzenéstelen arccal

Haha! Ez nagyon jó poén volt. Ő is csak akkor tud elkezdeni viccelődni, amikor én vagyok a vicc tárgya.

- Szerintem az a tény már neked is feltűnt, hogy lassan öt perce szemezgetek közelről néhány kaviccsal, igaz? – biccentett – Remek! És az érdekel, miért csinálom ezt? – nem erőltetem rá a problémáim, csak ha akarja, de biccentett, úgyhogy eldöntve – Szóval én megpróbáltam felállni, de mivel a jobb csuklómba szülési fájdalmakat meghazudtoló érzés támadt, sajnos nem sikerült. Már kezded kapizsgálni a problémám?

- Mondhatjuk. És most hogyan tovább?

- Tovább?

- Pihensz még egy kicsit a kavicsaiddal, vagy esetleg segítsek felállni? – egyre szellemesebb, de valamiért én még mindig nem nevetek

- A pihenés nem rossz ötlet, de valahogy most maradnék a kettes ajtónál. Segíts! – Nem mozdult – Rendben! Légy szíves!

Nem sok erőfeszítés kellett neki ahhoz, hogy talpra állítson. Van itt izom. Helyes, talpon voltam, de hogy most hogyan tovább? Nem kellett ilyeneken agyalnom, mert Tezuka felkapta a táskámat szabad vállára és elindult. De hogy hova, az rejtély. Ugyanis se a suliba, se a haza vezető út nem arra volt, amerre ő indult.

Úgy tíz perc múlva kiderült, hová vezetett. Egy kórházba. Nem rossz ötlet, lévén, hogy a kezem rettenetesen fájt és mozgatni se nagyon tudtam. Telefonált, hogy késni fogunk. Azt is elmondta miért. Na, most az egész osztály rajtam röhög. Hamar el tudtuk intézni a dolgot, mert Tezuka ismerte az orvost. Milyen bejáratos. Ennek én örülök viszont a néni nem, aki megmozdulni nem tud, úgy fájnak a csontjai. A néninek amúgy is mindegy. Tíz perc múlva is megkaphatja a receptet. Előbb ne fog hatni a gyógyszere. Szívtelen vagyok? Gyakorlatias? Nem! Csak önző.

Be lett gipszelve a kezem két teljes hétre. És utána még egy hét pihentetés. Király. Ki kell hagynom egy meccset. Bezzeg Tezuka félreugrott. Jó kicsit túlzás ezt ugrásnak hívni. Inkább méltóságteljesen odébb lépett.

Végül alig fél órás késéssel értünk oda az iskolához. Rosszabb is lehetett volna.

- Jól vagy? Nem fáj? – érdeklődött a Sensei

Most erre mit mondjak.

- Nem.

Nem tudta melyik kérdésére válaszoltam ezzel. Én sem.

- Biztos akarsz jönni a kirándulásra?

- Akadályoz a kezem valamiben a kiránduláson? Úgy értem lesz hegymászás vagy valami hasonló?

- Nem.

- Akkor mennék.

- Rendben. De valakinek végig melletted kellene lennie.

- Arra semmi szükség. Megleszek én fél kézzel is.

- Ne beszélj butaságokat. Kell valaki.

- Majd Ami-chan segít nekem.

- Én inkább egy fiúra bíználak.

- Akkor Oishi.

- Ő beteg. Nem tudott jönni.

Kifogytam az ötletekből, de a Sensei nem. Körülnézett a tömegben és magához intette Tezukát.

Franc!

- Hai?

- Az elkövetkezendő két napban megtennéd, hogy odafigyelsz Sakamoto-sanra?

- Sensei, tényleg nincs rá szükség. – próbáltam közbevágni

Ekkor tettem egy óvatlan mozdulatot. Hátraléptem és a saját táskámban megbotlottam. Tezuka elkapta a derekamat, és ezzel megmentett attól, hogy lefejeljem a betont, ma már másodszor. Az így keletkezett pozíciónk elég érdekes lett, kábé mintha egy tánc koreográfiát fejeztünk volna be. Most először néztem a szemébe, mióta ismerem. Félelmetes volt. Félelmetesen megnyugtató. Talpra húzott. Ez után a jelenet után a Sensei végképp eldöntöttnek érezte a kérdést. Tezuka lesz a gardedámom. Most ugráljak örömömben? A Sensei végül ott hagyott minket, mivel a busz megérkezett. Tezukához fordultam.

- Tényleg nem kell velem foglalkoznod. Megleszek majd valahogy.

- Ah! – vont vállat és felmarkolta a táskám, hogy elinduljon a buszvezető felé, aki elkezdte bepakolni a csomagokat.

Egy nagyon mélyet sóhajtottam. Aztán még egyet. Végül utána mentem. A buszra utolsóként szálltunk fel. Tezuka előbb. Én meg követtem. Mikor felértünk Ő céltudatosan elindult hátrafelé Én meg megpróbáltam megkeresni Ami-chant és mellette a helyemet. Ami-chan meg is lett, de a helyem nem. Ugyanis ült mellette egy ismeretlen srác. Legalábbis számomra ismeretlen. Két variáció létezik: vagy nem osztálytársunk, vagy pedig már megint van valaki, aki eddig fel sem tűnt nekem. Bár nem hiszem, hogy egy ilyen srácot nem vettem volna észre. Nem az esetem, de mindenképp említésre méltó a kinézete. Körülnéztem a buszon, és két dologra jöttem rá. Egy, hogy rengeteg embert nem ismertem a buszról. Kettő, Tezuka mellett volt az utolsó szabad ülés. Hát elindultam oda és leültem mellé. Remek kis utunk lesz.

Mielőtt elindultunk volna a Sensei felállt, és halk köhécseléssel jelezte, hogy szót kér. Pár percbe beletelt, de megkapta.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit. Mind a saját osztályom tagjait, mind a Kakinoki Chu tanulóit. A kirándulást a két osztály együtt fogja eltölteni. Remélem majd mindenkinek jól fog telni ez a két nap. Köszönöm. – mondta és leült

Egy nő mellett foglalt helyet, akinek az ölében egy 5 éves forma kisgyerek volt. Valószínűleg a Kakinokisok Sensei-je volt. Nem a gyerek, a nő.

Az út izgalmas volt. Elaludtam.

Mikor felébredtem Tezuka vállán volt a fejem. Hoppá.

- Bocsi. – mondtam és felültem rendesen

- Semmi gond. – mondta és visszatért az eddigi tevékenységéhez, ami nem volt más, mint a gipszem firkálása

Vagy két percig néztem, mit csinál. Nem akartam elhinni. Végül ránéztem. Ő észrevette. Abbahagyta a rajzolást és rám nézett. A tollat viszont nem vette el a kezemtől.

- Zavar? – kérdezte

- Nem igazán. – mondtam őszintén

- Aludtál és unatkoztam. – mondta már ismét rajzolás közben

Ránéztem az órámra. Alig tíz percet aludtam. Nem sok. A következő tíz perc azzal ment el, hogy Tezuka rajzolt, én pedig próbáltam kivenni mit. Mikor végzett végre rájöttem és egyből le is esett az állam. Az egész gipszből egy életképet csinált. Nagyon ügyes. Két kis chibi, egy szemüveges és egy sapkás, nyomtak egy tenisz meccset. 3 labdával megoldotta, hogy ha forgatom a kezem, úgy nézzen ki, mintha tényleg repülne a labda.

- Ez tök jó! – lelkendeztem

- Ah!

Unalmas pillanataimban majd tudok vele teniszezni. Az élet apró örömei.

Miután végzett játszani kezdtünk. Először amőbáztunk. Tizenötször vert el és egyszer sikerült egy döntetlent kihoznom. De ez felért három győzelemmel valaki más ellen. Utána jött az akasztófa. Hétszer lógtam én, ő egyszer sem. Volt olyan, amikor még alig húztam meg a vonalakat, és már mondta a megfejtést. Szerintem jó 500-as IQ-val rendelkezik. Félelmetes.

Dél körül elértünk a szálláshelyre. Leszálltunk a buszról. A szálláshely annyit jelentett, hogy volt körülbelül harminc kisebb különálló faház és egy nagyobb. Volt egy tó is, mellette pedig egy strandröplabda pálya. Jellemző, hogy pont most van begipszelve a kezem. Ezenkívül nem volt más, csak rengeteg fa. Valószínűleg egy erdő közepén voltunk. Nagyon jó. Pont az ilyen helyeken forgatják a horrorfilmeket, pont ilyen alap sztorival, mint a mienk.

- Láttam jól megvoltatok ma Tezukával. – lépett mellém mosolyogva Ami-chan – Az a derékfogós jelenet. – biccentett elismerően

- Vicces. Amúgy pedig csak múlattuk az időt. – mondtam egykedvűen

- Gondoltam örülni fogsz, ha kettesben hagylak vele. Ezért ültem Sakurada-kun mellé az úton. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva

- Miről beszélsz? – kérdeztem felháborodva – Miért örültem volna?

- Hát gondoltam… – elbizonytalanodott, már emléke sem volt a korábbi mosolyának – Láttam, hogy együtt jöttetek, és amit a sulinál csináltatok. Én azt hittem… Az úton is nagyon elvoltatok. A vállán aludtál, meg minden.

- Mi minden? – kérdeztem már dühösen – Csak azt ne mond, hogy róla is azt hitted, hogy járok vele, mint Oishiról korábban? – kérdeztem gyanakodva

- Én… – nem fejezte be, de egyértelmű volt

- Úristen Ami-chan! Kivel hozol még össze az osztályból? Nem volt még elég?

- Nem kell aggódnod mostantól soha senkivel. Sőt segíteni sem fogok, még ha kéred akkor sem.

„Soha nem is kérném, ne aggódj." Ezt már nem tudtam neki mondani. Pedig akartam. De a mondandója után sértődötten elviharzott.

Megkaptuk a szobakiosztást. Én kiküzdöttem, hogy egyedül kapjak egy teljes szobát. 2 ágyas volt, de csak az enyém. Végre egy kis magány.

Visszavonultam a szobámba. Átöltöztem egy háromnegyedes nadrágba és egy valamivel kényelmesebb fölsőbe, ugyanis az előző öltözetem több helyen ki volt szakadva az esésem miatt. Miután végeztem ledőltem az ágyra és úgy döntöttem, hogy az időt, amit szabadfoglalkozásra kaptunk a szobámban töltöm és alszom egyet. Épp elaludtam, amikor kopogtattak.

- Szabad. – kiabáltam fáradtan

Kinyílt az ajtó és Tezuka lépett be rajta. Már ő is átöltözött. Egy rövidnadrág és egy kapucnis póló volt rajta.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte rám nézve

- Tippelhetsz! – mondtam még mindig hanyatt fekve

- Nem akarsz kijönni?

- Nem.

- Miért?

- Csak. Jó itt a sötétben.

Odajött hozzám és nyújtotta a kezét.

- Gyere ki. – kérte

Most erre tud nemet mondani az ember? Megfogtam a kezét és Ő felhúzott.

- Köszönöm. – mondtam, amikor már a tópart felé sétáltunk

- Mit?

- Hogy kihoztál.

- Láttam, hogy összevesztetek Matsuda-sannal. – alias Ami-chan

- Honnan tudod? – lepődtem meg

- Láttam.

- Csak láttad?

- Láttam és hallottam – ismerte be

Remek. Ehhez a témához nem akartam több szót fűzni. Még a végén én jönnék még jobban zavarba. Leértünk a tóhoz. Volt egy szabad stég, amit egyből el is foglaltunk. Komoly küzdelem árán sikerült segítség nélkül leülnöm majd belelógattam a lábam a vízbe. A fürdőzőket néztük és hallgattuk. Voltak nagyon jól informáltak közöttük, akik nem tartottak magukban semmit. Így mi is megtudtuk, hogy az ő Sensejük, a mi Sensejünk felesége és az ő gyerekük a kisfiú. Így már érthető volt mért jöttünk együtt kirándulni. Percekig időztem azzal, hogy egy náddal megpróbáltam egy kishalat kifogni. Jelentem az akció sikertelen volt. Ki gondolta volna? Miután feladtam Tezukához fordultam, hogy megérdeklődjem, hogy ő is van e olyan éhes mint én. De amikor ránéztem belém fagyott a szó. Miközben a halammal szórakoztam, levette a pólóját. Mondanom se kell remek látvány volt, de egy kicsit zavarba ejtő is. Kicsit nagyon. Irultam-pirultam is, amikor megnéztem magamnak. Majd inkább visszafordultam azokhoz, akik ilyen melegbe megtehették, hogy bemenjenek a tóba. Pusztuljon mind!

- Áh Tezuka, végre megtaláltalak. – jött egy ismeretlen hang a hátunk mögül

Én hátra fordultam, de Tezuka meg se mozdult.

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte a tájat szemlélve

Ha jól tippelek ő ismerte a srácot, akinek az arca se mondott többet nekem, mint a hangja.

- Egy meccset.

- Milyen meccset? – kotyogtam közbe

- Teniszmecset. – válaszolt Tezuka nekem

- De hát itt nincs is teniszpálya. – jegyeztem meg egy fontos tényt

- Nem is itt gondoltam, hanem Tokyoban.

- Akkor mért most zaklatod? – kérdeztem kedvesen

Nem akartam bunkó lenni, de valahogy nem volt szimpatikus. Láthatólag Tezuka sem igazán kedvelte, én pedig elvből utálok mindenkit.

- Ó ezer bocsánat, hogy megzavartalak titeket a turbékolásban. – mondta gúnyos hangon

Azt várta majd tagadjuk, hogy együtt vagyunk. Én meg is tettem volna, de Tezuka előbb megszólalt

- Semmi gond! – mondta és lezárta a beszélgetést

De a barátai nem mozdultak, merthogy hárman voltak.

- Nem rázhatod le ilyen könnyen Kuki Keiichit.

Tezuka erre nem reagált inkább hozzám fordult.

- Nem vagy éhes? – kérdezte

- De, eléggé. Reggel óta semmit nem ette… - elharaptam a mondatot

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Tezuka

- Semmi, csak eszembe jutott, hogy Okaa-san összepakolt egy csomó kaját nekem, és neked meg Oishinek is küldött. Ha gondolod, meghívlak ebédre.

- Benne vagyok.

Tezuka felsegített – csak azért hagytam, mert így gyorsabb volt – és elindultunk a domboldalon a faházam felé faképnél hagyva Kukiékat.

Útközben összefutottunk a Sensei-ékkel. A Sensei felesége épp a kisfiával játszott, amikor az elkezdett futni felénk és átölelte Tezuka lábát. Én visszafojtottam a nevetésem. Bár lehet túl rendes, vagyok Tezukához ahhoz képest, hogy ő reggel igencsak kigúnyolta a nyomoromat. Még szerencséje, hogy most jókedvem van. Bár az is sokat segített neki, ahogy az utóbbi pár órában viselkedett.

Végül elértünk a házamhoz.

Mikor végeztünk az ebéddel Tezuka ismét kirángatott a szabadba. Pedig már azt hittem sziesztázhatok egy kicsit. Végül egy egyezséget kötöttünk: kimegyek, de nem megyek le újra a partra. Hamar belement. Gondolom neki sem volt sok kedve újra összefutni Kukiékkal. A házak között volt két hinta. Oda ültünk le. Voltak padok is többfelé, de amikor megláttam az egyiken Ami-chant és az új barátját épp egymásba merülni, úgy döntöttem, hogy inkább valami olyan helyre kéne ülni, ahol az emberek még véletlenül sem találgatnak semmit. Így maradt a hinta. Hát leültünk. Nekem Ami-chanon járt az eszem, Tezuka pedig ismét a csendes némaságba burkolózott. Nem is nagyon volt kedvem beszélgetni. Amikor legközelebb beengedtem a külvilágot a gondolataimba, már csak az tűnt fel, hogy nem Tezuka ül mellettem, hanem Okita Shougou, akinek az apja lökte a hintáját. Körülnéztem. Tezuka ott állt velem szemben karba tett kézzel, egy korlátnak támaszkodva. Valamiről nagyon lemaradtam.

- Sensei! Sensei! – szaladt felfelé egy fiú a domboldalon. Kakinokis lehetett, mert nem ismertem - Baj van! Jöjjön gyorsan. – kiabálta már messziről

- Megyek. – kiabált vissza a Sensei, majd hozzánk fordult – Rátok bízhatom Shou-chant?

- Persze. – vágtam rá egyből, ő pedig elrohant

Tezuka odalépett a kisfiúhoz és elkezdte hintáztatni. Nem bírtam elfojtani a mosolyomat. Ha egyszer Tezukának lesz gyereke ugyanilyen fapofával, hintáztatja majd? Egy dolgot biztosan tudok, ha most lenne kamerám, meggazdagodnék. Elvoltak még így vagy negyed órát, amikor is Shou-chan kijelentette, hogy megunta. Tezuka kivette a hintából és én is felálltam. A kisfiú megállt Tezukával szemben és nézte pár másodpercig, majd kinyújtotta a kezeit, hogy Tezuka felvegye. Ő pedig tanácstalanul nézett rám.

- Vedd fel. – intettem neki

Tezuka a nyakába vette a fiút, aki nagyon élvezte a magasságot.

- Gyerünk, előre! – kurjantotta és lelkesen meglendítette a kezét

Az a fej, amit Tezuka ekkor vágott, minden pénzt megért.

- Gyerünk! Mire vársz? - nevettem el magam, és rácsaptam a hátára, de csak finoman. Ő összerándult.

Nem ártana végre visszavenni a pólóját. A közös sütögetésig, amit a Senseiék beterveztek estére, nem volt rá túl sok esélye, mivel Shou-chan végig a nyakában ült. Időközben ugyan a Sensei visszatért, hogy átvegye a fiát, de ő nem akart menni. Imádta Tezukát. Rejtély, hogy miért. Kiderült az is, hogy a szörnyű baj, ami a tónál történt, hogy egy lányt megcsípett egy darázs és ő hisztérikus rohamot kapott. A Sensei benyugtatózta és bevitték az egyik faházba. Szerintem ma már fel sem ébred.

Eljött a hét óra. Mindenki a tűzrakó köré gyűlt. A Sensei és pár srác, kb. fél órát szenvedtek, hogy tüzet rakjanak, de nem sikerült. Végül a Sensei felesége oldotta meg a problémát. Én ott ültem mellette, és míg ő a farakásnál ténykedett Shou-chan betelepedett az ölembe. Tezuka ült le a másik oldalamra. Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy nincs itt. A zsebéből egy teniszlabdát húzott elő és Shou-chan felé nyújtotta.

- Köszönöm Onee-chan. – lelkendezett a kisfiú és átvette

Valami rá volt rajzolva a labdára, de nem tudtam kivenni, hogy mi. Túl sötét volt.

- Ezért voltál el eddig? – böktem fejemmel a labda felé. Nem mintha tudtam volna meddig volt távol.

Bólintott.

- Emberek között mindig ezt a néma mohikánt nyomod? – ismét bólintott. Ma este is jót fogunk dumálni – És az zavar, ha én néha beszélek hozzád?

Megrázta a fejét. Milyen színes beszélgetés. Irigylem magamat. Okita Senseinek segítettem megetetni Shou-chant és így megint nem tűnt fel, hogy Tezuka elment. Már csak akkor eszméltem rá, amikor visszajött és egy teli tányért nyújtott át nekem.

- Köszönöm – mondtam meglepetten

- Nincs mit. – ült le

Jé, megszólalt. Inkább eszem, addig sem kommentálok semmit. Se Tezuka szókincsét, se Ami-chan foglalatoskodását.

Mindenki nagyon jól elszórakozott. Ismerkedett a két osztály. Én pedig Shou-channal játszottam egészen addig, míg el nem aludt az ölemben. Akkor az anyja elvitte lefektetni. Akkor bő félóra unalom jött, ez segített eldöntenem, hogy nekem is ideje aludni mennem. Tényleg fáradt voltam. Nem könnyű egy gipszet hordozni egész nap. Szóltam Tezukának és elindultam a fakunyhóm felé. Már épp beléptem volna a házban, amikor megláttam egy alakot mozogni a fák között, közel az erdő széléhez. Alacsony volt, de egyértelműen ember. Gyors következtetéssel levontam, hogy nem lehet más csak Shou-chan. Utánaszaladtam, de nem láttam sehol. Hezitáltam kicsit, hogy mit tegyek, de végül amikor neszeket hallottam a fák közül nem tétlenkedtem tovább. Nem láttam merre megy, de hallottam. Amennyire tudtam siettem, hogy utolérjem, de sötét volt és rengeteg alacsony ág volt, amiket időnként le is fejeltem. Nem durván. Csak kicsit. Már jó tíz perce ügettem az erdőben mire végre megláttam. Egy fatövében ült és sírt.

- Shou-chan! – szóltam hozzá, mire felnézett

- Nee-chan! – kiáltotta boldogan és odaszaladt hozzám, majd átölelte a derekam – Úgy féltem. – zokogta a derekamnak

- Most már semmi baj. Én is itt vagyok. Valahogy majd csak kitalálunk. – eltoltam magamtól, hogy a szemébe nézhessek – Rendben?

Bólintott és kitörölte a szeméből a könnyeket. Már csak egy problémám maradt. Fogalmam sem volt, hogyan juthatunk ki innen. Elindultam a helyesnek vélt irányba. Legalábbis arra amerről jöttem. Nehéz volt rendesen haladni, mert az egyetlen használható kezembe Shou-chan kapaszkodott. Bármennyire is reménykedtem fél óra séta után, sem láttam meg a tűz fényét, ami az erdő végét jelentette volna. Kezdtem kétségbe esni. De csak belül, Shou-channak nem mutathattam ki. Shou-chan ekkor elengedte a kezem és szaladni kezdett egy irányba.

- Shou-chan! – kiáltottam utána

- Erre. Ott volt valaki.

Szaladt tovább. Én meg követtem és kiáltoztam, hogy álljon meg, de nem akart. Csak futott. Én megbotlottam egy gyökérben és csúnyán elestem. Szerencsére sikerült a sérült kezemet megmenteni attól, hogy rázuhanjak. Viszont így a hátsóm sajgott rettenetesen. Mikor megpróbáltam feltápászkodni egy éles szúrást éreztem a lábszáramban. Nem fogalakoztam vele, sok száraz gally volt az avarban. Shou-chan után kellett mennem. Alighogy felálltam Shou-chan felsikoltott. Nem lehetett tőlem túl messze hangerő alapján. Rohanni kezdtem. Épp hogy csak sikerült megállnom egy szakadék előtt. Alig lehetett észrevenni. Talán egy régi folyómeder lehetett. Körülnéztem Shou-chan ott lógott egy gyökérbe kapaszkodva.

- Shou-chan! – kiáltottam fel

- Nee-chan! Segíts!

Le kellett feküdnöm a szakadék szélére, hogy sikerüljön elérnem a kezét. Nyújtózkodtam. Homályosan láttam, de azért sikerült megfognom a csuklóját. Alig volt erő bennem, így nehéz volt felhúzni, főleg bal kézzel. De sikerült. Felhúztam. Ő újra sírt. Nagyon megrémült. Én pedig egyre homályosabban láttam. Felrémlett bennem a szúrás és megnéztem, mi van a lábammal. Két egyforma seb volt rajta egymástól nem messze. Mivel sérthettem meg ennyire? Őrületesen fájt. Nem tudtam már ráállni sem. Eddig talán az adrenalin hajtott, hogy megtaláljam Shou-chant. De most, hogy már nagy része elpárolgott ólmos fáradtságot és őrjítő fájdalmat éreztem.

- Shou-chan! – érintettem meg a vállát. Remegett, de rám nézett. – Egyedül kell kijutnod és szólni valakinek, mert én nem tudok felállni.

- Egyedül nem tudok kimenni. – rázta a fejét

- Dehogynem. Ki tudsz jutni.

- Nem! – kiabálta a kisfiú és rám borult úgy sírt tovább.

Nem bírtam tovább vitatkozni. Elsötétült minden körülöttem.


	12. Chapter 12

12. fejezet

A kirándulás (part 2)

Shou-chan kiabált „Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Rászólnék, hogy hagyja abba, de még a szememet sem tudom kinyitni, nem hogy megszólaljak. A vállamat rázogatja…

Valaki beszél hozzám. Arcon üt. A szemét. Rázogat. A szemhéjaim mintha két kétszáz tonnás acéllemez lenne. Nem bírom megemelni. Pedig szívesen megmondanám, hogy kit ütögessen. Újra elnyel a sötétség.

Beszélnek körülöttem. „Ez a kígyófaj… az erdőben. Valószínűleg... Ezt beadják neki… baja." Csak foszlányokat fogok fel. Valaki valamit letuszkol a torkomon. A fájdalom enyhül. Ismét elalszom.

Egy erdőben rohanok körülöttem mindenhol kígyók. Shou-chan egy hatalmas ketrecben nem messze tőlem, de akárhogy rohanok, nem tudom elérni. Egy hatalmas kígyó jelenik meg fölötte. Én kiabálok, hogy vigyázzon, de nem tudom elérni. Egyre több kígyó van körülöttem is. Már hozzáérnek néha a bokámhoz. A fákról hullnak le rám. Sikoltozni kezdek, és őrülten söpröm le magamról őket. A hatalmas kígyó felfigyel rám, és otthagyja Shou-chant. Hozzám kúszik és beleharap a lábamba.

- Narumi – valaki a vállam rázza

Kinyitom a szememet. Sehol sincs kígyó, csak egy arcot látok, ahogy fölém hajol. Ismét becsukom a szememet. Remegek. Fázom.

Mikor végérvényesen kinyitottam a szememet, a faházban feküdtem. Halvány napfény áradt be az ablakon. Az órámra néztem, ami nem messze tőlem a szekrényen feküdt. Hajnali öt. Lassan körülnéztem a házban. Nem messze az ágyamtól egy szék állt és azon valaki ült. Az a valaki Tezuka volt. Aludt. De mért alszik Tezuka egy széken? És főleg az én házamban? Ahogy elgondolkoztam, visszatért néhány emlék a tegnap estével kapcsolatban. Hirtelen felültem az ágyban. Erre Tezuka is felébredt. Egy percig ő se nagyon tudta, hogy hol van.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte nekem címezve

- Igen! De mi van Shou-channal? Megtaláltátok?

- Ne aggódj semmi baja. – az órájára nézett – ha jól sejtem Ő még alszik ilyenkor. Nagyon meg volt ijedve az este.

Az arcom a kezembe temettem. Emlékezni akartam, de rettenetesen fájt a fejem.

- Biztos jól vagy? – kérdezte Tezuka

- Igen, csak nagyon fáj a fejem. – masszíroztam meg a halántékomat

- A vadőr mondta, hogy lehetnek a gyógyszernek ilyesfajta mellékhatásai. És hogy nem nagyon tudsz majd ráállni a lábadra. – tette hozzá, a mikor megpróbáltam felállni és visszaestem az ágyra

- Két kérdésem lenne csak – kezdtem nyugodt hangon – Egy. Meddig tarthat ez? Kettő. Milyen gyógyszernek? – tértem át lassan hisztérikusba

- Melyikre válaszoljak először?

- Nekem tök mindegy csak válaszolj.

- Akkor haladjunk sorba. Körülbelül egy-két napig jelentkezhetnek mellékhatások.

- Fenomenális! Két napig nem tudok majd járni?

Bólintott.

- A gyógyszer pedig, amit kaptál a kígyó mérgének ellenszere.

- Milyen kígyó?

- Megmart egy kígyó. A lábadon.

- De… – beugrott az este érzett szúró fájdalom és a seb a lábamon – Megmart egy kígyó? – kérdeztem döbbenten.

- Igen – bólintott

Erre csak tátogtam. Nem tudtam mit mondani. Inkább tovább léptem.

- És hogy kerültem ide?

Az ajtó kinyílt. Okita Sensei felesége lépett be, óvatosan. Gondolom, hogy nehogy felkeltsen, mert amikor meglátta, hogy ülök hirtelen gyorsabba váltott.

- Naru-chan felébredtél? – kérdezte, és választ sem várva folytatta – Tezuka-kun mért nem értesítettél, hogy felébredt?

- Alig pár perce ébredtem csak fel.

- És jól vagy? Hogy érzed magad?

- Leszámítva, hogy széthasad a fejem, és nem tudok lábra állni egészen jól. – válaszoltam kissé ironikusan

Ő csak legyintett egyet. Jó neki, hogy ilyen könnyen veszi.

- Az majd elmúlik. Azt mondta a vadőr, hogy lehetnek hasonló mellékhatások.

- Igen ezt már hallottam. – néztem Tezukára

A Sensei tevékenykedet kicsit, azután kiment. Én visszadőltem az ágyba. Hű, de nagyon hosszú nap lesz ez a mai.

Nem sokkal később a Sensei visszatért egy hatalmas tálcával, amin a reggelim volt és Shou-channal, aki ahogy meglátott, hozzám rohant és a nyakamba borult sírva. Az anyja megpróbálta lehámozni rólam, de nem sikerült. Én intettem, hogy hagyja. Mikor kisírta magát lemászott rólam magától. Végre nekiállhattam enni. Közben a Sensei elküldte Tezukát, hogy ő is reggelizzen meg a többiekkel, és ha nem gond vihetné magával Shou-chant is.

- Naru-chan. – kezdte óvatosan – Feltehetnék egy kérdést, miközben eszel?

- Persze. – mondtam egy pirítóst majszolva

- Mi történt tegnap este?

Meglepődtem a kérdésen.

- Shou-chan nem mondta el?

- Mióta előkerültetek meg sem szólalt.

Odahúzta Tezuka székét az ágyam mellé és várt, hogy meséljek. Én pedig meséltem. Elmeséltem az egész sztorit. Azután ettem, mert már nagyon éhes voltam.

Amíg befejeztem a reggelit a Sensei végig mellettem ült. Majd mikor végeztem, kivitte a tálcát. Tucatnyi látogatóm volt reggeli után. Az egyikük Ami-chan volt.

- Szia! Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva

A kérdés, hogy miért aggódott értem vagy a reakcióm miatt, hogy itt van?

- Egyre inkább. – mondtam diplomatikusan

Hazudni nem akartam, de a valós tények sem hangoznak valami jól.

- Haragszol még rám? – váltott témát

Elgondolkoztam.

- Nem. Nem igazán. – mondtam ki végül

Nagy nyálas kibékülés helyett, csak odadobott egy „sajnálom"-ot, én pedig rábólintottam.

Körülbelül egy óra múlva visszatért Tezuka. Addigra szerencsére elfogytak a látogatóim is.

- Bejöhetek? – kérdezte az ajtóból

- Mért ne jöhetnél?

- Annyi látogatód volt, gondoltam hátha már belefáradtál.

- Ha meg akarod kérdezni, hogy jól vagyok-e vagy, hogy fáj-e, akkor inkább tényleg maradj kint, ha nem akkor gyere.

Bejött.

- Hoztam neked valamit. – és előhúzott a háta mögül egy Tarzan mankót

Azért Tarzan mankó, mert szerintem ezt Tezuka fabrikálta össze.

- Köszönöm – mondtam és kapott cserébe egy mosolyt

Hát a mankós sétálás nem volt számomra túl egyszerű dolog. Először Tezuka tanácsára csak a házban gyakoroltam. Nem ártott. Kétszer estem majdnem el. Azért csak majdnem, mert mind a kétszer ott volt Tezuka és elkapott. Köszönet neki.

- És mi a mai programotok? – érdeklődtem, hogy eltereljem kissé a figyelmet a szerencsétlenkedésemről

- Programunk?

- Mit terveztek mára a Sensei-ék?

- Még nem tudjuk. Tíz perc múlva lesz egy gyűlés, akkor mondják meg. Szerintem indulhatunk is.

- Hát igen. Mire én odaérek, letelik a tíz perc.

Elindultunk. Tényleg jó időbe telt mire odaértünk, de nem azért, mert lassú voltam, hanem mert aki nem látogatott meg reggel, az most érdeklődött hogylétem felől.

- Honnan tudja mindenki, hogy mi történt?

- Onnan, hogy mindenki itt volt, amikor előkerültetek. – válaszolta meg a költői kérésem Tezuka.

- De hogy kerültünk elő? – tettem fel a nem költőinek szánt, de azzá fulladt kérdést

Ugyanis odaértünk, a gyűlés helyszínére.

- Jó reggelt mindenkinek! – köszöntött minket a Sensei – Mára egy kis vetélkedőt terveztünk a két osztály között. Mindenki kiválaszthatja, melyik vetélkedőn vesz rész, feliratkozni rájuk pedig a tanárnőnél lehet.

Elmondta még az egyéb tudnivalókat is. És mindenki mehetett feliratkozni. Kivéve én.

- Sakamoto ide tudnál jönni egy percre – intett magához a Sensei

- Majd utánad megyek. – szóltam oda Tezukának

Odabicegtem a Senseihez.

- Igen?

- Megkérhetlek arra, hogy segíts nekünk?

- Persze

- A mi osztályunkba úgyis eggyel több fő jár, mint a Kakinokisokhoz.

- És miben tudnék segíteni?

- Van strandröplabda is és hát se én se a nejem nem értünk túlzottan hozzá. Tehát ha tudnál pártatlanul bíráskodni a meccsen, akkor megköszönnénk.

- Szerintem menni fog.

- Remek.

Tezuka után mentem, hogy megérdeklődjem, mit csinál? Pont akkor értem oda, amikor feliratkozott.

- Röplabda. – mondta a Senseinek

- Akkor van még időd, a fiuké a második meccs.

Mikor meglátott és odajött hozzám.

- Röplabda – mondta valaki hangosan

Odafordultunk. Kuki Tezukát nézte kihívóan. Virult a mája, hogy ha nem is teniszben, de valamiben megküzdhet vele. Na, erre a meccsre kíváncsi leszek.

- Menjünk. – mondta Tezuka és elfordult

- Kár, hogy én nem játszhatok. – sóhajtottam egy nagyot mikor már távol jártunk a többi diáktól

- És mit fogsz csinálni?

- Vezetem a meccseteket. – mondtam egy nagyon gonosz mosollyal – Tényleg, tudsz egyáltalán röplabdázni?

- Majd meglátjuk.

Remek kis meccs lesz ez. Megkerestük a Senseit. Kaptam egy sípot és papírokat. Majd levonultunk a pályához. Én adtam Tezukának néhány tanácsot. Szerintem meg sem hallotta. Majd elkezdtek szállingózni felénk a diákok is. Fele a röplabdához jött, fele a vízi sportokhoz. Úgy nézett ki az egész, hogy délelőtt a sportok és hasonló nyalánkságokat csináltuk és délutánra maradt egy elméleti kvíz. Abba már én is részt vehettem. Nem mintha velem túl sokra mennének. Kuki Keiichi is megjelent a pálya mellett és elindult felénk.

- Én megyek, futok. – mondta Tezuka és már ott sem volt

Kuki egy pillanatra megtorpant, de végül úgy döntött, mégis odajön hozzám. Ó, jee!

- Hello! – villantott rám egy mosolyt

- Üdv. – hánytam majdnem vissza rá

- Szóval te vagy Tezuka barátnője. – mondat még mindig mosolyogva

Nem vagyok a barátnője.

- Mi közöd hozzá? – fogalmaztam át a dolgot

Őt nem hatotta meg a negatív hozzáállásom ehhez a beszélgetéshez. Úgyhogy rendületlenül folytatta:

- Nagyon látványos volt a tegnapi nagyjelenetetek.

- Milyen nagyjelenetünk? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Ahogy Tezuka a karjaiban hozott ki az erdőből. – Miiiiii? Ezt eddig senki sem mondta! De akkor sem mutatom ki a meglepődésem. Főleg nem ennek a görénynek, úgyhogy szótlanul tűrtem, és ő folytatta – Nagyon megható volt. A romantikus filmekben látni csak ilyet. – Eddig nem értettem Tezuka mért kerüli ennyire. Egyszerűen az embernek hányingere lesz a stílusától.

- Nem akarsz már elhúzni innen és valaki mást cseszegetni? – kérdeztem még mindig nem mutatva ki érzelmet

- Látom Tezuka nem csak külső alapján, választotta ki a barátnőjét, bár az is nagyon figyelemre méltó – megfogta az álam, és magaféle fordította a fejem – Tezuka ilyet meg sem érdemelne.

Elrántottam a fejem a tartásából.

- Menj a… – kezdtem bele és társítottam volna mellé egy pofont is, ha befejezhettem volna. De nem fejezhettem be…

- Burning! – kiáltott fel valaki és egy nagyon erősen ütött röplabda fejbetalált Kukit, aki ennek köszönhetően elterült a földön

Gyorsan körülnéztem. Mindenki Kawamura-kunt nézte, aki ártatlan fejjel állt és nézte, hogy mért nézi mindenki őt. Most ő volt vagy nem ő volt? Mindegy. Egy a lényeg, Kuki visszavonult.

- Kawamura! – jött a semmiből Tezuka hangja – Tíz kör a tó körül!

- Hai! – vágta vigyáz állásba magát Kawamura és elkezdett futni

Szegény flótás, csak mert megmentett?

Megjelent mellettem Tezuka.

- Miért kapott kört? – kérdeztem szemrehányóan

- Hogy bemelegítsen. – válaszolta Tezuka

Hát ezzel nem tudtam vitába szállni. Tezuka felsegített a bírói kilátóra és elkezdődött a meccs.

Kevés pontkülönbséggel, de a mieink nyertek. Ami-chan a vállára vette a csapatot és így volt esélyük. Ígéretemhez híven elfogulatlanul vezettem a meccset. Senkinek nem lehetett rám panasza. Volt félóra pihenőm, mielőtt jött a fiuk meccse. Mivel nem volt jobb dolgom néztem, ahogy melegítenek és közben próbálgattam a lábamat. Egyre jobban működött. A fejem sem fájt már. Kezdtek múlni a mellékhatások. Már csak azt nem tudom, hogy fogom ezt az egészet otthon kimagyarázni. Hosszú lesz ez az este is.

Elkezdődött a mérkőzés. Teljes szívemből kívántam, hogy Tezuka legyőzze Kukit, de azért még mindig igazságosan vezettem a meccset. Nem is kellett csalnom. Tezuka nagyon jól játszott és ahányszor Kawamurához került a labda bepörgött és olyan erőseket ütött, mint amikor fejbe találta Kukit. Most már biztos voltam benne, hogy ő volt az. A másik oldalon Kuki nagyon béna volt. Szerintem még soha életében nem is hallott a röplabdáról, de mindenbe bele akart érni. Így a mieink elég nagy fölénnyel nyerték meg a meccset. Hamar vége lett. Még volt egy csomó szabadidőnk ebédig. Lekászálódtam a kis tornyomról, teljesen egyedül. Egy hatalmas taps nekem! És elindultunk Tezukával felfelé a domboldalon.

- Örülök, hogy nyertetek. – mondtam sötéten Tezukának – Kuki megkapta, amit érdemelt.

- Mivel vívta ki ennyire az ellenszenvedet? – emelte fel egyik szemöldökét Tezuka

- Nem fontos.

- Bántott?

- Nem dehogy, csak…

- Csak?

- Mondott egy-két dolgot, ami nagyon nem tetszett.

- Semmi más?

- Semmi – leszámítva, hogy hozzámért, ami már önmagába is vért kívánt tettem hozzá magamban

Felértünk a házakhoz. Megkerestem a Senseit és leadtam neki a papírokat, amin vezettem a meccsek állását.

- És most mit tervezel? – kérdeztem Tezukától

Zsebre dugott kézzel vállat vont.

- Meglátogassuk Shou-chant?

Ismét vállat vont. Ha neki mindegy én döntök. Ha nem tetszik, akkor pedig azt csinál, amit akar. Úgyhogy elindultam Shou-chanék felé. Tezuka követett. Nem bírtam néma maradni.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Hm?

- Csak azért voltál velem egész hétvégén, mert a Sensei megkért?

- Talán.

- Talán? Milyen válasz az, hogy talán?

Nem válaszolt. Most erőltessem? Minek? Akkor sem válaszolna. Ő Tezuka csak arra válaszol, amire akar. Úgyhogy maradjunk a csendes békességnél. Gondolataimba mélyedve nem figyeltem túlzottan az útra. Ennek jutalma az volt, hogy egy lyukba süllyedt a mankóm, én pedig estem, de nem el. Hogy eshetnék el, még Tezuka 1 méteres körzetemben van. például úgy mint tegnap délelött. Fél térde a földön volt, úgy tartott a karjaiba. Segített felállni. Én zavarba voltam, mint a kezdő kisnyuszi a rókaodúban. Rajta ennek semmi nyomát nem láttam.

Végre talpon voltam. Megállni már meg tudtam egyedül is. Csak menni nem. A mankómat kerestem. Megtaláltam. A baj csak az volt, hogy utolsó használata óta osztódott. Vagyis két darabban hevert a földön.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – hagytam ki a cifra káromkodást

Tezuka lehajolt, hogy megnézze a maradványokat.

- Ha fél méterrel alacsonyabb lennél ez még jó lenne. – mutatta fel az egyik darabot

- Most azt várod, hogy ezen nevessek?

- A magas embereknek nincs humoruk.

Elmosolyodtam, aztán elég gyorsan le is hervadt a mosolyom.

- Most mit fogok csinálni? – keseregtem

- Nekem csak egy ötletem van. – vont vállat Tezuka

- Mi? – kérdeztem gyanakvóan

- Viszlek! – mondta, mintha ez egyértelmű lett volna már az előbb is

- Na, azt nem!

- Miért?

Most mondjam azt, hogy mert Kuki már így is tett megjegyzéseket, erre a kézben cipelős mutatványra. Hát nem.

- Mert az ciki.

- Ahogy gondolod.

- Rendben – mondtam durcásan és elkezdtem felfelé bicegni

Már épp beleéltem volna magam, hogy milyen jól megy, amikor elveszítettem az egyensúlyomat, de Tezuka ott állt készen és elkapta a kezem.

- Ebből elég! – mondta és átkarolta a derekamat

Én megadtam magamat és belekapaszkodtam a vállába. Így eljutottunk a főházig, ahol leültetett.

- Ugye ma már innen nem kell elmozdulnom? – kérdeztem kétségbeesetten

- Van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy de.

- Valahogy éreztem, hogy ez lesz a válaszod. – sóhajtottam

Tezuka megfordult és elindult. Csak úgy ott akart hagyni minden szó nélkül. Én ezt nem hagyhattam.

- Hová mész? – szóltam utána

- Pakolni. – mondta hátra sem nézve

- Hű azt nekem is kéne. – álltam fel

Na erre megfordult.

- Egyedül úgy se tudsz. Várj meg vele.

- Nem gondolod, hogy itt fogok üldögélni magányosan.

Visszajött.

- Gyere. – nyújtotta felém a kezét

- Nem kell, kösz! – fontam össze karjaimat

- Most mi a baj?

- Semmi.

- Akkor mért nem jössz?

- Menj csak, pakold össze a cuccaidat, majd én is megoldom az enyémet.

Még mindig nem húzta vissza a kezét. De nem hagytam magam.

- Csak nem veszekszik a párocska? – lépett ki a ház mögül Kuki

Már csak ez hiányzott. Még egy beképzelt görény.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdeztem oda se nézve

- Mondtam neked, hogy Tezuka nem való hozzád. Mért nem választasz valakit, aki jobb, mint ő?

- És mégis kire gondolsz? – tettem fel a teljesen felesleges kérdést

- Természetesen magamra. – mondta és átkarolta a vállam

Megfogtam Tezuka kezét, amit azóta is szakadatlanul felém nyújtott.

- Kösz, de azt hiszem én már választottam. Amúgy is elég hülyén hangzik ez az elcsépelt duma.

Tezuka ismét átkarolt és elindultunk

- Nagyon szerethet téged Tezuka, ha képes elviselni a modorod. – szólt még utánunk ingerülten

Egyikünk sem válaszolt, de én pedig bokáig vörösödtem. Nem vagyok szerelmes Tezuka Kunimitsuba.


	13. Chapter 13

13. fejezet

„Apám"

A délutáni vetélkedőt főlényes előnnyel megnyertük és ezzel együtt az egész napi vetélkedőt. A hazaút izgalommentes volt, egészen addig, amíg le nem szálltunk a buszról. Ott ugyanis várt rám a nagy kérdés. Hogy mégis hogyan fogok hazajutni? Hát nem tudom. Felhívhatnám Oto-sant, hogy vigyen haza, de attól félek, hogy nem haza, hanem a kórházba vinne először, ara pedig nincs szükségem.

- Valami baj van Naru-chan? – lépett mellém jobbról Ami-chan

- Hát…

- Hogyan fogsz hazamenni? – lépett mellém Tezuka balról

Szemét gondolatolvasó.

- Megoldom! – mondtam dacosan

- Tehát fogalmad sincs. – vonta le a helyes következtetést

- Nincs. – ismertem be

- Gyere! – nyújtotta ismét a kezét

Kicsit haboztam, de végül elfogadtam. Mérlegeltem a helyzetemet és úgy döntöttem, hogy nem akarok itt éjszakázni.

- Én tudok valamit segíteni? – kérdezte Ami-chan

- Nem igazán. – válaszolta Tezuka. Nem kenyere a kedveskedés.

Elbúcsúztam Ami-chantól és elindultunk haza. Amennyire eddig vártam, hogy végre otthon legyek, most annyira nem kívántam. Egyrészt, mert tudtam, hogy még mit kell kiállnom ma, másrészt pedig, mert holnaptól újra eltűnik az a Tezuka, akit a hétvégén megismertem.

Hát laza egy óra múlva le is tudtuk, az amúgy húsz perces utat és mind ezt azért, mert út közben kiment a bokám. Az egyik utcán nem volt közvilágítás, valószínűleg áramszünet miatt, és ráléptem egy kőre a sötétben. Így Tezukának fel kellett vennie a karjába, amire nagyon nem vágytam. De szerencsére senkivel sem találkoztunk hazáig. Mikor elértük a házunk kapuját, Tezuka becsöngetett. Oto-san nyitott ajtót. Életemben nem láttam olyan arcot, mint amit akkor vágott, amikor meglátta, hogy egy fiú a karjaiban cipel. Hát én se biztos, hogy másképpen reagálnék egy ilyen helyzetben.

- Jó estét! – köszönt Tezuka

- Hello. – mondtam én is mire, Oto-san lenézett rám

Meglátta a begipszelt kezemet és gyorsan félreállt az ajtóból, hogy Tezuka bevihessen. Be is vitt és lerakott a kanapéra.

- Köszönöm. – mondtam mikor végre talajt értem

Okaa-san a kanapé mögötti ajtón lépett be a nappaliba, így nem láthatta mi történt velem. Oto-san a falat támasztotta.

- Áh Tezuka-kun. Micsoda meglepetés. Hozhatok valamit?

- Nem köszönöm. – mondta illedelmesen – Én már megyek is. – azzal elindult a kijárat felé

- Várj, kikísérlek. – mondta Okaa-san és ki is kísérte

Oto-san egy szót sem szólt Okaa-san visszatéréséig, úgyhogy inkább én sem erőltettem. Amikor Okaa-san visszatért, immáron a szemközti ajtón, meglátta a kezemet.

- Uram Isten! – kapta a kezét a szája elé – Mi történt?

Elmeséltem mi történt az elmúlt két napban. Elég jól viselték. Oto-san meg sem szólalt. Okaa-san pedig csak a legvégén kérdezett:

- És, hogy kerültetek elő az erdőből? – tette fel azt a kérdést, amit nem akartam, hogy feltegyen. Ezért nem is említettem

- Ránk találtak.

Szerencsére azt már nem kérdezte meg, hogy ki. Neki nem volt fontos. Jó neki.

Végre ágyba kerülhettem. Okaa-san úgy döntött, hogy másnap nem megyek iskolába. Nekem sem volt kifogásom ellene. Sokáig alhattam és kipihenhettem az egész hétvégét.

A húgom nagy lelkesedéssel fogadta a kirándulásom egész történetét, amit előadtam neki.

Másnap viszont már vissza kellett zökkennem az életem metsző fogaskerekei közé. Szerencsére már tudtam egyedül is járni, bár nem a legprofibban, de arra elég volt, hogy eljussak az iskoláig.

Elsőként értem be a terembe. Túl korán indultam. Alábecsültem a gyorsaságomat. Szép lassan kezdtek megjelenni az emberek. Mindenki megkérdezte, hogy hogy vagyok. Én mindenkinek válaszoltam, hogy „Köszönöm már jól.". Fárasztó volt. Aztán megjött Oishi.

- Naru-chan! – jött oda hozzám, amikor meglátott – Hol voltál tegnap?

- Otthon. Egy kis pihenésre volt szükségem.

- Miért? – kérdezte

Senki nem mesélte el neki a kirándulás eseményeit?

- Hát kezdjük itt. – emeltem fel jobb kezemet mire elkerekedtek a szemei

A látványos nyitány után elmeséltem neki mindent. Pont, amikor végeztem megjelent Tezuka. Azokat a részeket kihagytam a sztoriból, hogy Tezuka cipelt ide-oda és, hogy rá voltam bízva a hétvégére. Nem hiszem, hogy érdekelte volna.

- Mit ne mondjak esemény dús hétvégéd volt. – összegezte Oishi

- És te mit csináltál hétvégén? – váltottam témát, amikor Tezuka leült mellém

- Én ágyban feküdtem egész hétvégén. Kicsit megfáztam. Tegnap még én sem voltam.

- Akkor honnan tudtad, hogy én sem voltam?

- Eiji mondta. – mosolygott

- Áh.

- És Tezuka neked milyen volt a kirándulás? – fordult Oishi a barátjához

- Fárasztó. – válaszolt kimerítően Tezuka

Fárasztó? Köszönöm. Tehát fárasztó voltam.

- Hallom ott volt Kuki Keiichi is. – Oishit nem hatotta meg a szűkszavú válasz. Tezuka bólintott – És megint rád szállt?

- Nem igazán!

- Semmit sem mondott?

- Semmi érdekeset.

Oishi kérdőn nézett rám. Én meg csak vállat vontam. Ha ő nem mondja el én mi jogon, tenném?

Mint előre megjósoltam Tezuka visszatért a zárkózott módba. Nem tudom miért, de ez nagyon bosszantott. Egész nap nem szólt még csak hozzám sem. Gondolkodtam rajta, hogy megpróbálom feltörni a jeget, de valami azt súgta most nem jó ötlet. Valamiért Tezuka a szokásosnál is rosszabb kedve volt. Ez számomra akkor vált nyilvánvalóvá, amikor hazafelé menet Eiji arról panaszkodott, hogy ma a szokásosnál is több kört futatott velük. Nekem sem volt jobb. Nekem meg kellett mondanom az edzőmnek, hogy nem játszhatok a hétvégi meccsen. Mondanom sem kell, hogy nem örült. De végülis nem tudott nagyon mit tenni. Arra megkért, hogy pénteken, amikor bejelenti, hogy ki lesz az új Fukuboucho, azért jelenjek meg.

Az egész hét unalmasan telt. Pénteken megkérdezte Kikamaru, hogy megyek-e a hétvégi meccsükre, és mivel nem volt semmi dolgom, belementem. Úgyis érdekelne már, hogy Tezuka hogy játszik. A hét végére a lábamnak már semmi baja nem volt. Viszont a kezemnek kellett még idő a gyógyuláshoz.

Pénteken meg is jelentem edzésen, ahogy Okawa-Sensei kérte.

Rajtam kívül mindenki nagy izgalommal várta, hogy vajon kit fog választani a helyettesi posztra. A bejelentésen viszont rajtam kívül senki nem lepődött meg. Legalábbis a reakciókból ítélve. Amikor a Sensei közölte, hogy Én leszek az új Fukuboucho, az állam hangosan koppant a padlón. Mindenki gratulált. Kivéve Kanzaki, a nagyszájú másodikos. Ő csak sejtelmesen mosolygott. Valószínűleg tudta mi van még hátra. Az edző csendre intett mindenkit és folytatta:

- Ugyebár Hirosi távozásával, eggyel kevesebb regulárunk van. Így arra a döntésre jutottam, hogy Kanzaki is regulár lesz. – fejezte be

Mindenki gratulált Kanzakinak is. Majdnem mindenki. Hárman meg se mozdultunk Ami-chan, Shitora-san és én. Mi nem kedveltük Kanzakit.

Viszont én vagyok az új Fukuboucho és amint aktív állományba állok, majd elkezdem szívatni.

A Sensei közölte, hogy illő lenne megjelennem a meccsen. Eiji nem fog örülni, de majd csak megérti. A Bouchoval még maradnunk kellett összeállítani másnapra a csapatot. Sikerült Kanzakit kigolyóznom. Ha ha! Bár szerintem Hayashi Boucho sem szereti túlzottan. Mikor végeztünk elindultam haza, a Hayashi pedig vissza az edzésre. Az iskola udvarán jártam, amikor megláttam Eijit.

- Kikamaru! – kiabáltam utána

- Naru-chan. – fordult hátra – Ilyenkor? – nézett az órájára – Mi történt?

- Ma maradnom kellett, mert a Sensei most jelentette be, hogy ki lesz az új Fukuboucho.

- Mintha említetted volna. – gondolkozott el – És ki lett?

- Én…

- Ez nagyszerű! – fojtotta belém a szót – Holnap a meccs után megünnepelhetjük.

- Na igen, ezzel lesz egy kis probléma.

- Probléma?

- Mivel én lettem a Fukuboucho el kell mennem a holnapi mérkőzésre, így ki kell hagynom a ti meccseteket.

- Akkor majd legközelebb ünnepelünk. – mondta mosolyogva. Mondtam, hogy megérti. – Viszont most mennem kell, cipőt venni. Elkísérsz?

- Most inkább nem.

- Rendben akkor, majd hétfőn! Janné! – hagyott magamra

Én hazamentem. Elújságoltam a nagy hírt otthon. Okaa-san nagyon örült neki. Oto-san pedig elkezdett áradozni a teniszről.

A másnapi meccsünk egy rémálom volt. Veszítettünk. A Rikkaidai amúgy is erős csapat, de ennyi sérülttel semmi esélyünk nem volt. És még csak Hayashi Boucho sem játszott.

Már sötét volt, amikor elindultam haza.

- Naru-chan! – egy kocsi állt meg mellettem és egy férfi szállt ki belőle

Én megszaporáztam a lépteimet.

- Naru-chan! Állj már meg! – fogta meg az ép kezem

- Ne érj hozzám. – rántottam el a karom

- Jól van! – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit

Újra elindultam… volna.

- Várj már egy kicsit! – kérte

- Mit akarsz?

- Csak beszélgetni.

- Beszélgetni? – eldőlt bennem a boci – Miről akarsz Te velem beszélgetni? Az elmúlt 5 évben még látni sem akartál, nem hogy beszélgetni. – üvöltöttem dühösen

- Ugyan már Naru-chan! Hiszen az apád vagyok!

- Nem. Te nem vagy az apám! Soha nem viselkedtél úgy, mint egy apa. Úgyhogy most ne várd el, hogy annak tekintselek. – próbáltam némi nyugalmat erőltetni a hangomra, de nem hiszem, hogy nagyon sikerült

- Anyádék fordítottak, így ellenem?

- Nem! Te magad voltál, az. És amúgy se merd szidni Okaa-sant meg Oto-sant előttem.

- „Oto-san"? Ő nem az apád! – köpte a képembe

- Az lehet, hogy vér szerint nem ő az apám, de ő nevelt fel és ezerszer többet foglalkozott velem az elmúlt hat évben, mint te egész életembe.

- Velem te így ne beszélj!

Újra elkapta az épp karomat az egyik kezével, a másikat pedig ütésre emelte. Dacosan néztem a szemébe. Üssön meg, ha csak ez telik tőle.

- Én nem tenném meg a helyedben! – jött egy hang a sötétből

- Ki az? – kémlelte a sötétet „apám" – Mutasd magad te gyáva féreg!

Kísértetiesen emlékeztetett ez a jelenet engem egy pár héttel ezelőtti estére. Bár, amikor a hang tulajdonosa kilépett a fényre rájöttem, hogy ez egy egészen másik forgatókönyv.

- Ore-sama inkább az olyan embereket hívja gyáva féregnek, mint amilyen te vagy. Egy fiatal lányt megütni?! Ah! – csóválta a fejét a Hyotei teniszcsapatának egoista Bouchoja

- Öcsi szerintem törődj a magad dolgával és tűnj el innen.

- Szerintem nem ő az, akinek most el kéne tűnnie innen. – jött egy újabb hang a sötétből

Ez már kezd nevetségesen színpadias lenni.

Nagy meglepetésemre most Tezuka lépett elő a sötétből.

- Hányan vagytok még? – zsörtölődött „apám"

- Ha már kérdezted, akkor négyen – lépett elő egy számomra tök ismeretlen lány, de jelenleg az ő személyazonossága érdekelt legkevésbé

Tezuka oda sétált mellénk és megfogta „apámnak" azt a kezét, amiben az én karomat tartotta. Az öreg feje elkezdett vörösödni majd elengedett engem. Tezuka is őt. Ezt teszi a sok tenisz. Titokban Tezukának Schwarzenegger felsőteste van. Viszont ahogy Tezuka hátat fordított neki és tett pár lépést „apám" megindult felé.

- Te kis… – kezdett volna bele

Az Ego-Boucho erre csettintett és a nagydarab barátja jelent meg Tezuka mellett. Az „apám" erre megtorpant.

- Gyerünk! – fogta meg Tezuka a bal kezemet és húzni kezdett

- Látom, legalább akkora szajha vagy, mint az anyád!

- Ez durva volt! – jegyezte meg az ismeretlen lány

Bennem viszont ekkor az egész tehénállomány alávetette magát a gravitációnak. Kitéptem a kezem Tezukáéból és megindultam az „apám" felé.

- Megmondtam – teljes erőmből behúztam neki egyet – hogy ne merészeld – még egy ütés – akár egy rossz szóval is illetni Okaa-sant. – és teljes erőmből elkezdtem csépelni ahol értem. De valaki elkapott hátulról és elhúzott. Bárhogy rúgtam, kapáltam se elérni nem tudtam, se kiszabadulni a fogásból.

- Ezzel még koránt sincs vége! – mondta vérző szájjal "az apám", majd beszállt a kocsiba és elhajtott

Egy új lexikont össze lehetett volna állítani azokból a szavakból, amikkel távozása után illettem.

- Narumi most már nyugodj le!

Azzal hogy Tezuka a keresztnevemen szólított elérte, hogy lenyugodjak.

- Kösz Atobe! Most már szerintem magunk is elboldogulunk. – fordult az Ego-Boucho felé

Atobe inkább közelebb jött.

- Csak nem a barátnőd Tez… – arcára őszinte döbbenet ült ki – Te? Ha Ore-sama tudja, hogy téged ment meg, meg se fordul a fejében. Naa Kabaji?

- Usu! – és még Tezukáról gondoltam, hogy beszédhibás

- Mekkora egy tuskó vagy. – szólt közbe az ismeretlen lány

- Uh. Elnézést. Holnap első dolgom lesz venni egy fényreklámot és kiírok neked egy figyelmeztetést. Így megfelel? – kérdeztem gúnyosan

- Inkább menjünk Kabaji! – túrt bele a hajába

- Usu! – a sosem bővülő szókincs

- Én azért még előtte bemutatkozom, ha már Atobe annyira tuskó, hogy erre sem gondolt. – lépett elém a lány

Atobe elhúzta a száját.

- Szia! Asami Risa vagyok.

- Sakamoto Narumi.

- Örülök, hogy végre megismerhettem Tezuka barátnőjét.

- Nem vagyok Tezuka barátnője. – ráncoltam dühösen a homlokom – És te és Atobe…? – böktem a fejemmel az Ego-Boucho felé

- Nem! – tiltakozott hevesen

- Menjünk Kabaji! – indult el Atobe

- Úgysem fogsz lerázni. – indult Atobe után Risa – Tényleg örülök, hogy megismertelek. Majd még találkozunk. – búcsúzott tőlem

- Hé Atobe! – szóltam még utána mielőtt eltűnt volna.

Megállt és hátrafordult haját dobálva.

- Eh?

- Kösz!

- Nézd Kabaji, mégis csak van benne némi hála!

- Usu!

Most pedig nem is kérdezett semmit. Atobe még intett egyet aztán eltűntek a sötétben.

Tezukához fordultam.

- Induljunk! – mondta mielőtt megszólalhattam volna

- Menjünk! – bólintottam

Eleinte szótlanul baktattunk hazafelé. Én az nemrég történteken töprengtem. Akkor még fel sem tűnt, de most végiggondolva az elmúlt negyedóra eseményeit, nem hagyott nyugodni.

- Tezuka!?

- Hm?

- Te tényleg Naruminak hívtál?

Biccentett.

- Legközelebb inkább Narunak vagy Naru-channak hívj. – húztam el a számat

- Remélem nem lesz több ilyen alkalom.

- Úgy értem általában is hívhatsz így.

Ismét biccentett

- Rendben! Te pedig hívj nyugodtan Tezukának.

Tartottam fél perc gondolkodási szünetet, de egyszerűen nem fogtam fel.

- De hát én úgy is hívlak.

- Tudom!

???

- Naru – torpant meg, amivel belém folytotta a szót

- Tessék? – álltam meg én is

- Szia! – indult tovább

???

Egy percig csak álltam és néztem utána. Tényleg nem fogtam fel, hogy ez mi volt. Legalábbis egészen odáig, amíg oldalra nem néztem. Rájöttem, hogy már otthon vagyok. Tezuka kezd nagyon az idegeimre menni.

Elmosolyodtam és bementem a házba.


	14. Chapter 14

14. fejezet

A tengerpart

- Naru-chan. – ébresztett Okaa-san hangja

- Igen? – kiabáltam vissza neki a földszintre

- Telefonod van.

- Megyek – másztam ki az ágyból – Moshi moshi – vettem fel a telefont

- Naru-chan! Én vagyok az Tsukushi-chan.

- Áh Tsukushi-chan! Mit tehetek érted?

- Hát… – habozott egy percig – kérnék egy szívességet.

- Mond!

Két órával később Oishivel és Kikamaruval szálltam le a buszról, egy tengerparti megállónál. Igazából a tervben csak Oishi volt, de hát Eiji pont ott volt nála, amikor felhívtam. Majd megoldom valahogy. Beszélek vele, amint lesz rá lehetőségem.

- Jé, ott van Tsukushi-chan! – fedezte fel Oishi a megbeszélt helyen a lányt. Milyen ügyes. Én már rég tudtam, hogy ott van. – és Tezuka is.

Mi? Na, ez nekem is új volt.

- Mit keres itt Tezuka? – csúszott ki véletlenül a számon

- Hát gondolom Tsukushi-channal jött. – mondta Oishi, az okos

Hogy én erre magamtól, nem jöttem rá.

De legalább semmit nem sejtett a kis elszólásom után se az egészről. Ellentétben Eijivel. Ő jelentőség teljesen rám nézett, de nem hozta nyilvánosságra sejtését, aminek nagyon örülök.

- Sziasztok. – köszöntem mikor odaértünk Tezukáékhoz

- Áh Naru-chan! – játszotta, a meglepetett Tsukushi-chan

- De jó, hogy találkoztunk. Nem tudod véletlenül, hogy merre van a mosdó? – folytattam

- De! Gyere, megmutatom.

- De hát a mosdó itt van alig tíz méterre – mutatott a bódéra Oishi

- Te ne szólj bele! – dörrentünk rá egyszerre és elindultunk a mosdó felé

- Ti ezt értitek? – kérdezte már a másik két fiútól Oishi, de ők nem válaszoltak

Beértünk a mosdóba.

- Mit keres itt Kikamaru-kun? – jutott előbb szóhoz Tsukushi-chan

- Pont Oishinél volt, amikor telefonáltam neki. És Tezuka mért van itt?

- Őt miattad hoztam el.

- Miattam? – kérdeztem vissza döbbenten

- Igen, miattad. – mondta dacosan – A múltkor kérdezgettél róla, gondoltam azért, mert érdekel, vagy nem?

- Hát nem!

Kicsit meglepődött.

- Akkor miért?

- Azért, mert én azt hittem, hogy ti ketten jártok – felemeltem az ujjamat, hogy ne szóljon bele – közben pedig te Oishiről kérdezgettél.

- Hoppá.

Na igen „Hoppá". Én mért csak olyan barátnőket tudok találni, akik állandóan téves feltételezéseikkel megkeserítik az életemet? Irigylem Atobét. Lefogadom, hogy Kabaji, gondolom ez a neve, soha nem gondol ilyen hülyeségeket. Lehet, hogy gondolkozni sem tud. Egy újabb plusz pont neki.

- És Tezuka tudja, hogy mire megy ki ez az egész?

- Lehet. Nem tudom. – mondta bizonytalanul

- Nem tudod? – hitetlenkedtem – Hogy nem lehet ezt tudni? Elmondtad vagy nem?

- Én nem mondtam el, de ő elég okos ahhoz, hogy magától is rájöjjön.

Na igen, ezt már én is megtapasztalhattam. De remélem ma a „nem veszek észre alapvető dolgokat sem" funkcióba kapcsol ő is, mint Oishi.

Mikor visszaértünk Tsukushi-channal Tezuka már sehol sem volt. Nem tudtam, hogy ennek most örüljek vagy sem. Remélem nem azért ment, mert rájött mit tervezett Tsukushi-chan. Vagy ha igen, rólam akkor sem hiszi, hogy benne vagyok. Ezen viszont még ráérek gondolkodni később is. Most Kikamarut kell elintéznem.

- Kér valaki valamit inni? – kérdeztem mikor visszaértünk

- Én nem, köszi. – mondta Oishi

Csúnyán néztem Tsukushi-chanra.

- Én kérek. – vette az adást

- Kikamaru segítesz?

- Persze. – ő is vette

Szeretem, ha valami ilyen zökkenőmentesen megy. Mikor elég távol értünk előadtam Kikamarunak a helyzetet.

- De akkor mit keres itt Tezuka? – sírva fakadok, rég beszéltem már ilyen értelmes emberrel

- Tsukushi-chan elhívta magával, hogy én se unatkozzak. – húztam el a számat

- Értem. – gondolkozott el

- Szerintem tegyük meg, amit lehet.

- Ezzel mire gondolsz?

- Hagyjuk őket kettesbe.

- És mi lesz Tezukával?

- Nem ment el? – kérdeztem kétségbeesetten

- Mindjárt jön vissza. Csak valamit el kellett intéznie. Nem tudom mit. Egyszer csak elment.

- Éreztem, hogy nem a mai lesz a legjobb napom, de ez egyre rosszabb.

- Ne aggódj, majd én elintézem.

- Csak gyors és fájdalommentes legyen.

- Hoi? – nem értette

Nem számít. A sötét humor amúgy sem az én asztalom. Azt másnak terítették meg.

Visszamentünk a többiekhez. Oishi az okos ismét megszólalt.

- Nem üdítőért mentetek?

- De.

- És? – feszegette tovább

- Nem volt.

A hangsúlyomból érezte, hogy nem kéne tovább elemeznie ezt a témát.

- Nem tudom ti, hogy vagytok vele, de nekem már nagyon melegem van, úgyhogy megyek fürödni. – mentettem ki magam közülük. Gondoltam Eiji meg majd jön velem.

- Begipszelt kézzel? – jött egy hang mögülem

A szívem, az istenért! Hátrafordultam.

- Tezuka ha ezt még egyszer megcsinálod… – haraptam el a mondatot fenyegetően. Ma nagyon agresszív vagyok. Nem érződik?

- Mi lesz? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Egy jó napom. – mosolyodtam el gonoszan és faképnél hagytam. Remélem, leszűri a tanulságot. Csak van annyi képzelőereje.

- Te tényleg bántanál? – jött utánam zsebre dugott kézzel

- Attól függ, milyen napom van.

- Ahogy látom a mai, nem tartozik a jobbak közé.

- Az utóbbiak se nagyon. – emeltem fel begipszelt kezemet

- Mikor veszik már le?

- Jövőhétvégén. Uh… – csaptam a homlokomra

- Mi az?

- Kikamarut teljesen elfelejtettem.

- Visszamenjünk?

- Oda? Semmi pénzért. – tiltakoztam, mire ő kérdőn nézett rám – Mit tudsz a mai napról? – érdeklődtem

- Mit tudok vagy mit mondott Tsukushi?

- Mit tudsz?

- Iderángatott téged is és engem is csak hogy találkozhasson Oishivel.

- Csak kíváncsiságból. Erre hogyan jöttél rá?

- Hallottam, amikor veled beszélt telefonon.

Tényleg milyen okos.

- Kikamaru megoldja. Tsukushi-chan azt csinál, amit akar. Én pedig levetem magam arról a szikláról. – mutattam egy szép magas szírt felé

- És hogy jutsz fel oda fél kézzel? – érdeklődött Tezuka a kérdéses szirtet szemlélve

- Neked mindenbe bele kell kötnöd?

- Én csak megkérdeztem. – vágott ártatlan képet

- Majd megoldom.

- Segítsek?

- Milyen nagylelkű vagy.

- Próbálkozik az ember.

Megcsóváltam a fejem és elindultam.

- Most hova mész? – kérdezte

- Nem tudom. – megálltam és hátrafordultam – Nem jössz?

Vállat vont és elindult utánam.

Sok választásom nem lévén én maradtam a napozás mellett. Tezuka meg mellettem. Mármint olyan értelemben, hogy nem volt más ötlete. Fél órája sem voltunk ott, de már három lány is megpróbálta felszedni őt. Az egy dolog, hogy nekem semmi közöm hozzá, de ők ezt honnan tudják? Bár rájuk nézve, nagyon nem érdekelte őket, hogy a kiszemelt hím egyedül van e vagy épp egy barátnővel. Tezuka pedig vagy tök sötét vagy egy szadista. Vagy nem fogta fel mit akarnak, vagy addig kínozta őket amíg nyíltan ki nem mondták. De a vége mindig az volt, hogy ahogy kimondták, visszautasította a dolgot. Nem mondom, én nagyon jól szórakoztam a dolgon. Az egyiknél még hangosan fel is nevettem. Kaptam egy nagyon csúnya pillantást.

- Tezuka? – ültem fel mellé

- Hm? – nézte tovább a tengert

- Direkt kínzod az embereket?

- Inkább csak megszokásból.

Megszokásból? Ledöbbentem. Nem ilyen válaszra számítottam.

- Megszokásból? – kérdeztem vissza, hátha megmagyarázza

- Igen. – nézett tüntetőleg az ellenkező irányba

Hát nem magyarázta meg. De egyre jobban idegesített, hogy véletlenül sem néz rám.

- Most mi bajod van?

- Nekem?

- Igen. – mondtam dacosan a fülének

- Hello! – lépett oda hozzánk egy újabb lány

- Nem látod, hogy elfoglalt. – förmedtem rá

- Bocsánat Naru-chan, nem láttam.

Leesett az állam. Felnéztem a lányra, aki tudta a nevemet.

- Hotaru. Bocsáss meg csak… – lesütöttem a szememet

- Semmi gond. – mosolygott

- Én megyek, hozok valamit inni. – szólt közbe Tezuka és elment

Egy ideig néztünk utána, majd Hotaru törte meg a csendet.

- A barátod?

- Egy barátom. – javítottam ki gyorsan

- Pedig úgy veszekedtetek mint egy férj és egy feleség. A furcsa, hogy még soha nem láttalak dühösnek, pedig elég régóta ismerjük már egymást. Még csodáltam is benned, hogy mindig nyugodtan kezeltél minden helyzetet és nem lettél soha dühös.

- Mióta őt ismerem azóta ez elmúlt és én is halandó ember lettem. –­ grimaszoltam, mire ő elvigyorodott

- Ilyen, ha az ember szerelmes lesz.

- Te most miről beszélsz? – értetlenkedtem

- Hát… ­– bizonytalanodott el

- Tudod mit, inkább beszéljünk másról. Milyen a suli?

- Nélküled? Sokkal elviselhetőbb.

- Kösz. Ezért imádom a barátaimat.

- Amúgy hiányzol mindenkinek. Majdnem mindenkinek. – gondolkozott el - A csapatnak mindenképp. Hallottam a Seigakunak egy elég erős csapata van.

- Igen. Szerintem esélyesek vagyunk elvinni idén a kupát.

- Az jó. Ha a mi csapatunkba maradsz, soha nem nyerhettél volna. Mivel mi el sem indultunk. – mosolygott

- Hogy-hogy?

- Nem volt olyan a csapat.

- Sajnálom.

- Sose sajnáld. Nem a te hibád. Viszont Én most már megyek, mert engem „A" barátom vár. Majd még biztos találkozunk valamikor.

- Remélem is. – mosolyogtam rá

Majd visszament a barátjához. Én pedig ott maradtam egyedül. Kíváncsi vagyok Tezuka előkerül-e valamikor. Én napozok, ha kell egyedül is.

- Hello! – takarta el valaki a napot

Pislogva néztem fel rá.

- Segíthetek?

- Arra gondoltam, hogy egy ilyen szép lány, nem üldögélhet egyedül a tengerparton. Ha szeretnéd, én felajánlanám a társaságom. – mondta azzal leült Tezuka helyére

Ennyit arról, hogy szeretném e vagy sem.

- Köszi, de egyrészt nem üldögélek, hanem fekszem, másrészt pedig van társaságom, csak elment inni.

- Már negyed órája?

Az órámra néztem. Tényleg elég rég ment már el Tezuka. Ez megfigyelt?

- Nem már húsz perce.

- Milyen barát az ilyen?

- Nagyon lassú. – morogtam az orrom alá

- Meghívhatlak egy italra?

- Kösz, de nem vagyok szomjas.

- És a nevedet megtudhatnám?

- Figyelj értékelem a rámenősséged, de tényleg nem vagyok egyedül.

- Most már tényleg nem. – mosolygott még mindig

- Tessék? – értetlenkedtem

- Lehetsz a barátnőm. – ajánlotta fel nagy kegyesen

- Kösz, de nem.

- Úgy hiszem, nem értesz pontosan. Neked nincs választásod. – fogta meg a kezemet

- Szerintem pedig igenis van. – rántottam ki a kezem a kezéből

- Elmagyarázom neked. Én Kyo Mamoru vagyok. A miénk ez a part rész a barátaimmal és itt azt tehetünk, amit csak akarunk.

- Tényleg ekkora hatalmad van? – kérdeztem ártatlanul

- Ahogy mondod. – bólogatott elégedetten

- És mégis, hogy lett tiétek az egész part rész? – kíváncsiskodtam

- Az én csapatom a legerősebb strandröplabdában.

Ezen nevetnem kell. Hát nevettem is. Lehet, hogy ezzel megsértettem?

- Ezt te viccesnek találod? – pattant fel mellőlem

- Őszintén? Igen. – néztem fel rá

- Mindjárt nem fogsz nevetni.

Elkapta a karomat és felrángatott a földről. Majd magához ölelt és megpróbált megcsókolni.

- Engedj el! – szabadulni próbáltam, de nem sikerült. Túl erős volt nekem.

- Látod, hogy már nem is nevetsz. – elkaptam az állam, és erősen tartotta

Ilyenkor mért nem jön senki megmenteni? Tezuka!?

- Ereszd el! – jött Tezuka nyugodt hangja mögülem

Jó, hogy ő ilyen nyugodt. Bár az is jó, hogy jött megmenteni, úgyhogy most ezt is elnézzük neki.

- Mit gondolsz ki vagy te? Nekem ne parancsolgass. És tűnj el, mert most dolgom van. – nézett újra rám

- Nekem is, úgyhogy megköszönném, ha elengednél. – préseltem ki a szavakat a számon, ami nem volt egy könnyű dolog, lévén, hogy még mindig elég erősen tartotta az arcom két oldalról.

- Te fogd be! – címezte nekem, aztán ismét mögém nézett. Tezuka meg se mozdult eddig. Gondolom. Én háttal álltam – Te még mindig itt vagy?

- Igen. – jött a válasz, a költői kérdésre

De jól elcsevegnek. És én mennyire örülök ennek.

- Kezdesz igazán felbosszantani.

Na igen, ez az amihez Tezuka igazán ért. Mások felbosszantása. De annyit legalább elért vele, hogy a srác már engedett a tartáson, bár fél kézzel még átölelte a derekam. Így végre láthattam mást is a nyálas képén kívül. Például Tezukát, aki zsebre dugott kézzel állt, kábé három méterre tőlünk.

- Adok egy utolsó esélyt neked, arra hogy elmenj.

- Rendben. – Mi??? – Gyere Naru menjünk! – Na azért!

Én indultam is volna, de a srác még mindig nem eresztett.

- Szeretnék elmenni. – mondtam kedves mosollyal

- Én csak neki mondtam. – bökött Tezukára

Pech! De sajnos nekem!

- Viszont én nem megyek el nélküle, hacsak ő nem akar maradni. – nézett rám

Ez most csesztetni akar!?

- Szívesen maradnék, de sajnos Tezukát nem lehet egyedül hagyni, mert ön- és közveszélyes. – ha harc, akkor legyen harc

- Értem nem kell aggódnod, ha maradni szeretnél.

- Én nem érted aggódom, hanem az emberekért.

- Milyen nagylelkű!

- Nekem legalább van lelkem. – kezdtem elfeledkezni a körülöttem lévőkről és újra belemerülni a dühömbe, amit Tezuka minden egyes szava egyre jobban táplált

Tezuka már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de nem tudott.

- Én ebből a veszekedésből azt szűrtem le, hogy a hölgy nem kér a segítségedből. – szólt közbe Mamoru. De minek?

- Tényleg nem? – nézett rám Tezuka

Két választásom maradt. Vagy segítséget kérek Tezukától, és ezzel a büszkeségemet eláshatom, vagy pedig itt maradok ezzel a sráccal és megpróbálom megoldani a dolgot egyedül. Nehéz döntés.

- Tezuka – néztem rá – Létszi! – mosolyogtam a legszebb mosolyommal

Kit érdekel az a fránya büszkeség?

- Ahogy parancsolod! – biccentett

Hát nem rendes? Még tovább fokozza. Hogy egyem a szívét kétféle körettel.

Tezuka odasétált hozzánk és nagyon "csúnyán" nézett srácra, aki ettől ösztönösen hátrált pár lépést, de közben megbotlott és hátrazuhant én is repültem volna vele, ha Tezuka előrelátóan nem fogja meg a kezem előtte. Majd elindult, engem húzva maga után, de nem jutottunk messzire, mert Mamoru két haverja elállta az utunkat.

- Rendezzük le ezt békés módon. – szólt utánunk Mamoru

Tezuka csak a fejét fordította enyhén oldalra, hogy lássa a srácot.

- Mégis mire gondolsz?

- Egy meccsre.

- Milyen meccsre?

- Természetesen strandröplabda.

Tezuka rám nézett. Én vállat vontam.

- Szabályok?

- Jövő héten játsszuk itt a parton, 4 fős csapatokkal és a nyertesé a lány.

Tezuka rám nézett. De kedves, nem rak fel tétként, ha nem egyezem bele.

- Egy feltétellel. – vettem át a szót

- És mi lenne az?

- Két hét múlva játsszuk – ha én vagyok a tét, legalább hagy játszhassak

- Nekem mindegy mikor alázunk le titeket.

- Remek, akkor két hét múlva találkozunk. – mondta Tezuka és elsétáltunk

De ki lesz a másik két csapattag? Az iskolai csapatból senkit sem kérhetek meg, mert egyrészt Fukubouchoként nem keverhetem őket bele ilyesmibe másrészt, pedig nem akarom a lányokat kiállítani ezek ellen, ha valamelyik lesérül miattam, a Boucho tuti megöl.

- Naru-chan, Kunimitsu! – lépett mellénk Tsukushi-chan és Oishi.

Tezuka gyorsan elengedte a kezem. Eddig fogta? Fel sem tűnt. Tényleg nagyon elgondolkoztam. Azt sem tudtam, hogy kerültem ide.

- Merre jártatok? – kérdezte Tsukushi-chan

- Barátokat szereztünk. – válaszolta Tezuka

- Barátokat? – nézett rám Oishi

- Valami olyasmi.

- Én megyek. – mondta Tezuka

- Én is. – csatlakoztam

- Hova? – kérdezte Oishi meglepetten

- Haza! – vágtuk rá egyszerre

- Oishi! Haza kísérnéd Tsukushit?

- Ő… Igen – mondta meglepődve

- Köszönöm.

Elindultunk Tezukával. Ahogy sétáltunk feltűnt, hogy ő tüntetőleg a földet bámulja. Nem bírtam ki szó nélkül.

- Ha nem ismernélek, azt hinném zavarban vagy. – jobban belegondolva nem is ismerem

- Én? – kérdezte fel sem nézve

- Igen Te! Vagy talán ilyen érdekes a homok? Te mindig felszegett fejjel sétálsz, nem a földet nézve.

- Én… – kezdett bele, de nem folytatta

Elvigyorodtam. Valamibe nagyon beletenyereltem. Lehet, hogy megismerhetem Tezuka Kunimitsu gyenge pontját.

- Na gyerünk, mond el. – unszoltam. A vigyort egyszerűen nem tudtam levakarni az arcomról.

- Téged ez nagyon szórakoztat mi? – nézett a szemembe

- Bevallom őszintén, egy kicsit. Ez egyfajta elégtétel számomra.

- Elégtétel?

- Igen. – én mért részletezzem, ha ő se szokta? – Na, mond el, mi van? – kértem szépen

Egy mélyet sóhajtott.

- Mért érzem, hogy ezt még meg fogom bánni?

- Szóval mi a baj? – nem hagytam témát váltani

- A ruhák.

Körülnéztem.

- Milyen ruhák? Errefelé ruhából van a legkevesebb. – ráncoltam a homlokom

- Hát pont ez az.

Először nem fogtam fel, de azután a következő tíz percet végig nevettem.

- Bocs! – mentegetőztem, miközben a könnyeimet törölgettem

- Semmi gond, nem engem néztek őrültnek az emberek.

Most megsértődött. Valahogy ki kéne engesztelnem, de hogyan?

- Tezuka?

- Hm?

- Tényleg sajnálom. Nem volt vicces. Tapló voltam.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte ironikusan

- Van valami, amivel kiengesztelhetnélek? – kérdeztem a legkislányosabb mosolyommal

- Nincs. – kérette magát

- Naaa. – csimpaszkodtam ép kezemmel a karjába

- De romantikus, naa Kabaji?

- Usu – jött a válasz

Elengedtem Tezukát és Atobéék felé fordultunk.

- Hallottam mi történt a tengerparton. – mondta Tezukának

- Ah!

- Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

Tezuka vállat vont és arrébb sétáltak Atobéval. Mi Kabajival ketten ott maradtunk. Gondoltam kicsit oldom a feszkót.

- Milyen szép időnk van! – ez majdnem mindig bejön

Kabaji csak állt és nézett rám. Tezuka legalább felnézett az égre. Akkor próbálkozzunk a másik módszerrel.

- És mitől nőttél ilyen szép nagyra?

Semmi. Csak állt és nézett. Még csak feldühíteni sem lehet. Lassan befejezhetnék már a társalgást Tezukáék, mert így kezdek unatkozni. Alig pár perc múlva Tezuka visszaindult hozzánk. Szerencsére, mert már azon kezdtem törni a fejem, hogy mivel tudnám tényleg felbosszantani Kabajit.

- Menjünk Naru-chan!

- Usu! – próbáltam poénkodni

Senki nem nevetett.

- Azért gondold még át ezt Tezuka.

Tezuka nem válaszolt. Egyszerűen elmentünk. Tíz perc néma sétálás után nem bírtam tovább.

- Megkérdezhetem?

- Igen.

- Válaszolni is fogsz?

- Nem.

- Értem.

Jött még tíz perc, hallgatás.

- Tezuka!

- Hm?

- Ha nem akarsz, nem kell játszanod két hét múlva. Megoldom én mással is.

- A kihívást én kaptam.

- Tudom, de miattam. Úgyhogy elintézem, ha kell.

- Játszom. – jelentette ki

- Köszönöm. Ez nagy megkönnyebbülés számomra, mert azt sem tudom, két embert honnan szedek össze, nemhogy hármat.

- Előbb még azt mondtad, meg tudnád oldani. – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Hazudtam. – húztam el a szám

- Én szerintem egy embert már tudok. Majd beszélek vele.

- Remek. Én is megpróbálok valakit beszervezni.

Így váltunk el egymástól.


	15. Chapter 15

15. fejezet

Az orvos

Egész héten azon törtem a fejem, hogy kit szervezzek be negyedik embernek a csapatba. Hát egy ép kéz láb ötlet nem jutott az eszembe. Egy olyan fiú ismerősöm se volt, aki versenyképesen ki tudott volna állni.

Péntek. Utolsó óra. A Sensei valami matematikai képletet próbál elmagyarázni nekünk. Körülnéztem. Kábé öt ember volt, aki serényen jegyzetelt. Megint öt, aki nézte a tanárt. A maradék huszonöt diák megoszlott az alvás, a „bámulok ki az ablakon" és a „Támasztom a padot a fejemmel, nehogy elrepüljön" kategória között. Mondanom se kell, hogy Tezuka a „serény jegyzetelő" kategóriába tartozik, Oishi a „nézem a tanárt"-ba, én pedig tengődöm az ablak és a pad között.

Az osztály lecsekkolása után visszatértem a padomhoz és a matek könyvemet párnaként használva próbáltam kipihenni ezt a hetet. Már épp elszenderedtem volna, amikor megmozdult a föld. Földrengés? Még jó, hogy nem vagyok az a sikoltozó típus, mert ha most elkezdtem volna kiabálni, hogy „Úr Isten földrengés van", tuti hülyének néztek volna, mivel nem a föld rengett csak a padom.

Egy levél volt az asztalomon. Végignéztem az osztályon, hogy kitől lehet. Senki nem nézett rám. Remélem nem szerelmes levél. Kihajtogattam…

- Ma mész levetetni a gipszet? – olvastam Tezuka írását

- Igen! – írtam vissza

Visszajutattam neki. Nem mintha nehéz lett volna. A Sensei el volt foglalva magával, de szerintem, ha látta volna, akkor is inkább örül, hogy Tezuka nem vele foglalkozik, hanem valami mással.

- Elkísérjelek?

Mi ez a fene nagy előzékenység? Mit akarhat? Biztos nem csak úgy önzetlenül ajánlja fel, hogy ne legyek magányos. Vagy csak én vagyok nagyon paranoiás?

- Ha akarsz. De neked nem kell edzésre menned?

- Ma nincs edzés, mert holnap meccsünk van.

- Tényleg. Már majdnem elfelejtettem. Hánykor is lesz?

- 10-kor. Mért jössz?

- Igen. Mért zavar?

Erre már választ nem kaptam, mert kicsöngettek. A Sensei végzett. Hogy mivel az rejtély. Elkezdtem én is összepakolni, közben pedig Oishi lépett oda hozzám.

- Ma nincs edzésünk. Megyünk együtt haza?

- Bocsi, de én még nem megyek haza. Ma…

- Mehetünk? – lépett mellém Tezuka

- Ö… Igen! – felvettem a táskám – Holnap találkozunk a meccsen. – búcsúztam Oishitől

- A meccsen. – intett Oishi mosolyogva mikor már az ajtónál jártunk

Én meg akartam állni, hogy megkérdezzem, mitől ilyen jókedvű, de Tezuka kilökött az ajtón. Kedves tőle. Ezt most Oishi miatt csinálta, vagy csak ennyire sietős neki?

Egy órával később egy sikeres gipsz eltávolítás után léptünk ki a kórházból. Nagyon jó érzés volt. És könnyű, nagyon könnyű. Vagy 3 kilót leadtam. Az ujjaim még nem mozogtak tökéletesen, de az orvos szerint, ha követem az utasításait, akkor jövő hétvégén már játszhatok. Remek!

Viszont most térjünk a lényegre.

- Tezuka? – szólítottam meg

- Hm? – véletlenül sem nézett volna rám

- Mért kísértél el? – valahogy a hosszú bevezetőket nem bírom

- Ezt, hogy érted? – játszotta az agyát

- Úgy értem milyen okod volt arra, hogy elkísérj? Biztos, hogy nem a puszta jóindulat hajtott.

- Mért ne tehettem volna kedvességből?

Most ebbe belekössek?

- Tehetted volna, de nem azért vagy itt, nem igaz?

- Ez azért rosszul esik. – durcáskodott

- Tezuka! – kezdtem dühös lenni

- Rendben. Nem azért jöttem.

- Hanem?

- Mért olyan fontos?

- Te mért nem akarod elmondani?

- Te mért akarod annyira tudni?

- Most komolyan! Te attól vagy boldog, ha engem felhúzhatsz?

- Nem. Nem vagyok tőle boldog.

- Azt elhiszem. – fogtam meg a halántékomat

- Most mi van?

- Semmi. Mért nem… ÁÁhhh – emeltem rá mutatóujjamat – Rájöttem.

- Mire? – kérdezte csodálkozva

- Hogy miért kísértél el.

- Miért?

- Mert aggódtál értem! – mondtam ki diadalittas hangon, bár így hangosan már nagyon hülyén hangzott

- És ez mitől hihetőbb, mint az hogy kedvességből tettem?

- Semmitől, de gondoltam, ha valamit mondok, elszólod majd magad. – mondtam nagy duzzogva

- Ah! Nagyon okos! – hát ez nem úgy hangzott mintha komolyan mondta volna

- Tényleg nem akarod elmondani?

- Tényleg.

Befordultam a következő sarkon.

- Most hova mész? – szólt utánam

- Nem mindegy?

Vállat vont és utánam jött.

- Mért jössz utánam? – kérdeztem dühösen

- Mert köz- és önveszélyes vagy?

Megfordultam és a mutatóujjammal hadonászva próbáltam neki mondani valamit. De mit? Fogalmam nem volt erre mit mondjak. Inkább csak pufogtam és tovább mentem. Ő pedig kitartóan követett.

A következő egy órában céltalanul bolyongtam a városban, hogy lerázzam Tezukát. De nem adta fel. Pedig már az első tíz perc után azt hittem, hogy megunja a céltalan kóborlásom és hazamegy. De nem, ő csak jött utánam. Közben pedig besötétedett.

- Naru! – szólalt meg

- Tán van valami mondanivalód? – fordultam meg hirtelen, mire ö is megtorpant, kábé fél centire tőlem.

- Lenne!

- Netán arról, hogy mért kísértél el az orvoshoz?

- Nem igazán.

- Akkor nem érdekel. – megfordultam és tovább mentem

- De Naru…

Ismét megfordultam, ha lehet most még közelebb állt meg hozzám. Nem szánt szándékkal, lendületből. Én nem hátráltam, mert dühös voltam, ő pedig Isten tudja miért nem.

- Mondom, nem érdekel. Amíg nem arról akarsz beszélni, hogy miért kísértél el, addig inkább ne is szólalj meg.

- Ahogy gondolod.

Megőrülök. Mindig kitalálja, hogy mi az, amit mondania kell ahhoz, hogy újra feldühítsen. Egyáltalán mért engedtem meg neki, hogy elkísérjen?

Újra megfordultam. És néhány ismerős taggal kerültem szembe. Azok voltak, akiktől – talán – Tezuka megmentett az iskolakezdés előtt.

- Hello Aranyom! – integetett vigyorogva

- Mért nem szóltál? – mondtam halkan Tezukának, aki még mindig pár centire állt tőlem

- Te mondtad, hogy nem akarod hallani bármi is az, amit mondani akarok.

- De vannak kivételek. – fordultam ismét felé – A jövőben, ha ugyan lesz még jövő – pislogtam hátra – majd megbeszéljük, mik azok a kivételes alkalmak, amikor felülbírálhatod, amit mondok. Rendben?

- Rendben. Majd írj róla egy könyvet.

- Miből gondolod, hogy olyan sok kivételes alkalom van? Szerinted ennyire keveset ér, amit mondok? – tudom, hogy már ez kicsit sok volt, de annyira dühös voltam, és ő pedig csak azért is csesztetett.

- Ezt komolyan most akarod megbeszélni?

- Nem. Igazából soha nem akarom megbeszélni.

- Akkor mit szeretnél?

- Azt hogy megmond, hogy miért kísértél ma el.

- Egyezzünk meg.

- Halljuk!

- Ha ezen túl vagyunk, elmondom.

- Esküszöl?

- Esküszöm!

- Rendben.

- Komolyan azt gondoljátok, hogy miután innen elmentek még tudtok majd beszélni? – szólt közbe a gaz-tag

- Majd meglátjuk. – mondtam bátran

Remélem Tezukának van valami ötlete, mert különben nagy szarban vagyunk.

- Van egy ötletem. – szólalt meg Tezuka

Na, mondtam én, hogy benne lehet bízni.

- És mégis mi lenne az? – kérdezte a bandavezér

- Játszunk le egy meccset. Egy teniszmeccset. Mi ketten.

Ilyen hülyeséget! Ez az a hatalmas ötlet? Viszont látszólag ezen a bandavezér elgondolkodott. Lehet, hogy mégsem akkora hülyeség, amire gondoltam?

- Rendben játszunk, de dublet.

- Én nem teniszezem. – szögeztem le gyorsan

- Rendben. – egyezett bele Tezuka, engem figyelembe se véve

- Én nem teniszezem. – ismételtem meg

- Nem is kell! – fordult felém Tezuka

- Akkor kivel játszol?

- Játszom én egyedül. Neked csak ott kell állnod a pályán.

- Teniszütőt kell fognom a kezembe?

- Igen. – bólintott

- Tudtam, hogy nem fog tetszeni ez az ötlet. – csóváltam meg a fejem

Tezuka elővett két ütőt a táskájából. Felém nyújtotta az egyiket. Én nem nyúltam érte.

- Na készen vagytok? – kérdezte a bandavezér

Sóhajtottam egy nagyot és elvettem az ütőt.

- Az utolsó alkalom, hogy teniszütőt veszek a kezembe. – fogadtam meg félhangosan

- Ne húzzátok már az időt. – kiabáltak megint nekünk

- Megyünk már! – kiabáltam vissza és elindultunk a pályára

Utálom a teniszt.

A meccset megnyertük. Vagyis hát Tezuka nyerte meg én csak néha kotortam bele a labdába, azt is csak akkor, amikor kötelező volt. Ránézésre Tezuka sem erőltette meg magát.

Kicsit féltem még az elején, hogy ha nyerünk nem fognak majd olyan szimplán elengedni, mint ahogy ígérték, de mivel Tezuka úgy lefárasztotta a bandavezért, hogy az, lihegve feküdt a földön. Senki nem szólt ránk, hogy álljunk meg, amikor elindultunk.

A banda területéről viszonylag hamar kiértünk. Kicsit kapkodnom kellett a virgácsaimat, hogy tudjam tartani Tezuka tempóját, de végülis sikerült.

- Naru – törte meg a csendet Tezuka, remélhetőleg azért, hogy elmondja, mégis mért kísért el az orvoshoz

- Igen? – néztem rá várakozóan

- Te szoktál teniszezni?

- Én meg már azt hittem arról akarsz beszélni, hogy miért kísértél el az orvoshoz. – húztam el a számat

- Rendben, akkor beszéljünk arról. – vonta meg a vállát

- Beszéljünk. – helyeseltem

- Azt akartam tudni, hogy mit mond az orvos.

- De miért? – tártam szét a kezem

- Aggódtam?! – inkább kérdezte, mint mondta

- Tezuka!

- Tudni akartam hétvégén játszhatsz-e.

- De mér…? – haraptam el – Na várjunk csak – kezdett leesni – Azt akarod mondani, hogy tényleg aggódtál?

- Én tudom milyen egy komoly sérülés. – állt meg beszéd közben – Nem akartam azt, hogy egy ilyen hülyeség miatt szerezz egy sérülést, amiből aztán évekig tartana felépülni. – elhomályosodott a tekintete, mintha elgondolkozott volna valamin.

- Köszönöm! – bámultam a cipőm orrát. – És bocsánat.

- Mért? Nem miattad sérültem le.

- Azt nem, de egész délután szemét voltam veled, pedig te csak miattam tetted. – mormogtam nagy zavaromban

Tezuka elindult. Én pedig utána. Nem az a lelkizős fajta. Nem baj. Én sem.

- Naru – szólalt meg néhány perc után Tezuka

- Hm?

- Szoktál teniszezni?

- Nem. – jelentettem ki határozottan

- Soha nem is akartad kipróbálni?

- Ne sértődj meg Tezuka, de nem szeretem a teniszt.

- Akkor mért jársz ki a meccseinkre?

Ez most beugratós kérdés?

- Eddig csak egyszer voltam.

- De holnap is jössz.

- Hova akarsz kilyukadni? – húztam össze a szemöldököm

- Sehova. Szóval?

- Ha jól sejtem ezt a szópárbajt sem nyerhetem meg. – sóhajtottam egyet – Azért járok ki a meccseitekre, mert Oishi és Kikamaru a barátaim és most már te is. – rá sandítottam, de semmi érzelem, se megütközés, se mosoly, se semmi. Ez Tezuka.

Az utunk további része eseménytelenül telt. Leszámítva azt a részt, amikor megbotlottam az útpadkába. Még szerencsére, hogy Tezuka nem az a nevetősfajta. Úgy sokkal cikibb lett volna.

Már az ajtóban voltam, amikor eszembe jutott valami. Úgyhogy Tezuka után szóltam.

- Tezuka!

- Hm? – fordult meg

- Tudtál beszélni a barátoddal?

- Igen. Már csak egy ember hiányzik.

- Helyes. Akkor holnap.

- Kilencre idejövök, ha gondolod.

- Rendben.

Ő elsétált én pedig még álltam egy percig az ajtóban. Már épp kinyitottam volna, amikor belém hasított a felismerés, hogy tényleg Tezuka volt az, aki a megmentett legutóbb a bandától.


	16. Chapter 16

16. fejezet

Seigaku vs. Yamabuki

Okaa-san fogadott az ajtóban egy sugárzó mosollyal.

- Minek örülsz ennyire? – kérdeztem miközben a cipőmet próbáltam levenni

- Neked.

- Nekem?

- Annak, hogy végre randizgatsz. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva

Most ez valami vicc?

- Miről beszélsz Okaa-san?

- Láttam, hogy azzal a rokonszenves fiúval jössz haza.

- Mert egy felé lakunk.

- És ezért beszéltetek meg holnap délelőttre egy randit?

- Szóval láttad, mi?

- Jó, halottam is, de nem ez a lényeg, hanem az, hogy találkoztok.

- Igen, mert holnap mind a ketten megyünk a meccsre.

- Nee-chan! Nee-chan! – robbant ki a szobából a húgom

- Tessék?

- Ugye, ő volt az? Ugye Tezuka-san volt?!

- Igen, ő volt Tezuka.

Mikor visszafordultam Okaa-sanhoz, hogy folytassam a vitát, az arcára ki volt írva „a most már minden világos" arckifejezés.

- Mondtam, hogy össze lesz kötve az életetek. – adta meg a végső döfést Miki-chan

- Szóval összekötve? – szólalt meg ismét Okaa-san

- Istenem! – emeltem égnek a tekintetem – Nem randizunk Tezukával holnap. – szögeztem le végül

- És ezt ő is így gondolja?

- Igen! – mondtam határozottan

Tezukával randizni. Röhögne a vakbelem. Kár, hogy már kiszedték

- És mi van Oishi-kunnel? – váltott Okaa-san

- Én megyek aludni. – ráztam meg lemondóan a fejem

- Ki az az Oishi-kun? – lépett ki Oto-san is a nappaliból

- Okaa-san egy újabb tévképzetének szerencsétlen áldozata. – ballagtam el Oto-san mellett, a lépcső felé – Akár csak én. – tettem még hozzá

Másnap reggel Okaa-san a reggelit végig dudorászta, és amikor Oto-san megkérdezte, miért van ilyen jó kedve ő csak vállat vont és rám sandított. Ebből tudtam, hogy nem sikerült lebeszélnem azt elképzeléseiről. Már csak abban nem voltam biztos, hogy melyik tévképzeténél állapodott meg végülis. Tezukánál vagy Oishinél. Esetleg egy harmadiknál. Nem is idegeskedem emiatt, csak ne kezdje el másoknak terjesztgetni, hogy barátom van.

Csöngettek. Oto-san felállt, hogy ajtót nyisson.

- Hozzám jöttek – mondtam, de mintha meg se hallotta volna kiment ajtót nyitni

Mire kiértem, Oto-san és Tezuka farkasszemet nézve némán álltak egymással szemben az ajtóban. Gyorsan felhúztam a cipőmet és Oto-san mellett kisétáltam az ajtón.

- Menjünk! – szóltam Tezukának

- Ah! – indult meg utánam

- Este jövök. – búcsúztam gyorsan Oto-santól, aki addig nem mozdult meg még el nem értük a sarkot

A fura az volt, hogy nem csak ő nézett. A fél szomszédsereg pont kint volt az ablakban vagy a kertben. Látszik, hogy szombatonként későn kelek, nem tudtam, hogy ilyenkor ekkora élet van itt.

- Ah Naru-chan! – szólított meg az egyik szomszéd, akinek a nevére rohadtul nem emlékeztem. A név memóriám elég pocsék.

- Igen?

- Ő a barátod, akiről édesanyád beszélt?! Azt nem mondta, hogy ilyen helyes.

- Mármint ő? – mutattam Tezukára, mire az asszony bólogatott – Ő nem a barátom. – ráztam meg a fejem

- Nem? – kérdezte

- Nem

- Kár. Egyszer feltétlenül be kell majd mutatnod az igazi barátodat.

- Feltétlenül. – mondtam, de már máshol jártak a gondolataim.

Tezukával tovább mentünk. Nem igazán szóltunk egymáshoz, míg el nem értük a buszmegállót. Én azért nem szólaltam meg, mert azon járt a fejem, hogy hogyan állíthatnám le Okaa-sant. Tezuka pedig azért, mert ő Tezuka. Általában ő nem kezdeményez beszélgetést, hacsak nincs tényleg valami mondanivalója. Általában.

- Milyen szép időnk van. – szólalt meg miközben a buszra vártunk

Ez a megnyilvánulás annyira meglepett tőle, hogy el is feledkeztem Okaa-sanról.

- Tessék? – néztem rá zavartan

- Az idő, szép. – mutatott az égre, mintha egy hülyéhez beszélne

- Köszönöm, de nem így gondoltam.

- Hanem?

- Hagyjuk. – adtam fel, úgyse tudnám szavakba önteni

- Igazad van. – mondta és felszállt az épp begördülő buszra

Most mi van? Hagytam néhány másodpercet a döbbent sokkomnak, hogy megérjen. Majd felszálltam utána a buszra, ő addigra már leült a busz hátulja felé. Elindultam felé, de mielőtt odaérhettem volna, hogy leüljek egy srác vetődött mellé két ülésnyiről. Én elsétáltam mellettük és közben végig Tezukát néztem dühösen, ő pedig állta a tekintetem. Leültem mögéjük.

- Tezuka Kunimitsu? – szólította meg a srác Tezukát, mire ő ránézett. – Tudtam, hogy Te vagy az. Osztálytársak voltunk elemiben. Emlékszel?

- Nem igazán. – válaszolt Tezuka, amivel visszavetette kicsit a srác lelkesedését

- Seto vagyok, Iketa Seto. Így sem?

Tezuka megrázta a fejét.

- Sajnálom!

- Jellemző. – morogtam, mire mind a ketten hátrafordultak hozzám

- Ti ismeritek egymást? – nézett rám és Tezukára felváltva Seto

- Nem. – vágtuk rá egyszerre

Egy pillanatra meglepődtem. Azt tudtam, hogy én mért vagyok most dühös Tezukára, de azt nem tudtam, hogy ő mi jogon az rám. Semmit sem tettem. Nem úgy, mint ő.

- Most mi bajod van? – tört ki belőlem

- Nekem, semmi. – mondta és előrefordult

- Jártok? – pofátlankodott bele a veszekedésünkbe Seto. Egyre kevésbé szimpatikus a srác.

- Nem a barátom. – vágtam rá már szinte reflexből

- És nem akarsz egyet? – kérdezte és rám villantott egy 32 fogas mosolyt. Félelmetes volt.

- Kösz, de most nem. – mosolyogtam vissza rá

- Che! – jött ki Tezukából

- Most már megint mi van? – fordultam felé

- Semmi. – mondta hátra se nézve

- Tezuka! – álltam fel

Ő is felállt és felém fordult. Végre kiüvöltözhetem magam. Olyan jól esne egy kis veszekedés.

- Itt szállunk le. – mondta és elindult az ajtóhoz

Én pedig ismét csak tátogtam, mint egy hal. Mire odaértünk a park bejáratához Oishi már ott várt és messziről integetett. Tezuka megállt és köszönt.

- Megyek helyet foglalni. – mondtam és elmentem mellettük

- Naru-chan. – szólt utánam Oishi még

Nem álltam meg. Nem akartam látni Tezukát. A szemem égett és iszonyatosan dühös voltam. Nem akartam se sírni, se jelenetet rendezni, főleg nem Oishi előtt. Meg amúgy is. Nem pazarlom Tezukára azt a néhány idegszálat, ami még túlélte az elmúlt pár hetet.

Ahogy mondtam Oishinek is, elmentem helyet keresni, persze csak az után, hogy megtudtam a Seigaku melyik pályán játszik, és hogy szereztem egy pontát. A ponta jó. Megnyugtat. Elmúlt a dühöm. Egészen addig, amíg meg nem jelent a pálya mellett Tezuka és persze nyomában a csapata. Ha majd végre elkezdődnek a meccsek lesz, ami lekössön. A tervem jó volt, de csak addig a pontig, egészen addig még a két csapat felállt egymással szemben a hálónál. Ugyanis a Ginkások hasfájásra hivatkozva feladták a meccset. Igen az összes. Érdekes. Ennyi volt bejutni a döntőbe. Ha ez nálunk is ilyen könnyen menne. Jött a pihenő. Biztos mindenki nagyon fáradt lehet, egy ilyen komoly mérkőzés után. A következő ellenfél a Yamabuki volt. Az első dublet Kawamura-kun játszotta a lányos fiúval. Veszítettek. Utánuk jött a Kikamaru és Oishi. Oishi nagyon frusztráltnak tűnt az elején, de végül nyertek. Ügyesek voltak. Következtek a single meccsek. Az elsőt a felzselézett hajú másodikos kölyök nyomta, egy vörös hajú Yamabukis ellen. Nem volt rosszak, de mi nyertünk.

Már csak két meccs volt hátra Echizené és Tezukáé. A helyzet ugyanaz volt, mint a legutóbb. Tezuka csak akkor játszik, ha Echizen veszít, de több okból most azt kívántam nyerjen a kölyök. Az első, hogy jelenleg sokkal inkább szimpatizáltam vele, mint Tezukával, a második a múltkori kis balesete volt, a harmadik pedig az, hogy aki ellen játszania kellett nem igazán volt rokonszenves nekem.

A kezdésből ítélve Echizen se kedvelte túlzottan az ellenfelét, valamilyen Aktsut. Ugyanis úgy kezdte, hogy telibe találta az arcát egy labdával. Én tapsoltam, de a körülöttem ülők csúnyán néztek rám. Valószínűleg ők a Yamabukiból jöttek. Aztán a kölyöknek elég rosszul állt a szénája, de végülis sikerült győznie. Bevetette a megtévesztés eszközét és legyűrte a nálánál öt fejjel magasabb ellenfelét. Mire vége lett az összes meccsnek a dühöm lecsillapodott. Viszont ma rájöttem, hogy Tezuka egy különleges ember számomra. Szerintem az életben nem találok még valakit, akivel össze tudok veszni azon, hogy milyen az időjárás. Az ilyet tiszteletben kell tartani. Mikor végeztek oda mentem gratulálni annak, akit ismertem, kivéve Tezukát. Ő amúgy sem játszott, akkor meg minek? Nem mintha tudtam volna mit mondani neki. A csapattal együtt sétáltam ki a buszmegállóba, ahol odalépett hozzám, a fiú lány.

- Fuji vagyok! – nyújtotta a kezét – Örülök, hogy végre megismertelek! – mosolygott

- Naru. – fogtam kezet vele – Én is örülök.

- Már sokat hallottam rólad a többiektől. – fordította a fejét Oishiék felé

Meglepődtem volna, ha Tezukától hall rólam.

- Ő pedig a mi Tensai Fuji Syusukekénk – vetődött a nyakába fél kézzel Eiji, a másikkal pedig „V"-t mutatott. – Csak, hogy te is hallj róla.

- Köszönöm a bemutatást Eiji. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva

- Nincs mit!

Megjött közbe a busz és mindnyájan felszálltunk. Tezuka Fuji mellé ült le, akivel elmélyülten beszélgetett egész úton. Én pedig Kawamura-kun mellé, aki pedig az ablakon bámult ki. Végre leszálltunk a buszról.

- Na, akkor megyünk megünnepelni Naru-chan? – kérdezte Kikamaru

- Mit? – értetlenkedtem

- Hát a Fukubouchoi kinevezésedet és persze a mai győzelmünket.

- Már el is felejtettem.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy Fukuboucho lettél. – mondta Oishi

- Te tudtad Tezuka? – fordult felé Fuji

- Nem. – válaszolt neki

- Én el is felejtkeztem róla. De ma nem vagyok túl ünneplős hangulatban.

- Most nem úszod meg. – mondta Eiji és elindult. Én már épp ellenkezni akartam, de Fuji közbeszólt

- Ebben szerintem már nem igazán van beleszólásod. – mondta és elment mellettem, majd a többiek is

Végül én is elindultam. Úgy néz ki ebbe tényleg nincs beleszólásom.

Fél óra múlva egy kávézóban ültünk. Előttem egy hatalmas kehely fagyi volt, jobb oldalamon Fuji, a balon pedig Tezuka. Jelzem az ülésrendbe se nagyon volt beleszólásom. Tök jó, hogy engem ünnepelünk. Na jó, nem csak engem, de akkor is. Vagyunk tizennégyen az ichinenekkel együtt. Mért nekem kell pont Tezuka mellett ülnöm? A százalékos esély is alacsony rá és mégis.

- Mi a baj Naru-chan? Mióta megjöttünk egy szót sem szóltál. – kérdezte Oishi az asztal másik oldaláról

- Semmi. – mondtam és belekezdtem a fagyimba

Nem hitt nekem, de nem erőltette tovább a dolgot. Nincs kedvem beszélni róla, főleg nem ennyi ember előtt.

- Naru-chan! – kiáltott fel Kikamaru

- Tessék? – kaptam fel a fejem

- Mikor vették le a gipszedet? – mutatott a kezemre, mire én is ránéztem

- Ööö… Tegnap.

- Mért nem szóltál? Elkísértünk volna.

- Szerintem volt, aki elkísérje. – szólt közbe Fuji

Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy utál és azért szívat, vagy csak egyszerűen nem tudja, hogy a beszólásaival egy vermet ás alattam.

- Tényleg? – csodálkozott Eiji

- Igen. – mondtam meg az igazat

- Akkor jó. – vigyorodott el Eiji

Egy gyors hálaimát rebegtem el magamba, azért, hogy Eiji nem kérdezte meg ki. Oishi Tezukát nézte, aki inkább a turmixára figyelt semmint a beszélgetésre. Szerencse.

- Kiengednél? – fordultam Tezuka felé egy kedvesnek nem nevezhető mosollyal

- Hova mész? – kérdezte Eiji

- Mosdóba mennék, ha valaki végre kiengedne.

- Bocsáss meg. – mondta Tezuka majd felállt

- Kösz!

Tényleg a mosóba mentem. Eleinte csak azért, hogy kezet mossak, mert ragadt a fagyitól, de miután sikerült felállni az asztaltól már azért is, hogy keressek valamit, amit darabokra törhetek. A legvonzóbb célpont Tezuka orra volt, de arról hamar lemondtam. Ehelyett maradt az arcmosás. Ez se volt rossz, de az első variáció jobban esett volna. Mivel nagyon nem volt kedvem még visszamenni, úgy döntöttem elütöm az időt. Leültem a kukától körülbelül öt méterre és vécépapírgalacsinokkal próbáltam beletalálni. Izgalmas volt. Épp egy gigantikus méretű galacsinnal akartam beletalálni, amikor valaki bejött a mosdóba. A meglepetéstől kicsit erősebbet dobtam a kelleténél, így telibe találtam a lányt.

- Bo…bocsánat! – dadogtam – Nem akartam.

- Semmi gond! – lengette meg maga előtt a kezeit

Az az elsős lány volt, aki velünk jött.

Felálltam és leporoltam a nadrágom. Nem mintha poros lenne, de ez olyan reflex.

- A többiek küldtek, hogy nézzem meg, mi van veled Senpai, mert már elég rég kijöttél.

- Ó. Milyen rég?

- Negyed órája.

- Uh. Elrepült az idő. Bocsáss meg, de hogy is hívnak?

- Sakuno. Ryuzaki Sakuno.

- Köszi Sakuno. És azt megkérdezhetem, hogy pontosan ki küldött ki?

- Oishi-Senpai kért meg.

- Értem. Köszönöm. – vajon mit hittem? Másnak eszébe se jutok. – Lehet, hogy már tényleg vissza kéne mennem. – gondolkoztam hangosan

Kiléptem a mosdóból nyomomban Sakunoval és visszasétáltunk a többiekhez.

- Hol voltál ennyi ideig Naru-chan? – kiabált már messziről Kikamaru

- A mosdóban. – válaszoltam, amikor odaértem

- És mit csináltál?

- Sakkoztam.

- Mégis kivel? – szólt közbe Tezuka

- A Wc-s nénivel – néztem rá dühösen

- És ki nyert? – kérdezte Fuji mosolyogva

- Senki. Abba kellett hagyni, mert jött Sakuno.

Mindenki a lányra nézett, aki inkább a földet bámulta. Jobb is, ha ebbe a beszélgetésbe nem száll be.

- Én viszont megyek haza. – mondtam mikor Tezuka felállt, hogy beengedjen

- Én is megyek. – csatlakozott Sakuno

- Sajnálom, de nekem is mennem kell. – csatlakozott Momo

- Én is megyek Momo-Senpai. – állt fel Echizen

- Most már nekem is mennem kell. – mondta Tezuka

Na Ő maradhatott volna.

- Megyek én is Tezuka. – állt fel Fuji

- Oishi? – nézett barátjára Kikamaru

- Mi még maradhatunk, ha akarsz.

- Rendben. – vidult fel Eiji

Végül csak Oishi és Kikamaru maradtak. Mindenki más haza indult. Fujit hamar elhagytuk, mert a nővére összeszedte autóval. Echizen és Momoshiro másfelé indultak. És a többiek is szép lassan elmaradoztak. Kivéve Tezuka. Akkor szólalt meg először az indulás óta, amikor már csak ketten voltunk.

- Naru? – kezdte óvatosan

- Hm? – adtam a közönyöst. De jó vagyok.

- Most valamiért dühös vagy rám?

- Én? – kérdeztem ártatlanul, nem reagált, költői kérdésként értelmezte, úgyhogy folytattam – Dehogy is. Mért lennék ÉN dühös rád? Soha semmilyen okot nem adsz rá. – léptem az irónia mezejére

- Tehát dühös vagy. – vette a lapot

- Mért mit vársz?

- Jelenleg azt, hogy elmond miért vagy dühös.

- Hogy miért? A buszon letagadtad, hogy ismersz!

- Te is!

- De én, azért mert dühös voltam.

- Tehát akkor nem azért voltál dühös, mert letagadtam, hogy ismerlek.

Na ez most talált.

- Azért is.

- És még miért?

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, hogy végiggondolhassam.

- Hogy őszinte legyek eleinte nem is rád voltam dühös, hanem Okaa-sanra, amiért azt a pletykát terjesztette a környéken, hogy barátom van. És a buszmegállói beszélgetésünk elég volt ahhoz, hogy ellened fordítsam a dühömet. Te kézzel fogható voltál, rajtad levezethettem volna akkor.

- Értem. De akkor nincs is barátod? – lepődött meg

- Úristen dehogy! Miből gondoltad, hogy van? – döbbentem meg

- Abból, hogy azt mondtad a hölgynek, hogy majd bemutatod neki.

- Leállhattam volna tagadni, de úgyse hitt volna nekem, akkor meg minek? Sajnálom!

- Mit?

- Hogy rajtad próbáltam levezetni a dühömet.

- Én nem haragszom. – mondja azok után, hogy egész nap szívta a vérem – És én is sajnálom.

- Te mit?

- Hogy letagadtam, hogy ismerlek.

- Tényleg, azt mért tetted?

- Mert nem kedveltem azt a srácot.

- De hát… akkor emlékeztél rá? – döbbentem meg

Bólintott.

- Érdekes srác vagy te Tezuka Kunimitsu. – csóváltam a fejem

Köszönöm.


	17. Chapter 17

17. fejezet

A negyedik csapattag

A vasárnapi napom se úgy zajlott, ahogy azt eredetileg elképzeltem. Én a pihenésnek szenteltem volna, de a sors nem értett velem egyet. Ő úgy döntött, hogy el kell kísérnem az öcsémet a karate edzésére. Vagyis hát, hogy pontosabban fogalmazzam meg Okaa-san döntött úgy. Mivel Oto-sannak valami fontos dolga akadt és így nem tudta ő elvinni. Így hát a kedves nővérre, az az rám esett a választás. És persze erre nem mondhatok nemet. Nem mintha panaszkodni akarnék. Szeretem az öcsém. Csak rohadtul lefárasztott az elmúlt pár hét, és olyan jól esett volna egy nap pihenés. Lehet, hogy túl sokat várok az élettől?

- Shun-chan mindent elraktál? – kérdezte Okaa-san az ajtóban

- Igen.

- Naru-chan akkor ne felejtsd el, hogy Shun-channak három órán keresztül tart az edzése. Akkora kell visszaérned érte. – kaptam meg az utasításokat immáron negyedszer

- Rendben Okaa-san. Ne aggódj már annyit. Minden rendben lesz.

- Remélem is. – mondta és kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy kimehessünk – Legyetek óvatosak! – szólt még utánunk, mire én visszaintettem, de nem úgy

Végig az ajtóban állt még el nem értük a sarkot. Lehet, hogy utána is, azt nem tudom. Mire fel ez a nagy aggódás? Még soha nem hagytam el az öcsém fényes nappal.

- És milyenek a karate edzések? – kérdeztem Shun-chant

- Jók. Szeretek karatézni. – jött a lelkes válasz

- És ha szembetalálkozol egy rosszfiúval, el tudod már intézni?

- A karate nem arra való, hogy más emberekben kárt tegyünk vele. – darálta a tananyagot

- Szép világnézet! – kócoltam össze a haját

- Nee-chan! – lökte el a kezemet

- Azt komolyan kérdeztem Shun-chan, hogy meg tudod-e védeni magadat, ha esetleg mások bántani akarnak?

Eszembe jutott a legutóbbi találkozásom „apámmal". Mi van, ha egyszer megkeresi őt is? Egyszerűen tudni akarom, hogy meg tudja oldani a helyzetet.

- Ha más akar bántani engem, akkor meg tudom védeni magamat. Bebizonyítsam?

- Rajtam? Kösz inkább ne. Hiszek neked anélkül is.

- Ahogy gondolod. – szontyolodott el

- Shun-chan? – váltottam komoly hangra

- Igen?

- Emlékszel apánkra? Mármint az igazira.

- Ez most, hogy jutott eszedbe Nee-chan?

- Majd elmondom, csak válaszolj.

- Halványan. Még kicsi voltam, amikor utoljára meglátogatott.

- Mit tennél, ha újra feltűnne?

- Többé látni sem akarom, nekem az az ember soha nem volt az apám. – mondta mérgesen

- Örülök, hogy így látod.

- Nee-chan elmondod végre, hogy hogyan jött most ez a téma.

- Pár napja találkoztam vele.

- Mármint apánkkal?

Bólintottam.

- És? Nee-chan ne csigázz már.

- Majdnem rossz vége lett.

- Megütött? – sötétedett el az arca az én ártatlan 7 éves kisöcsémnek. Mit tesz egy rossz szülő az emberrel

- Nem, de nem rajta múlott. Épp meg akart ütni, amikor megjelentek a barátaim. Nagy szerencséje volt, hogy ott voltak. – mondtam sötéten.

Nekem jogom van beborulni. Én már 15 vagyok.

- Te megütötted?

- Ismersz nem?

- Mondhatjuk. Nagyot kapott?

- A szája vérzett az biztos.

- Ezt meg fogja bosszulni. – jelentette ki

- Nocsak, az előbb még azt mondtad, hogy nem nagyon emlékszel rá, most meg biztosra veszed, hogy bosszút akar állni rajtam?

- Teljesen mindegy mióta nem láttam, attól még tudom, hogy nem normális.

- Okos kölyök vagy te.

- Nee-chan. Most komolyan. Légy nagyon óvatos.

- Én vigyázok magamra, ne aggódj. Viszont légy te is óvatos, mert lehet, hogy te leszel a következő célpontja.

- Rendben.

- És még valami. Okaa-sannak egy szót se. Nem kell tudnia. Csak idegeskedne, és még jobban féltene.

- Rendben. – bólintott

- Gyere ide. – húztam magamhoz, hogy megöleljem

- Nee-chan. – tolta el magát

- Bocs. – mondtam és tovább indultam

A továbbiakban ezt a témát hanyagoltuk. Egyikünknek se volt kedve beszélni róla.

- Erre menjünk Nee-chan. – unszolt az egyik sarkon – Erre sokkal rövidebb.

- Rendben, de ha elkésünk, akkor te bokszolod le Okaa-sannal.

- Higgy nekem. Erre rövidebb. – húzott az általa helyesnek tartott irányba

Ő többet jár erre, csak tudja.

Az általa ajánlott útvonal egy parkon vitt keresztül, ahol teniszpályák voltak. Mégis mi más? Annyi minden lehetett volna. De itt pont teniszpálya volt. Ahogy elhaladtunk a teniszpályák mellett megláttam két ismerős arcot, akiket épp két ismeretlen arc zaklatott. Echizen és Momo volt az, mármint az ismerős arcok. Onnan gondolom, hogy zaklatták őket, hogy Echizent a gallérjánál fogva épp felemelte az egyik. Tudom, hogy kotnyeles vagyok, de a barátaimat nem hagyhattam csak úgy ott.

- Shun-chan várj itt egy percet, kérlek.

- Hova mész Nee-chan?

- Csak várj itt.

Mire közelebb értem már teljesen biztos lehettem abba, hogy nem csak baráti megbeszélést tartanak. Nem épp úgy beszéltek egymással, mint a barátok.

- Hé, fiuk! Mi a probléma? – léptem oda hozzájuk

A nagyobb tag elengedte Echizent és felém fordult, hogy végigmérjen.

- Senpai! – szólalt meg egyszerre Echizen és Momo

- Hello srácok. – üdvözöltem őket – Nem tudom mi a gondotok, de biztos meg lehet oldani erőszak nélkül is. – nyomtam a szamaritánus dumát, ma az illik hozzám és amúgy is jó példát, kell mutatnom az öcsémnek

- Kislány, nincs máshol dolgod és hagyod ezt a férfiakra?

Férfiakra? Ránézésre nem lehettek idősebbek nálam. Maximum nagyobbak. Mind magasságilag, mind izomtömegileg. Az ilyen szekrényajtókat gyártják a szülők kidobó fiúnak, esetleg birkózónak. Mind a kettőből meg lehet élni. Legalább nem kell később sokat gondolkoznia rajta, hogy mihez kezdjen az életével.

- Ezer bocsánat, hogy beleszóltam a férfiak dolgába. – nyomtam meg a férfiak szót, majd Echizenék felé fordultam – Mi a probléma?

- Ez a két izomagy azt hiszi, hogy övék a pálya.

- Akkor mért nem játszotok egymás ellen? Aki veszít, eltűnik. Ennyi.

- Azért mert ők dublet akarnak játszani.

- És? – nem értettem mi a probléma

- Én vele nem játszom dublet. – mutatott egymásra a két srác

- Mintha valami rémlene arról a meccsről, amikor utoljára együtt játszottatok. – gondolkodtam el

- Momo-senpai amúgy is sérült. – terelte a témát Echizen

- Akkor minek akartok itt játszani?

- Rehabilitáció. – mondta Momo

- Majd Nee-chan játszik helyetted. – szólalt meg Shun-chan

Mindenki felé fordult. Nekem fel se tűnt, hogy idejött, de szerintem másnak sem.

- Megmondtam Shun-chan, hogy várj meg ott.

- Sokáig időztél. Gondoltam megnézem, mi van.

- Legközelebb inkább csak csináld, amit mondok.

- Senpai! – szólalt meg Momo, mire felé fordultam – Te tudsz teniszezni?

- Nem!

- Dehogynem! – vágta rá Shun-chan – Csak nem szeret.

- Elég Shun-chan! – kiáltottam rá

- Bocsánat Nee-chan. – sütötte le a szemét

- Senpai! Kérlek, játssz Echizennel! – kérlelt Momo

- Nem lehet. El kell vinnem Shun-chant az edzésére. – tiltakoztam

- Nem kell. Ma kihagyom.

- Ne beszélj badarságokat. Okaa-san megnyúzna mind a kettőnket.

- Senpai! Nem hagyhatod, hogy az ilyenek nyerjenek! – mutatott a két nagydarab tagra, akik ezt nem vették jó néven, mert elkezdték ropogtatni az ujjaikat

- Nee-chan! Nem hagyhatod ilyen helyzetben a barátaidat.

- Ilyenkor bezzeg előjön az ártatlan gondolkodásod mi?

- Senpai! – nézett fel rám Echizen

- Rendben, de csak egy feltétellel. – villant be egy nagyszerű ötlet

- Bármit! – tódította Momo

- A feltételem Echizennek szólna. – néztem a fiúra, aki vállat vont

Félreintettem.

- Lesz jövőhétvégén egy strandröplabda meccsem, ahová kéne még egy csapattag.

- Tényleg tudsz játszani? – nézett fel rám

- Fogjuk rá.

- Rendben. Ha most nyerünk, akkor játszom a csapatodban.

- Még egy kérdés. Tudsz röplabdázni?

- Fogjuk rá. – villantott meg egy halvány mosolyt

- Megegyeztünk. – nyújtottam a kezem

Kezet ráztunk és visszamentünk a többiekhez.

- Mi volt a feltétel Echizen? – próbálkozott Momo

- Betsuni. – húzta a szemébe sapkáját Echizen

- Valaki adna egy teniszütőt? – néztem szét

- Tessék Senpai! – dobta oda az ütőjét Momo

- Kösz. – forgattam meg a kezemben – Mielőtt elkezdjük, még bemelegíthetnénk? – fordultam az izomagyúak felé

- Ha akarsz, de úgyse segít. Lemosunk titeket a pályáról.

- Gyere Echizen! – intettem a srácnak, mire Ő követett – Csak lightosan ütögessünk párat, évek óta nem játszottam…komolyan.

- Usu!

Mikor végeztünk elkezdődött a meccs. Echizen kezdte a szerválást. Minden nyitása ace lett. 1-0ra vezettünk és még csak bele se értem a labdába, bár más se nagyon.

Az izomagyúak köre következett. A kisebbik szervált és végre labdába értem, ugyanis nekem kellett fogadnom. Erős szervája volt, de semmi extra. Simán visszaütöttem és még helyezni is tudtam. Hát nem vagyok csúcs szuper? Annak ellenére, hogy nagydarabok voltak elég gyorsan mozogtak a pályán, ami kicsit megnehezítette a dolgomat. De elég hamar belejöttem újra a játékba. A dublet mindig is jobban szerettem játszani. Bár Echizennel eleinte nem volt túl egyszerű, de aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy felhasználom a röplabdás megszokásaimat és simán mondtam neki mikor mi legyen. Lehet, hogy az ellenfél is hallotta, de nem igazán érdekelt. Így is elég jól ment. 2-0. Jött az én szervám. Régen ütöttem már nyitást teniszütővel, úgyhogy az első nem is sikerült. Sőt a második sem. 0-15. De a harmadikat már sikerül a jó helyre tennem. Egész belejöttem a dologba. 40-15. Úgy éreztem itt az ideje megpróbálni egy erősebb szervát. Feldobtam a labdát és minden erőmmel arra koncentráltam, hogy sikerüljön. Ütöttem és ace. Echizen hatalmas szemeket meresztve hátrafordult.

- Echizen-Sakamoto pair 3-0. – hangzott Momo döbbent hangja

- Szép volt Nee-chan! – ujjongott Shun-chan

Ahogy előrehaladtunk a meccsel egyre jobban belejöttem. Egyre merészebb ütéseket engedtem meg magamnak és sikerültek. Le voltam nyűgözve saját magamtól. Nem emlékszem, hogy régen ilyen jól ment volna. Valószínűleg az a néhány év sokat segített. Magasabb lettem és valamivel erősebb, sőt még okosabb is. Kiskoromban soha nem tudtam lecsapni. Az egyik oka az volt, hogy alig voltam magasabb a hálónál, a másik pedig, hogy erőm se volt hozzá. Most pedig egész jól ment. Büszke voltam magamra. Lehet, hogy egyszer mégis engedek Oto-san győzködésének, és újra kezdem a teniszt. Egyszer.

- Game és meccs, 6-0, Echizen-Sakamoto pair – hirdette ki a győztest Momo

- Szép volt Senpai! – fordult felém Echizen

- Kösz, te is jól játszottál. Bár ez nem meglepő egy regulártól.

- Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Fenomenális voltál! Ezt el kell mesélni Oto-sannak! – rohant felém Shun-chan – Úgy döntöttem, hogy abba hagyom a karatét, és teniszezni fogok.

- Azért ezt gondold át még egyszer, mielőtt otthon elmondod, rendben?

- Rendben. – mondta, de szerintem meg se hallott

Ha otthon ezt megmondja, Oto-san már holnap kiíratja a karate klubból és rohan vele a teniszezni. Mindig is az volt a vágya, hogy teniszezzünk. Én egy ideig teniszeztem is, de aztán abbahagytam, mert jobb szerettem a csapatsportokat. Ezért is kezdtem röplabdázni. Sokkal inkább volt az én sportom. Oto-san annyira nem örült neki, de nem erőltette a dolgot tovább. Shun-channál már nem is próbálkozott. Ő kijelentette kiskorában, ha én nem szeretem, akkor ő se fogja. Én soha nem mondtam neki, hogy ne játsszon, egyszerűen ő döntött így és ezt Oto-san is tudta. Ezért nem is erőltette.

- Shun-chan szedd össze a cuccaidat és menjünk. Okaa-san meg fog ölni. – állítottam le az ujjongását

- Megyek Nee-chan! – indult el a cuccaiért

- Ezzel még nincs vége. – szólalt meg az egyik izomagy

Róluk már teljesen el is feledkeztem.

- Mindig ezt mondják azok, akiket szarrá vernek. – fordultam feléjük egy kedves mosollyal

Az egyik épp egy labdát vett elő a zsebéből és körülnézett. Tekintete Shun-chanon állapodott meg. Egyből felfogtam, mit tervez, de már akkor sem volt időm tenni semmit. Mind ő, mind az öcsém túl messze volt. Egy szempillantás alatt feldobta a labdát és megküldte az öcsém felé.

- Shun-chan! – kiáltottam rá

Mire megfordult a labda már ott is volt. Elkerekedtek a szemei, amikor pár centire az arcától megállította a labdát egy teniszütő.

- Boucho? – szólalt meg egy szerre Momo és Echizen

- Tezuka? – esett le az én állam is

- Tezuka? Tezuka Kunimitsu? – kérdezte ijedt hangon a másik izomagyú – Inkább menjünk haver. Vele nem jó kikezdeni.

- Engem nem érdekel ki ő. – ellenkezett a másik

Tezuka felvette a földről a labdát és egy villámgyors szervával, pár milliméterrel elküldte a makacs izomagy arca mellett.

- Inkább menjünk! – fordult oda a másikhoz

Fogták a cuccaikat és elhúztak.

- Kö-köszönöm! – dadogta az öcsém

- Ah!

- Kösz mindent Tezuka, de most már tényleg mennünk kell Shun-chan.

- Rendben. – kapta fel a táskáját

- Elkísérlek titeket. – mondta Tezuka

- Nem szükséges. Megleszünk. – próbáltam tiltakozni

- Pedig nem ártana, ha hazakísérne. Mi van, ha valamelyik sarkon bevárnak titeket. Azt tudom, hogy nem vagy gyenge, de ez ellen a két izomagy ellen nem lenne sok esélyetek. – szállt vitába velem Momo

- Nem mintha Tezuka, olyan nagy kihívás lenne számukra.

- Ezzel nem értek egyet, de akkor is a Boucho az előbb félemlítette meg őket, úgyhogy ha ő ott lesz, a közeletekbe se mennek.

- Tudod mit? Nekem tök mindegy, csak menjünk már.

Tezuka elindult. Shun-chan rám nézett. Én vállat vontam és a nyomába eredtem.

Hazáig kísért minket. A hős lovag! Shun-chan nagyon élvezte a társaságát. A teniszről faggatta. Tényleg a fejébe vette, hogy elkezd játszani. Félelmetes. Lesz egy teniszező a családba.

Mikor hazaértünk Okaa-san már az ajtóban várt.

- Késtetek! Mi történt? – kérdezte dühösen, majd meglátta Tezukát is – Áh!

Ez az „Áh" olyan dolgokat hordozott magában, amit most inkább nem kommentálnék.

- Köszi Tezuka! Holnap találkozunk a suliba.

- Ah!

- Én is köszönök mindent Onii-chan! – búcsúzott el Shun-chan is új bálványától

Bementünk a házba. Okaa-san tekintete kísért engem végig. De nem figyeltem rá, úgyhogy feladta.

- Milyen volt az edzés Shun-chan? – fordult inkább az öcsémhez

- Nem tudom nem voltam. – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal

- Mi az, hogy nem volt? – fordult felém anyám döbbent képpel

- Túl erkölcsösre nevelted a fiadat, az a baj. – válaszoltam

- Ezt, hogy érted?

- Két barátommal összefutottunk út közben és Shun-chan nem engedte, hogy cserbenhagyjam őket.

- Két izomagy kötözködött velük. – szólt bele Shun-chan is

- És ebben te mit tudtál segíteni?

- Letéptem a pólóm és megvillantottam a bicepszeim. Ettől egyből kereket oldottak.

- Ne viccelődj! – szólt rám élesen

Nem mindegy mit mondok. Úgy sem hiszi el.

- Teniszeztem ellenük. – mondtam végül az igazat

- Mondtam, hogy ne hülyéskedj.

- Most nem hülyéskedik. – igazolt az öcsém is

- Te? Teniszeztél? – hitetlenkedett továbbra is

- És nem is akárhogy. Nagyon jól játszott. – tódította Shun-chan

- Ha ezt Oto-san megtudja… – vidult fel az arca

- Hátha még azt megtudja mit talált ki Shun-chan. – morogtam félhangosan

- Mit? – jelent meg mögöttem Oto-san

- Oto-san! Képzeld úgy döntöttem, abba hagyom a karatét.

- És mégis mért? – sötétedett el Oto-san arca

- Mert teniszezni akarok.

- Komolyan? – nézett rám Oto-san meglepetten, mire én megrántottam a vállam – Ez nagyszerű. Meg kell ünnepelnünk.

Oto-san nagyon örült a dolognak, úgyhogy Okaa-sannal egy kiadós vacsorát készíttetett. Shun-chan evés közben elmesélte neki, hogy miért is döntött úgy, hogy teniszezni kezd. Ennek Oto-san ha lehet még jobban örült. Hát még én a sütinek, amit Okaa-san hozott be nekünk a nappaliba.


	18. Chapter 18

18. fejezet

Szerelmes levél

A hétfő reggelem úgy indult, mint minden hétfő reggel. Nem jól. Okaa-san az ebédlőben azzal várt, hogy tradicionális reggelit készített, Oto-san külön kérésére. Hát nem nagyszerű? Hát nem. Szülő gyilkosságért sokat kapok? Utálom a hagyományokat. Egy ember egyszer kitalál valamit és onnantól kezdve pedig az összes többi majmolja a következő 2000 évben. És ezt, hívják úgy, hogy tradíció. Népámítás. Szerintem. Nem szeretem a monotóniát. Az egyhangúság megöli a találékonyságot. Ezért nem sakkozok.

A reggelit kihagytam. Inkább elindultam a suliba. Mikor kiléptem az ajtón feltűnt, hogy erős szél fúj. Utálom a szelet, ha egyenruhába vagyok. A szoknya direkt úgy van kitalálva, hogy a legkisebb szellőtől is bemutasson a gravitációnak. Éljen a tehetetlenség törvénye. Amikor elindultam megláttam Tezukát az utca végén. Utána kiabáltam.

- Nem tudtál aludni? – kérdezte, amikor odaértem

Neked is jó reggelt.

- Nem, nem tudtam. Csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy ma találkozhatunk.

- Hm? – lepődött meg

- Jó reggelt! – csaptam a hátára és elindultam

Ezzel még el lesz vagy másfél órát.

- Vicces.

Gyorsabb volt, mint gondoltam.

- Amúgy ez a tied. – nyújtott oda egy levelet

- Mi ez? – vettem át

- Szerelmes levél. – mondta mikor már kibontottam

- Vicces.

- Volt kitől tanulni.

Végigfutottam a levelet. Tsukushi-chantól jött.

- Remek. – mérgelődtem félhangosan, amikor végeztem

- Valami baj van? – érdeklődött

- Tsukushi-chan már megint olyan dolgot kért, amibe bele fogok őszülni, mire rájövök, hogy hogyan teljesítsem. – mondtam ki anélkül, hogy végiggondoltam volna, kinek mondom el. Hoppá!

- Oishi?

- Honnan tudtad? – csodálkoztam

- Engem is megkért, de én nemet mondtam.

- Jó neked! – zsörtölődtem

- Te is megteheted.

- Megtehetném. De sajnos valami olyat ajánlott fel a segítségemért cserébe, amit nem utasíthatok vissza. – sóhajtottam

Erre már nem mondott mit. Nem is igazán lehetett. Az én bajom.

Mikor beértünk a suliba elváltunk. Tezuka ment edzésre, én pedig a terembe. Valószínűleg én leszek ma az első. Ha lenne nálam egy fűrész, tuti meggyengíteném a széke lábát. Csak poénból. Kár, hogy nem hordok ilyen eszközöket magammal, amikor suliba jövök. Felírom a jegyzetfüzetembe, hogy holnap feltétlenül rakjam be.

Épp a tetőn vártuk Eijit, hogy neki láthassunk az ebédünknek. Késett. Én meg már éhes voltam.

- Ha nem jön fél percen belül én elkezdem nélküle. – morogtam

- Biztos mindjárt jön. Várjunk még egy kicsit. – csitított Oishi

- Szerintem együnk. – indítványozta Tezuka, merthogy ő is ott volt

- Egyetértek. – helyeseltem nagylelkesen

- Én is. – csatlakozott Ami-chan is

- Én azért megvárom. – mondta szomorúan Oishi

Az ő baja. Mi elkezdtünk enni. Jól döntöttünk, ugyanis Eiji jó negyedóra múlva jött csak meg. Mi pedig már addigra majdnem végeztünk.

- Bocsánat a késésért. – ült le lihegve

- Elaludtam az órán, ezért a Sensei megbüntetett.

- És hol van az ebéded?

- A büntetés közben sikerült megennem.

- Mi mondtuk, hogy ne várd meg. – emlékeztettem, mire egy dühös pillantást kaptam

- És ti jöttök a fesztiválra? – váltott témát Ami-chan

- Én biztos. – lelkendezett Eiji – És Oishi is jön. – válaszolt barátja helyett is – Ugye Oishi?

- A-ah! – bólintott a nevezett

- Én nem. – mondta Tezuka

- És te Naru-chan? – fordult felém Ami-chan

- Nekem mennem kell. – húztam el a számat

- Kell? – lepődött meg Oishi

- Igen. Nekem kell elvinni a testvéreimet.

- És amúgy, ha nem kéne nem mennél? – kérdezte meglepetten Eiji

- Nem.

Eiji és Oishi egymásra néztek. Támadt egy ötletem.

- Nekem még van egy kis dolgom a következő óra előtt. Eiji, ráérnél kicsit segíteni nekem?

- Persze. – lepődött meg a kérésemen – Miben kell segíteni? – kérdezte mikor már bent voltunk az épületben

- Tsukushi-chan megkért, hogy valahogyan intézzem el, hogy Oishivel mehessen a fesztiválra.

- És ebben én hogyan tudok segíteni?

- Arról még fogalmam sincs. Egyelőre csak az érdekelne, hogy egyáltalán segítenél-e.

- Hát nem tudom. Nem könnyű. Nem szeretek Oishinek hazudni.

- Ezt ajánlotta cserébe. – mutattam meg a levél erre a részre vonatkozó sorait

- Komolyan?

Bólintottam.

- És ha segítesz, megkapod az egyiket.

- Áll az alku! – nyújtotta a kezét

Kezet ráztunk. A teher egy része legalább megszűnt. Már csak ki kell találnom, hogy hogyan fogjuk elintézni, hogy együtt menjenek a fesztiválra.

Szerencsére ez a problémám úgy egy óra múlva meg is oldódott, amikor Oishi a szünetben odajött hozzám.

- Naru-chan! Beszélhetnénk khöm… Négyszemközt?

- Persze. Menjünk fel a tetőre?

Amikor mentünk kifelé a teremből Tezuka minket nézett. Valószínűleg kíváncsi volt ő is, hogy mit akar Oishi, de az is lehet, hogy nem. Fogalmam sincs. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is ki tudnám ismerni őt. Viszont az is lehet, hogy ő tudja, mit akar. Akkor jó neki. De lehet, hogy nem is minket nézett csak nyitott szemmel aludt. Fene tudja.

Szerencsére a tetőn senki sem volt, így beszélgethettünk nyugodtan. Bár Oishinek ez sem volt elég, mert nem igazán akart belekezdeni mondókájába, annak ellenére, hogy ő hívott ki. Kezembe kell vennem az ügyet.

- Valami baj van Oishi?

- Igen. Vagyis nem. Nem úgy mondanám, hogy baj. Inkább van egy kis problémám. Én szeretnélek megkérni valamire. – tördelte az ujjait. Láthatólag zavarban volt.

- Igen?

Vett egy nagy levegőt.

- El szerettem volna hívni Tsukushi-chant a fesztiválra, de Eiji most azt hiszi vele megyek.

- És? – értetlenkedtem

Ez a fordulat annyira meglepett, hogy fel sem fogtam, mit akar ezzel mondani. Jó, lehet hogy tök egyértelműen volt, de nekem akkor se esett le elsőre.

- És nem hármasban szeretnénk eltölteni azt a napot.

- Ó. És, hogyan jövök én a képbe? – kérdeztem halvány mosollyal a szám szegletében

- Beszélj Eijivel. Kérd meg, hogy menjen veled vagy valami. Persze nem randiként. – szögezte le gyorsan

- Na jó. Neked megteszem. – játszottam az önfeláldozót. Magamban meg örültem, mint majom a farkának, hogy sikerült ilyen egyszerűen elintézni a dolgot. Jó nem nekem, de a lényeg nem is ez.

- Köszönöm Naru-chan! – ölelt meg majd gyorsan észbe kapott és el is engedett - Ööö… Bocsánat…

- Semmi gond. – simítottam le a ruhámat – Ideje lenne visszamenni. Mindjárt becsöngetnek.

- Még lenne valami…

- Mi?

- Beszélnél Tsukushi-channal?

- Miről?

- Hát, hogy eljönne-e velem a fesztiválra. – mondta, mintha ez egyértelmű lett volna – Esküszöm, meghálálom.

- Legyen. – egyeztem bele. – De ezt be fogom rajtad hajtani.

- Csak szólj, ha valami fiúról lenne szó. – mosolygott

- Hírességeket is vállalsz?

- Nem igazán állok kapcsolatban egyikkel sem.

- Akkor ezt még halasszuk.

- Oké.

Visszaindultunk az osztályba. Oishinek virult a feje végig. Legalább ő boldog. De nem lehetett túl sokáig az. Ugyanis, amikor beléptünk a terembe, mindenki minket nézett. Mindkettőnknek hamar leesett mire ez a nagy figyelem. Oishi kihívott, hogy négyszemközt beszéljünk, és most vigyorogva jövünk vissza. Együtt. Jó én nem vigyorogtam, de Oishi nem kicsit. Ami ilyen esetben először az ember eszébe jut, az nem az, hogy megkért, hogy egy másik lánnyal hozzam össze. Csak remélhetem, hogy ez egyedül nekem jutna eszembe. Bár amikor Oishi arcáról lehervadt a vigyor csak még inkább arra ösztökélt, hogy higgyek az első megérzésemben. Igazából ezen a dolgon nem nagyon lehetett segíteni. Inkább visszabattyogtam a helyemre. Tezuka most nem nézett. Inkább kibámult az ablakon. Biztos talált kint valami érdekeset. Ő biztos nem hiszi azt, amit a többiek. De mi van, ha mégis? Nem mintha érdekelne Tezuka mit gondol. Ezt tisztázni kell.

Mire elértem a helyemet becsöngettek.

- Képzeld! Sikerült elintézni Tsukushi-chan ügyét! – írtam Tezukának, aki még mindig másfelé nézett és nem igazán akart felém fordulni

Nem volt mit tennem. Sajnos! Hát fejbe dobtam a levéllel mire rám nézett. Én mosolyogva néztem vissza rá és lemutattam a papírra. Még vagy fél percig engem nézett majd lehajolt a levélért.

- És mégis hogyan? – jött a válasz

- Oishi azért hívott, ki, hogy megkérjen, csináljak valamit Eijivel, hogy ő elhívhassak Tsukushi-chant.

- Akkor nem te intézted el.

Ünneprontó.

- Nem is azt mondtam. De Eijit nekem kell lekoptatnom. Tehát végülis én intézem majd el. És amúgy is Oishi engem kért meg, hogy beszéljem le Tsukushi-channal.

- És azt tudod Eijivel mit csinálsz?

- Te mindig ilyen pesszimista vagy? Majd elintézem. Inkább örülj velem egy kicsit.

- Minek örüljek?

- Hogy milyen fenomenális vagyok!

- …

Kösz. Kedves válasz.

- Most meg mi bajod van?

- Nekem semmi.

- De valami bajod van!

- Nincs.

- Akkor tartsd meg.

És igen. Tezukának ismét sikerült. Mért van, hogy ő az egyetlen ember, akinek sikerül ennyire felhúznia. Az „apám" nem tud ennyire feldühíteni. Lehet, hogy erre a gyakoriság is rárak, mert „apámnak" nem volt annyi lehetősége rá, mint Tezukának. Lehet, hogy ezen kéne változtatni? Nem tudom. De tényleg.

Keddtől minden visszatért a rendes kerékvágásba. Én újra lejártam edzésre.

Épp hazafelé tartottam a városból, mert vennem kellett egy-két dolgot, amikor a vonatnál megláttam azt, akivel nem akartam találkozni. Tezukát. Pont az ellenkező irányba készült, mint én. Gondolom. Legalábbis oda ült. Ő nem vett észre engem, mert épp olvasott valamit. Gondoltam észrevétlenül belopózok mögé, hogy megnézzem mi az. Nem mintha kíváncsi lennék, de érdekelt. Amikor megláttam leesett az állam. Egyszerűen nem bírtam szó nélkül hagyni.

- Iskolát váltasz?

Tezuka felnézett.

- Azt hittem meg vagy rám sértődve. És amúgy se túl udvarias dolog beleolvasni mások személyes dolgaiba.

- Honnan vetted, hogy meg vagyok rád sértődve? – adtam az ártatlant

- Onnan, hogy ma még csak nem is köszöntél. – mondta tárgyilagosan

- Nem vettelek észre.

- Melletted ülök.

- Rendben. Kicsit haragudtam.

- És már elmúlt?

- Most tényleg iskolát akarsz váltani? – ültem le mellé figyelmen kívül hagyva az előbbi megjegyzését

- Nem tudom. – válaszolta

- Hű. Ez neked nagy lehetőség. – néztem meg jobban az iskolát népszerűsítő füzetét

- Gondolod? – nézett rám

- Mért te nem így látod?

- De. Csak…

- Csak nem akarod itt hagyni a Seigakut. – fejeztem be helyette – Igazam van?

- Nem egészen.

- Hanem?

- Tettem egy ígéretet, amit be kéne tartanom és Echizen még amúgy sincsen kész.

Nincs még kész? Inkább nem kommentálom.

- Tehát akkor már csak azt kell eldöntened, hogy mi fontosabb. Ez az iskola vagy az ígéret és a barátaid.

- Így nézve nem is olyan nehéz a döntés, mi?

- A döntés, attól még ugyan olyan nehéz. Az út hozzá lesz talán valamivel könnyebb.

Hű, de mély vagyok. Egy bányató hozzám képest akvárium.

- És akkor szerinted mi a helyes döntés?

- Nincs helyes vagy helytelen döntés. Csak a te döntésed van. – valaki most már leállíthatna

- Akkor úgy kérdezem, te az én helyemben, hogyan választanál?

Elgondolkoztam.

- Világ életemben a barátaim voltak számomra a legfontosabbak. Persze csak, aki megérdemli.

- Értem.

Remélem sikerül majd jó döntést hoznod. Én viszont most megyek.


	19. Chapter 19

19. fejezet

A meccs

Eljött a vasárnap. Eljött a meccs. Eljött a mikulás, kábé hat hónapja. De nem ez a lényeg. Meg volt a csapat, elméletileg. Úgy volt ott találkozunk. Én Echizennek szóltam pénteken, hogy mikor és hol, Tezuka pedig a barátjának. Legalábbis azt mondta, hogy fog. Remélem, jó játékost hoz. És remélem Echizen tud játszani. Mire odaértem a megbeszélt helyre Tezuka már ott volt.

- Na mi van? Nem tudsz aludni? – kérdeztem én, aki csak fél órával volt ott a megbeszélt idő előtt

- Siet az órám.

Haha. Ismét egy nagyszerű Tezuka poén. Még jó, hogy teniszező és nem humorista.

- Jön a barátod? – váltottam témát

- Elméletileg.

- Elméletileg?

- Igen.

- Nagyszerű.

- Hello. – jött egy hang a hátam mögül

Megpördültem. Fuji volt ott.

- Biztos. – szólalt meg Tezuka

- Ő? – mutattam rá

Tezuka bólintott. Ha neki jó. Attól még nekem nem biztos, hogy jó, de, csak tudja, mit csinál. Végeredményképp az én fejem a tét. Remélem, tudja, mit csinál. Nem mintha én tudnám, mit csinálok.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Fuji

- Tudsz játszani? – érdeklődtem

- Attól függ mit. – válaszolta mosolyogva

Eh? Tezukára néztem. Ő fapofával állta a tekintetem. Itt tényleg vér fog folyni. Csak még azt nem tudom kié.

- Mért aggodalmaskodsz annyit? – kérdezte Tezuka

- Mért? – idegbeteg leszek – Tezuka! Most őszintén! Emlékszel te arra, hogy mi a tét? – kérdeztem lassan

- Igen.

- Nagyszerű! És még így sem érted?

- Mindenképp nyerni fogunk.

- Örülök, hogy te ilyen derűlátó vagy.

- Én nem tudom mi a tét. – szólt közbe Fuji

- Én. – sóhajtottam egyet – Megyek inni.

- Megjöttél? – láttam meg Echizent az automatánál

- Chees!

- Remek. Menjünk vissza a többiekhez. – indultam meg ő pedig követett

Mikor meglátta kik a „többiek" nagyon meglepődött.

- Boucho!? Fuji-senpai!?

- Őt hívtad? – kérdezte Tezuka

- És ha igen?

- Ez érdekes lesz. – mosolygott Fuji, bár ez nem meglepő, mert ő mindig mosolyog

Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ma nem kellett volna felkelnem.

Laza fél óra múlva ott voltunk a pályánál. Ki milyen állapotban. Fuji örült magának, mint kamikaze pilóta a kényszerleszállásnak. Echizen és Tezuka közönyös arccal szemlélték a külvilágot. Én pedig egy apróbb idegösszeomlás szélén álltam. Mégis kijár mindig a legrosszabbul? Még szép, hogy én.

- Örülök, hogy eljöttél! – lépett oda hozzám Mamoru Isten tudja honnan

- Hát még én. – dörmögtem az orrom alá

- Ma is gyönyörű vagy.

- Te pedig ma is idegesítő. – mosolyogtam rá

Elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

- Látom a barátod sem futamodott meg. – nézett Tezukára, aki megigazította a szemüvegét

- Ez ki? – szólalt meg Echizen is, amivel magára vonta Mamoru figyelmét

- Az óvodában gyűjtöttétek össze a csapattagokat? Már kíváncsi lennék a negyedik emberre is. – nézett körbe, mire Fuji kilépett Tezuka mögül

- Örülök, hogy újra látlak Kyo! – üdvözölte Fuji

Ezek ismerik egymást?

- Fu-Fuji? – dadogta Mamoru – Ho-hogyan kerülsz te ide? – próbált nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjára, de ha engem kérdezel nem sikerült

- Jöttem játszani Naru-chanért. – mondta mosolyogva

Gondolom Tezuka elő adta neki a sztorit, míg én összeszedtem Echizent.

- Mi-mi sajnos nem tudunk ma játszani, mert az egyik barátomnak nagyon fáj a keze. – mutatott egyik társára, aki nagyon meglepetten hallgatta a sérülésének hírét

- Kár. – mondta Fuji

- Nekem most mennem kell.

- Így ér véget a kapcsolatunk? – kérdeztem fájdalmas arccal

- Bocs Szívi, de ez van. – mondta majd elsietett

- Te tudtad! – szegeztem Tezukára a mutatóujjamat – Tudtad, hogy ez lesz!

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Én játszani jöttem ide.

- Engem nem etetsz be. Fuji azt sem tudta, hogy röplabdázni kéne jönnie. Ha meg se mondtad neki, akkor biztos voltál abba, hogy visszalépnek. Tehát végig úgy tervezted, hogy nem fogunk játszani.

- Tényleg nem tudom, miről beszélsz.

- Csak egy dolgot nem értek. Akkor minek kísértél el…? – nem tudtam befejezni, mert a szavamba vágott

- Valakinek van kedve játszani? – nézett Echizenre

- Chees!

Megindultak a pálya felé.

- Tezuka!

- Te nem jössz? – lépett mellém Fuji

Még egy percig némán álltam, hogy leküzdjem a feltörni készülő dühömet, majd bólintottam.

- De megyek.

Mi is oda sétáltunk a pályára.

- És hogy lesznek a csapatok? – tettem fel a logikus kérdést

- Én leszek Sakamoto-sannal. – mosolygott Fuji

Hálás voltam neki. Igazából nem érdekelt kivel vagyok, csak ne Tezukával. Vele úgyse találom meg a közös hangot. Néha elviselni is képtelen vagyok nemhogy együtt játszani vele. Amúgy is csak feldühítene megint valamivel.

- Nekem jó! – egyeztem bele

Tezuka és Echizen nem szólt semmit. Egyszerűen csak átmentek a másik térfélre. Úgy látszik, közöttük van összhang. Jó nekik. Remélem, mi is megleszünk valahogy Fujival.

Már épp belekezdtünk volna, amikor egy hang megállított.

- Állj! – mondta a hang

- Atobe? – nézett Tezuka a hang tulajdonosára

- Beszállhatnánk? – kérdezte

Mindenki rám nézett. De mért rám? Minek néznek ezek engem?

- Így páratlanul vagyunk. – mondtam, mivel hárman jöttek, Atobe, Kabaji és Risa. Igen emlékszem a nevére. Annyira tetszett, ahogy Atobéval beszélt, hogy megjegyeztem a nevét. Ennyit megérdemelt.

- Én nem játszok. Nem tudok. De majd nézlek titeket.

- Tőlem. – vontam vállat

- Kabaji, te menj abba a csapatba. – mutatott ránk Atobe. Ő pedig beállt Tezukáékhoz.

Két arrogáns egoista bunkó egy csapatban? Szegény Echizen. Még jó, hogy én Fujival és Kabajival vagyok. Na jó. Ebben rengeteg irónia volt. Azt sem tudom, egyáltalán mért játszok? Igazából már teljesen mindegy.

Elkezdtünk játszani. Mondanom se kell fenomenális volt. Nem mondom senki nem volt béna, de a hangulat. A mi csapatunkban Fuji végig vigyorgott és kedves beszólásokat ejtett meg, ha véletlenül hibázni mertem. Asszem, amikor a következő teniszmeccsénél elront egy pontot én majd szép nagy fényreklámmal, közlöm vele, hogy „a pálya két centivel arrébb van" vagy „Majdnem átment, de kár érte." csakhogy tőle idézhessek majd. De lehet, hogy hozzátoldok valamit a saját szókincsemből is, csak azért, hogy ne higgye, hogy majmolom. Bár lehet, hogy a végén még kitiltanak a meccsről. Szépen nézne ki, ha lecipelnének a lelátóról. Lehet, hogy majd kipróbálom egyszer.

A csapatom másik tagja Kabaji volt. Na, rá nem volt panaszom ilyen téren. Nem mosolygott, nem szólt be, még csak nem is nézett csúnyán, ha pontot veszítettünk. Igazából semmit se csinált. Jó persze azokat a labdákat visszaütötte, amik eltalálták volna, de amiért már lépni kellett volna egy centit is, azt hagyta a sunyiba. Azokért én repkedtem. Fuji se égette olyannal magát, hogy elesik egy labdáért. A túl oldalon sem engedték meg maguknak az ilyen incidenseket. Legalábbis Tezuka és Atobe. Echizen többször is vetődött. Ő valamivel alacsonyabb volt nálam így nem is nagyon ért volna el sok labdát esés nélkül. Vele szemben a két Boucho mintha tudták volna, hova fog jönni a következő ütés, mert mindig pont azon a helyen álltak. Mondanom sem kell súlyos hátrányba kerültünk elég gyorsan. Az a laza tíz pontos különbség, ami kialakult köztünk alig 5 perc alatt, semmi volt ahhoz képest, amilyen hátrányba kerültünk a szett végére. Igazából 20:0-ás állásnál, mit mondjon az ember? Szett labda. Mást nem lehet mondani. Ha legalább egy pontot szereztünk volna. Csak egyetlen pontot. Annyira megalázó volt ez az egész. Főleg nekem. A túloldalon az egész csapat teniszezik, én egyedül röplabdázom és lealáznak. Ennél rosszabb már csak az lenne, ha tényleg 0 pontunk lenne a legvégére. A baj az, hogy ez nagyon valószínű.

Tezuka nyitott. Immáron huszonegyedszer. Fuji megfogta a nyitást. Kabaji átrakta. Tezuka ütőhelyzetbe került. Ütött. Megfogtam. Ismét ütött. Ismét megfogtam, de most nem tudtam átrakni, mint az előbb. Nehezen értem el és így rosszul találtam el. Kabaji felé ment a labda, de nem volt pontos. Kabaji csak nézte, de meg se mozdult volna. Itt tele lett a pohár.

- Mozdulj már meg Kabaji! – üvöltöttem rá miközben feltápászkodtam

- Usu! – válaszolta Kabaji legnagyobb meglepetésemre és feladta a labdát, nekem

Több nem is kellett. Ugrottam. Ütöttem. És pontot szereztem. Nem volt erős vagy technikás ütés. Nem is találtam el rendesen, de a szerencse segített. Ugyanis Atobe felé irányítottam, és mivel ő tátott szájjal állt és bámult Kabajira és rám felváltva, nem is figyelt a labdára. El se mertem hinni. Szereztünk egy pontot. Risa pedig tapsolt. Eddig teljesen csöndben volt. Már el is felejtettem, hogy itt van.

- Szép volt Kabaji! – csaptam hátba

- Usu – pirult el. Úgy látszik, nem bírja a pozitív kritikát.

- 20:1 – szólalt meg Tezuka – Ügyes!

Na, ezt nem tudtam hova tegyem. Most csesztetni akart vagy tényleg dicséretnek szánta? Na ezt utálom a legjobban Tezukában. Semmi hangjáték vagy arcmimika. Honnan tudja az ember, hogy ironikusan mondja vagy tényleg így gondolja? Tippel. Most a veszekedések elkerülése végett én arra tippelek, hogy dicséretnek szánta.

- Köszi. – szóltam utána

Szereztünk még egy kemény pontot mielőtt Tezuka ráunt volna a dologra és megadta a kegyelemdöfést. Mindkét pontunkat Atobének köszönhettük, ugyanis ő továbbra is kővé meredve állt a pályán. Lesokkolta a tény, hogy Kabaji rajta kívül másra is hallgathat. Például rám. Nem tudom, minek köszönhetem ezt a megtiszteltetést, de örülök neki, hogy ez szerzett nekünk két pontot.

- Hova mész Echizen? – szólt Fuji a távolodó fiú után

Nekem személy szerint fel se tűnt, hogy elindult valahová. Lefoglaltak a gondolataim. Épp az járt a fejembe, hogy ha most csettintenék egyet Kabaji ide jönne-e hozzám? Kipróbálni nem próbáltam ki, mert elég ciki lett volna, ha nem. Úgyhogy csak elméleti síkon feszegettem a témát.

- Inni. – válaszolta hátra sem fordulva

- Hol van Tezuka? – most tűnt csak fel, hogy ő nincs már itt

- Atobével beszél. – intett a fejével az édes hármas felé, ahol természetesen Kabaji is ott volt

Fel sem tűnt, ahogy az emberek eltűntek. Ennyit az éberségemről. Hárman maradtunk.

- Miről tudnak állandóan beszélgetni? – szaladt ki a számon

- Ti miről tudtok általában beszélgetni? – „válaszolt" a költői kérdésemre Fuji

- Mi inkább veszekszünk, sem minthogy beszélgetnénk.

- Tezuka tud veszekedni? – lepődött meg Risa

- Jó igazad van. Valamit beszól, én felhúzom magamat és nekiesem. Ő pedig hallgat, vagy nyugodtan válaszolgat.

- Tezuka egy kedves ember. – mondta Fuji

- Kedves? – röhögtem fel majdnem hangosan – Inkább bosszantó.

- Kedvesen bosszantó.

- Hívd, ahogy akarod. A lényeg, hogy nehezen tudom elviselni.

- Mégis állandóan együtt vagytok.

- Ez nem igaz. Csak… Csak valahogy mindig úgy jönnek ki a dolgok, hogy összefutunk.

Kezdett számomra rémisztő irányba tartani ez a beszélgetés

- És ezek az összefutások egy barátságot alakítottak ki köztetek. – okoskodott tovább

- Nem hívnám barátságnak azt a kapcsolatot, ahol a két fél között elhangzott tíz mondatból nyolc bosszantja valamilyen szinten a másikat.

- És ennek ellenére a kilencedik mondattal valami olyat mondotok, amitől elfelejthető lesz az előző nyolc.

- Most ezzel mire célzol?

- Arra, hogy sokkal jobban bosszant az, amit nem mond ki Tezuka, mint amit tényleg kimond.

- Kezdem elveszíteni a fonalat. De tényleg. – esdeklően Risára néztem

- Nézzétek, jön Tezuka. – mentett meg

- Remek! – értékeltem szívből

- Végeztetek? – kérdezte Fuji a közeledő Tezukától

- Nem mondhatni.

- Nekem mennem kell. Onee-chan mindjárt itt lesz értem. Majd hétfőn találkozunk. – intett Fuji és elment

- Hol van Echizen? – fordult felém Tezuka

- Elment inni.

- Én megyek, tovább kínzom Atobét. – mondta Risa és megindult az Atobe-Kabaji páros felé

Jobb ötletem nem lévén felvetettem, hogy menjünk Echizen után. Nem igazán fűlött hozzá a fogam, hogy kettesbe maradjunk Tezukával hosszútávon. A vége tuti az lenne, hogy megint két évvel közelebb hozná az infarktusomat.

Mikor megtaláltuk Echizent épp két lány társaságában álldogált. Az egyik Sakuno volt, a másik meg fogalmam sincs kicsoda. De körülrajongta a srácot, egy elég magas decibelt megütve hangjával.

- Boucho! – szólalt meg Echizen, amikor meglátott minket, bár lehet, hogy inkább csak Tezukát látta meg, mert csak az Ő jelenlétét konstatálta.

Hangjából érződött az őszinte megkönnyebbülés. Megértem a srácot. így első látásra Nagyon idegesítő volt a kiscsaj, aki körüllengte.

- Senpai! – biccentett Sakuno

Legalább valaki engem is észrevesz.

- Milyen szépen összegyűltünk. – mondtam mosolyogva – Én megyek haza. – tűnt el arcomról hirtelen a mosoly és már fordultam volna meg, hogy lelépjek, amikor Tezuka a vállamra tette a kezét

- Várj, Én is megyek!

Ránéztem a kezére, mire Ő levette a vállamról. Dühös voltam rá, és ezt neki is a tudomására akartam hozni.

- Én is megyek! – emelte fel gyorsan a fejét Echizen

- Mi is épp indulni akartunk. – szólalt meg az idegesítő kiscsaj – Igaz Sakuno?

- Ha… Hai. – mondta halkan a lány

Erre Echizen ismét lehajtotta a fejét. Szegény kölyök menekülne, de nincs kiút. De annak örüljön, hogy legalább nem marad kettesbe velük.

Elindultunk hát, mint egy gyönyörű menet. Elöl Echizen és a ráakaszkodott kiscsaj, akiről később kiderült, hogy Tomo… valaminek hívják, mögöttük kicsit lemaradva Sakuno és legvégül Tezuka és én. Egy páratlan páros. Az út első öt perce nyugodtan telt leszámítva a kiscsaj hangját, ami már kezdett igazán irritáló lenni.

- Naru? – szólalt meg végül Tezuka

- Hm? – kérdeztem rá sem nézve

- Most dühös vagy valamiért?

- Úgy érzed, van okom rá?

- Ok mindig van, csak nem biztos, hogy mindig megalapozott.

- Jó akkor gondoljuk végig. Tettél ma bármit is, ami miatt megalapozott okom lenne arra, hogy dühös legyek? – higgadtan beszéltem, ahogyan ő is

- Igen.

- Nagyszerű! Akkor megkaptad a kérdésedre a választ?

- Nem igazán.

- Mert? – még mindig nyugodtan. Sokat fejlődtem. Segített kicsit a korábbi beszélgetésem Fujival. Nem tudom megmagyarázni miért, de úgy éreztem, annak köszönhetően tudok most nyugodt maradni.

- Én azt kérdeztem dühös vagy-e. És attól, mert van rá okod, hogy dühös legyél még nem biztos, hogy az is vagy.

- Igazad van. És igen a beszélgetés elején még dühös voltam.

- És most már nem?

- Már nem.

- És minek köszönhető ez a változás?

- Beszélgettem Fujival ma. És most jöttem rá, hogy igaza volt abban, amit mondott.

- Mért mit mondott?

- Leegyszerűsítve: Az embereket nem az bántja jobban, amit kimondunk, hanem amit nem mondunk ki.

- Ez szép.

- Ugye? Szerintem is.

- Csak nem értem, hogy hogyan jön a dologhoz.

- Eleinte én sem értettem. – mosolyodtam el

Tezuka nem feszengette tovább a témát. Inkább egy újat hozott fel.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze.

- Mit ajánlott fel neked Tsukushi?

- Szeretnéd tudni?

- Igen.

- Pech!


	20. Chapter 20

20. fejezet

Kanzaki titka

A következő hetem olyan gyorsan elrepült mintha nem is lett volna. Semmire nem volt időm. Edzés, suli és megint edzés. Este pedig hullafáradtan rogytam le az ágyamra. A Boucho bekeményített. Megértem. Én is ezt tettem volna. Még egy vereség elég csúnyán mutatott volna. Azután se lett volna reménytelen a bajnokság, de, biztos ami biztos alapon kell ezt csinálni. Mostantól csak nyernünk szabad. A csapatból mindenki így látta.

Az új Bouchoval új stratégia is jött. Úgy döntött kipróbáljuk, milyen a csapat felállás, ha én liberót játszom. Ez az ötlet már az edzésen kudarcot vallott. Maradt a „B" verzió, ami még működőképesnek is tűnt. Befutófeladó lettem a termetem miatt. Méghozzá eredeti helyzetben a Boucho és Shitora-san feladója. Mind ketten 175cm feletti magassággal rendelkeztek, ami alkalmasabbá tettek őket az ütő posztra, mint engem. Ez a taktika jónak bizonyult az edzésen, így végül úgy döntöttük a meccsen is kipróbáljuk hétvégén.

Reggelente általában Tezukával mentem iskolába, mivel nekem is volt edzésem. Nem beszéltük meg, csak általában ugyanakkor indultunk és így mindig összefutottunk. Egyik reggel meg is jegyezte, hogy milyen jól áll nekem ez a koránkelés és a végkimerülésig tartó edzések.

- Szépek a szarkalábak a szemed alatt – nézett rám csütörtök reggel

- Kösz. Te nem akarsz a tied alá egy monoklit?

- Kösz nem.

- Majd megnézheted szombaton, hogy megérte ez a két táska. – dörmögtem álmosan

- Ez most meghívás?

- Tekintheted annak is. – vontam vállat

- Rendben.

Ezzel le is zártuk a témát. Sikernek könyveltem el azt is a héten, hogy vasárnap óta egyszer sem vesztünk össze Tezukával. Azt nem tudom, hogy ez azért van, mert ő fogta vissza magát, vagy pedig azért, mert én tűröm jobban a dolgot. Majd kiderül a következő veszekedésnél.

A meccs közeledett és a baj, hogy ezzel a fesztivál napja is. Ugyanis szombaton volt a meccs, vasárnap pedig a fesztivál. Irtóztam a gondolattól is. Utálok fesztiválra járni. Azon kívül, hogy utálom a hagyományokat, rengeteg ember van ott, akik lökdösődnek, a képembe nevetnek, és kézen fogva randalíroznak, hogy mások orra alá dörgöljék, nekik van kivel menni a fesztiválra. Túl sok felhajtás. Nekem csak munkával jár az egész. Minden évben vigyáznom kell a testvéreimre, nehogy elkeveredjenek. És most még Eijire is figyelnem kell. Oishi figyelmeztetett előre, hogy olyan, mint egy gyerek és figyelni kell rá. Hát nem nagyszerű? Hát nem.

Pénteken Oishi és Eiji is elég hallgatag volt, én pedig nagyon fáradt. És még délután várt egy edzés.

- Mi bajotok van? – kérdeztem, amikor már tíz perce néma csendben ebédeltünk

- Halljuk holnap meccsetek lesz. – mondta Oishi

- Nehéz lett volna nem hallani, hiszen az elmúlt egy hétben elég sokszor beszéltem róla.

- Tezuka mondta, hogy jön.

- Igen?

- Igen.

- Éssss? – nyújtottam el a kérdést

- Tezukát elhívtad, minket pedig nem. – mondta végül ki Eiji

Leesett az állam. Már megint kezdik?

- De hisz ezt megbeszéltük. Ti mindegyikre hivatalosak vagytok, ha nincs más dolgotok. És amúgy sem kell az én engedélyem ahhoz, hogy elmenjetek egy olyan meccsre, amit az iskola bármely klubja játszik. Szabadon be lehet jönni bárkinek.

- Azért jól esett volna, ha megemlíted.

- Most ezt komolyan mondjátok?

- Nem, de jó volt látni a reakcióidat. – nevette el magát Eiji

Ismét leesett az állam. Azon gondolkoztam, ha most megölöm, lecsuknak a meccs előtt? A válasz egy 90%-os igen volt. Ezért elnapoltam a témát. Inkább újra feltettem a kérdést.

- Akkor mi bajotok van?

- Tegnap volt az új tournament, csapat sorsolása. – mondta Eiji és lehervadt az arcáról a vigyor

- És a Hyotei lesz az első ellenfelünk. – tette hozzá Oishi magyarázatként

Hyotei, Hyotei? Elkezdett pörögni az agyam, valamiért ismerős volt. Hyo… Ó.

- Atobéék? Részvétem. Irtó idegesítő az a pasas.

- Ismered?

- Összefutottunk párszor. – mondtam sötéten – És mikor lesz a meccs?

- Jövő hét szombat.

- Az jó, akkor ráérek.

Végül eljött a szombat és a meccs. A pénteki edzésnek szerencsére hamarabb volt vége, így időben hazaértem és kialudhattam magamat. Tehát szombaton frissen és üdén keltem fel. Na jó. Iszonyat nehezen keltem fel, de legalább fel tudtam kelni és már ez is segített valamicskét. Lebotorkáltam a konyháig, ahol is rávetődtem az egyik székre.

- Ohajó! – mondtam nagyot ásítva

Okaa-san lerakott elém egy nagy adag palacsintát és egy kávét. Mindig tudja, épp mi kell nekem. Épp belekezdtem az evésbe, amikor megjelent a húgom is a konyhaajtóban.

- Ohajó! – dörzsölgette a szemét – Nee-chan! – lelkendezett, amikor meglátott – a héten alig láttalak.

- Elég sok időt töltöttem a suliban. Ugyanis ma meccsem lesz. – simogattam meg a kobakját, amikor leült mellém

- Én mért nem mehetek ki soha a meccseidre? – kérdezte szomorúan

- Hát… – csak tátogni tudtam – Még soha nem mondtatd, hogy szeretnél eljönni.

- De akarok. Lehet?

- Nem akarok. Szeretnék – javította ki Okaa-san

- Szeretnék. Lehet? – helyesbített

Okaa-sanra néztem.

- Felőlem, ha meg tudod oldani valahogy.

- Megkérem Oishiéket, hogy figyeljenek rá, ők úgyis ott lesznek.

- Rendben. – bólintott Okaa-san – Gyere Miki-chan felöltözünk.

- Hurrá! – ugrott fel a húgom és Okaa-san kezébe kapaszkodva végigugrálta az utat az asztaltól a szobájáig

Én befejeztem a reggelimet és utána mentem fel összepakolni. Mikor már mind a ketten készen álltunk az indulásra, Okaa-san kikísért az ajtóig és figyelmeztetett, hogy figyeljek oda a húgomra. Jó, hogy szólt még egyszer, mert különben elfelejtettem volna.

Az utunk a suliig meghökkentően eseménytelen volt. Maguk a csapattagok a bemelegítés és egy utolsó taktikai megbeszélés céljából jóval előbb érkeztek meg, mint a nézők. Tehát nagyon valószínű volt, hogy még Oishiék sem érkeztek meg, úgyhogy Miki-chant addig is bevittem az öltözőbe. Szinte az összes csapatársam körülrajongta. A húgom megtanulta azt az elmúlt négy év során, hogyan szeretesse meg magát rögtön egy emberrel és, hogy hogyan érjen el bármit. Az én nevelésem. A stratégiai megbeszélésen Kanzaki felhozott egy teljesen új ötletet, amit bevethetnénk a meccsen. A csapat egyhangúan leszavazta. Ez a csaj maga alatt vágja a fát és észre sem veszi.

Fél órával a meccs kezdete előtt próbaútra indultam hátha már megjöttek Oishiék, de még sehol sem voltak. Viszont visszafelé menet összefutottunk Tezukával.

- Üdv! – mondtam, amikor megláttam

- Ah! – üdvözölt Ő is

- Hogy s mint?

- Tsukushi megkért, hogy figyelmeztesselek. Múlthéten játszottak a mai ellenfeleitek ellen egy barátságos mérkőzést és nagyon keményen kikaptak. Azt mondja nagyon erősek. – miközben beszélt le-le pillantott a mellettem álló Miki-chanra.

- Köszönöm, hogy szóltál. – mondtam miközben Tezuka még mindig idegesen pillantgatott a húgom irányába

Nem tudtam elképzelni mi baja, úgyhogy én is lenéztem. Miki-chan áhítatos képpel nézett fel rá. Még a száját is nyitva felejtette.

- Tezuka Kunimitsu? – szólalt meg váratlanul

Tezuka is meglepődött és rám nézett.

- Ő a húgom Miki-chan. Meséltem neki egyszer rólad. – mondtam zavartan

- És mit? – kérdezte Tezuka

Most erre mit mondjak? Ha így néz rá a húgom, akkor mit mesélhettem neki. Elég félreérthető a helyzet.

- Te tök magas vagy. – szólalt meg ismét a húgom

- Megnőttem. – mondta erre Tezuka

Ez egy tök magas színvonalú beszélgetés. Még jó, hogy nagyjából kimaradhatok belőle. Miki-chan csípőre vágta a kezét és az álmodozó arckifejezésből gyanakvóba váltott át.

- Tényleg Te lennél Onee-chan Oij… – gyorsan rá tapasztottam a kezem a szájára

- Elég! Most már menjünk vissza az öltözőbe. – mondtam még mindig befogva a száját – Tezuka, ha találkoznál Oishivel mond meg neki, hogy keressen már meg, rendben?

- Ah. – bólintott

Kicsit megzavarta az iménti jelenet. Hát engem is. Mikor már hallótávolságon kívülre értünk, elengedtem a húgomat.

- Légy szíves és Tezuka előtt többé ne említsd ezt az elméletedet, rendben?

- Rendben. – motyogta bűntudatosan

- Köszönöm.

Még az öltöző ajtajáig sem értünk el, amikor valaki kiáltott a folyosó végéről. Oishi volt az.

- Hallottam Tezukától, hogy kerestél. Mi a gond?

- Tudnál vigyázni Miki-chanra amíg én játszom? Mindenképp el akart jönni és nincs kire bíznom. Megtennéd?

Oishi lenézett a húgomra. Majd elmosolyodott. Eddig tartott neki felfogni a dolgot. Ez a mi Oishink, nem vitás.

- Persze. Semmi gond. Menj csak nyugodtan. Mi elleszünk. Sok sikert. – mondta, azzal kézen fogta a húgomat, és elindult vele a folyosón

Már épp be akartam lépni az ajtón, amikor a húgom még visszafordult.

- Hajrá Nee-chan. – emelte az égnek az öklét

Nem tudtam mit tenni, ezen mosolyognom kellett. Majd bementem az öltözőbe.

Eljött a meccs ideje. Kivonultunk a pályára és elkezdtünk játszani. Mivel a mi sulinkba játszottuk a meccset így a rajongótáborunk is jóval nagyobb volt. Tsukushi-channak igaza volt. Nem voltak könnyű ellenfelek. De itt volt a húgom, hogy megnézzen. Nyernünk kellett. És itt volt Tezuka is. Nem veszíthettem. Az első két szettet elveszítettük, de aztán megjött Okawa-Sensei a harmadik közepén, időt kért és néhány változtatással küldött vissza minket a pályára. A tanácsok és embercserék segítettek. Megnyertük a szettet és az utána lévő kettőt is. Nyertünk. Nyertem. Megmutattam a húgomnak, mit tudok. Megmutattam Tezukának. Az egész csapat együtt örült. Kivéve Kanzaki, aki szúrós tekintettel nézett rám. Valószínűleg, az zavarta, hogy ő összesen tíz perc bizonyítási esélyt kapott én pedig végig fent voltam a pályán. Rossz lehet neki. Ha nem tetszik, keressen másik csapatot. Oishit láttam meg a pályán. Oda siettem hozzá, mert egyedül volt.

- Hol a húgom? – néztem körül

- Tezukával.

- Tessék? – ijedtem meg

- Ne félj, nem rabolta el. Csak egyszerűen nem tudja lerázni magáról. A húgod oda van érte.

- De… De ugye nem mondott neki semmit? – kérdeztem rosszat sejtve

- Tezuka nem bántana meg egy kislányt, bármilyen komor is a kinézete. – húzta össze a szemöldökét Oishi

- Mi? – értetlenkedtem, aztán rájöttem, hogy mire értette – Ja, nem. Miki-chan nem mondott ugye semmit Tezukának? Úgy értem semmi félreérthetőt. Ugye?

- Nem. Nem hiszem. – gondolkodott el, aztán elvigyorodott – Mért? Lett volna mit mondani?

- Ah! – intettem le és a húgom keresésére indultam

Elég hamar meg is találtam őket. Nem volt nehéz. Tezuka magassága, amúgy is szembetűnő, de amikor még pluszban, a nyakában ül a húgom, az csak rátesz a dologra.

- Miki-chan! – integettem neki, mire ő visszaintegetett olyan hévvel, hogyha Tezuka nem fogja a lábát, tuti leesett volna

- Nee-chan. Fantasztikus voltál.

- Átöltözöm és mehetünk – engedtem el a fülem mellett a bókot – Gyere! – nyújtottam a kezem, hogy levegyem

- Nee. Nee-chan. Hadd maradjak Onii-channal, amíg te átöltözöl.

- Tezukának biztos van jobb dolga, minthogy téged pesztráljon. Gyere, ne zaklasd tovább. Szerintem ő is szeretne hazamenni.

- De hát úgyis arra jön amerre mi. Mehetnénk együtt. – akadékoskodott tovább – Létszi, létszi Nee-chan!

Tezukára néztem, aki vállat vont.

- Nekem nem probléma. – tette hozzá

Sóhajtottam egy nagyot. Már ebből tudta Miki-chan, hogy ő nyert. Mondtam, hogy az én nevelésem.

- Köszönöm Nee-chan.

- Átöltözöm. Sietek. Mindjárt itt leszek. – mondtam azzal sarkon fordultam és elindultam az öltöző felé

Amikor beléptem az öltözőbe Ami-chan rögtön megtalált.

- Hé Naru-chan! Megyünk ünnepelni! Te is jössz?

- Nem. Sajnos nem mehetek. Haza kell vinnem a húgomat.

- Na persze. – vigyorgott össze két másodikos Ami-chan mögött

- Most mi van? – értetlenkedtem

- Előbb láttuk ki vár kint rád. – vigyorogtak a képembe

- Ki? – nem értettem kiről beszélnek

- Ki? Ki? Ne játszd az értetlent. Láttuk, hogy Tezuka-kunnel beszélgettél. – szállt be most egy harmadikos is

- Beszélgettem vele, de nem értem ez mért olyan fontos?

Ami-chan megcsóválta a fejét. Kezdtem semmit sem érteni.

- Tőlünk játszhatod a hülyét, de a suliból mindenki látja mennyi időt, töltesz együtt Tezuka-kunnel

Most értettem csak meg Ami-chan reakcióját. Még túl naiv vagyok ehhez az iskolához.

- Ha jól emlékszem alig pár hete még Oishivel akartatok összehozni. Most pedig már Tezuka? Ezentúl nem szólhatok hozzá úgy egy fiúhoz, hogy nem akarnátok egyből összeboronálni vele?

- Közkedvelt Fukubouchonk, csak nem egy háremet, akar kialakítani maga köré? Feltűnően sok fiúbaráttal rendelkezik. – jelent meg Kanzaki is – Tezuka-Senpai, Oishi-Senpai, Kikamaru-Senpai. És még kitudja hány embert csavart az ujja köré? Hikaru-kunt azért üldözted el az iskolából, mert nem dőlt be neked?

Az utolsó mondat végképp letaglózott.

- Hogy jön ide Hikaru-kun?

- Akár akarod, akár nem, a pletyka az terjed. És sokan tudják, hogy Hikaru-kun miattad ment el az iskolából.

Ez voltaképp igaz volt, miattam ment el, de nem azért, mert elűztem. Ő akart elmenni, azok után, amit tett.

- Van egy olyan érzésem Kanzaki, hogy te Hikaru-kun távozása miatt pikkelsz rám ennyire mostanság.

- Miből vontad le ezt a remek következtetést?

- Megérzés.

- Én szerettem Hikaru-kunt, de te addig zaklattad, amíg nem sikerült elűznöd őt innen.

- Kíváncsi lennék, ki indította ezt a pletykát?

- Mért tán tagadod?

- Azt nem tagadom, hogy volt közöm a távozásának okához, de egy biztos: Én nem zaklattam, hogy a te szavaiddal éljek.

- Hazudsz! – üvöltötte rám mutatva – Elüldözted!

Már épp nyitottam volna válaszra a számat, amikor kinyílt az ajtó és az edző feje jelent meg.

- Mi folyik itt? Mi ez az üvöltözés? – tekintete köztem és Kanzaki között járkált, mivel mi álltunk az öltöző közepén, mindenki más körülöttünk állt és minket nézett.

- Csak ünneplünk Sensei. – szólaltam meg végül én

- Biztos? – nézett Kanzakira

- Biztos, Sensei.

Miután behúzta maga mögött az ajtót a elfordultam Kanzakitól és nekiálltam átöltözni. Mikor végeztem, siettem a megvárakoztatott Tezukájékhoz.

- Bocsi, hogy eddig tartott, csak közbejött valami. – értem oda hozzájuk mosollyal az arcomon

- Semmi gond. Elütöttük az időt. – mondta Tezuka

Miki-chan már a saját lábán állt a földön és fogta Tezuka kezét. Amikor Tezuka lenézett rá kuncogni kezdett.

- Mit csináltatok? – kérdeztem gyanakvóan

- Semmi különöset. – válaszolta Tezuka, mire a húgom újra elkezdett kuncogni

Valahogy nem tudtam elképzelni Tezukától olyan emberi cselekedetet, amin a húgom kuncogni tudna. Ez félelmetes. Még jó, hogy Tezuka nem kuncog. Az lenne csak a verem alja.

- Induljunk inkább. – mondtam és abban a pillanatban Kanzaki sétált el mellettem. Pár másodpercig farkasszemet néztünk aztán elfordult és tovább ment. Én pedig visszafordultam Tezukához, aki furán nézett rám – Mi az? – kérdeztem

- Semmi

- Remek akkor induljunk.

Elindultunk hazafelé. Miki-chan az egyik kezével belém a másikkal Tezukába kapaszkodott. Tök idilli család hangulatot keltett volna, ha család lennénk. De szerencsére nem vagyunk azok. Csak így belegondolva Tezuka esetleges családtagságába rögtön sajnálni kezdtem Tsukushi-chant.

- Nee-chan! – rángatta meg a kezem Miki-chan – Szomjas vagyok!

- Nem bírod ki hazáig?

- Nem.

- Rendben keresünk valahol egy automatát.

A közeli parkban találtunk is. Leültek Tezukával egy padra, még én elmentem, innivalót venni.

- Tessék. – adtam oda Miki-channak a kinyitott üdítőt és én is, levágódtam a padra

- Történt valami? – kérdezte Tezuka, amikor a húgom nem hallhatta

- Igen történt. – hagytam ennyiben

- És segíthetek?

- Tudsz az időben utazni?

- Még nem volt rá példa.

- Akkor nem hiszem, hogy tudsz segíteni.

- Család?

- Mi? – kérdeztem miközben Miki-chant néztem, aki minket magunkra hagyva egy csapat gyerekkel együtt játszott – Ja, nem.

- Hát akkor?

- Gondolkoztam és arra jutottam, hogy akkor rontottam el mindent, amikor belementem, hogy átjöjjek a Seishun Gakuenbe. – fejtettem ki hangosan a gondolatmenetemet – Azóta mióta ide járok, egy nyugodt pillanatom sincs. Több emberrel vesztem össze, mint eddig életem során és olyan dolgokat érzek, mint még soha. – a szemem égett, miközben ezt mondtam. Az égre emeltem a tekintetemet és néztem, ahogy egyre sötétebb lesz. Fekete felhők takarták el már félig a napot is. Az ég is együtt érzett velem. Olyan borús volt, amilyen a hangulatom.

Egy könnycsepp gurult végig az arcomon. Éreztem jóleső hűvösségét, és egyszerűen nem tudtam rávenni magam, hogy letöröljem. Egyrészt, mert megnyugtatott, másrészt mert felhívtam volna Tezuka figyelmét rá. Lehet, hogy már észrevette, de ha nem akkor jobb, ha inkább nem veszi észre. Utálok sírni. Kiskorom óta nem sírtam. Az utolsó könnyemet „apámért" hullattam. Akkor megfogadtam, hogy többé nem sírok, főleg nem olyan emberért, mint amilyen ő vagy Kanzaki. Eddig sikerült is betartanom. De most éreztem, hogy megteltem. Elpattant az utolsó szál is, ami a büszkeségem volt. Éreztem, ahogyan szertefoszlik az egész. Azután megláttam a húgomat, ahogy felénk szaladt. Ez erőt adott, úgyhogy leküzdöttem a sírhatnékot.

- Mért sírsz Nee-chan – kérdezte, amikor meglátott, erre Tezuka is felém fordult. Tehát eddig nem vette észre. Helyes.

- Nem sírok. Csak sokáig néztem az előbb a napba. – mondtam tiszta hangon és ezzel sikerült meggyőznöm mind a kettejüket. Legalábbis azt hiszem. Miki-chan letörölte az arcomról az árva könnycseppet, és ahogy az eltűnt ismét összeálltam belül. Tudtam, hogy erősnek kell maradnom. A húgomért, az öcsémért és magamért.

És elkezdett szakadni az eső.


	21. Chapter 21

21. fejezet

A fesztivál

Eljött a vasárnap reggel, amire a legkevésbé sem vágytam. Utálom a fesztivált. És most elvihetem a testvéreimet. Ilyenkor örülnék, ha egyke lehetnék. Jó, ez hazugság, mert imádom a testvéreimet, de akkor viszolygok az egésztől. Viszont választásom nem nagyon van. Ideje felvenni a kesztyűt és szembe nézni ezzel a megpróbáltatással is. Egy nagy ember mondta egyszer, ha valami nem öl meg akkor esélyt kapsz arra, hogy te öld meg azt. Vagy valahogy így szólt.

Leballagtam a konyhába a lehető legfájdalmasabb arckifejezéssel, amit magamra tudtam erőltetni. Ott is találtam Okaa-sant.

- Okaa-san! Olyan rosszul vagyok. Ki kéne hívni az orvost.

- Mindenképp elviszed ma a testvéreidet Naru-chan. Még ha pestises vagy akkor is. – mondta szigorúan

- Milyen anya vagy te? Kockára tennéd a lányod életét? – háborodtam fel

- Jé! Hirtelen milyen jól lettél.

- Ez csak a látszat. – váltottam vissza a hattyú halála hangnemre

- Reggelizz meg és öltözz át! A kimonód ott van a szobádban.

- Hai! – adtam meg magam

Elfogyasztottam a reggelimet és felmentem átöltözni. Okaa-san nem sokkal később csatlakozott hozzám és addig erősködött még végül belementem abba, hogy megcsinálja a hajamat és kifessen valamennyire. Kivételesen csak egy lámpát törtünk el veszekedés közben.

Akkor néztem csak bele a tükörbe mikor már végzett. Borzalmas látvány volt. Legalábbis szerintem. Okaa-san és a húgom más véleményen voltak.

Egyetlen jó volt az egészben. Az, hogy nem kellett félnem a piszkálódásoktól, úgyse ismer majd fel senki ezzel a külsővel.

Reménykedtem, hogy nem lesz senki az utcán, amikor kilépünk. Ha valamelyik pletykás szomszéd áradozását is végig kell hallgatnom arról, hogy milyen csínosan nézek ki, tuti főbe lövöm magam. Így is elég rossz napom volt. Arra már rájöttem, hogy három féle variáció van. Vagy valakinek nagyon jó napja van, vagy semleges, vagy pedig nagyon rossz. Átmenetek nincsenek. Vagyis hát a semleges egy átmenet, de nem olyan értelemben, ahogy én értem.

Mind e mellett ez a napszámomra, a legutolsó kategóriába tartozott. Ugyanis, alig léptünk ki a házból máris felbukkant a kedvenc szomszédom. A nevét az elmúlt öt évben sem tudtam megjegyezni. Okaa-sannal egyből rákezdtek, arra, hogy milyen csinos vagyok, és a többi.

- Csak nem a barátoddal találkozol? – kérdezte tőlem a szomszéd

De! És a testvéreimet viszem, hogy tartsák a gyertyát.

- Nem. – szűkítettem le a választ

- Az a múltkori fiatalember olyan jóképű volt.

- Melyik? – szólt közbe Okaa-san is

- Ó. Hány udvarló van egyszerre?

- Egy sincs.

- Nekem a te korodban már vőlegényem volt.

Gondolom hamar el is menekült.

- Tőlem ez még nagyon távol áll. – mosolyogtam kedvesen

- Pedig, ha akarnád, már lehetnének bőven udvarlóid. Ilyen szép pofival.

Istenem! Valaki lőjön le! Kérem!

- De én nem akarom. És ha most megbocsát, indulnunk kéne. – fogtam meg a húgom kezét és elindultam

- Nézze el neki. Bal lábbal kelt fel ma. – mentegetőzött Okaa-san miattam

- Fiatalság…

Eddig hallottam. Szerencsére. Utálom ezt a vén banyát. Utálom ezt a napot. Utálom a kimonót. Utálom a sminket. És utálom a fesztivált.

- Nézd Nee-chan! Nézd! – mutogatott Miki-chan a tömeg felé

Idén is rengetegen voltak. Nem mintha reménykedtem volna az ellenkezőjében, de azért nagy meglepetés lett volna számomra. Utálom a tömeget. Mielőtt még belevetettük volna magunkat a fesztivál magjába, elgondolkoztam, hogy nem kellene-e a bejárathoz egy stílusos idézet. Mondjuk „Ki itt belépsz már rég visszafordulhattál volna" vagy „a pokolba vezető út, fesztiválozókkal van kikövezve".

Hát beléptünk, én pedig felhagytam mindennel. Megmaradt nekem a rosszindulat. Az bőven elég volt mára. Azt hiszem, ma elviselhetetlen leszek.

Miki-chan már magát a nyüzsgést is élvezte. Nem kellettek neki az árusok elég volt a hangzavar. Na, én pont ettől voltam rosszul. A hangzavar. A nyüzsgés. Az emberek. Mondtam már, hogy utálom az embereket? Shou-chant viszont Miki-channal ellentétben az embereknél sokkal jobban lekötötték az árusok. Utálom az árusokat. Az ilyen alkalmakat kihasználják, és két-háromszoros áron árulják a haszontalan vacakjaikat. És az egészben a legbosszantóbb az, hogy valaki meg is veszi őket. De úgy néz ki ezen a fesztiválon, egyedül én vagyok ilyen borúlátó. Lehet, hogy az öt kiló smink teszi. De az is lehet, hogy csak egyszerűen ilyen vagyok.

Az első egy óra elég nyugodtan telt. A húgom és az öcsém remekül érezte magát, én pedig magamba hőbörögtem. De ez már nem tart sokáig. Hamarosan találkozunk Eijivel, és akkor már nem kell magamba hőbörögnöm, hanem kiadhatom hangosan is. Most is kiadhatnám, de az emberek hülyének néznének, hogy magamba beszélek. Nem mintha nem lenne igazuk, de azért nem kell nagydobra verni a gyengeségeimet.

Eiji ott is volt a megbeszél időben a megbeszélt helyen.

- Üdv – mondtam, amikor odaértünk hozzá, bár ő épp a másik irányba pásztázta a tömeget

- Na, végre hogy… – amikor megfordult belé akadt a szó és csak tátogott miközben engem nézett – Na-Naru-chan? – szólalt meg végül

- Jelenleg inkább csak egy halvány utánzata. – zsörtölődtem

- Jól nézel ki. – mosolyodott el, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy én vagyok az

- Ezt bóknak veszem. – mondtam mosoly nélkül

Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, de úgy döntött nem törődik velem.

- Annak szántam.

Ezen már nekem is el kellett mosolyodnom.

- Nee-chan! – húzogatta a kimonóm ujját Miki-chan

- Tessék? – fordultam felé, mire ő mutogatott, hogy hajoljak közelebb. Meg is tettem.

Két perc múlva már egy női mosdóban voltam a húgommal, amíg Eiji és Shou-chan egymást szórakoztatták.

- Mért nincs itt Tezuka? – kérdezte a húgom, amikor kijött a WC fülkéből

- Mért lenne? Amúgy sem jön a fesztiválra.

- Azt hittem ő is itt lesz. Azt hittem együtt jöttök.

- Kérlek, mostantól ne vonj le téves következtetéseket velem és Tezukával kapcsolatban, és még csak véletlenül se említsd meg senkinek az elméletedet. Rendben?

- De…

- Kérlek. – váltottam kedvesebbre – Értsd meg Miki-chan, hogy nem minden olyan egyszerű, ahogy te azt elképzeled. Tezuka nem a végzetem. Még csak nem is egy barátom. Ő csak az osztálytársam. Megkérnélek, hogy ne hozz kellemetlen helyzetbe előtte. Rendben? És mások előtt se. – tettem gyorsan hozzá

- Rendben. – morogta

- Köszönöm. – mosolyodtam el

- Szeretlek Nee-chan. – somfordált oda hozzám, amikor végzett a kézmosással

- Én is szeretlek. – öleltem meg – De most már elég az érzelgőségből. Menjünk vissza, mert már várnak. – engedtem el, mire ő bólintott

- De, azért kedvelem Tezukát. – tette még hozzá és látván, hogy lefagy az arcomról a mosoly gyorsan kiment a nyilvános mosdó ajtaján

Mit lehet rajta kedvelni?

Mire kiértem a húgom már Shou-chan karjába kapaszkodva rohangált körbe-körbe, véletlenül sem hagyva alkalmat rá, hogy megdorgáljam.

- És mi van Oishiékkal? – fordult hozzám Eiji

- Beszéltem Tsukushi-channal. Elméletileg körülbelül most találkoznak a megbeszélt helyen. – néztem az órámra

- Kíváncsi leszek majd.

- Mire?

- Hogy Oishinek mennyi idő kell ahhoz, hogy elrontsa.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Oishiről van szó. Annyit se ért a lányokhoz, mint én.

- Ebben van valami. – gondoltam bele én is – De hát Tsukushi-chanról van szó. Régóta ismeri. Csak nem pánikol be.

- Majd meglátjuk. – vont vállat Eiji

- Nekem biztos nem lesz bűntudatom. Én mindent megtettem.

- Hova mész? – állt meg hírtelen Eiji

- Hát arra. – mutattam abba az irányba amerre elindultam

- Én azt hittem a városháza felé megyünk. – vágott ijedt képet

- Nekem teljesen mindegy. Csak elindultam. Mehetünk arra is. – mondtam és elindultam az általa választott irányba

- Nézd célba dobó. – indult meg Eiji az egyik bódé felé

Három dobásra befizetett. Az első halom konzervet úgy döntötte le, hogy a lába között dobta el a labdát. A második halomnál egy látványos hátra szaltó közben dobott. A harmadik labdát pedig odanyújtotta nekem.

- Tessék. Próbáld meg.

- Kösz, de nem. Én nem tudok ilyen látványos bemutatót előadni. – nem túloztam el, többen szájtátva nézték Eijit az elmúlt pár percben

- Nem kell látványosan, csak dobj! – dobta fel a labdát

Elkaptam.

- Rendben. – mondtam kicsit lámpalázasan, mert még mindig rengetegen néztek

Kicsit idegesen álltam oda a vonalhoz és kicsit több erőt is vittem a dobásba, mint kellett volna. Ennek hatása az lett, hogy ugyan ledöntöttem én is az összes konzervet, de a labda visszapattant a falról és telibe találta Eiji arcát, aki erre az orrához kapott és összegörnyedt.

- Úristen Eiji! Jól vagy? Sajnálom. – tettem a hátára a kezem és hajoltam le mellé

- Iben. – mondta az orrára szorított tenyérrel – Sak kisit pájt. – egyenesedett fel végül

- Tényleg nagyon sajnálom. Nem akartam. – karoltam még mindig át a vállát

- Pénleg semmi baj. – engedte el végül és kis pirosságon kívül látszólag tényleg nem volt semmi baja

- Tessék itt a nyereményetek – szólt közbe az üzlet tulajdonos és valamit nyújtott felénk

Nem is nagyon figyeltem oda, hogy mit veszek el. Inkább Eijire koncentráltam. De ő már látszólag jól volt. Az órájára nézett.

- Menjünk! – mondta végül

- Rendben. – egyeztem bele és elindult – Gyertek! – szóltam oda Shun-chanéknak is, akik erre követtek minket

- A plüss a tied lehet. – mondta Eiji pár perc múlva

- A mi? – értetlenkedtem

- A plüss. – mutatott a kezemben lévő tárgyra

- Ó. El is felejtkeztem erről. – emeltem fel a plüsst, hogy jobban megnézhessem

Egy hatalmas rózsaszín maci volt. Elhúztam a számat. Ez az egyik oka, amiért utálom ezeket a célba dobó, célba lövő, meg hasonló tevékenységet űző bódékat. Ezeket az ízléstelenül émelyítő dolgokat lehet csak nyerni rajtuk. Semmi értelmeset. – Nem baj, ha Miki-channak adom? – fordultam Kikamaruhoz

- Csak nyugodtan. Azt csinálsz vele, amit szeretnél.

- Miki-chan! – intettem oda a húgomat – Tessék! Tiéd lehet, ha kell.

- Tényleg? – nézett fel Kikamarura

- Persze. – bólintott rá ő is

- Köszönöm. – mondta, azzal kikapta a kezemből és elszaladt, hogy megmutassa Shun-channak is

- Aranyos testvéreid vannak. – szólalt meg Kikamaru

- Mindig jó példa voltam. – mosolyodtam el, ő nem

- Csak reméljük, nem lesznek ilyen beképzeltek.

- Mi? – fordultam felé felháborodva

- És nem lesz ilyen nagy a szájuk sem. – mosolyodott már el ő is. Egészen addig, amíg meg nem látta a felé lendülő öklömet, akkor kicsit lehervadt a mosolya, de miután sikerült kitérnie előle ismét kivillantotta pár fogát

- Hoi, hoi! – fogta menekülőre, amikor rájött, hogy nem zártam le ennyivel – Majdnem betörted az orromat, az nem volt elég? – tért ki megint egy gyenge kísérletem elől

- Na ez mentett meg. – lángolt fel bennem kicsit a bűntudat

- Akkor ezt fel tudom majd mindig használni ellened?

- Holnap már nagyon nem fog meghatni.

- De ma még igen?

- Ma még igen.

- Ezt ne felejtsd el a későbbiekben sem. Nem veszekszel, nem bántasz és semmi.

- Mi? – nem igazán értettem ezt most mért mondja, de végül leesett a tantusz – Mit csináltál Eiji?

- Én? Semmit. Menjünk. – indult volna meg

- Mond meg. – fogtam meg a karját

- Én…

- Nee-chan – vágott közbe Miki-chan sírós hangja

Gyorsan odakaptam a fejem és elengedtem Eijit.

- Mi történt? – kérdeztem ijedt hangon

- El… elestem. – mondta sírva

Megnyugodtam. Már sokkal rosszabbra gondoltam. Elmosolyodtam és lehajoltam hozzá.

- Ne sírj – töröltem le a könnyeket az arcáról, mire abba is hagyta a sírást – Hol fáj?

- Sehol.

- Akkor mért sírsz?

- Mert elestem.

- Miki-chan attól, mert elesel, nem kell feltétlenül sírni. Emlékszel tegnap hányszor estem el? – szipogva bólintott – És egyszer sem sírtam.

- Mert… Mert te bátor vagy Nee-chan.

Megráztam a fejemet.

- Semmivel sem vagyok bátrabb nálad vagy Shun-channál. Ti képesek vagytok megenni Oba-chan meggyes lepényét. És hidd el, ahhoz rengeteg bátorság kell. – ezen végre ő is elnevette magát és letörölte a könnyeit – Most már minden rendben?

- Igen.

- Akkor menjünk.

Tovább indultunk. Eijinek elég sietős volt, mert gyorsan ment.

- Hova futsz ennyire?

- Hogy én? Én nem futok. – mondta miközben a tömeget kémlelte

- Kit keresel?

- Senkit. – gyorsan felém fordult – Én…. Én most elmegyek, keresek egy mosdót, és rendbe teszem az orromat. – mondta azzal elsietett

Nekem csak tátogni volt időm.

- Nézd Nee-chan! Nézd! – zökkentett ki döbbentségemből Miki-chan

- Mit?

- Eljött. Látod eljött.

- Ki? – néztem arra, amerre mutatott – Nem látok senkit.

- Tezuka. Ott van Tezuka.

- Mi? – tüzetesebben megnéztem a helyet, amerre Miki-chan mutatott

És tényleg. Ott volt Tezuka.

- Mit keres ő itt? Azt mondta, nem jön. – fakadtam ki

- Onii-chan! – csápolt Tezukának Miki-chan

Tezuka észre is vette és megindult felénk.

- Áh Miki-chan. Mit keresel itt egyedül?

- Nem egyedül vagyok, hanem Nee-chanékkal. – mutatott rám

Én felemeltem az egyik kezem üdvözlésként és hozzá mosolyogtam.

- Hello!

- Észre sem vettelek. – mondta és ellépett mellettem, hogy kezet fogjon az öcsémmel

Én pedig csak álltam felemelt kézzel. Az arcomról a mosoly lefagyott már rég. De nem tudtam megmozdulni. Észre se vettelek? Észre se vettelek? Most meg mit tettem, hogy ezt kapom?

A következő két percben még alárendeltem magam a sokknak, aztán tudatosult bennem, hogy ez Tezuka. Na nehogy már érdekeljen, hogy mit mond. Hiszen ő Tezuka, akivel, napi rendszerességgel veszek össze egy-egy ehhez hasonló beszólásért. Ő Tezuka, akinek nem hagyom, hogy lássa, mennyire megbántott.

- Mi szél hozott ide? Azt hittem nem jössz. – kérdeztem cseppet sem barátságos hangon háttal neki

- Nem tudod, hol van Kikamaru?

- Épp az imént ment el a mosdóba.

- De szerintem mindjárt jön – szólt közbe Shun-chan

A következő néhány perc némán telt el. Tezuka hallgatott, Én hallgattam, Shun-chan is hallgatott, Miki-chan pedig áhítattal nézett fel Tezukára. Hogy mit esz ennyire rajta? Főleg ma. Kikamaru tíz perc után sem tűnt fel és ez kezdett furcsa lenni.

- Shun-chan!

- Igen Nee-chan?

- Megtennéd, hogy megnézed, nem e vérzett el Eiji a mosdóban?

- Megyek, Nee-chan! – mondta azzal elsietett a mosdó irányába

A következő pár perc szintén csöndben telt. Én rá sem néztem Tezukára, de a húgom viselkedése kezdett nagyon bosszantani. Hogy lehet, így nézni rá? Már épp rászóltam volna Miki-chanra, amikor újra megjelent Shun-chan a tömegben.

- Hol van Kikamaru? – kérdeztem tőle

- Nem tudom. Nem volt a mosdóban. – rázta a fejét védekezően

- Remek! Nagyon remek! – dühöngtem – Menjünk, keressük meg. Gyere Miki-chan! – nyújtottam felé a kezem

Ő habozott egy pillanatig. Rám nézett, majd Tezukára és ismét rám. Végül megfogta a kezem.

- Örültem Tezuka. – mondtam fagyos tekintettel és indultam volna meg, de a húgom nem mozdult

- Te nem jössz? – kérdezte Tezukától

- Nem hiszem. – válaszolta

- De… De hát Kikamaru miatt jöttél. – fakadt ki Shun-chan is

- És te ezt honnan tudod? – emeltem fel a szemöldököm

- Én… Én… Az előbb kérdezte Onii-chan, hogy hol van. Onnan gondoltam. – fejezte be magabiztosan

Mind a hárman Tezukára néztünk.

- Hozzá jöttél? – tettem fel a kérdést, mire ő bólintott – De honnan tudtad, hogy itt lesz? Vagyis hogy itt lett volna.

- Felhívott telefonon. Megkért, hogy jöjjek el, mert valamit mindenképp látnom kell.

- De mit?

- Saa.

- De ha ő hívott ide, akkor mért tűnt el? Lehet, hogy mégis itt kéne megvárni.

- Nem! – mindenki Shun-chanra nézett – Szerintem, ha eddig nem jött vissza már nem fog. Lehet, hogy… hogy azt hitte már elmentünk.

- De mért hitte volna? – tettem fel a logikus kérdést

- Nem… nem tudom. – sütötte le a szemét

- Shun-chan! Te tudsz valamit, amit nem mondasz el.

- Én? – kapta fel a fejét – Én nem tudok semmit, csak a véleményemet mondtam.

- Ez nagyon szép, de nem tudsz átverni egy ilyen szöveggel. Ismerlek jól. Nekem nem tudsz hazudni.

Shun-chan épp nyitotta volna a száját válaszra, amikor valaki odalépett hozzánk.

- Sziasztok! – mondta Oishi

- Te mit keresel itt? Nem Tsukushi-channal kéne lenned? – néztem rá megütközve

- Hát… – mondta zavartan

- Úristen Oishi! Mit tudtál elrontani? Annyira egyértelmű volt az egész helyzet. Nem lehetett elrontani. Neked, hogyan sikerült? – fakadtam ki

- Hé! Nem csak az én hibám volt. Legalább annyira az övé is. – vágott vissza dacosan

- Akkor mi történt? – dörzsöltem meg a halántékomat

- Összevesztünk.

- Tényleg? Pedig már azt hittem, hogy rád mosolygott te pedig elszaladtál.

- Naru! – szólt rám figyelmeztetően Tezuka

Pont ő? Miatta vagyok olyan dühös, hogy még Oishivel is így beszélek.

- Bocs Oishi! – mondtam végül – Nem gondoltam komolyan. Csak akaratlanul is le akartam vezetni a feszültséget valakin. – sütöttem le a szememet

- Semmi gond! – mosolyodott el

- Amúgy tényleg mi történt?

- Hát szóba került a sport és…

- És néhány sportoló. – fejezte be helyette Tezuka

- Igen – kapta oda a fejét Oishi – Honnan tudtad? És mit keresel itt? Azt hittem nem jössz. – tekintete köztem és Tezuka között cikázott

- A sportoló témára nagyon allergiás. Ha valaki nem szereti azt, akit ő, akkor halálosan meg tud sértődni.

- Azt észrevettem. – zsörtölődött Oishi, majd témát váltott – Hol van Kikamaru? Azt hittem vele jössz. – fordult felém

- Ez az amit mi is szeretnénk tudni. Úgy fél órája elment a mosdóba, és azóta nem jött vissza.

- A mosdóban már kerestétek? – kérdezte Oishi

- Oishi! Hogy te milyen okos vagy! – csaptam a homlokomra – Nekem, hogy nem jutott eszembe a mosdóban keresni valakit, aki azt mondta, hogy kimegy a mosdóba!

- Jól van, na! Csak kérdeztem.

- Én voltam a mosdóban és nem volt ott. – szólt közbe Shun-chan, azért, hogy én nehogy megszólaljak. Pedig már épp terveztem.

- Érdekes. Nem szokott csak úgy eltűnni.

- Ez biztos egy új képessége. – mondtam epésen

Oishi megütközve nézett rám. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy mit tehetett, amiért ezt kapja tőlem. Ő semmit. De engem ez ilyenkor nem érdekel.

- Ne figyelj Nee-chanra! Ha valakire dühös, akkor senkinek sem kegyelmez. – súgta oda Shun-chan Oishinek

- Hallottam! És ne beszélj hülyeségeket. Nem vagyok senkire se dühös.– dörrentem rá Shun-chanra

- Mostanság valakire mindig dühös. – szólalt meg Miki-chan is, akit egy szúrós pillantással elhallgattattam

- Keressük meg Eijit. – döntöttem végül – Aki akar, jön, aki nem az nem. Ez rátok nem vonatkozik. – mutattam a testvéreimre – Ti mindenképp jöttök.

Elindultam és húztam magam után Miki-chant is. Shun-chan követett minden szó nélkül. Tezuka és Oishi egymásra néztek, majd ők is a nyomunkba eredtek. Épp törtem át a tömegen, amikor valaki oldalról nekem jött és majdnem fellökött.

- Nézz már a lábad elé. – torkoltam le a nekem háttal álló alakot, mire az megfordult

- Sen… Senpai!

- Kaidoh!

- Oishi-Senpai! Boucho! – nézett az utánam érkezőkre Kaidoh

- Mit keresel itt? – érdeklődött Oishi

- Kaidoh épp edz. – jelent meg hirtelen a hátam mögött Inui

- Sssssss… – fűzte hozzá Kaidoh, azzal továbbálltak

- Utálom a fesztivált – mondtam félhangosan csak magamnak és tovább indultam

Két perce se sétáltunk, amikor egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülemet.

- Yada!

- Ne kéresd már magad Echizen!

- Yada! Momo-senpai! Ya-da!

- Momoshiro! Echizen! – szólt oda nekik Tezuka

- Boucho! – húzták ki magukat és felénk fordultak mind a ketten

- Nem láttátok véletlenül Kikamarut? – kérdeztem tőlük hirtelen ötletként

- De! – vágta rá Momoshiro

- Hol? – kaptam fel a fejem

Nem gondoltam komolyan a dolgot, csak mit veszthetek alapon.

- Úgy tíz perce futottunk össze vele. Tsukushi-channal volt.

Mindannyian Oishire néztünk, akinek elsötétült az arca, de egy szót sem szólt csak lehajtotta a fejét.

- Azt nem tudjátok merre mentek?

Echizen felemelte a kezét és elmutatott egy irányba.

- Köszönjük. – mondtam és tovább indultam a megadott irány felé

- Nee-chan! – húzta meg a kezem Miki-chan

- Tessék? – álltam meg és néztem rá, mire ő hátrafelé mutatott

Egyből rájöttem, mire gondol. Oishi ott állt még mindig. Nem indult el velünk.

- Oishi jól vagy? – léptem közelebb hozzá

- Én, most hazamegyek. – mondta majd hirtelen mozdulattal megfordult és elsietett.

Időm sem volt utána szólni. Nem is nagyon tudtam volna neki mit mondani. Tudtam, hogy mire gondol, de nem lett volna értelme védenem Eijit. Nem segített volna semmit.

Nem volt mit tenni. Néztük, amíg eltűnik a tömegbe, majd továbbindultam. Holnap majd úgyis tisztázzák Eijivel a dolgot. Egy ilyen miatt a Golden pair nem veszhet össze. Egyre jobban fáztam. Pedig nem is volt vékony a kimonóm. Mégis egyre jobban rázott a hideg.

A következő fél órában sem találtuk meg Eijit. És én már kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy nem is fogjuk. Lehet, hogy már rég hazament. Vagy hazakísérte a feldúlt Tsukushi-chant. Engem pedig csak egyre jobban rázott a hideg. Már szabályosan dideregtem, ami nem kerülte el Miki-chan figyelmét sem. Mivel továbbra is fogta a kezemet, nehéz lett volna nem észrevennie, hogy remegek, mint a nyárfalevél.

- Jól vagy Nee-chan? – adott hangot észrevételének

- Persze csak kezd hűvös lenni. – mondtam miközben a látásom egy pillanatra elhomályosult – Vékony ez a kimonó.

- Nem nézel ki túl jól Nee-chan! – állapította meg Shun-chan

- Köszönöm a bókot. – mondtam epésen, de eleresztette a füle mellet

- Nem normális, ha az ember 25 fokban így remeg. – csóválta meg a fejét – Szerintem menjünk haza.

- Szerintem is Nee-chan. – nézett fel rám hatalmas szemekkel Miki-chan

- És mi lesz Kikamaruval? – akadékoskodtam. Nagyon nem tetszett, hogy ők akarnak engem kioktatni. Én vagyok az idősebb. Nekem kell meghoznom az ilyen döntéseket. – Amúgy sincs semmi bajom!

Erre a kijelentésemre az cáfolt rá, hogy a világ pár másodpercre elsötétült előttem és nem sokon múlott, hogy nem terültem el a földön. Mikor újra érzékeltem már a külvilágot összetalálkozott a tekintetem Shun-chanéval. Szigorúan nézett rám. Miki-chan felé fordultam. Mintha a bátyát utánozná le. Ugyan az a lesújtó tekintet.

- Rendben! Menjünk haza. – egyeztem bele

Mindketten elmosolyodtak. Shun-chan megfogta a szabad kezemet és elindultunk. Megálltam és hátranéztem Tezukára, aki csak állt egyhelyben.

- Te maradsz még, vagy jössz? – kérdeztem színtelen hangon, még mindig dühös voltam rá, de már nem annyira. Nem volt rá erőm.

Tezuka vállat vont és elindult utánunk. Neki mindegy volt, hogy hová megy. Már ő is feladta, hogy megkeresi Kikamarut. Miközben mentünk hazafelé végig pörgött az agyam. Legalábbis annyira amennyire tudott ilyen állapotban. Mikor már nem bírtam tovább magamba tartani elképzeléseimet, úgy döntöttem megosztom valakivel és erre egyetlen ember volt alkalmas a társaságban.

- Shun-chan vigyázz Miki-chanra. – engedtem el a kezüket, és hátra maradtam Tezuka mellé – Azon gondolkoztam, hogy mért hívott téged Kikamaru a fesztiválra? – kezdeményeztem a beszélgetést

- És mire jutottál? – nézett rám

- Az egyetlen logikus magyarázat az lenne, hogy azért, hogy lásd, mit csinál Oishi és Tsukushi-chan, és ezt nem rossz értelemben értem. – helyesbítettem gyorsan, amikor Tezuka felhúzta a fél szemöldökét. Hogy csinálja? Én nem tudom csak az egyiket felhúzni.

- Ez logikus is lenne, de nem illik bele a dologba. Eiji a fesztiválról hívott fel, hogy jöjjek azonnal, mert valamit mindenképp látnom kell. Már jó pár napja tudta, hogy találkozni fognak, mért nem szólt akkor előbb? – ahogy beszélgettünk fel se tűnt, hogy mennyire lemaradtunk Shun-chanéktól

- Hacsak nem úgy gondolta, hogy akkor nem jöttél volna el. – telibe talált a felismerés – Amikor azt mondta elmegy a mosdóba, alig egy másodperc telt el és Miki-chan meglátott téged. Szerintem Eiji meglátott téged és azért lécelt le.

- Igaza is lett volna, mert akkor biztos, hogy nem jövök el. Csakhogy valahogy azt nem tudom elképzelni, hogy Eiji keresztbe akart tenni Oishinek.

- Ebben van igazság. – gondolkodtam el – De ha azt vesszük figyelembe, hogy Eiji mennyire szereti Oishit. Lehet, hogy bepánikolt, hogy elveszítheti a barátját. És akkor az is meg van magyarázva, hogy mért nem előbb szólt.

- Lehet. – tűnődött el Tezuka – De mit csinált akkor utána Kikamaru Tsukushival?

Elnevettem magam.

- Mi az? – emelte fel ismét a fél szemöldökét Tezuka. Ezt egyszer meg kell tanítania.

- Észrevetted, hogy pletykálkodsz? – néztem Tezuka arcába, ő pedig visszanézett rám.

Kábé egy percig, némán néztünk egymás szemébe és próbáltam rájönni hol vagyok. Még homályosan láttam, hogy Tezuka szemei elkerekednek. Aztán lehunytam a szemem, hogy kitisztuljon a kép.


	22. Chapter 22

22. fejezet

Kényszerszabadság

Amikor legközelebb kinyitottam a szemeimet, már feküdtem. Körülnéztem. A saját ágyamban voltam. Miki-chan és Shou-chan mellettem ültek két oldalt egy-egy széken. Mind a ketten aludtak. Mind kettejükre egy-egy takaró volt ráterítve. Valószínűleg Okaa-san csinálta miután elaludtak. Elmosolyodtam, majd zavartan összehúztam a szemöldökömet.

Vajon mit keresnek a szobámban? És én mit keresek itt? Lázas töprengésbe estem. Emlékeztem a fesztiválra. Arra, hogy hazaindultunk, Tezukával beszélgettünk és felébredtem. Az a bajsejtelem kezdett érlelődni bennem, hogy Miki-channak és Shun-channak igaza volt. Beteg vagyok. Nagyon fáradtnak éreztem magam. Mintha tonnás súlyokat cipeltem volna. A fejem nem tudtam felemelni a párnáról. Úgy döntöttem jobb nem erőltetni, azt, ami nem megy. Inkább behunytam újra a szemem és egy percbe se telt, hogy visszaaludjak.

Amikor legközelebb felébredtem már senki sem volt a szobában. Viszont már több erőm volt, mint legutóbb. Kikászálódtam az ágyból és elindultam le a konyhába. Mikor leértem Okaa-san ott serénykedett, mint minden reggel.

- Ohajó! – mondtam, amikor beléptem

- Naru-chan! – pördült meg Okaa-san – Mit keresel te itt? Ágyban lenne a helyed.

- Éhes vagyok. Mi a reggeli?

- Reggeli? Ha még kibírsz fél órát, akkor készen lesz az ebéd is.

- Ebéd? Mennyi az idő? – pattantak fel az álmos szemeim

- Nem rég múlt dél.

- Dél? De hát… De hát nekem iskolába kellett volna mennem?

- Betegen nem mehetsz iskolába. – jelentette ki Okaa-san ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon – Az orvos is megmondta.

- Milyen orvos?

- Az, aki délelőtt megvizsgált.

- Volt nálam orvos? De hát észre sem vettem.

- Mivel nem voltál magadnál – Okaa-san már nem fordította rám a teljes figyelmét. Visszatért az ebédhez. Helyes. Éhen halok. – Rendes volt Tezuka-kuntől, hogy megint hazahozott. Szegény már lassan a személyi taxid lesz.

- Tezuka hozott haza? – kaptam fel a fejemet

- Persze. Mért mit gondoltál? A húgodék húztak el idáig? – jó ez logikus volt, de akkor is meglepett – Felvitt egészen a szobádig.

- A szobámig? – megremegett bennem a boci – Tezuka, járt a szobámban? – kérdeztem lassan

- Más különben nehéz lett volna leraknia az ágyadba. Annyira szerintem ő se erős, hogy odáig elhajítson.

Tezuka járt a szobámba. Ez számomra annyira megrázó volt, mint egy felhőkarcoló tetején a földrengés. A szobám szent nekem. Az egyetlen hely, ami csakis az enyém. Oda csak az léphet be, akit én beengedek. És Tezukát nem engedtem be. Tezuka a lelkemnek egy olyan pontjába jutott be, ahova nagyon kevesen. Csak a különbség az, hogy mások az engedélyemmel tették, ő nem. Lehet, hogy kicsit felfújom a dolgot, de nem tehetek róla. Minden embernek vannak ilyen kis rögeszméi. Nekem ez az egyik.

- És hogy érzed magad? – zökkentett ki Okaa-san a letargiámból

- Jól. – hazudtam

- Pedig nem úgy nézel ki. – mondta rám se nézve

- Az orvos mit mondott?

- Azt hogy beteg vagy.

- Ezért nem kellett volna kihívni. Ezt én is meg tudtam volna mondani. – húztam el a szám

- Akkor mégsem vagy olyan jól?

- Megyek, kitakarítom a szobámat, még kész nem lesz az ebéd. – álltam fel az asztaltól

- Naru-chan! – állított meg Okaa-san – Remélem, nem tervezed, hogy a héten iskolába mész.

- Lehetne ez állapot függő? – kérdeztem reménykedve

- Majd meglátjuk. – tért vissza ismét az ebédhez Okaa-san – A szobád rendbe rakásával pedig csipkedd magad, mert mindjárt kész az ebéd.

Pedig én csak poénból mondtam.

- Hai! – léptem ki a konyhából

Ez az egész minimum 3 nap kényszerszabadságot jelent nekem. Addig nincs suli. De mért is zavar ez engem? Hiszen itthon lóghatok. És segíthetek Okaa-sannak a házimunkában. De még így is az iskola mentesség a jobb. Egy hetük lesz kiheverni nekik is és nekem is a szombati kis afféromat Kanzakival. Majd kíváncsi leszek, az eheti pletykákra. Remélem Oishiék mesélnek. Meg arra is kíváncsi vagyok mi történt ma Oishi és Eiji között. Vétek kihagyni ezt a hetet, de sajnos nem én döntök. Azért az igazságtalan, hogy egyedül én fáztam meg, közben pedig mind a hárman eláztunk. Az élet igazságtalan. Az enyém pedig egyenesen reménytelen.

Beléptem a szobámba. Rend volt. Igazából másra nem is számítottam. Az én szobámban mindig rend van, kivéve, ha a húgommal ott játszom, de az is csak időleges. Már csak az lett volna a vég, hogy Tezuka bejön a szobámba és itt halmokban áll a szemét, meg a ruhák, meg egyéb dolgok. Bevetettem az ágyam és ledőltem rá. A hétvégi meccsre mindenképp el kell mennem. A Seigaku lealázza Atobét. Ezt végig kell néznem.

Álmodozásomból Okaa-san hangja zökkentett ki.

- Naru-chan! Kész az ebéd.

Felkapartam magamat az ágyról és lementem az ebédlőbe. Mire leértem már meg is volt terítve, úgyhogy hozzáláttam az ebédhez.

- Naru-chan. Azon gondolkoztam, hogy pár hét múlva 15 éves leszel. Mit szólnál, ha rendeznék neked egy bulit, amire meghívhatnánk a barátaidat is.

- Nem szeretem a bulikat.

- De csak egyszer 15 éves az ember.

- És tudod jól, hogy mi erről az egészről a véleményem.

- Te mindent a negatív oldaláról közelítesz meg.

- Mert az tűnik valósághűbbnek. – zártam le a beszélgetést

Délután felhívott Oishi, hogy érdeklődjön, a hogylétem felöl. Én megnyugtattam, hogy fenomenálisan érzem magamat és, hogy ebéd óta csak egyszer ájultam el. Mire ő meg is nyugodott. Gondolom. Mert egy „Öh. Értem!"-mel reagált.

- És volt valami érdekes a suliban? – tereltem a témát magamról

Oishi habozott kicsit, majd hebegett-habogott valamiről, de végül kibökte a lényeget.

- Terjed egy pletyka…

- Ne is mond tovább. Kitalálom. Rólam és Hikaru-kunről.

- Igen. Honnan tudtad? – lepődött meg

- Tudod a pletykák olyanok, mint a legendák. Mindegyiknek van valami valóság alapja.

- Akkor ez igaz?

- Nem mondtam, hogy igaz. Csak azt, hogy van némi valóság alapja. Amúgy sem tudom, hogy mi pontosan a pletyka.

- És szeretnéd hallani?

- Nem tudom. Mennyire megrázó?

- Neked vagy mondjuk nekem?

- Neked?

- Hát én még mindig nem hiszek benne. Legalábbis annak fényében, amit az egész ügyről tudok. A kapcsolatotok nem utalt ilyesmikre.

- Na, jó. Ennyiből már tudom, hogy nekem megrázó lesz. De úgy döntöttem ma bátor vagyok, úgyhogy ne kímélj!

- Biztos nem akarsz várni addig, amíg meg nem gyógyulsz?

- Oishi most szórakozol velem?

- Rendben. Azt repesgetik, hogy Te és Hikaru-kun jártatok, de a kapcsolat nem volt makulátlan. És ezek után elűzted az iskolából.

- Ez még nagyjából belefér abba, ami történt szombaton.

- Mért mi történt?

- Összekaptam egy csapattársammal.

- És ebből indult a pletyka?

- Valahogy úgy.

- A legjobbat még nem mondtam el.

- Hallgatlak.

- Ezek után belép Tezuka neve is a pletykába. Biztos folytassam?

- Na, most megingtam. Tezukát nem lehetne kihagyni?

- Én kihagynám, de az emberek nem.

- Akkor essünk gyorsan túl rajta. – sóhajtottam

- Állítólag Hikaru-kun, azért akart szakítani veled, mert te megcsaltad Tezukával.

- Ez egyre jobb. Azt nem mondták, hogy mikorra tervezzük az esküvőt?

- Ezt honnan tudtad?

- Te most ugye tényleg szórakozol?

- Most igen. De amúgy nem jársz messze az igazságtól, mert állítólag még mindig együtt vagy Tezukával és nagyon boldogak vagytok, annak ellenére, hogy tönkretettétek Hikaru-kun életét.

- Ez nagyon jó. – mondtam ironikusan – Most Tezukát is belekeverték? Ő lett a második számú közellenség?

- Nem igazán. Őt senki nem hibáztatja. Ahhoz túl népszerű az iskolában. Téged utál mindenki.

- Szerinted az segítene, ha bemennék a suliba és mindenki füle hallatára szakítanék Tezukával. Bár lehet, hogy vele meg kéne osztani a dolgot előtte, mert nem biztos, hogy értené mi a helyzet. Azt is a fejéhez vághatnám, hogy miatta történt minden. Akkor vagy őt utálnák, vagy egyikünket sem. Na, milyen ötlet?

- Remek, de ha letérdelsz és megkéred a kezét, akkor az nagyobb tömeget vonzana.

- Köszönöm az ötleteid Oishi. Én most tényleg segítségre vágyok.

- Szerintem inkább ne törődj az egésszel. Viselkedj felnőttként.

- Tezuka nem dühös rám ezért?

- Nem. Tezuka felülemelkedik az ilyen dolgokon. Példát vehetnél róla.

- Hát sok választásom úgy sincs. És mi van Tsukushi-channal? – most szenvedjen ő is egy kicsit

- Köszi, hogy megosztod velem a nyomorodat.

- Nincs mit.

- Azóta nem beszéltünk.

- Ez a felnőtt viselkedés?

- Nem lehet mindenki olyan bölcs.

- Akkor én mért legyek?

- Nem mondtam, hogy legyél. Te segítséget kértél tőlem és én mondtam mit kéne tenned. Ez nem kötelez semmire. Bár a büszkeséged úgyse hagyja majd, hogy ne fogad meg a tanácsom.

Ebbe igaza volt.

- Örülök, hogy felhívtál Oishi. Egyből jobban érzem magamat. Viszont most azt hiszem, visszamegyek szenvedni a szobámba. Péntekre intézz el egy egész iskolára kiterjedő amnéziát. Oké?

- Majd meglátom, mit tehetek. Nem biztos, hogy erre futja a varázserőmből.

- Akkor gyúrjál rá. Még van négy napod.

- Te pedig tanulj meg felülemelkedni az apróságokon.

- Mint például ez a megjegyzés?

- Haha! Viszlát, pénteken!

- Kösz mindent Oishi! – raktam le a telefont

Néha tényleg elátkozom a napot, amikor átjöttem a Seishun Gakuenbe.

Már másnapra sokkal jobban éreztem magamat, de Okaa-san hajthatatlan volt és leszögezte, hogy először maximum pénteken mehetek iskolába. Nem is mintha annyira vágytam volna arra, hogy mindenki rám mutogasson vagy összesúgjon a hátam mögött, ha végig megyek a folyosón. Viszont ha nem megyek be, akkor pedig majd azt hiszik, hogy megfutamodtam.

És még azt mondják a felnőtt élet nehéz.

Csütörtök délutánra már kezdett maga alá temetni a depresszió. Nagyon nem akaródzott bemenni az iskolába, de mégsem könyöröghetek Okaa-sannak, hogy hagy maradjak itthon még egy napot, amikor pont Én voltam, aki mondta, hogy hagy menjek be minél előbb. Van, amikor felnőttként kell kezelni a problémákat. De mért pont most? Merengésemből az ajtócsengő ébresztett fel.

- Naru-chan! – kiabált fel Okaa-san

- Megyek!

Mikor leértem legnagyobb meglepetésemre Tezuka várt a nappaliban és persze Okaa-san, akinek hirtelen pakolhatnékja támadt. Amikor megláttam komolyan elgondolkoztam rajta, hogy minden szó nélkül megfordulok és otthagyom, de megálltam. Na, jó legyőzött a kíváncsiság. Vajon mit akarhat tőlem Tezuka?

- Miben segíthetek? – fontam össze karjaimat a mellkasom előtt

- Oishi küldött neked néhány dolgot – vett elő a táskájából egy papírköteget

- Kösz. – vettem át tőle, majd visszavettem a cool pózt – De nem kellett volna fáradnod. – folytattam színtelen hangon – Még valami?

- Hogy érzed magad? – pislogott Okaa-san felé, jelezvén, hogy kettesben szeretne beszélgetni

- Oishi mondta telefonba, hogy a könyvbe is írtatok dolgokat. Azt leírhatom? – rögtönöztem, mire Tezuka biccentett – Akkor gyere fel. – intettem a fejemmel a lépcső felé és elindultam

Tezuka szó nélkül követett. Megint be fog jönni a szobámba. Ezt nagyon rühellem. De legalább most az én engedélyemmel teszi. Gondolkoztam rajta, hogy megköszönjem-e a múltkorit, de végül úgy döntöttem, hogy nem. Ugyanis újra eszembe jutottak az aznapi kedves szavai hozzám: „Észre sem vettelek". Tudod, mit köszönök meg neked Tezuka Kunimitsu. Kinyitottam a szobám ajtaját, beléptem, ő pedig követett és behúzta maga után az ajtót.

- Szóval? – fordultam felé ismét karba tett kezekkel

Ő figyelemre se méltatott, inkább körbe nézett a szobámban.

- Amikor legutóbb itt voltam körül sem néztem.

- Hallottam róla. Szóval mit szeretnél?

- Akkor térjünk a lényegre. – sóhajtott lemondóan

- Hallgatlak! – dőltem neki az ablakpárkánynak

- Ha beszéltél Oishivel, akkor tudod, mi folyik a suliban, igaz?

- Többé-kevésbé. Utoljára hétfő délután beszéltem Oishivel és gondolom, azóta tovább fejlődött a pletyka.

- Igazából azóta már több féle verzió is van. Nagyrészt az alappletykával megegyeznek, de persze vannak szélsőségek is. Például, hogy azért nem jössz iskolába, mert gyereket vársz.

- Kitől? – esett le az állam

- Az egyik verzió szerint én a másik szerint Atobe az apa.

- Atobe??? – zuhant még húsz centi az alsó állkapcsom – Vele hogy hoztak össze?

- Passzolok. Az én kedvencem az, hogy épp az esküvőt szervezed.

- Már meg se merem kérdezni, hogy kihez fogok hozzá menni. – hunytam le a szememet

- Viszont amiért jöttem az az, hogy hallottam, ahogy néhány diák meg akar keresni téged, amikor majd bejössz az iskolába.

- Minek?

- Vagy meglincselnek, vagy elbeszélgetnek veled? Gondolom. De az is lehet, hogy a csoport, akitől ezt hallottam, Hikaru ellenesek voltak és csak gratulálni akarnak. Igazából csak ennyit hallottam a beszélgetésből, mert amikor megláttak elhallgattak. A lényeg, hogy ha lehet, a következő pár napban ne mászkálj egyedül az iskolában. Se a környékén. – tette még hozzá

- Remek! – morogtam az orrom alá – Most jut csak eszembe. Van két szekrényajtó barátom. Majd őket cipelem el mindenhová. És bevallom mindenkinek, hogy nem is tőled, hanem az egyiküktől várom a gyereket. Csak nem tudom melyiktől. – próbáltam oldani a feszültséget

- Megfontolandó. – tűnődött el komolyan

- Ugye most csak viccelsz? – néztem rá, ő pedig visszanézett rezzenéstelen arccal – Ilyenkor nagyon rám tudsz ijeszteni. Tényleg nem tudom néha eldönteni poénkodsz-e vagy komolyan gondolod.

- Tőlem szebb gyereked lehetett volna, mint egy szekrényajtótól.

- Tudom, hogy ezt most tényleg poénnak szántad, de még jobban megrémített.

És megtörtént a csoda. Olyan, aminek a helyét egy csillag jelöli az égen. Olyan, amit talán halálomig soha többé nem élek át. Tezuka Kunimitsu elmosolyodott. De csak egy másodpercig. Azután visszavette a fapofáját.

- Na, ez most rémisztőbb volt, mint az előző poénjaid.

- Kösz. – húzta össze a szemöldökét

- Ne érts félre. Nem azzal van a baj, ahogy mosolyogsz, hanem, hogy te, Tezuka Kunimitsu mosolyogsz. Mármint az se baj, csak… csak… csak furcsa és kész.

- És mikor jössz iskolába?

- Holnap.

- Holnap?

- Igen. – bólintottam – Mért zavar?

- Valamelyest.

- Valamelyest???

- Holnap reggel edzésem van.

- Bocsáss meg Tezuka, de nem igazán értelek.

- Emlékszel még mért jöttem ide?

- Valami rémlik. – gondolkodtam el a kérdésen – Te akarsz kísérgetni minden hova?

- A kísérgetéssel van a baj, vagy a személyemmel?

- A szituációval. – alkudtam ki egy kompromisszumos válasznál

- Értem. Azt hiszem kihagyom a holnap reggeli edzést.

- Azt nem lehet. – jelentettem ki

- Mért? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Mert… mert Te vagy Tezuka Kunimitsu a Seigaku teniszcsapatának a Bouchoja. Nem hagyhatsz ki egy edzést. Főleg nem miattam. – ezt nem kellet volna kimondanom. Tök hülyén hangzott.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van. Holnap után játszunk a Hyotei ellen.

- Nem mintha neked nagy szükséged lenne a gyakorlásra.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Én úgy hallottam, hogy te legyőzhetetlen vagy.

- Mindenkit le lehet győzni. És a szombati ellenfelem erős és tehetséges játékos.

- Atobe lesz a szombati ellenfeled?

- Igen. – bólintott – És nem becsülöm alá a képességeit. Te se tedd. És engem se értékelj túl.

- Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha nem hinnél abban, hogy győzhetsz.

- Egy játék mindig két esélyes. Mindenkinek van esélye nyerni, mert mindenkinek vannak gyengepontjai.

- Csak azt ne akard bemesélni, hogy neked van gyengepontod.

- Mindenkinek van gyengepontja és Atobénak nagy tehetsége van ahhoz, hogy ezt megtalálja.

- Visszatérve az eredeti témára. Ha téged az megnyugtat, akkor bemegyek veled a suliba és végignézem az edzéseteket is. Így megfelel?

Tezuka bólintott és elindult az ajtó felé én pedig követtem. Már felzárkóztam mögé, amikor egyszer csak megtorpant én pedig majdnem belé mentem.

- Mi az? – léptem, hátrébb két lépést

- Visszaadnád a ranking meccs eredményeket?

- Miket?

- A papírokat. – mutatott arra a néhány lapra, amit azzal az indokkal adott, hogy Oishi küldte. Én eddig meg sem néztem mik azok.

Visszamentem a papírokért és tényleg meccs eredmények voltak. Ahogy tanulmányoztam őket feltűnt valami.

- Momo már nem regulár?

- Nem. – vette át a papírköteget és kiment az ajtón

Mikor leértünk a földszintre, én kikísértem Tezukát az ajtóig, ahol épp a cipőjét akarta felvenni, amikor Okaa-san megjelent.

- Tezuka-kun!

- Hai?

- Nem sokára Naru-chan 15 éves lesz. Rendezünk egy bulit. Nincs kedved neked is eljönni?

- Megmondtam, hogy nem lesz buli.

- Buli? – hökkent meg Tezuka

- Igen. Születésnapi buli.

- Ne is törődj Okaa-sannal. Nem lesz semmiféle buli. – toltam ki Tezukát az ajtón

- Szülinapod lesz?

- Igen az lesz, de Okaa-san nem bírja felfogni, hogy nem szeretem ünnepelni.

- Mért?

- Maga a tudat is elég szörnyű, hogy ismét egy évvel kerülök közelebb a halálhoz, de hogy ezt még meg is ünnepelik az emberek. Ez olyan mintha a síromon táncolnának. Szórakoztatja őket, hogy közeleg az utolsó órám.

- Ez is egyfajta világnézet. – vont vállat

- Mindenki hisz valamiben. Én abban, hogy ha máshogy gondolkodok, mint az átlagemberek, akkor nem követem el az ő hibáikat.

- Mély gondolat.

- Kösz. Bóknak veszem. Akkor holnap.

- Holnap. – búcsúzott el

Amikor beléptem az ajtón Okaa-san ott állt egy önelégült vigyorral a képén. Én égnek emeltem a tekintetemet és felmentem a szobámba. Bármennyire is éreztem idegesítőnek Tezuka testőrösködését, kicsit örültem neki, hogy nem egyedül kell kiállnom azt, ami holnap rám vár. Bár valljuk be őszintén, az, hogy Tezukával az oldalamon fogok belépni az iskolába, újabb pletykák tömkelegét indítja majd el. De hol érdekel? Tezuka mellettem lesz ez a lényeg. Ez most hülyén hangzik, de ezt érzem.


	23. Chapter 23

23. fejezet

Hikaru-kun

Másnap reggel gyomorgörccsel ébredtem. Nem akartam ideges lenni, de mégis az voltam. Utoljára akkor éreztem így, amikor először mentem iskolába. Rémisztő volt az az érzés, hogy új emberek közé kell menni és nem szenteli a játéknak az ember az egész napját. Most pedig 15 éves fejjel úgy kell bemennem, hogy félek azoktól az emberektől, akiket már többé-kevésbé ismerek. Az a tény viszont még nyugtat, hogy nem leszek egyedül. Tezuka, Ami-chan, Oishi és Kikamaru biztos mellém állnak.

- Naru-chan? Hogy-hogy ilyen korán? – köszöntött Okaa-san a konyhába lépve

- Ohajó! Ma korábban megyek.

- Csak azt ne mond, hogy ennyire hiányzik már az iskola.

- Ne aggódj. Ezt nem fogom mondani.

- Hát akkor?

- Mi a reggeli? – próbáltam elterelni a témát

Okaa-san még fél percig fürkészve nézett rám, majd vállat vont és elém rakta a reggelim.

Tíz perc múlva már az egész család együtt reggelizett. Én már a vége felé jártam, amikor megszólalt az ajtócsengő. Okaa-san fel akart állni, hogy ajtót nyisson, de megelőztem.

- Hozzám jöttek. – kaptam fel a táskám és indultam ki a konyhából

- Ki?

Eleresztettem a fülem mellett a kérdést és kinyitottam az ajtót.

- Üdv! – köszöntöttem Tezukát

- Ah!

- Az ebéded Naru-chan! – jelent meg Okaa-san mögöttem az obentómmal.

- Kösz Okaa-san. – húztam el a számat és a táskámba süllyesztettem a dobozt

- Jó reggelt Tezuka-kun! – villantott egy mosolyt a szegény srácra

- Jó reggelt! – biccentett

- Inkább menjünk! – indultam meg a kerten keresztül, Tezuka pedig követett.

Tíz perces némasággal adóztunk az elvesztett titkomnak. Legalábbis én. Tezuka amúgy sem szokott túl sokat beszélni. Abból is látszik, hogy végül én törtem meg a csendet.

- Tezuka! Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Hm…

Gondolom ez igent jelent.

- Téged nem zavar, hogy miattam pletykálnak rólad a hátad mögött?

- Az, hogy miattad, vagy az, hogy pletykálnak?

- Is-is.

- Az, hogy pletykálnak, nem igazán érdekel. És ha arra gondolsz, nem vagyok dühös rád emiatt.

Én is valami hasonlóra gondoltam, de jobb volt Tezukától hallani a választ.

- Köszönöm.

- Viszont egy dolgot nem értek.

- Mit? – húztam össze a szemöldököm

- Hogy kerültél célpontba? Kinek tettél keresztbe?

- Irigyelnek a bájos pofim miatt. – próbáltam eltusolni a dolgot, de Tezuka csak nézett – Hosszú történet. – sóhajtottam végül

- Van még időnk.

Elmeséltem neki az egész sztorit, Kanzakival. Szerencsére ő tudott a Hikaru-kunnel történt kis afféromról, így legalább azt nem kellett előadnom neki. Ez is több volt, mint a semmi. Pont addigra végeztem mire a sulihoz értünk. Hála a korai időpontnak nagyon kevés ember lézengett az iskola közelében. Vannak szerencsés emberek, akik még aludhatnak. Amíg Tezuka elment átöltözni én elsétáltam a teniszpályákhoz. Mikor odaértem megnyugodva láttam, hogy nem egyedül szerződtem le ma reggel nézőnek. Odasétáltam Sakunohoz.

- Ohajó Senpai – köszönt, amikor meglátott

Visszabiccentettem.

- Te is az a korán kelő fajta vagy, vagy csak miatta jöttél? – intettem a fejemmel Echizen felé

- Én... én nem. – hebegte – Én Oba-channal jöttem. – mutogatott Ryuuzaki-Sensei felé

- Oh. Értem. Akkor bocsánat.

- Hallottam Senpai beteg voltál. Hogy vagy?

- Köszönöm, már sokkal jobban. – mosolyogtam rá – Szóval akkor nem Echizen miatt jöttél ki?

- Nem. – rázta a fejét kétségbeesetten

Jó érzés valakit szívatni, mielőtt engem szívatna az egész iskola.

- És te Senpai, hogy hogy ilyen korán bent vagy?

Na, álljon meg a menet, most ki szívat kit?

- Ember tervez, Tezuka pedig felborítja a terveit. – vagy valahogy így van a közmondás

Sakuno reakcióját látva, úgy érzem nem sikerült annak, aminek terveztem.

- Tessék?

- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy Tezuka kérésére vagyok itt. Hallottad a pletykákat.

- I-igen – bólintott bátortalanul

- Akkor azt a felét ne hidd el, ami Tezukára vonatkozik, a maradéknak meg csak a negyede igaz.

- Ü-ühm. – bólintott ismét, de látszott rajta, hogy semmit sem ért az egészből. Nem mintha nagyon számítana.

- De most komolyan, térjünk vissza Echizenre. – váltottam témát ismét,

Amikor Sakunonak kifutott az összes vér az arcából, tudtam, hogy jó helyre döföm a bozótvágóm.

- Naru-chan! – kiabált Eiji a pálya felől és megindult felénk. Ezzel egy időben Sakuno arcán látszott a megkönnyebbülés

- Eiji! – integettem vissza neki

- Hogy vagy? – ért oda hozzánk

- Már jobban. Köszönöm.

Ezt a mondatot legalább öt féle képen el tudom mondani. Direkt gyakoroltam otthon.

- Hogy-hogy kijöttél az edzésre?

- Felsőbb utasítás. – néztem Tezuka felé, aki most lépett ki az öltözőből, Eiji követte a tekintetem

- Uh. Én megyek, mert még kapok pár kört. – szaladt gyorsan vissza, de már késő volt. Mikor odaért kegyelem nélkül megkapta a húsz körét a késésért.

Az edzés jó hangulatban telt. A játékosokat kínozták a másnapi meccs miatt, Én pedig élveztem a műsort. Jó volt nézni a másfél órás szenvedésüket. Én egész nap szenvedni fogok. Sőt talán egész évben. Hacsak nem tisztázom valahogy a helyzetemet, vagy el nem felejtik az emberek ezt az incidenst.

- Egy dolog nem hagy nyugodni. – mondtam Tezukának edzés után

- Mi?

- Mért csinálod ezt?

- Mit?

- Mért törődsz egyáltalán velem?

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Például most, mért akarsz megvédeni?

- Mert barátok vagyunk. De ha téged zavar, akkor abbahagyhatom.

- Nem zavar, sőt, hogy őszinte legyek kicsit megkönnyebbülés is, hogy nem kell egyedül viselnem a terhet. Vagyis hát a terhet egyedül viselem, de azzal, hogy kiállsz mellettem valamivel könnyebb ez a teher.

- Megható. – mondta csepp gúnnyal a hangjába

- Ha valaki őszintén elmondja neked, amit érez, abba mindig belerúgsz?

- Csak ha túl optimistán látja az életet.

- Érdekes. Okaa-san mindig arról panaszkodik, hogy mindennek a negatív oldalát látom meg.

Megtorpantam. Elértük az épületet és be kellett mennem a többi diák közé. Tezukára néztem, aki türelmesen várt. Vettem egy nagy levegőt és beléptem az iskolába.

Mire a teremig elértünk többször mondtam ki a „nem" szót, mint eddigi életemben összesen. Mindenki kérdésekkel bombázott: „Igaz az, hogy jártál Hikaru-kunnel?", „Igaz az, hogy jártok?" és még rengeteg ehhez hasonló. Tezukát nagy általánosságban békén hagyták. De ha mégis volt valaki olyan ostoba, hogy egy kérdést tegyen fel neki, azt egy elég hideg tekintettel jutalmazta. Bár neki a hideg tekintet a minden napos viselet, de akkor is félelmetesnek mondható, ha rád néz vele és nem csak a nihilbe. Gondolom az a néhány szerencsétlen is csak azért merte most megkérdezni őt, mert mellette voltam. Gondolták, hátha így közlékenyebb lesz. Hát tévedtek. Tezuka megingathatatlan.

Úgy a harmadik óráig tudtam megoldani, hogy ne kelljen kitennem a lábamat a teremből. De akkor már nem bírtam tovább tehát felálltam.

- Hova mész? – kérdezte Tezuka

- A mosdóba. Elkísérsz? – mosolyogtam rá

- Csináld nyugodtan egyedül.

- Köszönöm

Szerencsére a lány WC-ig eljutottam minden nagyobb atrocitás nélkül. Persze akik megláttak a folyosón rögtön összesúgtak. Néha el sem hiszem, hogy ez egy egyszerű középiskola. Az információs csatornák jobbak, mint a Nemzetbiztonságnál. A visszautam már sokkal kevésbé volt zökkenőmentes, ugyanis a terem felé félúton összefutottam Kanzakival és a kísérőivel. Mit ne mondjak egy népes kis csoport követte.

- Senpai! Micsoda meglepetés! Csak nem meggyógyultál? – kérdezte gúnyos hangon

- De! – válaszoltam színtelen hangon

- Mi meg már megijedtünk, hogy egy olyan betegséget kaptál el, hogy már vissza se mersz jönni az iskolába. – vigyorodott el

- Én erre nem érek rá! Bökd ki, mit akarsz Kanzaki! – fagyasztottam le az arcáról a vigyort

- Azt, hogy tűnj el az iskolámból.

- Oto. Gome. – lökte kicsit meg Kanzaki bal karját Echizen jöttében

- Szemtelen Ichinen. – förmedt rá

- Bocsánatot kért! – jelent meg valahonnan Momoshiro is

- Che! – hagyta rájuk Kanzaki és ismét felém fordult

- Na, mit válaszolsz?

- Mire?

- Nem hittem, hogy ennyire nehéz a felfogásod, de elismétlem még egyszer a te kedvedért. – próbált gúnyolódni, de nem hatott meg – Eltűnsz az iskolából vagy megkeserítem az utolsó évedet.

- És mégis hogyan? Légből kapott pletykákat fogsz róla terjeszteni az egész iskolában? – szólt ismét közbe Momoshiro

- Először is nem légből kapott pletykák, másodszor is nem hozzád beszéltem.

- Köszönöm Momo, de megoldom magam is. – mondtam a srácnak, aki Echizennel együtt beállt mögém, ahogy Kanzaki mögé a saját tábora. Körülöttünk is sok ember összegyűlt a szóváltásunk megszemlélésére. Ismét Kanzaki felé fordulva folytattam – Lehet, hogy nem légből kapottak, de nem igazak.

- Netán nem igaz, hogy miattad ment el Hikaru-kun az iskolából? – kérdezte olyan hangosan, hogy a folyosón mindenki hallja

- De igaz és tudod, hogy mért? – vált ki Oishi is a tömegből és csatlakozott Echizenékhez

- Mert zaklatta! – mutatott rám remegő kézzel Kanzaki

- Tévedsz! Azért, mert amikor Naru-chan visszautasította egy percre elveszítette a fejét, és olyat tett, amit maga sem szeretett volna. – jelent meg Eiji is

Ezek honnan jönnek? Én csak kapkodom ide-oda a fejem, miközben rólam folyik a vita.

- Ez hazugság! Hikaru-kun nem tett volna ilyet.

- Hazugnak nevezed a Seigaku teniszcsapatának Regulárjait? – jelent meg Fuji is

Most egyáltalán nem mosolygott, sőt, ami a legfélelmetesebb volt benne, ahogy ránézett Kanzakira. Az ő helyében nekem már tele lett volna a pelusom.

- N...nem – hebegte

Közben Fuji is felsorakozott mögöttem majd őt követte Kaidoh, aki szintén elég félelmetes látvány volt, Inui és Kawamura.

- Köszönöm, hogy kiálltok mellettem, de tényleg el tudom intézni egyedül is. – néztem végig a tenisz csapaton

- Lehet, hogy Kanzakit megfélemlítheti a teniszcsapat, de engem nem. – lépett ki a tömegből egy srác, akit nem ismertem – Mért higgyük el, hogy amiket az elmúlt napokban hallottunk róla, – mutatott ő is rám – azok nem igazak?

- Mégis melyikre gondolsz Tamaki? – szólalt meg Eiji – Mert gondolom, azért mindegyiket te sem vetted be.

- Tényleg jár Tezuka-kunnel? – jött egy lány hang a tömegből

- Szerintem az ilyen szintű magánéletéhez senkinek sincs köze közületek. – nézett körül Fuji a tömegen

Ezek után mindenki el kezdett beszélni. Kérdéseket tettek fel és a gardedámjaim közül néhányan visszaválaszoltak mikor finomabb, mikor durvább hangnemben.

- Elég! – mondtam, de csak folytatták. Már kezdett megfájdulni a fejem a kiabálástól. Elég! – emeltem fel a hangomat, mire el is hallgatott mindenki a folyosón. Körüljártattam a tekintetemet a körülöttem állókon. – A magánéletemhez senkinek sincs semmi köze. – mondtam lassan és hangosan, hogy mindenki értse – De ha az bárkit is megnyugtat, elmondhatom, hogy sem terhes nem vagyok, sem az esküvőmet nem tervezem, soha nem jártam se Hikaru-kunnel, se Tezukával vagy bárki mással ebből az iskolából és jelenleg sem járok. Ha ezt valaki nem hiszi el, engem a továbbiakban nem érdekel. Ha úgy érzitek Kanzakinak van igaza, akkor a ti dolgotok. Én ennyit kívántam hozzáfűzni ehhez a témához és már most leszögezem, hogy további kérdésekre nem vagyok hajlandó válaszolgatni. – amikor befejeztem mondandómat halk mozgolódás és suttogás futott végig a tömegen

- És azt hiszed, ezzel vége van? – találta meg újra a hangját Kanzaki

- Ezzel van vége! – szólt ki Tezuka a tömegből, mire az emberek utat nyitottak neki és kísérőjének

Elsőre azt hittem egy tanár lesz, de, amikor kilépett Tezuka mögül rájöttem, hogy tévedtem. Hikaru-kun volt az. Mindenki néma csöndben nézte, ahogy Tezukával bejönnek a botrány főszereplőinek fenntartott körbe.

- Hi-Hikaru-kun… – hebegte a meglepetéstől Kanzaki

Közben Tezuka megállt mellettem.

- Ezt, mióta tervezted? – súgtam oda neki

- Szívesen. – húzta fel a fél szemöldökét, úgy nézett rám

- Köszi. – húztam el a számat majd visszafordultam Hikaru-kun felé várva a folytatást

- Kikamaru-kunnek igaza volt. – kezdett bele – A saját hibámból hagytam itt az iskolát. Elvesztettem a fejem és olyat tettem egy lánnyal, amit egy úriember nem tett volna. Semmi nem igaz abból a pletykából, hogy Sakamoto-san üldözött el innen. A saját szégyenem elöl menekültem el. Sajnálom Kanzaki, – fordult a síró lányhoz – hogy nem mondtam el az igazat és olyanoktól kellett információt gyűjtened, akik hazugságokkal tömték tele a fejed.

Megáll az eszem. Még tőle kér bocsánatot. Néhány ember gondolkodása számomra már túl bonyolult. Vagy én maradtam el az evolúciós fejlődés közben, vagy ők tértek át róla olyan pályákra, amik számomra már felfoghatatlan szintekre emelték ezeket a kiváltságos személyeket. Kanzaki táborának nagy része szép lassan kezdett átaraszolni mögém. Milyen könnyen fordul a kocka. Nem mintha engem érdekelne annyira ez a lány, hogy keresztbe tegyek neki. Jó régen gondoltam rá, de most olyan szerencsétlenül állt a saját igazsága és a valóság között, hogy megszántam. Nem nagyon, csak kicsit. Most kellett rádöbbennie, hogy az, akit eddig istenített mégsem tökéletes. Én épp ezért nem hiszek senkiben. Így nem is kell csalódnom bennük.

Kanzaki rám meresztette tekintetét. Én karba tett kézzel álltam és néztem őt, ahogy szerencsétlenül áll és gyilkos tekintettel engem fixíroz. Látszott az arcán, hogy bosszút akar állni a megaláztatásért.

- Miattad kellett elmennie. – mondta lassan – Miattad nem engem választott. Miattad vagyok most itt. – indult meg fenyegetően felém

Hikaru-kun próbálta szavakkal visszatartani, de nem mert hozzáérni, ellenben Echizen, Momoshiro és Kaidoh beálltak elém, mint egy védőfal. Kanzaki meg is torpant. Körülnézett a folyosón és rádöbbent, hogy már senki nem áll az Ő pártján.

- Most nyertél, de én nem adom fel. Megkeserítem az életed. – mondta és azután eltűnt

Hikaru-kun odalépett hozzám.

- Sajnálom, hogy ennyi problémát okoztam. – mondta azzal elindult Kanzaki után

- Köszönöm! – szóltam még utána, majd a teniszcsapathoz fordultam – Nektek is köszönök mindent. – néztem végig rajtuk, majd Tezukának címezve hozzátettem – Te pedig legközelebb avas be. Ha tudtam volna, mi jön coolabban is viselkedhettem volna.

- Esélytelen – mondta, majd megszólalt a csöngő, ő pedig elindult a terem felé

Még utána szóltam néhány kedves szót, de nem hallhatta senki a csengő miatt.

- Azt hiszem meg fogom ölni. – mondtam, mikor már csak néhányan álltunk a korábban népes folyosón

- Csak várd meg a holnapi meccset – mondta Fuji és elindult a saját osztálya felé

- Mért nélküle nem tudnátok nyerni?

- De tudnánk, csak nem lenne olyan érdekes. – tűnt el a folyosó végén

Azt hiszem, ezt a srácot soha nem fogom teljesen megérteni.


	24. Chapter 24

24. fejezet

Seigaku vs. Hyotei

Oishi késett, pedig nem valt rá. Már mindenki megérkezett őt kivéve. Momoshiro még fel is készült, transzparensekkel a mai meccsre. Állítólag most büntiben van, mert néhány napig nem járt le edzésre. Ezt Eijitől hallottam. Hozott egy hatalmas Seigakus zászlót és fejre köthető szalagokat. Én is kaptam egyet. Hát nem rendes, hogy gondolt rám? Nem mintha felvenném, mert az tök ciki lenne, ha abban feszítenék a nézőtéren. De azért kedves tőle. Elrakom emlékbe. Ryuuzaki-Sensei telefonja megcsörrent. Valakivel beszélt és miután lerakta a csapathoz szólt. Én túl messze voltam, hogy bármit is haljak, ezért úgy döntöttem illedelmesen megvárom a tájékoztató végét.

- Eiji! – hívtam félre, mikor végeztek

- Tessék?

- Mi van Oishivel?

- Az előbb hívta Ryuuzaki-Senseit és azt mondta, hogy most egy közeli kórházban van egy terhes nővel, akit út közben megmentett és nem akarja egyedül hagyni.

- Na persze. – húztam el a számat – És most mi lesz?

- Momo elment, hogy leváltsa.

- Értem.

Megint megcsörrent a Sensei telefonja.

- Moshi-mosh?... – vette fel – Ühüm… Értem! – és le is rakta – Változás történt! Kiderült, hogy Oishi meg is sérült, úgyhogy Momoshiro játszik Kikamaruval ma. – jelentette ki

- Oishi! – súgta alig hallhatóan Eiji és arcára kiült a döbbenet és a keserűség vegyes keveréke

- Ne aggódj. Biztos nem túl komoly a sérülése. – lépett oda mellénk Kawamura is

Mire Momo visszaért, már csak pár perc volt hátra az első mérkőzés kezdetéig, amit ő és Eiji játszottak. Én a nézőtéren összefutottam Risával, úgyhogy együtt néztük a meccseket. Annak ellenére, hogy Ő a Hyoteinek, én pedig a Seigakunak szurkoltam.

Egy szemüveges srác, Oshitari és egy hiperaktív kölyök valami Gakuto voltak az ellenfeleik. A neveket Risa tolmácsolta. Kisegítettük egymást. Látszott Eijiék játékán, hogy nincsenek összeszokva. Momoshiro amúgy sem volt az a duble virtuóz. Velük ellentétben viszont a Hyotei-esek olvasták egymás gondolatait. Ennek köszönhetően jól el is húztak az elején. Már 4-0-ra álltak, amikor Eiji hirtelen magához tért. Gyakran pislogott a kilátó felé. Közel ahhoz a helyhez, ahol én ültem. Amikor odafordultam rájöttem, hogy mit nézett. A lelátók mögött nem messze tőlem ott állt Oishi. Végül a fiuk 6-4re nyertek. Ezután a meccs után úgy éreztem innom kell valamit, úgyhogy elindultam, hogy felfedezzem, ebben a parkban merre vannak az ital automaták. Már épp nyomon voltam, amikor két hangra lettem figyelmes. Az egyik igen ingerült volt, amikor közelebb értem láttam, hogy egy srác beszél egy lánnyal nem túl kedves stílusban. Gondoltam rá, hogy elsétálok mellettük, mert megláttam az automatákat, de végül úgy döntöttem nem zavarom meg őket, úgyhogy visszafordultam. Majd később iszom. Kibírom. Visszafelé összefutottam Echizennel.

- Senpai. – biccentett

- Inni?

- Hai. – nézett fel rám

- Én a helyedben halasztanám. Épp véres csata folyik az automaták mellett.

- Che! – mondta és visszafordult ő is

- Ma valahogy az átlagnál is durcásabb vagy. – vállat vont, úgyhogy folytattam - Az zavar, hogy nem játszhatsz? – még mindig nem válaszolt - Látom nincs kedved nagyon erről beszélgetni.

Echizennek tényleg nem volt kedve beszélgetni, úgyhogy némán folytattuk utunkat vissza a pályához. A második meccset az Inui-Kaidoh páros játszotta. Nem sokon múlott, de vesztettek. Inui piszkosul őszinte. Én nem biztos, hogy bevallottam volna, hogy az az ütés out volt, bár én nem is tudtam volna olyan profin kiszámolni a dolgot. Nem bírtam tovább. Innom kellett valamit. Echizen már a meccs alatt elment inni. Én nem voltam ilyen tahó, bár már reszel a tüdőm. De most már ha törik, ha szakad iszom egy pontát. Sikeresen meg is tudtam közelíteni a célomat, de a visszaút már nem volt zökkenőmentes. Ugyanis belefutottam az Atobe-Kabaji párosba.

- Áh, csak nem Naru-chan?! Eljöttél, hogy végignézd, ahogy Tezukát a földig alázom? – nem válaszoltam, úgyhogy folytatta – Mostanság érdekes pletykákat hallani rólatok.

- És a „Nagy Ore-sama" csak nem elhiszi a pletykákat?

- Csak azokat, amik igazak. – húzta össze a szemöldökét

- És, hogy érzed? Igazak voltak a pletykák?

- Némelyik! – válaszolta diplomatikusan. Csak tudnám, hogy melyikre gondol. –Menjünk Kabaji! Nem nézne ki jól, ha lekésnéd a saját meccsedet. – indult meg Atobe

- Usu! – eredt a nyomába Kabaji

Vajon a legutóbbi kivételes alkalom volt, vagy Kabaji tényleg hallgat rám? Itt az ideje kipróbálni.

- Kabaji! – szóltam utánuk, mire Kabaji megtorpant, de nem fordult meg. Ellenben Atobe igen és elég szúrós szemmel nézett rám – Sok szerencsét a meccshez! – mondtam, ami először eszembe jutott

- Usu! – válaszolta Kabaji még mindig háttal

Atobe jártatta kettőnk között a tekintetét egy darabig, majd továbbindult nyomában Kabajival. Vártam, amíg elég messze nem jutnak majd én is megindultam. Valamennyire hallgat rám Kabaji. Ez egy fegyver lehet a kezembe. Csak adandó alkalommal el ne felejtsem kihasználni ezt a képességem.

Mire visszaértem Kawamura-kun és Kabaji már a pályán voltak. Kawamura-kun valamilyen speciális ütéssel indított, ami elég hatásos is volt egészen addig, amíg Kabaji el nem tanulta tőle a második game-re. Innentől kezdve elég egyenlő volt a meccs. Ezt az is tükrözte, hogy egyszerre adták fel. Férfiak. Addig püfölték egymást, míg már egyik sem tudta felemelni a kezét. Eddig el sem tudtam képzelni, hogy hogyan lehet egy teniszmeccsen döntetlent kihozni. Hát most megtudtam. Ryuuzaki-Sensei elvitte mindkettejüket a kórházba.

Echizen bevetette magát a megüresedett kispadra. Momo és Eiji megpróbálták kiebrudalni, onnan, de az épp játékra készülő Fuji leállította őket. Úgyhogy Echizen maradt. A meccs, pedig elkezdődött. Fuji egy impozáns szervával kezdett. Ugyanis eltűnt a labdája mielőtt a félálomban lévő ellenfele visszaüthette volna. Röplabdában nincsenek ilyenek. Mindig is tudtam, hogy a tenisz, a felvágósak sportja. Sok nagyképű játékos. Ezért tökéletes ez a sportág mind Tezukának, mind Atobénak.

Fuji következő szervái is rendre eltűntek. Ez fel is villanyozta ellenfelét annyira, hogy mint egy eszelős odaszaladjon Atobéhoz, és ömlengeni kezdjen az ellenfele tehetségéről. Azért jó látni, hogy nem csak a Seigaku regulárjai között van ennyi idióta. És ezt a szó legjobb értelmében értem, mivel ez a kilenc idióta állt ki mellettem tegnap is. A Hyotei-es srác se nyomta rosszul, de semmi esélye nem volt Fuji ellen, így végül 6-1-re kikapott.

És jött a meccs, amire már azóta vártam, mióta a Seigakuba kerültem. Majdnem azóta. Végre megnézhettem, hogy is játszik Tezuka Kunimitsu, akinek a mai ellenfele Atobe volt.

Tezuka és Echizen elvonultak, ütővel a kezükben. Még a nagy Tezukának is kell bemelegítés.

Amikor visszatértek, Atobe kisebb felhajtással vonult fel a pályára, de Tezukával úgy köszöntötték egymást, mint a régi barátok. Valószínűleg, mert régi barátok. Tezuka és Atobe meccsében nem voltak olyan látványos elemek, mint Fuji eltűnős szervája, de mégis valahogy sokkal magasabb szinten folyt.

Hamar kiderült, hogy tévedtem. Ez a meccs is tele volt látványos ütésekkel. Mindkét fél kitett magáért. Bár Tezuka arcán az érdektelenség, Atobéén pedig az élvezet tükröződött. Néhány kis részletet hallottam a beszélgetésből, ami a Seigaku csapatánál folyt. Valamilyen sérülésről volt szó, amiből Tezuka elméletileg már felépült. Csak azt nem értem, akkor most mért hozták fel. A meccs nagyon elhúzódott. Már vagy másfél órája játszották, de Tezuka állt nyerésre. Már csak egy pont kellet volna a győzelemhez, de ekkor kiesett Tezuka kezéből az ütő, a vállához kapott és térdre rogyott. Az egész csapat megindult felé, de leállította őket. Újra a kezébe vette az ütőt és felállt.

- Ne csináld! – suttogtam magamnak, de szerintem Risa is hallotta

- Barom. – mondta tiszta szívből Risa

Szúrt a tenyerem. Most tűnt csak fel, hogy eddig ökölbe szorítottam a kezemet. A körmeim nyomot hagytak a húsban. A figyelmem ismét a pályára terelődött. Oishi megpróbált hatni Tezukára, de végül ráhagyta a dolgot. Hogy tehet ilyet? Nem hagyhatja ilyen állapotban játszani. Tönkre fogja tenni magát.

- Seigaku! – jelent meg Kawamura a Seigakus zászlóval a kezében

Echizen elvonult bemelegíteni. A játék pedig folytatódott. Atobe kiegyenlített. Ha Tezuka most veszít, akkor Echizen is játszani fog. De Tezuka nem veszíthet. Ő nem. Ő Tezuka. A sérülése ellenére derekasan helytállt. De végül a hálóba ütötte a labdát és veszített. Nem mertem elhinni. Tezuka nem veszíthet.

Mért ne veszíthetne? Csak az én gyerekes elképzelésem volt, hogy Tezuka sohasem veszíthet. Pedig Tezuka megmondta „Mindenkit le lehet győzni!". Nem volt öntelt. Tudta, hogy ma veszíthet. De én nem figyeltem rá. Én azt hittem csak szerénykedik, de ő sohasem veszíthet, hogy ő legyőzhetetlen. De most…

De ezzel nem volt vége. Jött Echizen meccse. Olyan könnyen verte meg ellenfelét, hogy öröm volt nézni. De nem nekem. Én ezután a mérkőzés után is teljes letargiába voltam. A házunk előtt tűnt csak fel, hogy már eljöttem.

Másnapra nagyjából túltettem magam azon a tényen, hogy Tezuka veszített. És mivel végre volt egy szabad vasárnapom ezt a pihenésnek akartam szentelni. Mióta elkezdődött az iskola alig volt egy kis szabad időm. Jó persze ezt a hetet kivéve, de most beteg voltam, úgyhogy nem tudtam teljes erőből értékelni. A tervem akkor vallott kudarcot, amikor Okaa-san közölte, hogy délután elmennek Oto-san osztálytalálkozójára, és nekem kell vigyáznom a testvéreimre. Az egésszel még nem is lett volna probléma, ha Miki-chan nem mindenáron az én magánéletemet akarta volna kivesézni ezen a délutánon. Megint elő hozta a Tezuka a végzetem témát. Amúgy sem voltam „Tezukás" hangulatban, nem mintha ez bármikor is fennállna, de most főleg nem akartam rágondolni.

- Kérlek Miki-chan. Most tényleg nincs kedvem erről a témáról beszélgetni. – próbáltam leállítani

- De hát Nee-chan! – háborodott fel – Most az életedről van szó!

- De milyen élet ez? – forgattam a szememet – Lehet, hogy sajnálni fogom, hogy elmeséltem neked azt az estét.

- Milyen estét? – lépett be a szobám nyitott ajtaján Shun-chan

- Hát, amikor megtámadták Nee-chant és Tezuka Nii-chan megmentette. – megpróbáltam leállítani, de már késő volt

- Már sajnálom is. – néztem rá dühösen, de nem nagyon érdekelte

- Oto-san? – fordult hozzám komolyan Shun-chan

- Nem. – ráztam a fejemet – Ez régebben történt.

- Mit csinált Oto-san? – kérdezte naivan Miki-chan

Ő nem tudja, hogy nem Oto-san az igazi apánk Shou-channal.

- Semmi. Ne foglalkozz vele. – mondtam neki mosolyogva

- Mostanság elég sok atrocitás ér. – mondta tudálékos fejjel Shun-chan

- Mire gondolsz? – lepődtem meg

- Hallottam egyet, s mást egy bizonyos Hikaru-kunről.

- Egy. Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Kettő. Kitől hallottad?

Nem hiszem el, hogy már az egész város tud róla. Ilyen gyorsan nem terjedhet egy pletyka. Az idoloknak nem derülnek ki olyan gyorsan a titkai, mint nekem.

- Nem adom ki a forrásaimat. – vigyorodott el

- Az embernek már semmi magánélete nem lehet? – zsörtölődtem, amikor megszólalt a telefon

- Moshi-moshi? – vettem fel

- Naru-chan? Én vagyok az Tsukushi.

- Tsukushi-chan? Minek köszönhetem? – ijedtem meg egy újabb szívesség gondolatától

- Ne aggódj. Nem kérek most semmit. – érezte meg, hogy mire gondolok – Csak azért hívlak, hogy lassacskán aktuálisak lesznek a jegyek.

- Uh! Tényleg. Már el is feledkeztem róluk.

- Ha ma ráérsz, akkor oda tudom adni.

- Sajnos nem, mert a testvéreimre kell vigyáznom.

- Ha neked nem gond én is be tudok ugrani velük.

- Ööö… Rendben! – lepődtem meg a nagylelkűségén

Fél órával Tsukushi-chan érkezése után, már tudtam mire volt ez a nagy előzékenység. Mióta megjött csak azt hallgattam, hogy mennyire dühös Oishire. Én nem foglaltam állást. Ez az ő magánügyük, ki vagyok én, hogy beleszóljak. Majd elintézik egymás között. Én innentől nem leszek közvetítő.

Nagy nehezen végre kifogyott a mondanivalóból, úgyhogy témát váltott.

- És tényleg, mi volt a tegnapi meccsen? Még nem beszéltem azóta Kunimitsuval.

- …Nyertek – egyszerűsítettem le a dolgot

- Mi volt ez a hatásszünet? – húzta össze gyanakvóan a szemöldökét

Nagy szerencsémre válaszolnom már nem kellett erre, mert ekkor kinyílt a bejárati ajtó.

- Megjöttünk! – szólt be az ajtóból Okaa-san

- Uh. Már ennyi az idő? – nézett az órájára Tsukushi-chan – Nekem mennem kell. Jó szórakozást a koncerthez. – búcsúzott

- Naru-chan! – szólt Oto-san miután kikísértem Tsukushi-chant – Szólj a testvéreidnek! Beszélnünk kell.


	25. Chapter 25

25. fejezet

Club Mix Day

Hétfőn elég korán felkeltem. Nem bírtam aludni. A szokásosnál előbb indultam el az iskolába. És így előbb is értem be.

Épp nyúltam volna, hogy kinyissam az ajtót, amikor az magától kinyílt. Helyesbítek, nem magától, Tezuka segített neki. Ott álltunk egymástól kábé két centire vagy egy percig, de egyikőnk se szólalt meg. Bevallom őszintén én nem számítottam arra, hogy amikor beérek Tezukával találom szembe magamat. Azt hittem edzésen lesz. Bár így belegondolva hülye gondolat volt, mivel most sérült le. Nem valószínű, hogy úgy lemegy edzésre, hogy nem tud játszani.

- Ohajó! – szólaltam meg végül én

- Ah! – nézett le rám

A közelsége, kicsit zavarba ejtett, úgyhogy tettem egy fél lépést hátra. Azért is praktikus volt, mert így nem törik ki a nyakam, ha megpróbálok felnézni rá.

- Ilyen korán? – kérdezte

- Nem tudtam aludni – vontam vállat

Gálánsan félre állt, hogy beengedjen az amúgy üres terembe. Valakinek meg kellett tennie ezt, ha nem akartunk itt álldogálni egész nap. És mivel én nem tettem, kénytelen volt ő megtenni. Az udvariasság is azt diktálta, hogy ő álljon félre az útból, ne a hölgy.

- Köszi! – köszöntem meg azért, miközben elsétáltam mellette – Tezuka – fordultam meg, félúton az ajtó és a pad között, de már nem ő nem volt ott

- Az előbb jött szembe velem a folyosón. – tájékoztatott Ami-chan, aki ott állt, ahol az imént még Tezuka – Furcsán nézett ki. Veszekedtetek?

- Nem. Nem mondhatni. – bambultam Tezuka helyére

Ami-chan csak beképzelte, vagy Tezukának tényleg van valami baja?

Tezukát a nap hátralévő részében csak a tanórákon láttam. Ahogy kicsengettek ment is ki a teremből, és általában becsöngő után jött vissza. Nem mintha nagyon tudtam volna neki mit mondani. Általában se nagyon tudom, miről beszélgetünk. Vagy egyáltalán, hogy mért. Tényleg. Miről tudok én beszélgetni Tezukával általában? Az élet nagy kérdései. Majd adandó alkalommal elgondolkozom rajta. Okita-Sensei az óráján közölte, hogy szerdán „Club Mix Day" lesz.

- Kérlek benneteket, hogy legkésőbb holnapig iratkozzatok fel a különböző klubok listáira.

- Sensei! – jelentkezett Ami-chan

- Igen?

Ami-chan problémáját már nem hallottam, mert közben véletlenül Tezukára tévedt a pillantásom. Egy pillanatra fájdalmas arcot vágott, de hamar rendezte vonásait. Aki abban a pillanatban nem koncentrált az arcára észre sem vehette. De én pont odanéztem és láttam. Láttam, hogy fáj neki. Láttam azt, amitől féltem. Tezukának a szombati nap nem csak egy vereséget jelentett, hanem annál sokkal többet. Nem játszhat egy jó ideig vagy talán soha többé és ez nagyobb vereség számára, mint amit Atobe mért rá. Attól féltem egész hétvégén, hogy majd Tezukát üresnek látom, hogy nem lesz a régi. Hát nem így lett. Helyette maradt a régi Tezuka, aki elrejti az érzelmeit. Kevésbé drámai. De legalább nem szenved látványosan. Az image romboló lenne. Köszönet, hogy nem kell végignéznem a lelki pusztulását.

Kicsöngettek. Tezuka pedig odament a Senseihez. Nem tudom miről beszélhettek, de a Sensei végig bólogatott.

- Naru-chan!

- Tessék? – kaptam fel meglepetten a fejem. Annyira lefoglalt Tezuka, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy Oishi ott áll mellettem

- Min gondolkoztál el ennyire? – nézett Tezuka felé

- Semmin. Miben segíthetek? – mosolyogtam rá kedvesen

- Te hova jelentkezel?

- Ezen még nem gondolkoztam. Te hova mész?

- Még én sem tudom. Aggódsz Tezukáért? – váltott hangnemet. Én lopva a tanári asztal felé pillantottam, de már nem volt ott senki. Se Tezuka, se a Sensei

- Nem igazán. – próbáltam fapofát vágni

- Azt látom. – húzta el a száját – Mért nem beszélsz vele?

- Miről?

- Csak úgy. Beszélgetni lehet konkrét cél nélkül is.

- Ja igen. Odamegyek hozzá és megkérdem: „Hogy vagy Tezuka? Fáj még a vállad? Nem érzed magad teljesen megsemmisülve?" Fenomenálisan jó hangulatú beszélgetés lenne. Ha akarnék beszélgetni! De nem áll szándékomban. Egyikünk sem vágyik rá, úgyhogy minek erőltetni?

- Tényleg így gondolod?

- Ne analizálj, légy szíves.

- Bocsánat. Akkor most mihez akarsz kezdeni? Év végéig kerülgetitek egymást?

- Nem.

- Mi nem?

- Nem évvégéig?

- Hanem? Amíg egyikőtök, úgy nem dönt, hogy hozzászól a másikhoz?

- Nem erre gondoltam. Amúgy is. Ma már beszélgettünk reggel.

- Komoly szellemi termék lehetett, mind két oldal részéről.

- Oishi. Ha most azért jöttél ide, hogy cseszegess, akkor én is tudok, úgy állni a témához.

- Nem cseszegetni akartalak, csak felnyitni a szemed, hogy ez nem mehet így sokáig.

- Hát nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy nem fog túl sokáig ez menni.

- Most mire gondolsz? – húzta össze a szemöldökét

A becsöngő mentett meg attól, hogy ki kelljen találnom valami választ Oishi kérdésére és persze a Sensei, aki alig csöngő után pár másodperccel lépett be a terembe.

Az edzésen megtudtuk, hogy a következő meccsünket most hétvégén játsszuk a St. Rudolf csapata ellen. Kemény edzést ígért be az edző egész hétre, kivéve persze szerda, mert akkor lesz a „Club Mix Day".

Hazafelé tartottam, amikor valaki hátulról a nyakamba vetette magát.

- Hoi! Hoi! – csapódott be Eiji

- Mi a helyzet? – masszíroztam meg a nyakamat, miután lemászott rólam

- Mért nem vártál meg minket?

- Mert nem tudtam mikor végeztek.

- Na persze. – húzta el a száját Eiji

- Már eldöntötted, hova jelentkezel? – lépett mellém Oishi is

- Még nem. És ti?

- Mi úgy beszéltük meg Oishivel, hogy röplabdázni megyünk.

- Hát sajnos nekem az nem opció.

- De mehetnél teniszre. Ahogy hallom tudsz játszani.

- Azon gondolkodtam, hogy lassan már tisztább lenne, ha kiadnák egy önéletrajzot. Mindenki olyan dolgokat tud rólam, amiket nem kötöttem az orrára.

- Hát, mióta ide jársz, te vagy a legjobb téma az iskolában. – vigyorodott el Eiji

- Örülök, hogy átiratkozásommal találtam számotokra egy új hobbit. – zsörtölődtem

- Shun-chan mondta, hogy a régi sulidban nem volt ekkora sikered.

- Mikor beszéltél az öcsémmel? És hogy érted, hogy nem volt sikerem?

- Valamelyik nap összefutottunk és azt mondta, ott nem volt ennyi srác rád kattanva.

- Itt sincs. Egyedül Hikaru-kun akart elhívni randira.

- Ma csak öten kérdezték meg tőlünk, hogy mit szólnál, ha elhívnának randizni. Eddig mindenki azt hitte Tezukával jársz, de mivel pénteken kijelentetted az egész iskola előtt, hogy ez nem így van, így most mindenki felbátorodott. – mondta Oishi

- Ugye most csak hülyültök? – néztem rájuk, mire megrázták a fejüket - Ezt nem hiszem el! – fakadtam ki

- De ne aggódj. Egy idő után megunják. – nyugtatott Eiji – Úgy decemberre.

- Köszi, – vágtam fancsali képet – de van egy ötletem. – mosolyodtam el – Eiji. Neked nincs barátnőd. Terjesztd el, hogy járunk és kész.

- Bocs, de nem vagy az esetem. A vádlijaid túl izmosak. – mutatott a lábamra

- Ha-ha! Nem azt kértem, hogy járjál velem, csak azt, hogy terjeszd el, hogy járunk.

- De, hogy állnék az emberek szeme elé, ha ilyen vastag vádlis barátnőm lenne?

- Ne a vádlimmal foglalkozz. Amúgy se vastag. Inkább segítsetek kitalálni valami mást.

- Már nem is kellek?

- Úgyse hinné el senki, hogy egy ilyen pojácával járok. – intettem le

- Hát ez fájt.

- Az kevésbé fájna, ha a vastag vádlis lábammal fenékbe billentenélek?

- Azt hiszem, a pojácát előbb kiheverem. – vigyorodott el újra

- Hééé! – kiáltottam hirtelen fel

- Uramisten! Mi az? – kapott a szívéhez Eiji

- Te találkoztál Shun-channal?

- Igen. És?

- Akkor tőled tudja?

- Mit?

- Azt, hogy volt az a kis afférom Kanzakival, Hikaru-kun miatt! – böktem mellbe a mutatóujjammal

- Nem tudom miről beszélsz. – kezdett el hátrálni

- Kikamaru! – csattantam fel

- Én most megyek! – rohant el otthagyva minket Oishivel

- Ezt még nagyon megbánod, te pojáca! – kiáltottam még utána

- Tényleg dühös vagy rá? – tudakolta Oishi

- Nem, de ne mond el neki. – kértem, mire bólintott – Kicsit lehet bűntudata, de valahogy akkor is meg fogom szívatni. – tűnődtem félhangosan

- Visszatérve a szerdára. A tenisz tényleg nem rossz ötlet.

- Lehet. Még gondolkozom rajta.

- Tezukával azóta se beszéltél? – váltott témát

- Nem, és nem is fogok.

- Egyformán makacsok vagytok.

- Ha megkérhetnélek, ne hasonlítgass hozzá. Én szebb vagyok és kedvesebb.

- Na persze.

- Te is fel akarsz kerülni a fekete listámra? – néztem rá összehúzott szemekkel

- Nem, dehogy! – tiltakozott

- Nagyon helyes! Egyszerre elég, ha egy ember ellen kell gonosz tervet kreálnom.

- Lesz is rá időd még haza nem érsz. – intett búcsút és ő is magamra hagyott

Oto-san másfél órás kiselőadást tartott, hogy mért is kéne a teniszt választanom a szerdai napon. Végül akkor hagyta abba, a nosztalgiázást, amikor beleegyeztem, hogy teniszezni fogok. Ha ez neki boldogság, akkor kibírok egy napot. Mostanság már úgyis többször fogtam ütőt a kezemben, mint az elmúlt öt évben.

A keddi napon Oishiék nagy örömére feliratkoztam a teniszklubnál. Tezukával aznap se futottunk össze huzamosabb időre. Ami jó. Oishi sem zaklatott azzal, hogy beszéljek vele. Csak azt nem értem, hogy ha ennyire aggódik Tezuka lelki állapotáért, mért nem ő maga beszélget vele? Hisz ők mégis csak barátok. Régebb óta és jobban is ismeri, mint én. Vele előbb megbeszélné a lelki ügyeit, mint velem.

Szerdán nagy fájdalmak árán sikerült csak Okaa-sannak felkeltenie.

- Ohajó – léptem be a konyhába

- Ohajó Naru-chan! – köszöntött lelkesen Oto-san, amire a válaszom egy ásítás volt – Szép napunk van ma, nem de?

- Olyat én még nem láttam. – morogtam az orrom alá

- Összepakoltam a tenisztáskámat neked. – folytatta eleresztve a füle mellett a zsörtölődésem

- Tenisztáskát? – ébredtem fel

- Igen. Nem hiszem, hogy túl jó ütőt adnának ott neked. Fel kell készülni az ilyenre.

- Oto-san! – fakadtam ki – Nem érdekel, hogy milyen ütővel játszok és amúgy is ismerem a fél tenisz klubbot. Ha nagyon használhatatlanok az ütők, majd kölcsönkérek egyet.

- Mi bajod van az én ütőmmel. – háborodott fel

- Csak annyi, hogy be kell cipelnem és utána haza. – világítottam rá a problémámra

- Nem olyan nehéz az az ütő. – akadékoskodott tovább

- De én akkor sem cipelem be. – ráztam a fejemet

- Rendben. Ha ennyire lusta vagy hát ne vidd. – mélyedt újra az újságjába sértődötten

Mire beértem az iskolába, már elég sokan ott voltak. Én Oishi keresésére indultam. Szereznem kellett egy teniszütőt. Abban igaza volt Oto-sannak, hogy amit az iskolában kaphatok, az elég rossza állapotban van, de akkor sem akartam cipelni. Egyik regulár csak hozza. Az egész iskolát végigjártam, de Oishi sehol nem volt. Az egyik folyosón viszont végre megláttam egy regulárt.

- Fuji! – integettem neki már messziről

- Naru-chan! Miben segíthetek? – mosolygott rám

- Egy… tenisz… ütő… kéne. – lihegtem

- Sajnos nálam nincsen, más sportágban indulok ma. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva – De talán kérdezd meg Tezukát. Nála mindig van.

- Köszi a tanácsot. – mondtam lehangolva

Inkább játszom egy iskolai ütővel, mint, hogy elkérjem Tezukáét.

A következő, akivel összefutottam Echizen volt. Ő a ping-pong teremben készülődött a meccsére. Nem az a fajta, aki szereti a változatos dolgokat. A teniszt, asztali teniszre cserélte.

- Echizen!

- Senpai?!

- Kéne egy ütő! – mondtam, mire odanyújtotta a sajátját

- Nem ilyen. – ráztam a fejem – Egy teniszütő.

- Oh! – hajtotta le a fejét – Az most nincs nálam. Talán a Bouchonál.

- Kösz. – mondtam és már indultam is tovább

Végre megtaláltam Oishit is. A tornateremben voltak és Eijivel melegítettek be.

- Oishi! – szaladtam feléjük

- Jó reggelt! – üdvözölt mosolyogva

- Van nálatok ütő?

- Mármint teniszütő? – kérdezte zavarodott arccal Eiji

- Nem dobütő. Persze, hogy teniszütő.

- Nálam nincsen. – rázta a fejét Eiji

- Nálam se. – tette hozzá Oishi is

- Milyen teniszezők vagytok ti? – kérdeztem felháborodva

- Talán kérdezd meg Tezukát. – mondták egyszerre

- Mért jön mindenki Tezukával? Nála mért lenne ütő. Ő se teniszezik ma, sőt amúgy se mostanában, mért lenne pont nála ütő? – fakadtam ki

- Nála mindig van. – mondta erre Eiji

- Remek! – zsörtölődtem miközben otthagytam őket

- Doom! – hallatszott egy ismerős hang

- Momoshiro! – kiáltottam fel, mire a megszólított rám figyelt és ezért fejbe találta egy kosárlabda – Bocs Momo! – vágtam ártatlan arcot

- Mi történt Senpai? – kérdezte miközben a fejét dörzsölgetve próbált felállni

- Nincs nálad egy teniszütő?

- Sajnálom Senpai, de ma nem hoztam. Nem gondoltam, hogy szükség lesz rá.

- Valahogy sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a válaszod.

- De kérdezd meg a Bouchot.

- Valahogy erre is számítottam. – húztam el a számat és tovább indultam

Szerencsére Kaidoh a kosárlabda pálya mellett játszott éppen. Ő legalább annyira találékony, mint Echizen. Ő most tenisz helyett tollast játszott.

- Kaidoh! – szóltam oda neki halkan, miközben épp játszott

- Senpai? – nézett rám meglepődve

- Nincs egy ütőd? – kérdeztem tőle félig mutogatva

- Ütő? – mutatott a kezében lévőre, de közben visszaütötte a tollaslabdát

- Igen, ütő, de tenisz. – bólogattam

- Ssssss – rázta a fejét – De…

- Tudom, tudom. Tezukánál biztos van. – horgasztottam le a fejemet és tovább indultam

Már nem sok lehetőségem maradt. Csak Kawamura-kun meg Inui. meg persze Tezuka, de ezen az eshetőségen inkább nem is gondolkozom. Fuji és néhány elsős épp Kikamaruék meccsét nézték, ami időközben elkezdődött. Elindultam hát feléjük, hogy megérdeklődjem, merre vannak Kawamura-kunék. Hátha ők tudják.

- Sakamoto-san – lépett elém egy mosolygó srác

- Igen? – néztem fel rá

- Hallottam te is teniszezni jössz majd. Van kedved majd ellenem játszani egy meccset. Nem ütök majd túl erőseket, ígérem. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva

- Te ki vagy?

- Óh. Én buta. Be sem mutatkoztam. Koizumi Tanaka vagyok! – villantott rám egy 32 fogas mosolyt, amitől biztos Tokyo női lakosságának a fele térdre hullana, de bennem csak némi ellenszenvet ültetett el Koizumi-kun irányába. – Igaz, hogy csak délben kezdődik a tenisz, de addig nem lenne kedved velem tölteni az időt?

Délben? Ezt jó tudni. Akkor van még időm szerezni egy ütőt.

- Biztos nagyon jó lenne, de most nincs időm. – mosolyogtam én is rá

- Kár. Akkor majd a pályán találkozunk. – mondta és már indultam is tovább Fujiék felé

- Megtaláltad Tezukát? – kérdezte Fuji, amikor odaértem

- Nem. És hogy őszinte legyek nem is kerestem. Nem tudod viszont, hogy Kawamura-kun és Inui hol vannak?

- Baseballoznak. De náluk sem lesz ütő.

- Köszi, de azért megpróbálom.

- Ennyire nem akarsz Tezukával találkozni?

- Ennyire nem akarok Tezukától szívességet kérni.

- Inkább kérsz valakitől, akit alig ismersz.

- Hmm… – gondolkoztam el – Igen!

- Ahogy gondolod.

Már épp indultam volna tovább, amikor megláttam, hogy Eiji épp egy leütésre készül. Ördögi terv fogalmazódott meg a fejembe, ihletet merítve a Momoshiroval történtekből.

- Úristen! Vigyázz Eiji! – kiáltottam fel

Minden fej felém fordult, még Kikamarué is, ami úgy végződött, hogy fejbe találta az Oishi által feladott labda. Mire Eiji leért a földre én már a hasamat fogva nevettem.

- Édes a bosszú, mi? – vágott dühös képet

- Igen, az! – vigyorogtam rá

Komoly fejtörést okozott nekem a baseball pálya megtalálása, mivel itt létem óta még csak arról sem tudtam, hogy van ilyene az iskolának. Mint kiderült a teniszpályák mögött volt.

Fuji nem hazudott. Ott volt Inui és Kawamura-kun is.

- Kawamura-kun! – szóltam oda az éppen a kispadon ülő srácnak

- Sakamoto-san! – integetett fel nekem mosolyogva a nézőtérre

- Nincs nálad egy teniszütő?

- Az nincs. – hervadt le a mosoly az arcáról – De baseballütőm van, ha gondolod. – nyúlt az ütője felé

- Kösz, de az ne…

- Burning!!!! – érte el az ütőt – Baby! – felemelte a magasba, azt a kezét, amelyikben tartotta és megindult a pálya felé.

- Kawamura-senpai, még nem te jössz – próbálta megállítani egy másodikos, de a lendülő ütő útjából inkább ő is kitért

Három ember fogta le Kawamurát, de ez sem nagyon segített. Végül Inui sétált oda és vette ki az ütőt a kezéből.

- Mi az srácok? – nézett körül Kawamura-kun

Inui lesétált Kawamura ütőjével. A többiek pedig lihegve elterültek a földön.

- Inui-kun – szóltam oda kedvesen, mire ő felézett

- Nálam nincs, de az, hogy Tezukánál van 100%. – mondta és visszasétált a pályára

Meg se lepődtem azon, hogy tudta mit akarok kérdezni. Azon meg főleg nem, hogy ő is Tezukához küldött. A Seigakuban nincs egy normális Regulár sem? Vagy direkt engem akarnak kikészíteni?

Tíz percem volt délig. Nem maradt más hátra, mint, hogy az egyik iskolai ütőt használjam. Az száz százalék, hogy nem kérem el Tezuka ütőjét. Nem mintha még lenne időm, megkeresni őt, hogy elkérjem. Így, hogy belegondolok már minden klubnál jártam és vele sehol sem találkoztam. Lehet, hogy hétfőn azt beszélte meg a Sensei-jel, hogy sehová sem jelentkezik, mert sérült? Megeshet. Lehet, hogy ma bent sincs az iskolában. Elsétáltam hát a teniszpályákhoz, ahol elég sok ember volt. nem gondoltam, hogy azok körében, akik nem teniszeznek ennyire népszerű ez a sport. Lányok csak elvétve akadtak inkább fiúból volt sok.

- Mivel ilyen sokan vagyunk, – szólalt meg Ryuuzaki-Sensei – semmi értelme körmérkőzéseket tartani, mert soha nem végeznénk. Úgyhogy a négy pályán egyenes ágú kiesésekkel tatjuk a meccseket. Az ötödik pályán pedig azok játszhatnak, akiknek épp nincs meccse a másik négyen és úgy érzik, ki akarnak hívni valakit. Akik így döntenek Tezukánál jelentkezhetnek és ő is vezeti le a meccseket.

- Akár már mehetünk is a Tezukádhoz, mert én kihívlak. – lépett elém Kanzaki

- Nem az én Tezukám és miből gondolod, hogy elfogadom a kihívást?

- Hívd, ahogy akarod és azért, mert Te is legalább annyira le akarsz győzni egy az egy ellen, mint én téged.

- Mondasz valamit. – tűnődtem el

- Akkor mond meg Tezuka-Senpainak, hogy már fel is írhat minket.

- Mért pont Én?

- A te barátod. – válaszolta megütközve, aztán elvigyorodott – Csak nem összevesztetek?

- Nem igazán. – sóhajtottam és odasétáltam a papírjaiba mélyedt Tezukához – Hello. Felírnál engem és Kanzakit? – mosolyogtam rá, mire ő felnézet rám, majd Kanzakira.

- Mikorra? – nézett vissza rám

- Kanzaki mikor érsz rá?

- Nekem csak harmadik meccsem van.

- Nekem negyedik. – gondolkodtam félhangosan, majd Tezukához fordultam – Akkor, minél előbb, ha lehet.

- Rendben. Akkor ti kezdtek.

- Akkor engem is megtisztelsz egy meccsel? – lépett oda hozzám egy srác

- Oh. Kazuma-kun. – ismertem fel

- Koizumi. – helyesbített ki mosolyogva

- Persze, Kozumi-kun. Bocs, csak nem túl jó a névmemóriám.

- Ko-i-zu-mi! – mondta már fogcsikorgatva

- Koizumi. Persze. – mosolyogtam rá

- Tezuka felírnál minket? – fordult felé Koizumi

- Mikorra?

- Amikor a hölgy ráér.

- Akkor írd fel rögtön másodiknak. Kazuma-kun úgyis azt ígérte nekem legutóbb, hogy nem lesz túl kíméletlen. – mosolyogtam újra a srácra

- Koizumi. – mondta egy mosolyt erőltetve az arcára

- Hol az ütőd Naru? – nézett rám Tezuka

- Háát… Az még nincs.

- Nekem kettő is van. – szólalt meg Koizumi – Ha gondolod, az egyiket kölcsön adhatom. Régen teniszeztem. – villantott meg egy újabb 32 fogas mosolyt. Hányingerem van.

- Tessék – nyújtotta felém a táskáját Tezuka

- Köszi – vettem át

Tudom, hogy azt mondtam Tezukáét biztos nem kérem el, de nem is kértem el. Ő ajánlotta fel. És a kettő tök más. Na jó, nem más, de inkább Tezukáét, mint Koizumiét. Tezuka ütőjét amúgy is használtam már korábban és egész jól kézre állt.

Elővettem az egyik ütőt és visszanyújtottam Tezukának a táskát. Azért az elég durva, hogy Tezuka nem játszhat és mégis egyedül nála volt teniszütő az egész csapatból. Közben feltűnt, hogy Koizumi gyilkos tekintettel méregeti Tezukát, akit ez hidegen hagyott.

- Akkor mikor kezdhetünk? – kérdeztem Tezukától

- Amint bemelegítettetek.

- Na Tezuka, van már, aki feliratkozott? – lépett oda hozzánk Ryuuzaki-Sensei

- Hai. – nyújtotta oda a Senseinek a papírjait

- Sakamoto Narumi?... Máris két meccs? Nem sok ez így egymás után?

- Ah!

- Ezeknek a srácoknak a fele miatta jött ide, ha jól hallottam. – mondta Tezukának

- Hogy érti? – kérdeztem ijedten, ő pedig úgy nézett rám, mint akinek csak most tűnik fel, hogy én is itt vagyok. Valószínűleg így is volt.

- Tegnap rengetegen jöttek úgy feliratkozni, hogy megkérdeztek: „Tényleg ide iratkozott fel Sakamoto Narumi is?" és reggel óta már vagy ötvenen jöttek oda hozzám, hogy vele akarnak játszani.

- Oba-chan! – szaladt felénk Sakuno – Taihen!

- Mi történt Sakuno?

- Három… – lihegte – Három harmadikos összeverekedett. Sakamoto-Senpai miatt. – bökött felém a fejével miközben a térdeire támaszkodva kapkodta a levegőt

- Miattam? – esett le az állam

- Te vagy Sakamoto? – esett le Ryuuzaki-Sensei álla is

- Én majd elintézem. – mondta Tezuka, majd Sakuno felé fordult – Mutasd az utat.

Elmentek.

- Szóval Te tetted ma ilyen közkedvelté a teniszt. – fordult felém a Sensei

- Nem szándékosan. – hajtottam le a fejemet

- Elhiszem. De szerintem ne vidd túlzásba a meccsek számát.

- Nem szándékozom. – mondtam még mindig a földnek

- Ahhoz képest Tezukánál máris két meccsre vagy felírva és nálam játszod a harmadikat.

- Lehet, hogy ennyit játszom összesen. – húztam el a számat és elkezdtem egy kavicsot birizgálni Tezuka ütőjével

- Nem hiszem.

- Honnan tudhatná? Még soha nem látott játszani.

- Ez igaz. De ez Tezuka ütője és ez azt jelenti, hogy valamennyire tudsz játszani. Azok viszont, akik ma eljöttek. – körülnézett és egy mélyet sóhajtott, majd újra rám nézett – Sok szerencsét! – mondta és elment

Én is körülnéztem. Ennyi ember miattam lenne itt? Kikamaruék mondták, hogy sokan be fognak próbálkozni mostanság, de ez azért mégis csak túlzás. Lehet mégse kellett volna közönség előtt „szakítanom" Tezukával? Bár nem tudom eldönteni mi a rosszabb, ha mindenki azt hiszi Tezukával járok, vagy pedig, ha egyszerre ennyi srác fut utánam. Azt hiszem ez. Akkor legalább nem tudtam, hogy mit gondolnak.

- Ideje lenne bemelegítened. – lépett mögém Kanzaki

- Ahhoz, hogy téged legyőzzelek, nem kell bemelegítés. – mondtam anélkül, hogy hátra fordultam volna

- Ne légy ilyen nagyra magaddal! Csak mert a fél teniszklub csapja neked a szelet, attól még nem vagy egy ász játékos.

Inkább elengedtem ezt a beszólást a fülem mellett.

Annak ellenére, amit mondtam, azért mégis bemelegítettem valamennyire. Nem tudhatom, hogy Kanzaki mennyire tud játszani. Ha kihívott, akkor csak tud valamit. Legalábbis a labdát csak eltalálja. Vagy nem.

Kanzaki kezdte a szervát. A labdát eltalálta. Nem volt teljesen ügyetlen, de egy nagy tehetségnek se mondanám. Az első gamet ő nyerte, megadom az előnyt. Na jó, nem akartam neki előnyt adni, de még nem éreztem annyira a játékot, hogy nagyon pattogjak. Az első szervámat még elrontottam, de onnantól vittem a játszmát. 6-1-re nyertem és még csak be se vetettem minden fegyveremet. Koizuminak is tudok majd újat mutatni. Mikor nyertem hangos tapsvihar tört ki a nézők között. Akkor tűnt csak fel mennyien állják körül a pályát. Szerintem, akinek épp nem volt meccse az itt volt. Kanzaki vicsorogva hagyta el a pályát, kedvesnek nem mondható szavak kíséretében. Nem irigylem, de nem is sajnálom. ahhoz túl sokszor keresztbe tett.

- Remélem, velem nem leszel olyan kegyetlen, mint Kanzakival. – szólalt meg Koizumi pontosan mögöttem

Megfordultam és tettem két lépést hátra. Nem veszi észre, hogy a személyes terembe gázolt?

- Majd meglátjuk, mit tudsz Kizuma-kun! – mosolyogtam rá a már kényelmes távolságból

- A nevem Koizumi, de kezdem úgy érezni, hogy már direkt mondasz más nevet. – mosolygott ő is

- Hogy gondolhatod? Dehogy. Csak szörnyen rossz a névmemóriám. Kérdezd csak meg Tezukát.

- Inkább nem, köszi. – sandított Tezuka felé, aki fapofával nézett minket

- Kezdhetünk? – célozta nekünk a kérdést

- Egy perc. – mondta Koizumi, majd ismét felém fordult és lehalkította a hangját – Tegyük érdekesebbé a dolgot. Mit szólsz hozzá?

- Mire gondolsz? – húztam össze a szemöldököm gyanakodva

- Fogadjunk.

- Miben?

- Ha nyerek, eljössz velem randizni.

- És ha én nyerek?

- Kívánhatsz tőlem bármit. – hajolt meg színpadiasan

- Bármit?

- A józanész határain belül, persze.

- Ez csak természetes. – mondtam elgondolkodva

Mit kérhetnék én egy olyan embertől, mint Koizumi? A pénz és az egyéb anyagi dolgok nem igazán érdekelnek. Mi lehetne a tét?

- Ajánlhatok valamit? – szólalt meg Koizumi

- Halljuk.

- Ha te nyersz, én megyek el randizni veled. – villantott meg ismét egy 32 fogast

- Ha-ha-ha! – konstatáltam a felvetését

- Félretéve a humort. Egy klasszikust ajánlanék. Mit szólnál, mondjuk ahhoz, hogy egy hétig szolgálnálak, felség. – hajolt meg

- Ez olyan sablonos. Semmi kreatív nincs benne. – húztam el a számat

- Lehet, viszont szerintem élveznéd. – vigyorogott rám

- Még más meccset is le kell itt játszani! – szólt közbe Tezuka

- Még egy perc. – szóltam most oda én, amiért egy dühös pillantást kaptam cserébe.

Dühös pillantás Tezukától? Ez egy pillanatra elterelte a figyelmemet a témáról.

- Látom, így már tetszik az ajánlat. – zökkentett vissza Koizumi

- Arra gondolsz, hogy tetszik, hogy kiélhetem a szadizmusomat egy tenyérbe mászó képű srácon, aki amúgy is irritál? – foglaltam össze a dolgot – Egy hónap és áll az alku Kazami-kun! – nyújtottam a kezemet

- Nem hittem, hogy ilyen rossz véleménnyel vagy rólam. – húzta el a száját, de azért kezet fogtunk

- Én? Dehogy. Játszunk. – mondtam már olyan hangosan, hogy Tezuka is hallja.

A meccs elkezdődött. Koizumi már a legelején keményebb ellenfélnek bizonyult, mint Kanzaki. Rajta tényleg érezhető volt, hogy korábban játszott. 3-0-ra vezetett és ezt már nem igazán hagyhattam. Az egy dolog, hogy elveszítem a meccset, azt még elviseltem volna, de a fogadást is elveszítem, ami már kevésbe érdektelen számomra. Felhoztam az állást 3-2-re és az én szervám következett. Nem volt más választásom, mint hogy bevessem, azt a gyorsszervát, amit utoljára öt éve gyakoroltam. Hozzáteszem azt is kényszer miatt. Így belegondolva kicsit hiányzott a tenisz, bár az még most sem tetszik, hogy nem csapatsport. Tehát a röplabda még mindig nyerőbb, de azért néha nem lenne rossz játszani, ha ilyen dolgok megtörténnek. Amúgy is mit gondoltam? Egy teniszmeccsre fogadok? Főleg olyanra, amit én játszok és a tét is mélyen érint. Néha elszáll velem a ló. Nyitottam. És elrontottam. Kétszer is hálóba ütöttem. A harmadiknál már jobban összpontosítottam és egy ace-t nyitottam.

3-3ra felhoztam magamat. Bevetettem minden tudást, amit egykoron Oto-san tanított nekem. Végül sikerült nyernem 7-5-re. Olyan büszke voltam magamra, mint még soha. A hálóhoz sétáltunk kezet fogni.

- Le lettem alázva. – horgasztotta le a fejét Koizumi

- Annyira nem, mint Kanzaki, de jó meccs volt. – mosolyogtam rá

- Ön nyert, Fenség! – hajolt meg

- Mintha egy kicsit meleg lenne, nem érzed? Jól esne valami üdítő. – mosolyogtam rá

- Máris hozom. – és tényleg ment is érte

Azt hittem, majd nem fogja betartani a szavát. Koizumi nem is olyan rossz srác, mint gondoltam, de azért elég bosszantó.

Tezukára néztem egy kis dicséret reményében, de ő már nem volt a helyén. Körülnéztem, de sehol nem láttam. Lassan nekem is mennem kellett, mert nem tudtam mikor kezdődik a következő meccsem. A két pálya közötti hatalmas úton rengetegen gratuláltak a két nyertes játékhoz és érdeklődtek, hogy velük nem-e játszanék.

- Sakamoto! – lépett elém Tezuka félúton

- Tessék? – néztem fel rá

- Beszéltem Ryuuzaki-Sensei-jel és azt mondta kihívásos meccset egy ember ma csak ötöt játszhat, tehát le kéne szűkítened.

- Leszűkítenem, de mit? – értetlenkedtem, mire ő elém tolta a jegyzeteit. Kábé 20 meccshez oda volt már írva a nevem. A baj csak az, hogy én egyre sem jelentkeztem.

- Én még csak két meccsre iratkoztam fel ma nálad.

- Nekem ezek lettek felírva. Valamennyit le kell húznom.

- Akkor húzd le az összest. Én ma már nem játszom nálad többet.

- Ahogy gondolod. – indult volna

- Ennyi? – szóltam utána

- Ennyi. – mondta hátra sem nézve és visszament a pályájára

Nem tudom mért vártam Tezukától dicséretet. Néha tényleg nagyon naiv vagyok. Álljon meg a menet. Az előbb Sakamotonak szólított és nem Narunak. Most meg mi a leborult tehén miatt dühös rám? Semmit nem csináltam még ma.

- Fenség, az itala! – jelent meg mellettem Koizumi – Valami baj van? – figyelt fel a dekoncentrált arckifejezésemre

- Nem, csak… Csak elgondolkoztam. – mondtam és tovább indultam

- Az üdítőd. – nyújtotta oda menet közben

- Oh, köszi. – vettem el szórakozottan

- Megnéztem a meccsek állását és úgy körülbelül tíz perc múlva lesz az első meccsed.

- Köszi. Személyi titkárként nagy pályát futhatnál be. – mosolyodtam el erőtlenül

Még mindig Tezukán járt az agyam és azon, hogy mivel dühíthettem fel. Hisz tényleg nem csináltam semmit.

- Biztos nem szeretnéd elmondani, mi baj van? – kérdezte Koizumi olyan komoly képpel, amilyet még nem láttam tőle, nem mintha túl rég óta ismerném

- Tényleg nincs semmi baj. – mondtam egy már hihetőbb mosoly kíséretében – Ennyire szívedre vetted, amit mondtam?

- Mire gondolsz? – szaladt a magasba a szemöldöke

- Hogy tenyérbe mászó képed van és irritálsz.

- Mért? Csak nem bocsánatot akarsz kérni ezért a kis túlzásért? – mosolygott kisfiúsan

- Nem. Komolyan gondoltam. Csak feltűnt, hogy azóta már kevésbé vagy rámenős.

- A nővérem tanácsolta, hogy legyek rámenősebb a lányoknál, amúgy nem igazán az én stílusom a bájgúnároskodás.

- Akkor mi a te stílusod?

- Lesz alkalmad kitapasztalni a következő egy hónapban.

- Amúgy ennyire biztos voltál a győzelmedben?

- Mire gondolsz?

- Arra, hogy ilyen nagy tétet tettél fel.

- Nem tettem fel nagyobbat, mint te, ha a te szemszögedből nézzük. És legalább így lesz időd megismerni engem. Hátha addig megkedvelsz. – villantotta ki ismét a 32 fogast

- Még az is meglehet.

- Sakamoto-Hidaka – szólalt meg Ryuuzaki-Sensei, ami azt jelentette, hogy kezdődött a meccsem

Koizumi a nap további részében is végig mellettem maradt, ami nem is esett annyira nehezemre, mert legalább volt valami társaságom. Tezuka a továbbiakban hozzám se szólt, és ha tehette nagy ívben elkerült. Ez kicsit bosszantott és ez Koizuminak is feltűnt, mert valahogy mindig felvidított ilyenkor. Azt nem hiszem, hogy tudta mi zavar, de észrevette, ha épp eszembe jutott. Átlagos esetben már odamentem volna Tezukához és leordítom a fejét, de most más volt a helyzet. Már pár napja nem is szólunk egymáshoz. Hétfő óta a mai volt az első alkalom. A meccsek elég könnyűek voltak egészen a döntőig, ahol egy harmadéves fiúval találtam szembe magam, aki nem volt könnyű eset. Ő ejtette ki Koizumit is. De végül legyőztem, még ha csak 7-6-ra is, de sikerült. Mire befejeztük már majdnem lement a nap. Oishiék előbb végeztek, de megvártak és végigdrukkolták az utolsó meccsemet.

- Szép volt Naru-chan! – ujjongott Eiji

- Lenyűgöző meccset játszottál. – lépett oda hozzánk Koizumi is, mire Eiji elég csúnyán pillantott rá – Itt vannak a cuccaid. – nyújtotta felém a táskámat

- Oh, köszi. Gyorsan átöltözöm, aztán visszaadom Tezukának az ütőjét és már mehetünk is.

Ígéretemhez híven, gyorsan meg is voltam. És szerencsére Tezuka megtalálása sem volt túl nagy feladat. Épp Oishivel és Eijivel beszélgetett. Nem messze tőlük, de azért kellő távolságban ott állt még Koizumi is. Azt hittem hazamegy mire végzek.

- Hello! – léptem oda hozzájuk és Koizumi is kicsit közelebb jött – Tessék az ütőd Tezuka. – nyújtottam felé

- Megtarthatod. – mondta a legkevésbé sem kedves hangon miután vagy fél percig nézte a kezembe lévő ütőt

- Kösz, de nem kell. Otthon nekem is van.

- Akkor csinálj vele, amit akarsz. Ajándékozd el. – hátat fordított és elindult, én pedig nem bírtam tovább visszafogni magam

- Most meg mi bajod van?

- Semmi. – megállt, de nem fordult meg

- Semmi? – visszhangoztam a szavait – Akkor mért viselkedsz így velem egész nap? Amikor csak megláttál messze elkerültél.

- Képzelődsz. De nem érek rá amúgy sem. – mondta és továbbindult

- Rendben. Menjél csak. Téged úgysem érdekel senki. – megállt – Nem érdekel a barátaid mennyire aggódnak érted. Inkább magadba fojtasz mindent. Nem mondasz ki semmit, mert te vagy Tezuka Kunimitsu a Seigaku teniszcsapatának Bouchoja. Te nem veszíthetsz, nem sérülhetsz meg, nem mutathatod, ki mit érzel, mert akkor elveszik a cool imiage-d. Félsz, hogy mások is látni fogják az igazi arcodat. – mire befejeztem már meg is bántam, hogy kimondtam, de annyira dühös voltam rá, hogy kiszaladt a számon

- Viszont látom, te nem félsz kimondani semmit. – indult el újra

- Tezuka várj! – kiabáltam utána, de már nem állt meg – Sajnálom. – mondtam a végén alig hallhatóan lehorgasztott fejjel

Valaki odalépett mögém és átkarolta a vállamat.

- Én nem akartam neki ilyeneket mondani. – mondtam inkább magamnak

- Tudom – nyugtatott Oishi és még szorosabban ölelte át a vállamat

- Fuji. Itt Kikamaru. – odakaptam Eiji felé a fejemet, aki épp telefonon beszélt – Beszélned kéne még ma Tezukával… Ühüm… Igen… Naru-chan. Rendben. – rakta le

- Mért pont Fuji? – szabadultam meg Oishi karjaitól

- Mert ő Tezuka legjobb barátja.

- Ez most komoly? Fuji Tezuka legjobb barátja? – esett le az állam

- Igen. – helyeselt Oishi is

- Ideje lenne haza menned. – lépett mögém Koizumi

El is indultunk négyen együtt. Némán mentünk az út első felében. Végül Eiji törte meg a csendet.

- Koizumi, te nem arra laksz? – mutatott egy irányba

- De.

- Akkor mért nem arra mész?

- Mert haza kisérem Sakamoto-sant.

- Nem szükséges. Menj csak haza. – szóltam én is közbe

- Nem, ragaszkodom hozzá. Munkaköri leírás. – mosolygott rám

- Nem hallod, hogy nem kér belőled? Nem okoztál már ma neki így is elég problémát?

- Eiji, nyugodj le. – próbálta csitítgatni Oishi a barátját

- Nem az én hibám, hogy Tezuka ilyen taplón viselkedett ma vele. – vette fel a kesztyűt Koizumi is

- Elég! – fojtottam bele Eijibe a szót – Nem akarom ezt tovább hallgatni. Neked nincs igazad. – mutattam Kikamarura – Te pedig nem kísérsz haza. – fordítottam ujjamat Koizumira

- Rendben! – dörmögték egyszerre

Elindultam haza egyedül. Nem vártam meg Oishiéket. Pár utca múlva, amúgy is elválnának útjaink.

Mért lenne Tezuka dühös rám Koizumi miatt? Ennek semmi értelme sincs. Kikamaru csak veszekedni akart valamiért Koizumival. Osztálytársak, biztos volt valami nézeteltérésük a múltban és Eiji ezért van ennyire kiakadva rá. Mikor hazaértem még akkor is Tezukán járt az eszem. Bocsánatot kéne kérnem tőle? Ha igen, hogy? Ma iszonyatosan tapló voltam vele. Nem hiszem, hogy szívesen látna a következő pár napban.


	26. Chapter 26

26. fejezet

A bejelentés

Másnap, megint korábban értem be az iskolába a szokásosnál. Amikor benyitottam a teremben egy ember volt. Tezuka.

- Ohajó! – köszöntem, amikor beléptem

- Ah! – válaszolta rám se nézve

Odasétáltam a helyemhez és leraktam a táskámat és fél percig erőt gyűjtöttem háttal Tezukának.

- Tezuka – fordultam meg, de ő már nem ült a helyén, hanem fél úton járt az ajtó felé – Kérlek, várj! – meg állt és megfordult – Sajnálom a tegnapit. Iszonyatosan tapló voltam és olyan dolgokat mondtam, amiket nem kellett volna és még csak nem is igazak. Tényleg. Nagyon, nagyon sajnálom. Csak mond, meg mivel tehetem jóvá és megteszem. – hajoltam meg

- Volt, amiben igazad volt, de tényleg túlzásba vitted tegnap.

- Hogy tehetném jóvá? – útálok megalázkodni

- Holnap délután bemegyek érted.

- Tessék? – egyenesedtem ki elkerekedtek szemekkel

- Meddig van edzésed?

- Holnap nincs edzésem.

- Remek. – hagyta el a termet

Oishi nagyon meglepődött, amikor beért és nem azt látta, hogy gyűlölködve ülünk egymás mellett, hanem azt, hogy néha még beszélgetünk is. Igaz semmi személyesről csak a tananyagról, de már ez is előrelépés volt számunkra.

Másnap délután, ahogy ígérte Tezuka be is csöngetett hozzánk. Mielőtt még elindultunk volna oda, amiről nem mondta meg, hogy hol van, rávettem, hogy segítsen egy feladatban, amiben semmi értelmet nem találtam. Természetesen Tezuka értette. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is találkozott már olyan feladattal, amit ne értett volna. Megpróbálta elmagyarázni nekem a feladatot már vagy huszadjára, nekem pedig már huszadjára kalandoztak volna el a gondolataim, ha nem csörrent volna meg Tezuka telefonja. Felvette vagy két percig csak hallgatott, azután letette.

- Miattam en zavartasd magad, ha szóltál volna, kimegyek nyugodtan beszélhettél volna.

- Inui volt. – mondta, mintha ezzel megmagyarázott volna mindent

- És Inuival mindig ennyit beszélgettek?

- Csak ha ilyen dolgok miatt hív. Állítólag Momoshiro, Echizen és Tachibana húga randizik valakivel, de nem nagyon értettem mit akar tőlem, úgyhogy inkább leraktam.

- Leraktad? – esett le az állam, de aztán észbe kaptam – Bár, nem tudom ezen, mért csodálkozom.

- Én se.

Hát a példát a továbbiakban se értettem meg, de már nem is akartam. Feladtam. Inkább elindultunk.

- Szóval hova megyünk? – próbálkoztam

- Megteszünk egy-két szívességet Tsukushinak.

- Tsukushi-channak?

- Ühüm.

- Értem. Hol kezdünk?

- Rokonoknál.

Tezuka rokonainál néhány apróbb házimunkát kellett elvégeznünk. A nagyapja nagyon jó fej volt. Régen rendőr volt és most az akadémián tanított cselgáncsot. Rengeteg szórakoztató történetet mesélt Tezuka kiskoráról. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Tezuka is volt öt éves? Épp a halakat etettük a kerti tóban, amikor Tezukának megint megcsörrent a telefonja és egy a korábbival teljesen megegyező beszélgetés zajlott le.

- Inui? – kérdeztem meg tőle miután letette

- Ah!

A nap folyamán még két helyre mentünk. Az egyik egy áruház volt, ahol néhány kiegészítőt kellett venni Tsukushi-channak egy estélyi ruhához. Isten tudja, hogy ezt mért nem maga intézte el. És ha már nem is maga jött, akkor is mért pont Tezukát küldte? Viszont már megértem Tezuka mért hívott el engem. Én választottam ki mindent. Tezuka épp fizetett, amikor megszólalt a telefonom. Egy ismeretlen számról kerestek.

- Moshi mos? – vettem fel

- Sakamoto-san! Én vagyok az Koizumi.

- Hívj Naru-channak. És honnan tudod a számomat?

- Leleményes vagyok, Naru-chan.

- Mit szeretnél Kozuma-kun? – döftem bele a kést

- Koizumi és arra gondoltam, hogy nincs-e valami óhajod ma délután.

- Nincs, de ha lesz, majd szólok.

- Megadhatom a telefonszámomat és akkor bármikor el tudsz érni.

- Már meg van.

- Tényleg? Csak nem te is utána jártál? – szállt el magától

- Nem, csak arról hívsz te ütődött és kiírja a telefonom.

- Óh. Tényleg! – szontyolodott el – Akkor epedve várom a parancsaidat.

- Csak várd! – tettem le

- Ki volt az? – szólalt meg mellettem Tezuka, amitől majdnem megállt a szívem

- Úristen Tezuka. Még egyszer ne csinálj ilyet. Amúgy Koizumi. – szorítottam még mindig vadul kalapáló szívemre a kezemet

- Tegnap óta elég jól megvagytok.

- Nem mondhatni.

- Ahhoz képest egész nap együtt voltatok.

- Nem tehetek róla. Ő a rabszolgám és mindenhová követ.

- Igazán? – húzta fel a fél szemöldökét

- Mármint úgy értem, hogy fogadtunk és mivel én nyertem ő egy hónapig szolgál engem.

- Klasszikus.

- Az, de az ember élvezi, ha ugráltathat valakit. Te tudod a legjobban. Egy egész csapatot szoktál ugráltatni.

- Nem ugráltatom, csak edzem őket.

- Hívd, ahogy akarod. – hagytam rá

- És ha te veszítesz, akkor mi lett volna a tét?

- Randiznom kellett volna vele. – húztam el a számat

- Tehát ha veszítesz egy délutánt vele kellett volna töltened, viszont így hogy nyertél egy hónapig vagytok együtt.

- Nem vagyunk egy hónapig együtt, csak megteszi, amit kérek.

- Hívd, ahogy akarod, de szerintem mindenképp az lett, amit ő akart.

- Hogy tudod, így tönkretenni az emberek sikerélményét?

- Némi logikával.

Ezzel már nem tudtam vitatkozni. Egyrészt, mert erre nem tudtam mit mondani, másrészt pedig azért, mert valami más kötötte le a figyelmemet. Megtorpantam egy ékszerbolt előtt és a kirakatot bámultam.

- Mi az? – sétált vissza mellém Tezuka

- Az a nyaklánc. – mutattam az egyik láncra

- Mi van vele?

- Az anyámnak is pont ilyene volt régen. Kiskoromban imádtam játszani vele.

- És mi lett vele?

- El kellett vinnie a zaciba, mert miután apám elhagyott minket, nem igazán tudtunk megélni csak Okaa-san fizetéséből.

- Hát ez egy gyönyörű történet.

- De igaz.

Ennyiben is maradt. Miután kigyönyörködtem magam tovább mentünk.

Az utolsó hely ahová elmentünk egy kávézó volt, de ide csak azért, mert én már kezdtem éhes lenni. Itt összefutottunk Fujival, aki meginvitált minket, hogy tartsunk vele az utcai teniszben, de nekem nem volt kedvem, Tezuka pedig nem volt épp olyan állapotban, mint aki tud játszani. Úgyhogy egyedül ment.

Már a teáknál tartottunk, amikor Tezukának ismét megcsörrent a telefonja. És ismét nem szólt bele semmit úgy tette le.

- Inui?

- Ah!

- Ő sosem sértődik meg?

- Úgy néz ki. Azért hívott, mert nem tudja elérni Fujit.

- Mért nem mondtad, meg neki, hogy hova ment? Hisz tudtad.

- Ha Fuji kikapcsolja a telefonját valószínűleg nem is akarja, hogy elérjék.

- Ti jól ismeritek egymást, mi? – kérdeztem, mire vállat vont – Úgy hallottam ő a legjobb barátod. Ez igaz?

- Mondhatjuk. Holnap akkor meccsetek van? – váltott témát

- Igen. – bólintottam

- Hát sok sikert hozzá.

- Te nem jössz? – lepődtem meg

- Nem.

- Értem. – mondtam szomorúan

Mire hazaértünk már sötét volt. Okaa-san izgatottan várt az ajtóban, hogy mit csináltam egész délután kettesben Tezukával, de sajnos ki kellett ábrándítanom. Nem tudom mért nem képes felfogni, hogy soha nem fogok járni Tezukával. Sőt, jelenlegi hozzáállásomat tekintve, senkivel se fogok járni az elkövetkezendő tíz évben.

Szombaton kiderült, hogy nem csak a St. Rudolf ellen játszunk, hanem lesz még egy meccsünk aznap. Nem jelentett túl nagy problémát a csapat számára a dolog, mert mind a két meccset megnyertük elég nagy fölénnyel. Ami még ennél is jobban boldogított, hogy ugyan ott volt a Regulárok között Kanzaki, mégis egész meccs alatt a kispadon ült. Egy perc játéklehetőséget sem kapott. Tartom azt az állításomat még mindig, miszerint a Boucho sem kedveli. Nem csodálom.

Oishi, Eiji és Koizumi is kijöttek megnézni a meccset. Csak tudnám, honnan szerzi az információit. És még, hogy a rámenősség nem az ő stílusa. Igaza van Tezukának. Így hogy nyertem, egy délután helyett, egy hónapra kaptam meg a nyakamba.

A következő hét aránylag nyugodtan telt. Leszámítva, hogy egyik éjszaka Tezukával álmodtam. Mit ne mondjak, szörnyű volt. Minden áron bele akart kényszeríteni egy tütübe és eltáncolni velem a Hattyúk tavát. Amikor másnap megláttam elkezdtem nevetni, amit igencsak zokon vett. Próbáltam neki megmagyarázni, hogy min nevetek, de amikor véletlenül azt mondtam, hogy elképzeltem egy tütüben, valahogy még kevésbé lett szimpatikus számára a dolog. De ha ettől az esettől eltekintünk, akkor ilyen csöndes hetem talán azóta nem is volt, hogy a Seigakuba kerültem.

Pénteken edzés után hazafelé sétáltunk, amikor Eijiék közölték, hogy Tezuka lent volt az edzésen. Nem játszott csak szociális életet élt. Tanácsokat osztogatott. Nem gondoltam eddig, hogy Tezuka képes ilyen mértékű társadalmi kontaktus kiépítésére. A hétvégém legalább annyira békés volt, mint az egész hetem. Szombat este Eijivel elmentünk a Chocholate koncertre, amire a jegyeket Tsukushi-chantól kaptam a fesztiváli kavarásomért.

Vasárnapra azt terveztem, hogy sokáig alszom, de sajnos soha semmi nem úgy történik, ahogy én azt elképzelem. Ugyanis Okaa-san hajnali nyolc órakor mosolyogva ébresztett azzal, hogy telefonon keresnek.

- Moshi moshi! – ásítottam a telefonba, amiért Okaa-santól egy lesújtó pillantást kaptam

- Én vagyok az Tezuka! Csak nem felébresztettelek?

- Nem, te nem. Csak Okaa-san.

- A tárgyra térnék. Kérnék egy szívességet?

- Hogy mit? – ébredtem fel hírtelen

- Egy szívességet. – ismételte meg a kedvemért

Alig másfél órával később, már egy napos parkban sétáltunk Tezukával.

- Azt megkérdezhetem, hogy mért pont én? – tettem fel a kérdést

- Ki mást kérhettem volna meg?

- Gondolkozzunk csak. Egy egész teniszklub Bouchoja vagy. Ha a csapatból bárkit megkérsz eljött volna.

- De én téged kértelek meg.

- De miért?

- Mert szórakoztat a társaságod?

- Ha még azt mondtad volna, hogy a szerencsétlenségem, akkor el is hiszem, de ez így sántít. Szóval? Mért pont én? – néztem a szemébe

- Nem akartam, hogy bárki megtudja.

- Félek még mindig nem értelek, de ha már az a megtiszteltetés ért, hogy rám esett a választásod, akkor inkább nem forszírozom tovább ezt a témát.

- Megjöttünk! – állt meg hirtelen

Igaza volt. Tényleg megérkeztünk. Két teniszpálya volt előttünk és mindegyik üres. Ezt hívják szerencsének. Tezuka és én is elővettünk egy-egy ütőt és elindultunk a közelebbi pálya felé.

- Amúgy nem fáj? – kérdeztem meg tapintatosnak szánt hangon menet közben

- Mi?

- A vállad.

- Csak ha használni próbálom.

- Akkor most, hogy akarsz játszani? – torpantam meg

- Úgy, hogy nem használom. – mondta és megállt a pályán

Én is odamásztam a helyemre és vártam. Annyira Tezuka sem jó, hogy kéz nélkül is tudjon játszani. Hiszen ez a tenisz lényege. Az ütővel eltaláljuk a labdát. Az ütő pedig a kezünkben van.

- Kezdjél! – dobott oda egy labdát

Egy alsó szervával kezdtem. Ő pedig visszaütötte simán. Ekkor tűnt fel, hogy valami nem stimmel. Hisz Tezuka balkezes. Most pedig jobbal játszik.

- Te nem balkezes vagy? – tettem fel a logikus kérdést

- De.

- Értem. – vontam meg a vállam és szerváltam egy rendeset

Természetesen Tezuka ezt is visszaütötte. Igazából még így se volt semmi esélyem ellene, hogy jobb kézzel játszott.

- Nem tudom neked ez mire jó. – vágódtam le az egyik padra hulla fáradtan úgy a tízedik vesztett szett után.

- Hogy érted, hogy mire jó? – ült le mellém

Ránéztem. Negyed annyira nem tűnt fáradtnak, mint én. Egy izzadságcsepp gördült végig az arcán, nekem pedig már a bokám is vizes volt.

- Úgy értem, hogy én nem tudok érdemien játszani, de ha Fujit vagy Oishit hívtad volna, biztos többet tudnának segíteni, mint én. Ellenem nem tudod kihozni magadból a maximumot.

- Most nem is arra van szükségem.

- Hát akkor?

- Gyere és megmutatom. – állt fel újra

A lábaim tiltakoztak, de a kíváncsiságom meggyőzte őket, hogy legalább egy pár percig fuvarozzanak. Visszaálltunk a pályára.

- Üss annyira szélre, amennyire csak tudsz. – kaptam meg az instrukciót

Ezek után szervált. Én pedig azt tettem, amit kért, csak sajnos egy kicsit túllőttem a célon. Már épp káromkodtam volna, hogy out-ot ütöttem, amikor a labda, amit jelzem nem csavartam, elindult Tezuka felé.

- Most az a terved, hogy áttérsz jobb kézre?

- Nem. Csak fel akarom frissíteni a tudásom.

- De még mindig nem értem, ehhez mért én kellek. – néztem rá, ő pedig nem válaszolt – És azt hiszem nem is fogom megtudni – sóhajtottam – Tartunk egy pár perc pihenőt?

- Ha szeretnél.

- Köszi.

- Fenség! – hallottam Koizumi hangát a hátam mögül.

Lassan lehunytam a szememet. Mért pont most?

- Már ezerszer megmondtam, hogy ne szólíts így. – mondtam neki háttal

- Bocsáss meg Naru-chan. Néha kimegy a fejemből. – tudtam, hogy vigyorog, anélkül is, hogy hátra néztem volna

- Megértem Kozami-kun! – fordultam felé kedvesen mosolyogva, mire ő elhúzta a száját

- Ez mindig jó poén.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, de ha már itt vagy kérlek, hozz egy üdítőt nekem és Tezukának.

- Én csak téged szolgállak. – nézett dühösen Tezukára

- Pontosan. És én megkértelek, hogy hozz két üdítőt.

- Nekem nem kell. – szólt utána Tezuka

Öt perc múlva Koizumi visszatért két üdítővel és mindkettőt átnyújtotta nekem.

- Szerintem folytathatjuk. – álltam fel

- Ah! – csatlakozott Tezuka is

- Koizum-kun örültem. – intettem neki már a pálya felé menet

- Megvárlak. – szólt utánam

- Nem fontos. – fordultam meg

- Hazakísérlek, hogy ne kelljen egyedül hazamenned.

- Nem szükséges. Tezuka úgy is arra lakik amerre Én. Lesz más dolgod vagy jössz majd haza, ha végeztünk?

- Nincs más dolgom.

- Akkor még inkább maradok. Nem hagyhatlak kettesben vele. Isten se tudja, mit csinálna veled. – mondta komoly képpel

Nem bírtam visszafojtani a feltörő nevetésemet.

- Mit csinálna velem Tezuka? – kérdeztem, amikor már kaptam egy kis levegőt

- Legyen egy kis képzelő erőd. Mit csinálhat egy fiú egy lánnyal kettesben? – húzta fel a szemöldökét

- Sajnálom, de ezt nem tudom elképzelni. – mondtam visszafojtva a nevetésem

- Kezdhetünk? – kérdezte Tezuka, aki már a pályán volt

- Persze. – kaptam észbe és odasétáltam én is a pályára – De csak ha nem csinálsz velem semmit. – tört ki belőlem újra a nevetés

Sötétedésig játszottunk Tezukával. Egyre ügyesebb lett a jobb kezére. Ezt abból érzékeltem, hogy már volt olyan szett, amikor egy labdáját sem értem el. Szerintem, ha egyszer játszottam volna a bal kezes Tezuka ellen még a labdát se láttam volna a meccs közben, nem hogy visszaüssem. Koizumi megvárt minket. A hazaút fenomenális hangulatban zajlott. Én próbáltam valamilyen beszélgetést kezdeményezni, Tezuka hallgatott, Koizumi pedig ahol tudott belekötött Tezukába, akit ez látszólag hidegen hagyott. A végére már feladtam a reményt, hogy ebből valamilyen szintű társalgást tudok kreálni, úgyhogy inkább én is hallgattam. Koizumi mindenképp be akart jönni hozzánk, hogy bemutatkozhasson a szüleimnek.

- Nem jöhetsz be. – szögeztem le vagy ötödször

- De mért? Nem tartana sokáig. csak bemutatkoznék és kész.

- Mert nem. És ne feszítsd túl a húrt.

- Létszi!

- Nem és kész. Menj haza! Ez parancs!

- Igenis! – vágta magát vigyáz állásba

- Én megyek! – mondta Tezuka

- Rendben. Holnap a suliban. – búcsúztam el tőle, majd visszafordultam Koizumihoz – És te is menj!

- Rendben, de előtte még lenne egy kérdésem.

- Halljuk. – tettem karba a kezeimet

- Ő már volt nálatok? – bökött a fejével, a még mindig mellettünk álló Tezuka felé

- Néhányszor! – válaszoltam

- Ő mért mehetett be, amikor én nem?

- Legtöbbször, azért mert hazahozott.

- Ma én is hazahoztalak. – háborodott fel

- Nem úgy értem. Ő hazacipelt, amikor épp nem tudtam járni vagy esetleg eszméletlen voltam.

- Ez igazságtalan. Amikor velem vagy, sosem történik semmi.

- Kösz. Majd holnap elüttetem magam egy kamionnal.

- Nem úgy értettem.

- Tudom, de most már tényleg megyek, mert fáradt vagyok.

- Ez is a te hibád. – nézett Tezukára

- Jó éjt! – siettem be gyorsan a házba, magukra hagyva őket

Remélem, nem esnek egymásnak. Bár belegondolva, Tezuka nem az a fajta, aki felveszi a provokációt. Inkább otthagyja Koizumit.

Másnap olyan izomlázzal ébredtem, amilyet még életemben nem éreztem. Az ágyból is alig tudtam kikelni. Fájtak a lábaim, a kezeim, a hasfalam és a hátam. Kínszenvedés volt minden mozgás. Hogy fogok én így edzésre menni? Mire nagy nehezen bebotorkáltam az iskolába, már majdnem elkéstem.

- Azt hittem már nem is jössz. – fogadott Oishi az ajtóban

- Téged is jó látni. – bicegtem be

- Már megint mit csináltál magaddal? – nézett rám rosszallóan

- Én semmit. Ez más hibája. De amúgy csak egy egyszerű izomláz.

- Egyszerű? – kérdezte, miközben nézte, ahogy a helyemre tántorgok

Ledobtam a táskámat, majd magamat is és elterültem a padon.

- Én többé innen nem mozdulok. – hunytam le a szememet

- Pedig ha a tanár bejön, fel kell állnod. – kötött belém Tezuka

- Akkor tartsd fel a tanárt. – mondtam még mindig csukott szemmel

- Van nálad gránát?

- Ha…ha…ha – mondtam erőtlenül

- Sajnálom!

- Mit? – nyitottam ki a szemem, még mindig a padon feküdve, de így is jó rálátásom volt Tezukára

- Hogy ennyire kikészítettelek.

- Ez nem te voltál. Én forgolódtam túl sokat éjszaka. Attól van izomlázam.

Tezukának igaza lett. Bejött a Sensei és nekem fel kellett állnom. Nem sikerült volna, ha Tezuka nem segít. Pontosabban fogalmazva nem húz fel. Így is fájt, de magamtól meg se tudtam volna mozdulni. Az egyik szünetben úgy döntöttem ez így nem mehet tovább.

- Tezuka! – szóltam oda neki megint a padon feküdve

- Igen?

- Megtennél nekem valamit?

- Mond.

- A zsebembe van a telefonom. Ki kéne venni és megkeresni benne Koizumi számát, majd a fülemhez tenni, hogy tudjak vele beszélni. Légy szíves! – tettem hozzá

Meg is tette, amit kértem.

- Kamuza-kun! Azonnal gyere át a mi termünkbe. Feladatom van a számodra. – intettem Tezukának, hogy leteheti – Remélem tényleg ő volt az.

Alig egy perc múlva már ott is volt Koizumi a termünkben.

- Mit tehetek érted? – kérdezte mellettem állva

- Először is hajolj le, mert nem látlak és utálok valakinek a hasához beszélni. – tétovázott egy kicsit, de végül lehajolt – Úristen, mi történt a szemeddel? – kérdeztem, amikor megláttam a monoklit a szeme alatt – Ugye nem…?

- Nem. Nem Tezuka volt. – vetett egy gyilkos pillantást az említettre – Máshol szereztem.

- Értem. Akkor most térjünk a tárgyra. Masszírozd meg a hátamat. – megcsillant a szeme, úgyhogy gyorsan hozzátettem – De ne próbálkozz semmivel.

- Hogy is merném, Fenség!

- Kazma-kun. Mondtam már, hogy ne szólíts így!

- Elnézésedet kérem, Fenség – ült ki egy hülye vigyor a képére. Ha most meg tudnék mozdulni, esküszöm beépítettem volna a fejét a közfalba.

Miután végzett velem már sokkal elviselhetőbb lett a dolog. De azért a következő órát is a padon fetrengve töltöttem. Az óra elejét átaludtam, de úgy a felénél felébredtem. Amikor kinyitottam a szemem az első dolog, amit megláttam Tezuka volt. Ott ült mellettem és figyelt a Senseire. Talán az osztályból ő volt az egyetlen. Ezt csak tippeltem, de általában így szokott lenni. Nem tudtam megnézni igazam van-e. Egyszerűen nem tudtam levenni Tezukától a szememet. Valahogy más volt, mint máskor. De nem tudtam mi az a kis különbség, ami így vonzza a tekintetem. Ahogy néztem megfogalmazódott benne valami, de nem tudtam hova tegyem. Hisz semmi értelme nem volt, de mégis, ez jutott eszembe. Olyan egész volt. Tezuka tökéletes volt. Az Isten megáldotta egy arccal. De mekkorával? Pont amikor erre gondoltam, rám nézett. Így, hogy a szemüvege nem csillogott eltűnt az utolsó kételyem is. Belenézve a szemeibe, úgy éreztem mintha valami fölém tornyosulna, egy érzés, ami elnyomja az összes érzékemet. Mintha hirtelen beborult volna úgy éreztem. Hát tévedtem. Tényleg sötétebb lett, és tényleg fölém tornyosult valami, vagyis inkább valaki. A Sensei állt mögöttem.

- Sakamoto! – dörrent rám

- Hai! – ültem fel rendesen, meglepetésemre könnyebben ment, mint gondoltam

- Csak nem felébresztettelek?

- Nem. Úgy öt perce már magamtól felébredtem. – válaszoltam szenvtelenül

- Kifelé!

- Hai! – mondtam és felálltam

Kicsit sajnáltam, hogy ezt mondtam a Senseinek. Nem akartam kijönni. Itt nem lehet olyan kényelmesen aludni, mint a teremben. Óra után megkaptam a leszúrást Okita-Senseitől hogy, hogy beszélhettem így egy tanárral. Én illedelmesen végighallgattam majd elmentem ebédelni. A mozgás is egyre jobban ment, bár még fájt, de a pihenés így is sokat segített. Az edzésen már majdnem jó formában voltam. Nehézkesen ment kicsit a dolog, de azért már elviselhető szintre csökkent a fájdalom. A múltkori leszúrás után úgy döntöttem inkább megvárom Oishiékat. Negyedóra értelmetlen várakozás úgy döntöttem megnézem hogy, hogy állnak. Az egyik pálya mellett ott állt az összes Regulár és Tezuka tartott feléjük. Én tisztes, de még hallótávolságban álltam meg tőlük.

- A következő meccsen nem tudok játszani, mert Németországba utazok, hogy meggyógyítsák a vállamat. – jelentette be

Mindenki kiakadt. De tényleg mindenki. Még én is. Tezuka elmegy Németországba? Az lehetetlen. Pont most? Most amikor már olyan jóban lettünk. Én megmondtam Miki-channak, hogy téved. Soha nem volt és nem is lesz Tezukával összekötve a sorsunk. Ez csak egy mese. A mesék soha nem válnak valóra. A valóság az, hogy Tezuka elmegy külföldre.


	27. Chapter 27

27. fejezet

Sayonara Tezuka Kunimitsu

Azt nem tudnám megmondani, hogyan jutottam haza, de hogy Oishiékat ott hagytam az biztos. Egyedül akartam lenni. Gondolkodni.

- Valami baj van Naru-chan? – kérdezte Okaa-san, amikor hazaértem

- Nem dehogy! – erőltettem mosolyt az arcomra – Csak gondolkodtam.

- Pont most lettem kész a vacsorával. Gyere enni!

- Áh, köszi, de nem. Most nem vagyok éhes. Majd talán később. Inkább felmegyek a szobámba.

- De Naru-chan… – hallottam még Okaa-san hangját, félúton a szobámba, de nem érdekelt. Magányra vágytam. Vagy valakire, aki azt mondja ez az egész egy vicc volt.

Az éjszakát ismét átvirrasztottam. Ebből adódóan reggel iszonyatosan fáradt voltam. Kísértetként lézengtem a folyosókon vagy húsz percig, mire sikerült megtalálnom a termünket. A koordinációs zavaraim magát az ajtón való bejutást is igen megnehezítették. De végül elgyőztem az akadályt és bejutottam. Néhány ember volt bent. Tezuka nem, szerencsére. De ahogy leültem egyből megjelent.

- Naru. Beszélhetnénk? – kérdezte, miután lepakolt

- Most van egy kis dolgom. Megígértem Ami-channak, hogy elintézem, mielőtt bejön – hazudtam és kisiettem a teremből

Ha most azt akarja elmondani, hogy elmegy, akkor mit csinálok? Nem tudnák mit mondani. Nem tudnám végighallgatni. Attól az egész visszafordíthatatlanná válna. Én pedig még nem készültem fel erre. A következő szünetekben is minden erőmmel megpróbáltam elkerülni, és egy ideig jól be is vált. Az egyik menekülős szünetemben a tetőn kötöttem ki. Egyedül voltam végre. Senki sem volt ott. Leültem és a teniszpályákat néztem. Az agyam egyre csak azon járt, hogy mért zavar ez az egész ennyire. Az egy dolog, hogy Tezuka a barátom, de attól még nem kéne a dolognak ennyire kiakasztania. Amikor átjöttem a Seigakuba rengeteg barátomat hagytam ott és akkor egy cseppet sem zavart. Mért másabb Tezuka, mint ők voltak? Mért bánt annyira, hogy nem láthatom majd, hogy nem veszekedhetek vele?

- Mért? – kérdeztem hangosan miközben a kezeimmel átkulcsoltam a térdeimet

- Mi mért? – szólalt meg egy hang a hátam mögött, amitől összerezzentem

- Koizumi-kun! – néztem fel rá

- Mi a baj? – ijedt meg – Mi történt, hogy Koizuminak hívtál?

- Nem történt semmi. – fordultam vissza a pályák felé – Ez a neved, nem?

- Igen, de eddig ez nem zavart.

- De most rossz kedvem van. – próbáltam lerázni

- A rossz kedved forrásának a monogramja csak nem T. K.

- Neked mindig egyértelmű, hogy Tezuka hibás mindenért.

- Csak mond azt, hogy nincs igazam. – hallgattam – Látod. Megmondtam.

- Te egy zseni vagy. – gúnyolódtam

- Nem akarod elmondani, hogy mi a probléma?

- Nem igazán.

- Ha megbántott csak egy szavadba kerül és laposra verem.

- Esélyed sincs ellene.

- Mért véded, ha egyszer bántott?

- Nem bántott.

- Akkor mit tett, hogy ennyire le vagy hangolva? Még soha nem láttalak ennyire rosszkedvűnek. Nincs valami, amivel felvidíthatnálak?

- Nem hiszem, hogy hatalmadban állna megtenni. – mondtam miközben felálltam, és elindultam

De nem jutottam messzire, mert Koizumi elkapta a karomat, magához rántott és átölelt.

- Bármit megteszek azért, hogy boldognak lássalak. Bármit. – súgta a hajamba

A szemeim égni kezdtek.

- Én sem tudom, hogy mi tenne boldoggá. Hogy tudnád, akkor pont te megadni azt? – toltam el magamtól és az ajtó felé fordultam, ahol Tezuka állt

Tezuka arca nem árult el semmit, de Koizumién elégedett mosoly terült szét.

- Bocsánat. – mondta majd behúzta maga mögött az ajtót

- Várj Tezuka! – indultam volna utána, de Koizumi megfogta a kezemet

- Hagyd! Még te akarsz magyarázkodni neki?

- Semmit nem tudsz! Eressz el! – mondtam remegő hangon, mire el is eresztett

- Meg fogod bánni, ha megalázkodsz előtte. – hallottam még a hangját a lépcsőházból

Tezukát a következő folyosón értem utol.

- Várj Tezuka! – futottam utána – Megmagyarázom.

- Mit? Mért kéne magyarázkodnod? – mondta menet közben, én viszont megtorpantam

Igaza van. Nem tartozom neki magyarázattal, akkor mért akarom mégis elmondani mi történt pontosan? Mit csinálok egyáltalán?

- Mondtam, hogy ne tedd! – szólalt meg nem messze tőlem Koizumi

- Ha megkérhetlek, te inkább hagyj békén.

- Mért futsz utána? Ő mindig csak bánt. Én sohasem tennék ilyet.

- Nem futok utána. – szögeztem le és faképnél hagytam

A nap további részében már alkalmam se lett volna beszélni Tezukával. Nem is tudtam volna mit mondani neki. Bocsánatot kérni. De miért? Nem tettem semmit. Jó annyit, hogy mindig leráztam, amikor beszélni akart. De ezért nem fogok bocsánatot kérni.

Edzés után Oishiék megint késtek és mivel ma délelőtt már megkaptam a leszúrásomat Eijitől, hogy tegnap elmentem nélkülük, ma már illett megvárnom őket. Megint elsétáltam hát a teniszpályák felé. Mára már csak kifogyott Tezuka a bejelentésekből. Amikor odaértem épp sorakozó volt és Tezuka búcsúzott el a csapattól. Miután végzett közölte Echizennel, hogy menjen a pályára. Most komolyan ki akar állni Echizen ellen? Bár jobb kézzel sem rossz, de ezt csak rajtam tesztelte, aki nem egy nagy ellenfél számára.

Érdekes meccs volt. Az elejét Echizen vitte. Tezuka jobb kézzel nem tudta visszaütni a twist szerváját. Azután a második szettben bevetette a Tezuka Zone-t, amit a közönség nem kis megrökönyödéssel fogadott. Szép játszma volt, és végül Tezuka nyert 6-4re. Ez volt a búcsúajándéka Echizennek. Kedves. Még utoljára lealázza.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy Ryoma-sama veszített Tezuka-Senpai ellen. – szólalt meg mellettem Sakuno unszimpatikus barátnője, mire én egy nem túl kedvesnek mondható pillantással elhallgatattam

- Áh Naru-chan. – lépett mellém Kikamaru – Nem kellett volna megvárnod minket. – ő is kapott egy gyilkos pillantást – Csak vicceltem, ne kapd fel a vizet. – rázta maga előtt a kezeit

- Naru-chan. – jelent meg Oishi is – Kedves tőled, hogy megvártál. – ismét Eijire néztem, aki inkább gyorsan témát váltott

- Hallottad, hogy Oishi lett az új Boucho?

- Nem. Gratulálok.

- Semmiség és amúgy is csak ideiglenesen, amíg Tezuka vissza nem jön.

- Visszajön?

- Persze, hogy visszajön. Azt mondta még a National előtt.

Ez a fordulat váratlanul ért. Én mindeddig azt hittem, hogy Tezuka évekre megy ki Németországba és nem csak pár hétre.

Tezuka úgy sétált el mellettünk, hogy rám se nézett. Már megint dühös rám. De ez mért zavar? Majd csak túlélem.

- Naru-chan! – énekelte mögöttem Koizumi

- Szerintem a következő egy hétben inkább ne kerülj a szemem elé, oké?

- Mért mit tettem? – játszotta az ártatlant

- Csak tűnj el, rendben!? – mondtam nyugodtan, de igen erős indulatok dúltak bennem

- Ahogy kívánod. – válaszolta egykedvűen – De emlékezz arra, amit ma mondtam. Nem a fájdalom az egyetlen út.

- Ez meg miről beszélt? – nézett a távozó Koizumi után Eiji

- Semmiről. – legyintettem és elindultam

- Nem vársz meg minket? – szólt utánam Oishi

- De, csak nem itt. Siessetek!

Másnap egész reggel azon gondolkoztam hogyan békíthetném ki Tezukát. Megoldást, azt sajnos nem találtam és ennek legfőbb oka az volt, hogy még azt sem tudtam pontosan miért is dühös rám. Annyira elmélyedtem gondolataimban, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy rossz irányba mentem. Egy hang zökkentett ki a saját kis világomból

- Naru-chan! Mit keresel te errefelé?

- Fuji! – kaptam fel a fejem – Hol… hol vagyok? – néztem körül

- Ha jól sejtem az iskolába indultál.

- Igen. Indultam.

- Pedig én azt hittem ma nem mész be.

- Mért ne mennék? – lepődtem meg

- Mert ma megy el Tezuka. – ránézett az órájára – Kábé úgy egy óra múlva.

- Mii?? Ma?

- Igen. Te nem is tudtál róla? – kérdezte miközben jól tudta, hogy nem tudtam

- Nem. Nekem senki sem szólt.

- Pedig én azt hittem nektek Tezukával jó a kapcsolatotok.

- Hát nem tudnám definiálni azt a kapcsolatot, ami kettőnk között van, persze ha egyáltalán nevezhetjük kapcsolatnak. – húztam el a számat

- Csak nem megint összevesztetek?

- Nem. Az messze áll tőlünk. Mi soha nem veszünk össze. Tezukával még veszekedni sem lehet. Az ember elmondja neki a magáét, ő pedig lelép. A saját véleményét soha nem fejti ki. Egy veszekedéshez viszont az kell.

- Tettél valamit?

- Nem – vágtam rá, de aztán belegondoltam – Nem tudom.

- Mit érzel?

- Tessék? – lepődtem meg a hirtelen témaváltáson

- Mit érzel most? Mond ki az első dolgot, ami eszedbe jut.

- Az első dolgot? – gondolkoztam el – Nem akarom, hogy Tezuka úgy menjen el Németországba, hogy haragszik rám.

- Mért?

- Mert zavarna.

- Ha valamit szeretünk, csak akkor tűnik fel, hogy milyen fontos is volt, ha egyszer elveszítjük vagy félünk tőle, hogy elveszíthetjük.

- Ezt most nem igazán értem, hogy jön ide.

- Nem baj. Mire a repülőtérre érünk, rájössz, de legkésőbb ott. – mosolygott rám

- Repülőtérre?

- Onnan indul Tezuka gépe.

- De hát az iskola…

- Az iskola a fontosabb vagy Tezuka? – vágott a szavamba

Most erre válaszoljak. Logikusan simán rávágtam volna, hogy az iskola, de szívem szerint nem ez volt a helyes válasz, és mivel nem szeretek magammal veszekedni, inkább úgy döntöttem, hogy nem válaszolok.

- Nincs értelme odamennem. Azt sem tudom, mit mondhatnék neki.

- Ez benne a legszebb. – indult meg a buszmegálló felé, én pedig legjobb belátásom ellenére követtem

Fél óra múlva már a repülőtéri tömegben törtünk utat magunknak.

- Szerintem már rég felszállt. – mondtam Fujinak – Jobb lenne hazamenni.

- Te menj arra. – mutatott a kevésbé népes várócsarnok felé – Én pedig erre megyek. Keresd meg. – hagyott magamra ezekkel a szavakkal

Elindultam a megadott irány felé. Alig tettem pár lépést, amikor megláttam Tezukát. Megtorpantam. Erős volt a kísértés, hogy megforduljak, és itt hagyjam az egészet. De nem tettem. Helyette csak álltam és néztem pár méteres távolságból. Már legalább öt perce álltam ugyan ott, amikor felém fordult és észrevett. Én felemeltem a kezemet intés képen. Ő viszont csak állt és nézett. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy odamegyek hozzá, mert így már elég ciki lett volna elfutni.

- Mért nem mondtad, hogy ma mész?

- Azt se hagytad, hogy elmondjam, hogy elmegyek.

- Ez igaz. – hajtottam le a fejem

- Mért jöttél el? – kérdezte inkább kíváncsi, mint vádló hangon

- Mert nem akartam, hogy úgy menjél el, hogy közben dühös vagy rám. Nem engedhetlek így el.

- Nem vagyok dühös.

- Persze. Tezuka Kunimitsu nem dühös, nem boldog, nem szomorú mivel neki nincsenek érzelmei. Bocsánat már el is felejtettem.

- Azt hittem azért jöttél, hogy megbocsássak.

- Azt hittem nincs mért megbocsátanod, hisz dühös sem vagy. – húztam el a szám

Ekkor megszólalt a hangosbemondó. Figyelmeztette az utasokat, hogy lassan fejezzék be a beszállást a Frankfurti gépre.

- Eddig mért nem szálltál fel? – kérdeztem Tezukát

- Még vártam, valakit, hogy hátha eljön elbúcsúzni.

- Kit? – értetlenkedtem

Tezuka nem válaszolt helyette magához ölelt, csak úgy, mint előző nap Koizumi. De ebből az ölelésből nem akartam elmenekülni.

- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél. – suttogta a hajamba – És boldog születésnapot. – csúsztatott valamit a zsebembe – Ezt majd később nyisd ki.

- Siess haza, hogy még itt találj. – súgtam én is, mire eltolt magától

- Miről beszélsz?

- Oto-san kapott egy állásajánlatot az osztálytalálkozóján és úgy néz, ki a nyáron Európába költözünk.

- És ezt mióta tudod?

- Pár hete.

- Megígérem, hogy visszajövök, még mielőtt elmennél – mondta és letörölt egy könnycseppet az arcomról, amiről eddig nem is tudtam, hogy ott van

Újra megszólalt a hangosbemondó.

- Várni foglak.

Tezuka átment a kapun, én pedig néztem, ahogy eltűnik a folyosón. A könnyeim már patakokban folytak végig az arcomon.

- Vissza fog jönni, hamarosan! – lépett mellém Fuji

- Tudom. Megígérte. – töröltem meg a szemeimet – Neked pedig köszönöm.

- Én nem csináltam semmit.

- De. Észhez térítettél.

- Menjünk haza! – indítványozta

- Várj! – mondtam

A zsebembe nyúltam, és elővettem a csomagot.

- Mi ez? – érdeklődött Fuji

- Ajándék – válaszoltam miközben bontogattam

Végül a csomagolópapírból egy doboz került elő, amit remegő kézzel nyitottam ki. Amikor megláttam mi van benne leesett az állam. Az a nyaklánc volt, amit Tezukával együtt láttam az egyik boltban pár hete. Kivettem a láncot a dobozból és úgy szemléltem.

- Segítsek? – kérdezte Fuji a lánc felé nyúlva, én pedig átadtam neki. Mikor a lánc már a nyakamban volt Fuji újra megszólalt – Mehetünk?

Menjünk! – bólintottam mosolyogva


	28. Chapter 28

28. fejezet

Seigaku vs. Atobe

A Tezuka távozását követő hétvégén játszotta a teniszcsapat a soron következő meccsét, a Josei Shonan ellen. Én sajnos nem mehettem el rá, mert nekünk is meccset írtak ki erre a hétvégére, méghozzá a Hyotei ellen. A Boucho elég komolyan vette a dolgot, és hát én is. Sznobok ellen nem szerettem volna veszíteni. Más ellen sem, de a tény, hogy Atobe iskoláját alázhatjuk még jobban feltüzelte bennem a versenyszellemet.

A meccs előtt fél órával voltunk. Egy átlagos csapatnál ez az az idő, amikor a Boucho lelkesítő beszédét tartja. Hát a mi Bouchonk nem volt, túl beszédes típus. Úgyhogy nála lelkesítő beszéd ennyiből állt: „Yudan Sezu ni ko!". Azt hiszem, tudom ezt kitől tanulta. Véleményem szerint ez a tökéletes beszéd. Ha ennél valaki már hosszabban szónokol, akkor azon már valaki biztos elalszik. Sajnos én nem tehetném meg mivel Fukuboucho vagyok, ezért is örülök, hogy nem kényszerít rá. A rövidre sikerült beszéd után sokan pislogtak felém, tőlem várva az ömlengős buzdítást, úgyhogy én fogtam magam és kimenekültem az öltözőből, azon a címen, hogy levegőzöm kicsit.

Az iskola folyosóin kóborolva levontam ama egyszerű következtetést, hogy ha nem tudnám, hogy a Hyoteiben járok, akkor már csak magukból a folyosókból is rájöhetnék. Egy átlagos iskolában a folyosók elég egyhangúak. Egy hideg pasztellszínű festék vagy csempe a falakon és kész. Na, a Hyoteiben nem ez volt. A falak meleg színekben pompáztak és még időnként az egyszínűség megtörése érdekében amorf minták lettek a falra pingálva. Ezen kívül pedig minden folyosót beborítottak a sikeres karriert befutó volt Hyoteies diákok illetve az iskola támogatóinak képei és portréai. Az iskola hatalmas volt. Gondolom rengetegen diákjuk is volt, ha már csak a teniszcsapatuk 200 tagú. Legalábbis Oishi ezt mondta. Éppen egy képet tanulmányoztam, amikor valaki mögém lépett. Mivel azt hittem néptelenek a folyosók, egy kicsit megijedtem, amikor megszólalt.

- Naru-chan! – üdvözölt vidáman Koizumi

- Uh! – szaladt ki a számon, majd egy álmosolyt varázsolva az arcomra megfordultam – Kazami-kun!

- Látom, ezt sosem unod meg.

- Nem tudom miről beszélsz. – mosolyogtam még mindig rá

- Hallom Tezuka a héten elutazott. – mondta, mire lehervadt a mosoly az arcomról

- Igen, és? – tértem vissza a falon található képekhez

- Mit érzel most?

- Kicsit izgulok a meccs miatt.

- Nem úgy értem. – rázta a fejét – Mit érzel most, hogy Tezuka elment?

- Hát most, hogy így kérdezed, úgy érzem, kicsit éhes is vagyok. De ne aggódj, kibírom a meccs végéig. – mosolyogtam rá

- Mért érzem úgy, hogy nem igazán vagy hajlandó erről a témáról beszélgetni?

- Nem tudom. Biztos csak üldözési mánia.

- Akkor elmondhatom a véleményemet? – vállat vontam – Szerintem… – kezdett bele, de már a második szavát se hallottam, mert valami más kötötte le a figyelmemet

- Úristen! – szakítottam félbe a monológját

- Látod, hogy igazam volt! – vágott mindent tudó képet

- Nem az! – intettem le ingerülten – Ezt nézd! – mutattam a folyosó leghatalmasabb festményére, sőt azok közül is a legnagyobb volt, amiket eddig láttam itt

- Ki ez? – lépett közelebb Koizumi

- A Hyotei teniszcsapatának jelenlegi Bouchoja, Atobe Keigo.

- Oh! – derült fel Koizumi képe – Ő volt az, aki legyőzte Tezukát? Úgyis kíváncsi voltam rá.

- Áh, csak nem a mi Naru-chanunk gyönyörködik Ore-sama meseszép portréjában? - jelent meg az emlegetett

- Én nem hívnám gyönyörködésnek. – húztam el a számat, de Atobe nem vette magára

- Koizumi Tanaka vagyok! Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek! – nyújtotta Atobe felé a kezét a srác, de ő ezt nem viszonozta, úgyhogy Koizumi folytatta – Gratulálok a Tezuka elleni győzelmedhez. Végre valaki lealázta azt a beképzelt tuskót. – és még mindig tartotta a kezét

- Che! – hagyta faképnél Atobe és inkább odasétált mellém, és a portréjára emelte a tekintetét – Szóval, hogy tetszik a kép? – intézte nekem a kérdést, úgyhogy én is a képre néztem

- Hát szerintem kicsit nagy rajta az arcod. – elemeztem homlokráncolva

- Az élcelődés nem segít megnyerni a meccset. – húzta össze a szemöldökét és még mindig a képet nézte

- Lehet, de segít levezetni a feszültséget. – rántottam vállat

- A Hyotei nem veszít senki ellen. – szögezte le Atobe

- Ahhoz képest a teniszcsapatotok veszített a Seigaku ellen. – szólt közbe Koizumi, mire mind a ketten ránéztünk

- Szánom Tezukát, hogy ilyenek közé jár. – mérte végig Atobe Koizumit

- Te kis… ­– indult meg Koizumi dühösen, de még mielőtt elérhette volna Atobét, ő csettintett egyet és Koizumi a semmiből feltűnő Kabajiról visszapattanva elterült a földön

- Menjünk Kabaji! – nézett megvetően a földön fekvő fiú felé

- Usu! – válaszolta Kabaji, majd meghajolt előttem, amitől az én szemöldököm az égig szaladt, Atobéé pedig mérgesen összehúzódott

- Sok szerencsét Naru-chan! Más úgyse segíthet. – szólt még vissza

- Kösz. – dörmögtem, majd az órámra néztem – Hű nekem mennem kell. – hagytam magára az épp tápászkodó Koizumit

- Hol voltál eddig? – dörrent rám Ami-chan, amikor visszaértem – Már azt hittem ide sem érsz.

- Bocsánat. Kicsit lefoglaltak.

- Lefoglaltak? – ismételte kíváncsian

- Igen lefoglaltak.

- És mégis kik?

- Hát a rajongóim. – vigyorogtam rá, mire ő is elmosolyodott

- Na, indulj a pályára te sztár.

A meccs számunkra jól indult, az első szettet simán nyertük. Úgyhogy a szünetben a tekintetemmel megkerestem Atobét, hogy legalább így messziről a képébe röhöghessek De legnagyobb meglepetésemre nem a közönség között találtam meg, hanem a Hyotei kispadjánál miközben épp a csapattagokkal beszélgetett. Valószínűleg instrukciókkal látta el őket. Nem tudom, hogy a nagy Atobénak mennyi fogalma lehet a röplabdáról, de nem hiszem, hogy olyan érdemi információkkal tud szolgálni a csapatnak, amivel nyerhetnének ellenünk.

A második szettben kiderült, hogy elég nagyot tévedtem. Nem tudom, hogy Atobe mit mondhatott nekik vagy, hogy egyáltalán annak köszönhető-e a változás, amin a Hyotei csapata ment keresztül, de elég csúnyán kikaptunk tőlük. Valahogy mindig megtaláltak a pályán azt a pontot, amit nem tudtunk elérni vagy olyan szögben adták a labdát, ahol nem tudtuk rendesen fogadni. Mintha mindenkinek tudták volna a gyenge pontjait. A harmadik szettre kicsit átalakítottuk a csapatot, úgy, hogy a nagyobb problémákat kiküszöböltük. Az olyan embereket, akik zavarhatják egymást a fogadáskor elraktuk egymás mellől és a többi. Ennek köszönhetően a harmadik szettet ismét vittük. De a negyedik előtt Atobe ismét ellátta ötletekkel a csapatot és újra kikaptunk tőlük. Nem tudom Atobe ezt, hogy csinálja, de nagyon bosszantó. Bár valami rémlik arról, mintha Tezuka említette volna, hogy Atobe ért ahhoz, hogyan találja meg mások gyengepontját.

Az utolsó döntő szettben végülis kis különbséggel, de kikaptunk. Sajnos már nem igazán tudtunk mit csinálni a csapat szerkezettel. Sok volt a sérültünk így nem tudtunk szabadon cserélgetni.

Atobe nem hagyhatta ki ezt a remek lehetőséget arra, hogy tovább bosszantson. Úgyhogy a meccs után odajött hozzám.

- Ore-samának ismét igaza volt. A Hyotei nem veszített. – mondta elégedett képpel

- Akkor örülj a nagyszerűségednek! – duzzogtam

- Che! Nem tudsz veszíteni. – hagyott magamra

- De tudok! – kiabáltam utána sértődötten, majd halkan hozzátettem már csak magamnak – Csak nem szeretek

- Szemét egy alak! – lépett mellém Koizumi

- Csak egoista.

- Ezek után még véded? – hitetlenkedett

- Igen. – válaszoltam

- Inkább váltsunk témát. – siklott el a dolog felett – Nem randizol velem? – vigyorodott el

Én hitetlenkedve néztem rá.

- Hogy tudsz pont egy ilyen pillanatban elhívni engem? Most veszítettem el egy nagyon fontos meccset.

- Tehát akkor, ha mondjuk holnap hívlak el, igent mondasz?

- Nem!

- Jövő hét?

- Nem!

- Akkor mikor?

- Teljesen mindegy mikor hívsz el, akkor is nemet mondok.

- Pedig azt, hittem most hogy elment Tezuka könnyebb dolgom lesz.

- Tezukának semmi köze az egészhez… – kezdtem bele dühösen

- Tudom, tudom – vágott közbe Koizumi – Közted és Tezuka között nincs semmi más csak néhány száz kilométer.

- Pontosan. És most ha megbocsátasz, megyek öltözni.

- Csak tessék Fenség. – állt félre az útból hajlongva

Mikor már kész voltam és kiléptem az öltözőből megláttam, hogy kint vár Koizumi. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy visszamenjek, de végülis leküzdöttem.

- Te még nem mentél haza? – kérdeztem tőle

- Akkor ki kísérne haza? – vigyorgott rám

- Képzeld, már vagyok olyan nagy kislány, hogy egyedül is hazatalálok.

- De azért társaságban mégis jobb.

- Ha azt mondom nem, akkor békén hagysz? – kérdeztem reménykedve

- Nem. – jött a válasz

- Valahogy sejtettem. – indultam meg

A hazaút olyan szörnyű volt, ahogy előre elképzeltem. Koizumi csak két témáról volt hajlandó beszélni. Az egyik a randi volt, a másik pedig Tezuka. Hát nekem egyikhez sem fűlött a fogam, úgyhogy úgy szedtem a lábaimat, ahogy csak lehetett. Egyéni csúcsot döntve alig negyedóra alatt hazaértünk.

- Hát kösz, hogy elkísértél. – indultam meg a kapu felé

- Nem mehetek be? – kezdte újra

- Nem. – válaszoltam fáradtan

- És holnap nincs kedved randizni velem?

- Nincs.

- És…

- Jó éjszakát Koizuma-kun! – fojtottam belé a szót és bementem a kapun

Jó éjt Naru-chan! – szólt még utánam


	29. Chapter 29

29. fejezet

Inui-kun

Mint másnap megtudtam a teniszcsapatunk ismét győzött. Irigylem őket. Ők bezzeg mindig nyernek. Mondjuk náluk egyenes ágú kieséses, van, úgyhogy ciki is lenne, ha veszítenének. Ebből is látszik, hogy a tenisz a felvágósak sportja. És úgy néz ki most már az öcsém is végérvényesen, eldöntötte, hogy eme egoista közösség szorgos tagja lesz. Ugyanis vasárnap vittem el az első edzésére. Nem kis meglepetésemre össze is találkoztam Momoshiroval és Kaidohval a pályán.

- Senpai! – integetett messziről Momo

- Ti mit kerestek itt? – kérdeztem tőlük

- Csak egy kis edzést tartunk Inui-senpai-jal! – válaszolta Momo – És te?

- Én az öcsémet hoztam el edzésre.

- Az öcséd is teniszezik? – jelent meg Inui mellettem

- Igen. – válaszoltam, mire ő valamit leírt a füzetébe

- Mióta?

- Ma óta.

- Értem. És te? – kérdezte anélkül, hogy felnézett volna a jegyzeteiből

- Ööö… Én nem.

- Úgy tudom a nevelő apád is a Seigakuba járt és a teniszklub tagja volt.

- Igen, de honnan tudod? – esett le az állam

Inui nem válaszolt, helyette elkezdte lapozgatni a füzetét.

- Méghozzá, pont akkor, amikor Tezuka apja is.

- Tényleg? – a meglepődésemen Inui is meglepődött

- Még egy osztályba is jártak.

- Ez most komoly?

- Te sem tudtad? – fordult Inui az öcsémhez, mire ő megrázta a fejét – Értem. – mondta és újra jegyzetelt

Én Momoshirora néztem, mire ő vállat vont.

- Mi most megyünk, mert mindjárt kezdődik Shun-chan edzése.

- Úgy hallottam Fujitól, hogy nem játszol rosszul. – folytatta Inui

- Ez igaz! – bólogatott Momoshiro

- Lehet, de most tényleg mennünk kell. – próbáltam menekülni

- Amíg az öcséd edzése tart, van valami dolgod?

- Miért? – kérdeztem rettegve

- Segíthetnél nekünk. – igazította meg a szemüvegét

- Hát gondoltam megnézem az öcsém, mit alkot.

- Nem kell Nee-chan, segíts csak nyugodtan a barátaidnak. Megleszek én.

Most őszintén? Testvér az ilyen?

- Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük. – merült újra a jegyzeteibe Inui

Én segélykérően pislogtam Momora és Kaidohra, de egyikük sem tett semmit.

- Akkor majd találkozunk Nee-chan – intett búcsút, az utolsó óráit élvező Shun-chan.

- Mit is kéne tennem?

- Te és Kaidoh kezdtek. – mondta Inui és elindult az egyik pálya felé

- Ssssssss – reagálta le az említett

- Mit kezdünk? – kérdeztem a másik két fiútól, de ők vállat vontak majd elindultak a Senpai-juk után

Én még elrebegtem egy gyors imát, hogy túléljem az elkövetkezendő három órát, azután én is utánuk mentem.

Alig fél óra múlva már elátkoztam azt a napot is, amikor megszülettem, nem hogy azt a percet, amikor úgy döntöttem, hogy elhozom ide az öcsém. Gondolatban már Inui összes felmenőjét egy szép meleg helyre beutaltam. Momoshiro az első pihenő alkalmával a tudtomra hozta, hogy Echizen helyett kellett most beugranom, mert ő nem jött el. Innentől kezdve már Echizent és az ő családját illettem különféle jelzőkkel gondolatban. Egészen addig, amíg háromnegyed órás szenvedés után meg nem érkezett.

- Késtél! – mondta Inui, amikor Echizen belépett a pályára

- Gome. – húzta a szemébe a sapkát

- Echizen jó hogy jöttél, fenomenális a buli. – mondta Momo, mire Echizen felnézett és meglepetten konstatálta a jelenlétem

- Senpai? Te mit csinálsz itt?

- Utolsó szabad óráimat töltöm, mielőtt lecsuknak a meggyilkolásodért. – morogtam az orrom alatt, amit valószínűleg csak Kaidoh halott, de ő nem tette szóvá

- Téged helyettesít. – válaszolt neki Inui

- Akkor most, hogy megjött Echizen én mennék is.

- Még több mint 2 óra mire végez az öcséd, addig segíthetsz nekünk.

- De…

- Echizen melegíts be, amíg mi ezt befejezzük. – szakított félbe Inui

- Hai! – mondta Echizen és elindult bemelegíteni, mi pedig folytattuk, amit eddig csináltunk

Kimondhatatlan boldogság töltött el, amikor Shun-chan megjelent a pálya mellett. Egyből visszaadtam az ütőmet Momonak és gyors köszönést követően, kimenekültem. Inuinak esélyt sem adtam, hogy utánam szólhasson. Annyira örültem a menekülésemnek, hogy már kedvem se volt bántani az öcsém.

Másnap az iskolában épp a padomon aludtam, amikor valaki fölém magasodott.

- Inui-kun? – néztem fel meglepetten

- Sakamoto-san! – biccentett

- Miben segíthetek? – ültem fel

- Arra gondoltam, hogy a hétvégén újra csatlakozhatnál az edzésünkhöz. – mondta inkább kijelentő, mint kérő hangsúllyal

- Mármint, ezen a hétvégén? – sápadtam el

- Igen. – bólintott

- Nekem lehet, hogy meccsem lesz a hétvégén. – vágtam rá gyorsan, bár tudtam, hogy nem lesz

- Beszéltem Hayashi-sannal…

- Hogy kivel? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Hayashi-sannal, a Bouchoddal. – húzta össze a szemöldökét

- Jaaa. – csaptam képzeletben a homlokomra

- Szóval beszéltem vele és mondta, hogy most nem lesz meccsetek és beleegyezett abba is, hogy ezentúl minden hétvégén velünk eddzél. Természetesen a meccsek hétvégéit leszámítva.

- Tessék? – esett le az állam

- Szombat nyolc óra. Itt! – tett le elém egy térképet

- De…

- Viszlát, szombaton. – hagyott magamra

Én a szünet hátralévő részét végighápogtam. Már az óra felénél jártunk, amikor kezdtem összerakni a dolgokat. El is döntöttem, hogy a szünetben elintézem a Bouchomat. Nem elég, hogy Inui szívatni próbál, ő még segít is neki.

Szünetben el is indultam megkeresni, de a gyors kivégzéses tervemről hamar le kellett tennem, mivel kiderült, hogy Hayashi Boucho egy osztályba jár Inuival és előtte azért mégse lenne tanácsos leteremteni ezért. Úgyhogy várnom kell az edzésig. Majd ott.

Délután, ahogy beléptem az öltözőbe közölték velem a csapattársaim, hogy a Bouchonak bejelenteni valója van. Legtöbben még hasonlóan hozzám, nem öltöztek át, úgy vonultak be a pályára végig hallgatni.

- Most hétvégén – kezdett bele – egy kétnapos speciális edzésre megyünk a regulárokkal. – a bejelentést néma csend fogadta, csak az arcok árultak el egy 's mást. Az enyém például örömet, mert nem kell részt vennem Inui edzésén, a többiekén inkább csak egy enyhe düh, hogy tönkretették a hétvégéjüket, de ezt a Boucho vagy nem vette észre vagy nem érdekelte, mert folytatta tovább a mondókáját. – Ezen az edzésen a Seigaku férfi teniszcsapatával veszünk részt. – Ez után a bejelentés után az arckifejezések 180 fokos fordulatot vettek, akiknek eddig nem tetszett az hétvégi extra program, azoknak most az érdeklődés ült ki az arcukra, nekem pedig halálfélelem.

A Boucho ezek után visszavonult az irodába

- Hallottad ezt Naru-chan? – vetette hátulról a nyakamba magát Ami-chan

- Hallottam. – mondtam minden lelkesedés nélkül

- És te ennek nem örülsz? – fordított maga felé

- Mi boldogítót látsz te ebben?

- Az egész hétvégét a fiukkal együtt töltjük.

- Szerintem Ami-chan mi ketten más szemszögből látjuk ezt a dolgot. – csóváltam meg a fejem

- Mért milyen szemszögből lehet még nézni a srácokat?

- Edzeni megyünk és nem pasizni.

- A kettő megfér egymás mellett.

- Te csak azt hiszed. Még nem edzettél együtt velük.

- Mért te edzettél már velük? – képedt el hangosan Ami-chan, mire sokan felénk fordultak és engem néztek

- Csak egyszer, de akkor sem saját akaratomból. – kicsit zavart, hogy már mindenki körénk gyűlt és a mi beszélgetésünket figyelte

- Tényleg Naru-chan te több regulárt is ismersz. – szólalt meg valaki a tömegből

- Igazából az összessel beszélő viszonyban van. – kotyogott közbe Ami-chan, amivel elindította a kérdések tömkelegét

Mindenki a regulárokról kérdezett. Az ízlésüktől kezdve a magasságukig minden kérdés elhangzott. Én pedig próbáltam elmenekülni. Mivel az iroda közelebb volt, mint az öltöző azt tűztem ki célomnak. Alig tíz perc alatt megtettem az öt méteres távot. Az irodában egyedül a Boucho volt, aki az asztalnál ült néhány tonna papír fölé hajolva. Amikor becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót felnézett rám, majd folytatta a dolgát.

- Azért nekem szólhattál volna egy kicsit előbb is. – ültem le vele szembe karba tett kezekkel

- Miről beszélsz? Inui-kun nem szólt neked?

- Inui?

- Igen. Ma beszéltük meg vele reggel, és amikor át akartam menni neked szólni, közölte, hogy úgyis oda tart és majd ő szól. Nem találkoztatok?

- De beszéltünk is, de ő valahogy egészen mást adott elő. Azt mondta, hogy ezentúl minden hétvégén velük fogok majd edzeni.

- Igen, erről is volt szó. Ő megkérdezte, hogy engem zavarna-e, én pedig mondtam, hogy nem. De persze a döntést te hozod.

- Hát ezt se így adta elő. – húztam el a számat

- Inui-kun ilyen. – vont vállat majd témát váltott – Ha már itt vagy segíthetnél?

- Rendben. – mondtam mire egy elég hosszú teendőlistát rakott le elém

A következő félórában. Elintéztem a foglalást és még pár apróságot, ami a hétvégi edzőtáborhoz kellett. Utána pedig csatlakoztam az edzéshez. A haza úton Eiji végig arról ömlenget, hogy milyen jó lesz a hétvége. Engem a hideg rázott az egésztől, de nem mondtam el a véleményemet hangosan, bár szerintem Oishi levett belőle valamit, mert ő se igazán szólalt meg.

A következő pár nap a csapat számára izgalomban telt, számomra borzalmasan. Mindenki alig várta a hétvégét, kivéve én. Már néha elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy túldramatizálom a helyzetet, de ahányszor megláttam Inuit a folyosókon egyből rájöttem, hogy igenis van okom tartani a hétvégétől. Pénteken az edzés vége felé már a legtöbben nem igazán a játékra fordították a figyelmüket, hanem egyéb a hétvégéhez kapcsolódó témákról beszélgettek. Én a letargiám társaságában magányosan ültem a terem egyik elhagyatott szegletében, amikor Ami-chan odajött hozzám.

- Mért vonultál így félre Naru-chan? – huppant le mellém

- Gondolkodni. – bambultam magam elé továbbra is

- Csak nem a hétvégéről? – próbált poénkodni

- De.

- Tényleg?

- Közvetve. Azon gondolkoztam, hogy még ma meg kéne írnom a végrendeletemet, mert a hétfőt már úgysem érem meg.

- Nem kéne ilyen negatívan hozzáállnod a dolgokhoz.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg. Segítek neked, hogy ne lásd ilyen borúsan a dolgokat.

- Szuper! – mondtam minden lelkesedés nélkül

- Beszélgessünk.

- Miről?

- Például, hogy te milyen ruhákat hozol? – hitetlenkedve néztem rá, de őt nem zavarta, inkább folytatta – Én viszek egy-két csini rucit is, hátha lesz alkalmam felvenni valamelyiket és…

A következő tíz percben azt sorolta, hogy mit fog elhozni még az útra. Kedvelem Ami-chan, de néha nem értem, egyáltalán mért állunk szóba egymással. Egyetlen közös tulajdonságunk a röplabda és kész. Én nem hiszek ebben a „3 koffer, 4 bőrönd két napra" elvben, amit a lányok nagy része vall. Szerencsére az elmúlt napokban megtudtam, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki nem olyan lelkesedéssel fogadta ezt az utazást, mint mondjuk Ami-chan. Shitora-san se pletykált a többiekkel arról, hogy mit is visz magával. Igaz őt annyira el se keserítette a dolog, mint engem. Ő, mint általában mindenhez, ehhez a témához is közömbösen viszonyult.

- Figyelsz rám egyáltalán Naru-chan? – szakította meg az elmélkedésem Ami-chan

- Nem igazán. – néztem rá

- Keményebb dió vagy, mint gondoltam.

- Meglepett?

- Nem igazán. Tudod mit Naru-chan?

- Mit?

- Akkor örülj egyszerűen annak, hogy egész hétvégén a barátaiddal lehetsz. – ölelte át a vállamat

- Már nagyon közel voltál. – mosolyodtam el

- Oishi-kun, Kikamaru-kun, ÉN – hangsúlyozta ki magát, amire még jobban el kellett mosolyodnom

- Köszönöm Ami-chan.

- Viszonzásul mond el min gondolkoztál, mikor idejöttem.

A vállára hajtottam a fejemet és egy nagyot sóhajtottam.

- Jobb lenne, ha ő is itt lenne. – mondtam ki végül azt, amin akkor gondolkoztam

- Milyen szempontból?

- Inuinak nem lenne olyan szabad keze, mint most. – mosolyodtam el újra

- Naru-chan, hogy őszinte legyek én nem úgy ismertelek meg téged, mint aki meghátrál, egy keményebb edzés elöl.

- Csak sajnos egy Inui féle edzés felül mutat a „keményebb" jelzőn.

- Inkább dobod a témát?

- Ha lehet.

- Akkor szerintem inkább menjünk haza, hogy kipihentek legyünk a hétvégi szadizásra.

- Szívemből szólsz. – álltam fel – Azt hiszem, megyek és felkészítem rá a fiukat, hogy ne nézzenek véletlenül mindenkit ikreknek. Csak mert óránként új fürdőruhában látják ugyan azt a lányt.

- Ez gonosz volt. – húzta el a száját Ami-chan

- Az élet is az. Viszont most megyek, mert még beszélnem kell a Bouchoval is. Viszlát, holnap Ami-chan.

- Nem biztos, hogy én szeretnélek holnap is látni. – zsörtölődött, de nem firtattam, inkább egyszerűen otthagytam

Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy Ami-chan egész éjjel azon fog majd gondolkozni, hogy melyik fürdőruháját hagyja otthon, hogy ne legyen igazam.


	30. Chapter 30

30. fejezet

Hétvégi edzőtábor

Szombat reggel nyűgösen ébredtem. Fáradt voltam és semmi kedvem nem volt az egész hétvégéhez. Ami még inkább elborzasztott, hogy számomra nem csak egy hétvégéről volt szó, ahogy a többieknek. Nekem innentől kezdve a tanév végig a teniszcsapattal kellett edzenem hétvégénként. Igaz, hogy a Boucho azt mondta ez már csak az én döntésem, de sajnos ez nem így volt. Inui az értésemre adta, hogy mindenképp részt kell vennem az edzéseken. Nem mintha az a zsarolható típus lennék, de vannak érvek, amik alatt még a legelvetemültebb akadékoskodó is meghajol. Ilyen például, az az Inui által készített juice, ami elől még Tezuka is megfutamodott. Ismétlem Tezuka. Ez számomra elég bizonyíték arra, hogy nem kéne kipróbálni ezt a löttyöt.

Mire a megbeszélt találkozóhelyre értem a rossz kedvem már igen csak maga alá gyűrt. Két kis elsőst fel is löktem. Igazából azt sem tudtam mit keresnek itt, hiszen ez az edzés csak a regulároknak szólt. Nem mintha ebben az állapotban kicsit is érdekelt volna. Még elég sokan nem érkeztek meg, úgyhogy kerestem egy a többiektől félreeső padot és leültem. Addig bámultam az eget, amíg el nem aludtam. Arra ébredtem, hogy valaki hangosan nevet mellettem. Kinyitottam a szemeimet és kiderült, hogy Eiji az.

- Mért kell ilyen hangosnak lenned? – dörmögtem a nyakamat masszírozgatva

- Bocs, de… de az a fej, amit vágtál alvás közbe. – tört ki belőle ismét a nevetés

- Fulladj meg.

- Tényleg sajnálom Naru-chan. – törölgette a szemét – Nem akartalak kinevetni, de az a fej. Miről álmodtál?

- Inkább megnézem itt van-e már a Boucho! – hagytam magára, amikor újra kitört belőle a nevetés

Éreztem, hogy valahogy ez ma nem az én napom. Ezt az is bizonyította, hogy a Bouchot sehol sem találtam és bárkitől is kérdeztem, senki nem tudott semmit. Ekkor úgy döntöttem, hogy felhívom. Amikor elővettem a telefonomat kiderült, hogy írt egy üzenetet, mely szerint nem jön ma. Valószínűleg akkor küldhette, amikor aludtam. Remek. Most az egész szervezés az én nyakamba szakad. Elindultam hát megkeresni Inuit. Könnyen megtaláltam, ebben az is segített, hogy ő legalább itt volt. Tehát még mindig tekinthetem magamat 100%-osnak erre a napra. Épp Kaidohval beszélgetett valamiről, amikor odaértem hozzájuk.

- Ohajó! – mosolyogtam kedvesen

- Ohajó Sakamoto-san! – viszonozta Inui a köszönésem

- Ssssss – köszönt Kaidoh is. Legalábbis azt hiszem.

- Hayashi Boucho nem tud jönni. – tértem egyből a tárgyra

- Tudom. Szólt nekem is.

- Remek. Akkor kezdjük?

Tíz percbe telt mindenkit összeszedni. Közben Ami-chan boldogan közölte, hogy minden szükséges, ismétlem szükséges holmiját sikerült összesen két bőröndbe belegyömöszölnie. Jelzem én egyetlen hátizsákot hoztam egész hétvégére. De büszkék vagyunk Ami-chan is.

Mikor már végre sikerült mindenkit feljuttatni a buszra végre elindulhattunk.

Az út számomra dög unalom volt egészen addig, amíg el nem aludtam.

Arra ébredtem, hogy körülöttem mindenki mozog. Épp leszálltak, mivel megérkeztünk. Még jó, hogy szóltak.

Amikor mindenki végre lecuccolt a saját helyére, kezdődhetett az edzés. Inui közben ismertette velem a tervet. A délelőtti bemelegítő edzésben mindenki közösen vett részt. Ez abból állt, hogy kezdésképp lefutottunk 10 km-t. Ezután egy könnyednek nem mondható akadályverseny kúszással, lengéssel, úszással. Körülbelül, mint egy túlélő tábor. Ez után jött az ebéd. Egy kis pihenés. Ebéd után a fiuk indultak a teniszpályákhoz, mi pedig a terembe. A Boucho hiánya miatt rám hárult az a feladat, hogy megkínozzam a csapatomat és az egészben az volt a legjobb, hogy nekem maximum bemutatnom kellett a feladatokat, mivel én dirigáltam. Estére mindenki szabad foglalkozást kapott.

Eijivel egy véres ping-pong meccset nyomtunk volna le, ha a felénél nem állít le a közönségünk. Pedig már majdnem sikerült nyernem. Épp 80-80-nál jártunk és itt úgy döntöttek a többiek, hogy most már ők is akarnak játszani.

- Ezt még egyszer befejezzük. – címeztem Eijinek miközben leültünk két székre

- Ha mindenképp veszíteni akarsz. – vigyorgott rám

- Veszíteni? – húztam fel az egyik szemöldökömet – Ha kaptunk volna még két percet, simán nyerek

- Mintha 50-50-nél is ezt mondtad volna, amikor már le akartak ültetni.

- És majdnem sikerült.

- Igen, de csak majdnem.

- Én még mindig közelebb voltam, mint te. – húztam el a szám

- Min veszekedtek? – kérdezte a mögénk lépő Oishi atyáskodó hangnemben, ehhez a hangnemhez most nem sok kedvem volt

- Rajtad. – fordultam felé sóvárgó tekintettel – Őrülten szerelmes vagyok beléd, de Eiji nem hagyja, hogy bevalljam. Azt mondta megöl mindkettőnket, ha megteszem. Őrülten féltékeny. Nem tudom, mit tegyek. – mondtam miközben mellettem Eiji összegörnyedve próbálta visszafojtani a nevetését

- Nekem van ötletem. – mondta rosszalló arccal Oishi

- Mond Mester! – térdeltem fel a széken és áhítattal néztem Oishire

- Először is hagyd abba a marháskodást, azután pedig keresd meg Inuit, mert beszélni akar veled. – indult meg az ajtó irányába

- Nem hagyhatsz itt most, hogy végre rád találtam. – kiabáltam utána, mire mindenki elhallgatott a szobában, Eijiből pedig kitört a nevetés

Oishi erre visszafordult.

- Ha nem fejezed be, akkor megmondom neki, hogy szívesen megkóstolnád a legújabb juice-át, úgyis tesztalanyokat keres.

- Hai! – vágtam gyorsan vigyáz állásba magam – Megyek és megkeresem Inuit! – siettem ki a szobából

Vagy tíz percembe telt Inuit megtalálni. Épp a konyhában ténykedett valamin.

- Hallottam kerestél! – léptem be a látképébe

- Igen. Egy óra múlva indul az esti program.

- Milyen esti program.

- Amit a lap hátuljára írtam.

- Hátuljára? – vettem elő a zsebemből a beosztást. Megnéztem és tényleg oda volt írva a hátuljára pár sor, csak eddig nem fordítottam még meg.

Gyorsan átfutottam a szöveget és leesett az álam.

- Ezt ők is tudják? – mutattam ujjammal az ajtó felé, a többiekre utalva

- Még nem. Most megyünk majd bejelenteni.

- Megyünk?

- Te meg én. Most, hogy nincs itt Hayashi-san, ez a te feladatod. Te vagy a Fukuboucho.

- Nektek pedig Oishi az ideiglenes Bouchotok, ő mégsem tud semmiről.

- Részletkérdés. Menjünk. – indult meg az ajtó felé

- Hé. Legalább avass be a részletekbe is. Úgy nem jelenthetek be valami, hogy szinte semmit sem tudok róla.

- Útközben elmondom, amit tudnod kell.

- Remek. – zsörtölődtem, de azért követtem

Mire odaértünk sem lettem sokkal okosabb. Annyit tudtam meg, hogy kétfős csapatokat alkotunk, és úgy kell majd neki vágni az éjszakai erdőnek. Közben össze kell gyűjteni néhány tárgyat, amik állítólag úgy vannak megjelölve, hogy egyből rá lehet jönni, hogy mi az. Amelyik csapat ebből a legtöbbet összegyűjti, az nyer. Hogy mit az egy sötét folt számomra. Mindenki a közös helységben gyülekezett. Gondolom Inui értesítette őket. Igazából nekem semmi szerepem nem volt, Inui mindent elmondott.

- Összesen 15 tárgy van, amelyik csapat a legtöbbet összegyűjti, nyer, aki kevesebbet talál, mint kettő, az a holnap reggelt a legújabb jouceommal kezdi. – vett elő szemléltetés képen Inui egy üveg narancssárga színű, benzin szagú löttyöt – Van még valami kérdés? – mindenki hallgatott – Akkor ismertetném a csapatokat. Kikamaru – Midori, Oishi – Saito, Kawamura – Matsuda, Echizen – Sakamoto, Kaidoh – Chiaki, Fuji – Ishikawa, Momoshiro – Kanzaki, én pedig Shitora-sannal leszek.

- És a többiek? – utaltam a röplabda csapat maradék három tagjára

- Őket Hayashi-san nem nevezte. Itt maradnak az ichinenekkel. – mondta Inui

- Nekünk jó így, Naru-chan! – bólogattak nagy lelkesen, mire én vállat vontam

- Inui, te nem tudod, hol vannak ezek a tárgyak? – jutott eszembe ez a kis apróság

- Nem. Horio-ék helyezték el ma őket, az erdő különböző részein. Minden csapat kap egy hátizsákot, amiben különböző eszközök vannak. A párok különböző irányokban indulnak majd el. Minden hátizsákban van iránytű. Próbáljátok meg használni.

Pár percen belül el is indultunk.

Vagy negyed órája sétáltunk némán az erdőben Echizennel, amikor megszólaltam.

- Hasznos lenne tudni, mi van nálunk. – böktem a táskára

Megállt levette a táskát és kinyitottuk. Volt benne egy zseblámpa, pár tartalék elem, egy jelzőpisztoly, pár csoki, egy üveg víz, egy kötél, egy bozótvágó, némi kötszer két teniszlabda és a beígért iránytű.

- Teniszlabda? – konstatáltam hangosan, mire Echizen vállat vont – Nagyon jó, ha megtámad egy vadállat, eldobjuk neki és reménykedünk, hogy szeret „hozd vissza a labdát" játszani.

- Persze és pitizni is megtanítjuk. – vette fel újra a hátizsákot Echizen

A zseblámpát és a bozótvágót magamnál tartottam a többi maradt a táskában, így indultunk tovább. Kábé félórás séta után már kezdtem azt hinni, hogyha egész éjszaka bolyongunk is ebben az, akkor sem találunk semmit. Épp sokadszor néztem az órámra, amikor Echizen megtorpant.

- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem a rémült arcát látva

- Senpai, te nem hallod ezt a hangot? – kérdezte

- Milyen han… – kérdeztem volna, de közben meghallottam miről beszél

A fák közül jött a hang. Valaki vagy valami közeledett a sötétben. Mi ledermedtünk úgy vártuk, hogy ki vagy mi fog kilépni majd a fák közül. Echizennel visszahúzódtunk egy nagyobb törzsű fa mögé, hogy azért mi is tudjunk meglepetést okozni. Legnagyobb meglepetésünkre egy szarvasbika lépett ki a fák közül. Még életemben nem láttam ilyen közelről élőben szarvast. Sokkal robosztusabb volt, mint ahogy az ember elképzelné. Miközben én az állatban gyönyörködtem Echizen elkezdte rángatni a felsőm ujját.

- Senpai!

- Tessék? – fordultam felé

- Nézd az agancsát. – mutatott az állat felé

Amikor odanéztem rájöttem mit akar velem tudatni. Az állat agancsára egy kisebb papírtekercs volt kötve egy piros szalaggal. Egyértelmű volt, hogy Inui egyik kegytárgya az. Újra Echizenhez fordultam.

- Szerinted mit csináljunk? – kérdeztem, mire tanácstalanul megrázta a fejét

Fél percig még töprengtem majd gyorsan cselekedtem, nehogy az állat az idő alatt továbbálljon. Kisétáltam a fa rejtekéből, lassan, úgy hogy a szarvas tisztán lásson, majd megálltam várva valami reakciót.

- Senpai, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Echizen még mindig a fa mögül.

A szarvas nem mozdult, úgyhogy lassan elindultam felé. Nem futott el, de minden mozdulatomat figyelte ugrásra készen. Amikor kartávolságra voltam már csak tőle kinyújtottam a kezem. Először nem történt semmi, az állat mintha észre se vette volna. Még mindig engem nézett. Majd úgy kábé egy perc után, amikor épp le akartam engedni a kezem, odadugta a fejét a tenyeremhez, én pedig megsimogattam és még egy fél lépéssel közelebb merészkedtem. Körülbelül öt centivel volt magasabb nálam az állat, plusz az agancsai. Lábujjhegyre kellett állnom ahhoz, hogy elérjem a levelet, de végül sikerült. Mire újra talpra ereszkedtem Echizen már ott állt mellettem és megpaskolta az állat fejét. Én itt küzdök, hogy a szarvas ne támadjon meg, ez meg csak úgy idesétál. Hát hol itt az igazság? Félretéve felháborodásomat kinyitottam a levelet. A tartalma csak biztosított arról, hogy ez egy Inui féle ereklye. Ugyanis az volt bele írva, hogy ez az. Már attól féltem, hogy ez csak egy útmutató lesz, a következő helyszínhez ahol találunk egy újabb útmutatót, ahol megtalálhatjuk az első ereklyénkhez vezető útmutatót. Még egyszer megsimogattam az állatot és tovább indultunk.

- Kicsit gondolkoztam. – szólaltam meg néhány lépés után

- Miről?

- Azt nem tudjuk mi a nyeremény csak, azt, hogy ha kettőnél kevesebbet gyűjtünk össze, akkor kell innunk, ugye?!

- Igen. – bólintott

- Akkor mi okból gyűjtenénk össze többet, mint kettőt?

- Mert nyerni akarunk ennek ellenére is?

- Megfogtál. Az egóm nekem se hagyná, hogy feladjam. – mondtam és azzal a lendülettel elnyaltam az avarban – Remek. – tápászkodtam fel legalább annyira, hogy az arcom ne legyen a levelek között.

- Jól vagy Senpai? – kérdezte Echizen mellettem állva

- Jól. – dörmögtem miközben felültem és megszemléltem, hogy miben is sikerült elesnem.

Mikor eltúrtam a leveleket egy dobozt találtam félig a földbe temetve.

- Ez mi? – hajolt le Echizen

- Valami dobozféleség. – kapartam ki a talajból

- Egy újabb tárgy?

- Nagyon úgy néz ki – mondtam miközben kinyitottam

Egy levél volt benne. Végigolvastam.

- Mi a baj Senpai? – kérdezte Echizen töprengő arcom látván

- Ez nem egy kegytárgy. – jelentettem ki

- Honnan veszed?

- Ez egy szerelmes levél. Amennyire ki tudtam venni egy lánynak szól, akit meg akart szöktetni a levél írója.

- Ez most komoly? – döbbent meg ő is

- Olvasd el! – adtam oda neki a papírt.

Amíg ő olvasott én megvizsgáltam a dobozt, hátha találok benne valami nyomot. Az alján kitapintottam valami mélyedést. Meg is említettem Echizennek.

- Itt van valami, de nem látom mi. – hunyorogtam a dobozra

- Mondjuk, használd a zseblámpát. – mondta fel se nézve a levélből

Én csöndben elszégyelltem magam, hogy nekem nem jutott eszembe és elővettem.

- Ez egy évszám. Méghozzá már 40 éves. Mi legyen vele? Hagyjuk itt vagy vigyük magunkkal? – kérdeztem Echizentől, aki épp végzett az olvasással

- Szerintem vigyük magunkkal. Hátha jelent valami plusz pontot Inui-senpainál.

- Ez jó ötlet.

Elraktuk a dobozt és a levelet a táskába majd tovább indultunk.

- Senpai vérzik a fejed. – állított meg alig néhány méter után Echizen

- Hol? – tapogattam meg a homlokom, egy éles szúrás jelezte a helyet, ahol felhasadt a bőr – A francba. – konstatáltam

- Ki kéne tisztítani a sebet.

- Elég egy kis víz és egy sebtapasz, nem túl komoly.

Echizen elő is vette a vizet és egy sebtapaszt. Én pedig kitisztítottam. Felfelé fordítottam az arcomat, hogy rendesen rá tudjam ragasztani a sebtapaszt. Ekkor a lombok között megláttam valamit.

- Echizen! – szóltam oda az iránytűvel bajlódó Ichinennek

- Tessék?

- Nézd csak azt! – mutattam fel

- Egy piros szalag? – kérdezte hunyorogva

- Szerintem is. Na, ki mászik?

- Majd én. Te már úgyis megsérültél. – dobta le a táskát és már mászni is kezdett annak a fának a törzsén, amelyiken a szalagot láttuk

Kétszer megcsúszott mászás közben és majdnem leesett, de végül szerencsésen elérte a szalagot. Időzött egy kicsit a levételével, majd visszaindult. Lefelé már biztosabban és gyorsabban haladt. Amikor leért elővette a zsebéből a szalagot, ami most nem egy levélre volt kötve, hanem egy sípra.

- Egy síp. Remek. Legalább ennek még hasznát is vehetjük.

A frissen szerzett zsákmányt beledobtuk a táskába

- Már megvan két piros szalag. Legalább az alsó határt már elértük. – összegezte Echizen

- Remélhetőleg a többi tárgy is piros szalaggal lesz jelölve. Így könnyebb a keresés.

A következő egy órában még összegyűjtöttünk egy új tárgyat. Ez egy fésű volt. És összefutottunk a Kawamura – Ami-chan párossal is.

Túránk során egy patakba is belebotlottunk. Egy ideig mellette haladtunk, hogy keressünk egy sekélyebb részt, ahol átjuthatunk. Hát nem találtunk, de úgy 1 km séta után megláttunk egy újabb piros szalagot a patak közepén, egy sziklán. Sajnos pont olyan messze volt, hogy éppen ne érjük el. Egy hosszabb ág volt a közelben azzal próbálkozott Echizen, de az is eredménytelennek bizonyult, pedig alig pár milliméter hiányzott.

- Mi legyen? – kérdezte Echizen

- Van egy ötletem. Szerinted melyikünk a könnyebb? – kérdeztem mire meglepett képet vágott

Elkértem a táskát és elővettem belőle a kötelet. Ekkor már kezdte kapizsgálni, hogy mit akarok. Végül megegyeztünk, hogy az ő derekára megy a kötél és én tartom meg.

Próbálkozásunk sikeres is volt. Ez a pár centi és a korábban használt bot segített elérni a szalagot és az újabb tárgyat. Ez egy újabb levél volt. Egy szó állt az egész levélben.

- „Észak" – olvasta fel hangosan Echizen

- Ez azt jelentené, hogy induljunk északnak? – vettem elő az iránytűt a zsebemből.

- Igazából veszteni nem veszthetünk vele. – vont vállat

- Hát akkor arra. – mutattam észak felé

Úgy fél óra sétálás után egy odvas fa törzsében találtunk egy teniszütőt, mondanom se kell, hogy piros szalaggal. Véletlenül találta meg Echizen, amikor lehajolt az elejtett iránytűért. Úgy döntöttünk, hogy folytatjuk észak felé az utunkat, mert igazából már nem igazán tudtuk merre is járunk.

- Öt szalag a 15-ből szerintem nem is olyan rossz. Tíz jut a maradék hét párosra. Valakik biztos, hogy fognak inni. Bár Inui alapból úgy találta ki, hogy legalább két páros, igyon abból az izéből.

- Szerencsére nem mi leszünk azok.

- Hallod ezt? – torpantam meg

- Mintha valakik beszélgetnének. – fülelt Echizen is

- Csöndben menjünk közelebb. – tanácsoltam, mire Echizen bólintott

Halkan settenkedve megindultunk a hangok irányába. Ahogy közelebb értünk egyre jobban ki lehetett venni a hangokat. Legalább három-négy ember beszélgetett, azt viszont még nem értettem miről. A nagy settenkedésünk ott vallott kudarcot, hogy elfogyott az erdő. Ugyanis visszaértünk a szálláshoz. Már messziről integettek, amikor megláttak minket.

- Régóta vagytok már itt? – kérdeztem, amikor odaértünk

- Mi kábé egy órája. – mondta Fuji

- Mi nemrég jöttünk. – válaszolta egyszerre Chiaki és Kikamaru

A következő egy órában megjelent még három csapat. Már csak Ami-chanék nem érkeztek meg. De ők a következő órában sem jelentek meg.

- Pedig mostanra már minden csapatnak vissza kellett volna érnie – nézett Inui az órájára

- Lehet, hogy eltévedtek. Nem kéne őket megkeresni? – kérdeztem Inuitól

- De. Nem várunk tovább. Elindulunk megkeresni Kawamurát és Matsuda-sant. – emelte fel a hangját Inui, hogy mindenki hallja – Minden csapat visz magával egy telefont és egyből értesíti a többieket, ha megtalálta őket.

Inui minden csapatnak kiosztott egy-egy mobilt és útnak indultunk.

Vagy fél óra bolyongás után egy mezőn kötöttünk ki. Körülnéztem, de semmit nem láttam. Már épp indultam volna vissza a fák közé amikor Echizen megállított.

- Senpai! Nézd! – mutatott a tisztás túl vége felé

- Mit? – hunyorogtam a megadott irányba

- A füstöt.

- Oh! – láttam meg végre – Megnézzük? – néztem Echizenre, aki egy beleegyező vállrántással válaszolt

Elindultam a füst irányába. A tisztástól pár méterre egy faház állt. Annak a kéményéből szállt fel a füst. Pár méterre a háztól megálltunk és egymásra néztünk. ránézésre Echizen is legalább annyira félt, mint én. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, odasétáltam az ajtóhoz és bekopogtam. Pár másodperccel később kinyílt résnyire az ajtó. Akkora már Echizen ott állt mögöttem.

- Mit akartok? – nézett ki egy öregebb nő

- Két barátomat keresem. Csak azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy nem e látta őket erre felé?

A nő szeme cikázott köztem és Echizen között, végül kitárta az ajtót.

- Gyertek be!

Félénken, de beléptem. Egyből megláttam Ami-chan és Kawamura-kunt, akik két székben ültek nem messze a tűztől.

- Naru-chan! – üdvözölt egy intéssel Ami-chan

- Mindenki titeket keres. Mért nem jöttetek vissza a megbeszélt időre?

- Már ennyi az idő? – nézett az órájára Kawamura-kun – Észre se vettük.

- Oba-chan elmesélt nekünk egy régi történetet. Két szerelmes fiatalról szólt. Olyan romantikus volt.

- Remek, de most már indulnunk kéne. – indultam meg az ajtó felé, Echizen is követte a példám

- Titokban leveleztek. – folytatta Ami-chan az áradozást – Úgy hogy az erdőben rejtették el egymásnak az üzeneteket.

- Tessék? – fordultam vissza

- Ugye, hogy milyen szép történet. És még nincs vége.

- A levelet mindig egy fa ládikába rejtették. – folytatta az öreg hölgy – De aztán egy napon, amikor a lány elment, hogy megnézze szerelme mit üzent, nem volt a megszokott helyen sem a láda sem a levél. Még hónapokig kijárt, de semmi. A lány úgy érezte, hogy a fiú elárulta. Többé nem is hallott róla. Pedig épp meg akartak szökni. – csillant meg egy könnycsepp a szemében

Echizennel egymásra néztünk. Mind a kettőnknek ugyan az járt a fejében. Végül én szólaltam meg.

- Pedig a fiú válaszolt. – mondtam miközben Echizen elkezdett keresgélni a táskában

- Ezt hogy érted? – nézett rám a vénasszony

- Ebbe botlottunk bele az erdőben. – vette elő a dobozt Echizen

Az öreg hölgynek egy pillanatra a lélegzete is elakadt. Majd Echizen átadta neki a dobozt. Ő ünnepélyes lassúsággal nyitotta ki és kezdte el olvasni a levelet. Mire a végére ért már az arcán folytak végig a könnyei.

- Ezt hol találtátok? – kérdezte végül, mi pedig nagyjából megpróbáltuk elmagyarázni. Majd felnevetett – Világ életében ilyen bolond volt. Azt sem tudta megjegyezni, hogy hova rejtjük a levelet.

- Oba-chan volt az a lány? – csodálkozott el őszintén Ami-chan. Azért ez fájt.

Echizen felhívta a többieket, hogy elindultuk vissza a szálláshoz. Inui még kihirdette az eredményt. Echizennel megnyertük az éjszakai versenyt. A nyereményről most se kaptunk felvilágosítást, de mivel már mindenki fáradt volt, így nem is firtattuk a dolgot. Inkább lefeküdtünk aludni. Sajnos ez sem tartott túl sokáig, mert már hat órakor ébresztő volt. Kezdődött a reggeli edzés. Ismét futással kezdtük. Nem is kevéssel. Majd reggeli. További edzés és délutánra mindenki pihenőt kapott. Ami-chanék végre felvehették valamelyik fürdőruhájukat, amit hoztak. Igazából a fiuk közül senkit nem érdekelt, hogy ki milyen ruhában van. Ugyanis Inui elvonult a jegyzeteivel, Momoshiro és Echizen az egyik fa tövében aludtak, Kaidoh elment futni, Eiji és én folytattuk a ping-pong meccsünket, Oishi fene tudja mit csinált, de eltűnt, Fuji pedig Kawamurával teniszezett. Este a lányok elég csalódottan kezdtek el összecsomagolni. Nekem összesen tíz percembe telt mindent bedobálni a kis hátizsákomba, de nekik az indulás előtt két órával el kellett kezdeni a készülődést.

Végülis mire a busz megérkezett már mindenki készen volt. Úgyhogy időben el is indulhattunk. Visszagondolva lightosabbra sikerült ez a hétvége, mint gondoltam. A második napon már nagyon sok lány panaszkodott izomlázra, de nekem semmi bajom se volt. Köszönhetően annak, hogy sok gyakorlatot nem is kellett csinálnom. De ezt majd pótolják a hétvégi edzéseim a teniszcsapattal. Már most irigylem magamat. Az a nyolc ember, akik az éjszaka folyamán kevesebb, mint két szalagot gyűjtöttek össze, a busz hátuljában eszméletlenül heverték ki az indulás előtt beléjük diktált italok hatását. Hazáig fel sem ébredtek. Valahogy mégis sikerült mindenkinek hazaindulnia. Még nekem is.

Már félúton jártam, amikor eszembe jutott, hogy Inui még mindig nem közölte velünk mit is nyertünk igazából. Remélem valami olyat, amit nem ma éjszaka készít el. Nem szeretnék olyan állapotba kerülni, mint azok a szerencsétlenek a buszon. Még a hideg is kiráz. A legjobb az lenne, ha elfelejtené az egészet.


	31. Chapter 31

31. fejezet

Végre itthon

A következő napok a legkevésbé sem teltek unalmasan. Mégis gyorsan repült az idő. Okaa-sant sikerült lebeszélnem a születésnapi buliról. Szerencsére. Bár néhányan így is megtudták. Például Oishi és Eiji. Bármennyire is utálom ezt a felhajtást azért kedves volt, hogy gondoltak rám egy tortával. Annak örültem.

A következő két meccsünket megnyertük és a teniszcsapat is eredményesen zárta le az utolsó két meccsét. Mind a Rokkaku, mind a Rikkai Dai csapatát sikerült megverniük és ez azt jelentette, hogy biztos indulók a Nationalon. Büszke voltam rájuk, hisz mégiscsak ismerem az egész csapatot. A mi edzéseink sokkal durvábbak lettek, mivel a Hyotei ellen ez alkalommal nyernünk kellett. A Bouchoval mindennap késő délutánig maradtunk még edzés után, hogy különböző stratégiákat és újabb edzésterveket dolgozzunk ki. Ezek elég sokat kivettek belőlem. Mindig későn értem haza. A Seigaku teniszcsapatát pedig egy edzőtáborba hívták meg, ahol kiválasztanak majd a sok srác közül egy olyan csapatot, akik az amerikai junior válogatott ellen játszanak majd. Nem volt nekem elég a fáradság, még Koizumi is minden nap hazakísért, miután megtudta, hogy Oishiék nincsenek a suliban. Nem azt mondom, kedvelem a srácot, csak egy idő után rendkívül fárasztó tud lenni. Főleg ha az ember már amúgy is a végkimerülés szélén táncol. Néha már attól tartottam, hogy egy kisebb idegösszeomlás keretén belül mindenkit elküldök egy trópusibb helyre. Szerencsére azért még tudtam magam tartani. De kitudja meddig. Már a negyedik Koizumi társaságában megtett hazaúton kezdett fogyni a cérna. Épp az aznap délelőtti kalandjait mesélte, amiben a legizgalmasabb rész egy matekórai galacsindobálás volt.

- Koizumi – szakítottam félbe annál a résznél, amikor épp a füzetébe rajzolt obszcén rajzokról mesélt – Én örülök, ha megosztod velem a napodat, de azt tedd olyankor, amikor nem vagyok ennyire fáradt. Ilyenkor inkább csak nyugalomra és csendre vágyok.

- Ahogy parancsolod.

- Már rég lejárt az egy hónap, úgyhogy ezt abbahagyhatnád. – mondtam kicsit ingerülten, mert már nagyon idegesített

- Te kérted, hogy maradjak csöndben.

- Igen. Megkértelek, de nem parancsoltam.

- Szőr száll hasogatás. A lényeg ugyan az: hallgassak el végre.

- Én nem így gondoltam.

- Oh, te sose úgy gondolod. Már néha kételkedem abban is, hogy gondolkodsz.

- Mi a fene. Kezd kibújni a szög a zsákból? Csak nem szúrja valami az Úr bögyét? – álltam meg

- Miről beszélsz? El se tudok képzelni olyat, ami zavarhatna. Hisz minden tökéletes.

- Ha most azt várod, hogy tudjam, mi bajod is van igazából, csalódni fogsz, mert fogalmam sincs.

- Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy a saját kis világodon kívül lévő dolgokat észre sem veszed.

- Valahogy úgy érzem, kezdünk átmenni személyeskedésbe.

- Te hoztad szóba a dolgot.

- Ezt értsem úgy, hogy velem van problémád?

- Értheted úgy is.

- Vajon mit tettem, amivel belegázoltam az érzékeny lelki világodba? – nem tudom volt-e jogom veszekedni Koizumival, de mivel nekem mindegy volt le akartam vezetni valahogy a feszültséget és ő pont veszekedni akart, hát belementem

- Semmit nem veszel észre magad körül, aminek nincs valami köze Tezukához.

- Oh, már megint a Tezuka téma. Kettőnk közül nem én vagyok az, aki állandóan Tezukával foglalkozik.

- Na persze.

- Emlékeim szerint távozása óta te többször is szóba hoztad őt, még én eddig egyszer sem.

- Csak azt ne mond, hogy azért, mert hidegen hagy az, hogy elment.

- Természetesen nem hagy hidegen, mert a barátom, akárcsak te. Legalábbis azt hittem, hogy barátok vagyunk.

- Barátok, mi? És mi van, ha én nem csak a barátod akarok lenni.

- Azt hiszem én leszögeztem a legelején, hogy részemről barátságon kívül más nem lehet.

- Ezen kívül még elég sok mindent mondtál.

- Hova akarsz kilyukadni? – kezdett tényleg elönteni a düh

- Oda, hogy túl önző vagy ahhoz, hogy észrevegyél magadon kívül bárki mást.

- Ez nem igaz.

- Jaj, bocsánat, tényleg vannak olyan emberek, akik megtisztelő figyelmedet élvezhetik.

- Ezzel már megint mire célzol? – kezdett eltűnni az a vékony fal, ami eddig bennem tartotta az összes ideget, ami az elmúlt pár hétben gyülemlett fel

- Ezt inkább nem mondom ki. – mondta és olyan tekintettel mért végig rajtam, amit az ember maximum a legrosszabb örömlányokra tartogat

Na, itt dőlt le a már említett falnak a maradéka is. Akkora pofont kevertem le neki, amekkorára csak tellett az erőmből.

- Most takarodj innen. – mondtam remegő hangon – Nem akarlak látni.

Az arckifejezéséből ítélve rájött, hogy ezzel már túl messzire ment, de már rég nem érdekelt, hogy mit gondol.

- Sajnálom Naru-chan. Én…

- Nem érdekel! – szakítottam félbe – Takarodj a szemem elől.

- De…

- Menj! – olyan szemekkel néztem rá, ami meggyőzte róla, hogy mégis csak jobb lenne elmenni, úgyhogy így is tett

Néztem, ahogy gyors léptekkel eltűnik a következő sarok mögött.

Ilyen állapotban nem akartam még hazamenni, mert Okaa-sannak egyből feltűnt volna. Úgyhogy inkább besétáltam a néhány méterre lévő játszótérre. Leültem a korlátra és onnan néztem, ahogy a kisgyerekek fociznak a füvön. A nap lemenőben volt. Gyönyörű volt, ahogy beszínezte az ég alját. Ez nagyjából le is nyugtatott. Épp indulni akartam, amikor valaki mögém lépett. Koizumi csak nem adja fel?

- Mondtam már, hogy hagyj békén! Nagyon nincs hozzád hangulatom.

- Bocsánat nem hallottam, de akkor majd visszajövök később.

Majdnem lelestem a korlátról a lendülettől, ahogy próbáltam megfordulni.

- Te-Tezuka?

- Azt se tudod, kihez beszélsz, de ilyen hangot ütsz meg? Ez nem szép dolog. – csóválta a fejét

- Te mit keresel itt? – nyögtem ki

- Elmenjek? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Ne. – morogtam halkan

- Tessék?

- Ma jöttél vissza? – váltottam inkább témát

- Nem, már egy hete.

- Egy hete? És hol voltál eddig? Karanténban?

- Az edzőtáborban.

- Oh! – sütöttem le szemem – És? Hogy van a kezed? Bár gondolom már úgyis teljesen meggyógyult, ha már egyszer itthon vagy.

- Nem.

- Mi nem? – értetlenkedtem

- Még nem gyógyult meg. – fejtette ki az én kedvemért

- Akkor, hogy tudtál játszani a táborban?

- Nem tudtam.

- Akkor szurkolni mentél? Milyen jó fej Boucho vagy. Bíztatod a csapatod.

- Nem igazán.

- Én se néztem ki belőled, de már egyre kevésbé értem a dolgot.

- Nem meglepő.

- Ezzel mire célzol?

- Szerintem inkább térjünk vissza az előző témához.

- Lehet, hogy jobban jársz. – zsörtölődtem – Szóval mit kerestél a táborban, ha nem szívjóságból mentél?

- Mi az Tezuka csak nem számonkérést tart a barátnőd? – jelent meg Atobe és persze Kabaji

- De jó, hogy te is itt vagy? – köszöntöttem Atobét

- Valaki ma nincs túl jó hangulatban. – vont le egy gyors következtetést

- Bocsánatáért esedezem. Kijavítanám a hibám. Mily nemes okból tisztelt meg minket a fényes társaságával a kiváló Atobe Keigo? – valószínűleg ezt is a rossz napomnak tudta be, úgyhogy inkább figyelmen kívül hagyott

- Az edző úrral kívánok beszélni.

- Milyen edzővel? – értetlenkedtem, mire ő rám nézett majd Tezukára mutatott, erre én is Tezukára néztem

- Na ezért voltam az edzőtáborban. – szólalt meg végül Tezuka

- Azt hiszem, most hazamegyek. – reagáltam le okosan a helyzetet

- Megvárhatnál. Nem hiszem, hogy olyan sokáig tartana. – nézett Atobéra

- Csak egy perc az egész.

Vállat vontam és nekidőltem a közeli kerítésnek. Kabaji nem messze állt tőlem. Atobe és Tezuka pedig arrébb sétáltak néhány lépést, hogy nyugodtan beszélgethessenek.

- Beválasztottak a csapatba? – kezdeményeztem egy beszélgetést Kabajival

- Nem! – válaszolta

Lehet, hogy nem volt hosszú életű beszélgetés, de életemben először hallottam, hogy Kabaji mást is mond azon kívül, hogy „usu". Ez egy lépés az emberiségnek.

- És Atobét? – erre csak bólintott.

Itt ért véget a beszélgetés, de szerencsére a srácok tényleg hamar végeztek, így nem kellett sokáig „beszélgetnem" Kabajival.

- Mehetünk. – lépett elém Tezuka

- Remek. – löktem el magam a kerítéstől – Egy élmény volt Kabaji. Sziasztok! – intettem és már indultam is meg kifelé a parkból

- Történt valami érdekes még nem voltam?

- Beálltam egy szerzetesrendbe, kopaszra borotváltam a fejem és megváltottam a Világot. Közben pedig felvettem az Osonó-Soson becenevet.

- Szóval nem igazán.

- Irigylem az asszociációs képességeidet.

- Tudom, hogy nem kéne, de mégis megkérdezem. Mit tettem, amivel így magamra haragítottalak?

- Semmit.

- Tehát a semmiért vagy dühös rám?

- Igen.

- Sajnálom, de attól félek nem értelek.

- Nem meglepő.

- Egy-egy. Dühös vagy még?

- Eddig se voltam rád dühös, csak nagyon fáradt.

- Szóval Koizumira vagy dühös?

- Ezt honnan veszed? – lepődtem meg a jól informáltságán

- Amikor jöttem, azt mondtad, hogy nem akarod látni.

- Ja. Igen, egy kicsit összekaptunk… Várjunk csak. Én nevet nem mondtam.

- Azt nem, de láttam, amikor elment.

- Szóval leskelődtél utánunk egy bokor mögül?

- Nem.

- Hát akkor?

- Nem bokor volt, hanem egy fa.

- Ez jó.

- Mi? – lepődött meg őszintén

- Hétfőn elterjesztem a suliban az új beceneved. A Kukkolós Tezuka.

- Ez elég gyenge.

- Nem vagyok túl jó a rögtönzésben.

- Azt látom.

- Ha-ha-ha.

- Holnap mit csinálsz? – kérdezte már a kapunk előtt

- Holnap szombat. Tehát délig alszom és utána sziesztázom egész nap. Legalábbis ez a szokásos terv, csak sajnos az elmúlt pár hónapban ezt kábé kétszer tudtam átvinni a gyakorlatba is.

- Értem, akkor kilencre érted megyek.

- Remek. – reagáltam nem túl lelkesen – Hova megyünk?

- Öltözz sportosan.

- És újra remek. Tehát nem egy „sziesztázós, nyugodt" napot tervezel, hanem egy „izzadós, tüdőkiköpőst". Persze csak ha jól értem?

- Jól érted.

- Hurrá. Lenne még egy utolsó kérdésem.

- Halljuk.

- Mért pont én?

- Mért ne?

- Nincs más, akit jobban utálsz, hogy szombaton szívathasd?

- De van, csak ő nem ér rá holnap.

- Valld be inkább, hogy csak a társaságomra vágysz.

- Lehet! – vonta meg a vállát és hagyott magamra

- Én is örültem… Neked is jó éjszakát, Tezuka. Akkor majd holnap. – ezt már a sötétségnek mondtam

- Kihez beszélsz Naru-chan? – jelent meg mögöttem Okaa-san

- Úristen! Okaa-san a frászt hozod rám. Légy szíves és ne settenkedj még egyszer így mögém

- Nem szoktam settenkedni. – húzta össze a szemöldökét rosszallóan – Amúgy pedig mért beszélsz magadban.

- Nem beszéltem magamban. – ez volt az igazság, mert magamban zsörtölődtem, és nem beszéltem

- Ennyire hiányzik már Tezuka-kun? – vigyorodott el Okaa-san én pedig jobb ötlet híján bevetettem a Tezuka módszert

- Lehet! – vontam vállat és otthagytam

Tapasztalatból tudom, hogy ez a válasz úgy meglepi a másik felet, hogy úgyse hiszi el.


	32. Chapter 32

32. fejezet

Egy új barát

Másnap reggel, mint sejthető volt nehezen ébredtem. Valószínűleg a reggelt Tezuka és az édesanyja gyakori csuklással kezdték.

- Ohajó! – léptem be végül a konyhába

- Megint ilyen korán? – csodálkozott Okaa-san – Csak nem megint edzeni mész a fiukkal? – élcelődött

- Nem, az csak holnap lesz, és kérlek, nem mond ilyen hangsúllyal azt, hogy a fiukkal.

- Akkor ma hová mész?

Nyitottam volna a szám, hogy válaszoljak, de rájöttem, hogy nem tudok.

- Nem tudom. – mondtam végül

Okaa-san hátrahagyva mosogatni valóját felém fordult.

- Hogy-hogy nem tudod? – kérdezte kifürkészhetetlen arccal

- Most mire gondolsz? – ijedtem meg, de nagyon

- Csak nem randizni mész?

- Nem! – vágtam rá egyből, de aztán elgondolkoztam – Azt hiszem nem.

- Azt hiszed?

- Nem hiszem, hogy egy randira hívást úgy fejeznének be, hogy öltözz sportosan.

- Vannak extrém randik is.

- Okaa-san! – kezdtem fáradtan – Ez nem egy randi. Ez inkább csak egy olyan edzés féle.

- Azt hittem edzeni holnap mész.

- A holnapi más edzés lesz, más emberekkel. A mai… Ezt nehéz elmagyarázni. – adtam fel a magyarázkodást

- Hát még megérteni – tért vissza fejcsóválva a mosogatni valóhoz – És ki a mai áldozat? – kérdezte már háttal nekem

- Én.

- A fiúra gondoltam.

- Egyáltalán honnan veszed, hogy fiú?

- Ha egy lányról lenne, szó nem hiszem, hogy lezajlott volna az előző beszélgetés közöttünk.

- Ez igaz. – ismertem el

- Szóval ki az?

- Tezuka. – mondtam a legrosszabbra számítva és érzésem szerint fülig vörösen

Végülis nem szólalt meg, de mindennél többet mondott az a tányér, ami ezernyi apró darabra tört szét a konyha kövén. Szerencsére ezek után ejtettük a témát. Befejeztem a reggelimet és elmentem a szobámba felöltözni. Az utasításokat követve sportosan öltöztem. Nem mintha amúgy magas sarkúba tipegnék minden nap. De most tényleg nem öltöztem nagyon ki. Egy sort a melegre való tekintettel és egy póló. Okaa-san biztos gutaütést kap, majd ha meglát. Még a szobámban voltam, amikor csengettek. Lerohantam a földszintre nehogy Okaa-san nyisson ajtót.

- Majd én kinyitom. – mondtam, amikor megláttam kirobogni a konyhaajtón, mire felém fordult mosolyogva

- Rend… Hogy nézel te ki? – kerekedtek el a szemei

Nem válaszoltam. Inkább az ajtóhoz léptem és kinyitottam. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre nem Tezuka állt velem szemben.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt mosolyogva Koizumi

- Te mit keresel itt? – kérdeztem őszinte megdöbbenéssel

- Látom még dühös vagy. – hervadt le arcáról a mosoly

- De mit keresel itt?

- Én szeretnék bocsánatot kérni a tegnapiért. – mondta esdeklő arccal

- Nem hiszem, hogy ennyi elég. – ráztam meg a fejemet

- Nem beszélhetnénk meg?

- Máskor.

- De…

- Most nem érek rá, de máskor megbeszéljük rendben?

- Gondolom nincs más választásom?

- Nem nagyon.

- Akkor holnap?

- Hétfőn.

- Rendben. – indult volna meg, de Tezuka pont ekkor lépett be a kertkapun.

- Oh. Már értem mért nem érsz rá. – mondta gúnyosan

Ezt nem hiszem el. Még ő van megsértődve rám. Inkább nem is válaszoltam. Nem is mintha tudtam volna mit.

- Mi megyünk. – fordultam Okaa-sanhoz, aki egész eddig az ajtóban állt és most nagyon tudálékos arccal nézett vissza rám

Utálom, amikor ilyen arcot vág. Ilyenkor félek tőle. Olyan mintha tudna valamit, amit én nem. A tudás pedig hatalom. A hatalom pedig nem jó. Főleg ha nem a te kezedben van. A filozófiai elmefuttatásokban mindig is jó voltam.

- Gyerünk! – intettem inkább Tezukának és kiviharzottam a kapun. Csak akkor szólaltam meg újra, amikor kiértünk az utcából. Kell a biztonságos távolság a szülőktől. – Szóval hova megyünk? – kérdeztem Tezukától rosszat sejtve. Mióta az ajtóban megláttam a hátán a tenisz táskát, féltem tőle, hogy mi vár rám. De azért még reménykedtem. A Seigakus fiuk azt mondták, hogy Tezukánál mindig van ütő. Hátha valami mást tervez csak hozta magával a biztonság kedvéért.

- Teniszezni.

Összetört a gyermek álom. Azt mondják a remény hal meg utoljára. Ebben az esetben a remény már meghalt. Akkor most mi következik?

- Sajnos nem hoztam teniszütőt. Kár, hogy nem szóltál előbb. – próbáltam újraéleszteni szegény reményt

- Ne aggódj, neked is hoztam.

Hogy te milyen rendes vagy.

- Szóval pontosan hova megyünk? – adtam meg magam a jelen helyzetnek

- Atobe felajánlotta az egyik pályáját. Oda megyünk.

- Remek. Akkor ma vele is találkoznom kell.

- Úgy néz ki.

- Remek. Tudtam reggel, hogy nem szabad felkelnem.

- Már késő elkezdeni gondolkozni.

- Lehet haza kéne mennem. Elkezdtél poénkodni és ez az armageddon kezdetét is jelentheti.

- Ki mondta, hogy vicceltem? – kérdezte komoly képpel

- Senki, de nagyon ajánlom. – néztem rá nagyon csúnyán

Ez az én „Tezukám". A kedvesség mintaképe. Ki ne vágyna egy ilyen barátra? Hát össze tudnék írni egy kisebb listát. És én lennék a legelején. Még jó, hogy már megtanultam Tezuka beszólogatásait figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ez azért is nagy erény a társaságában, mert az ember sohasem tudhatja, hogy mi az, amit komolyan gondol és mi az, amit nem. Ha nem foglalkozok vele, akkor nem is tudok rosszul reagálni. És ez már fél siker.

A továbbiakban inkább hozzá sem szóltam és ő sem kezdeményezett semmilyen típusú beszélgetést. Így maradék utunkat a csendes harmónia jellemezte.

Mikor odaértünk Atobe már a kapuban várt minket.

- Késtetek. – förmedt Tezukára a házigazda

- Tezuka sokáig sminkelt. – mondtam mire Atobe rám nézett és végig mért

- Te meg, hogy nézel ki? – kérdezte némi undorral az arcán – Így be nem teszed a lábad a teniszpályámra. Sőt a birtokomra sem.

- Most mi bajod van a ruhámmal? – néztem végig magamon

- Az, hogy pórias. – mondta nemes egyszerűséggel

- És az akkora baj?

- Az.

- Hát akkor sajnálom Tezuka. Ma nem játszom veled. – indultam volna haza, de Atobe megállított

- Rendben ma kivételt teszek. A birtokra beléphetsz, de a pályára nem, amíg nem veszel fel valami más ruhát.

- Akkor ugyan ott tartunk, mert nem hoztam magammal másik ruhát. – tártam szét a karjaimat

- Gyere utánam! – mondta és elindult

Tezukára néztem, aki intett, hogy menjek előre. Mivel nem volt sok választásom, elindultam Atobe és Kabaji után. Végül egy ajtó előtt álltunk meg a hármadik vagy negyedik emelet környékén. Atobe benyitott a tök sötét szobába. És előre engedett. Hát nem tök udvarias? Mikor felkapcsolta a villanyt leesett az állam. Egy hatalmas szoba képe tárult elénk, amiben falnyi tükrök voltak és rengeteg női ruha. Atobe vagy transzfesztita vagy imád női ruhákat gyűjteni.

- Erre – indult meg a sorok között. – Ezek közül választhatsz. – állt meg a teniszruháknál – És szerintem valami olyan ruhát is kereshetsz, amiben majd haza mehetsz. – mért újra végig

- Köszi. – mosolyogtam rá cseppet se kedvesen, mire ő felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem mondott semmit

- Kint megvárunk. – indultak meg kifelé

- Remek! – mondtam már csak magamnak és kelletlenül kutatni kezdtem a ruhák között.

Végül egy szolid kék felsős, fehér szoknyás ruhát választottam. Volt egy-két hajmeresztő darab is a fogasokon. Kíváncsi lennék, hogy ezeket Atobe személyesen szerezte-e be. Mert ha igen akkor kicsit át kell róla formálnom a véleményem. Bevonultam az egyik próbafülkébe átöltözni és utána Atobe tanácsára kicsit körülnéztem a többi ruha között is. Bár erős volt a kísértés, hogy azért se tegyem, de úgy döntöttem, hogy ma nincs kedvem csatázni. Ha ennyire érdekli, mi van rajtam, akkor legyen boldog. Körülbelül fél óra után léptem ki a szobából. A fiuk pedig ott álltak az ajtó előtt immáron Risával kibővülve, aki egyből intett nekem, amikor meglátott. Atobe végig mért, majd enyhe grimasszal az arcán megszólalt.

- Máris jobb. – mondta száraz hangon és elindult. Mi pedig követtük.

Az egyik pályához vezetett minket és ott leült a Tezuka térfelén lévő fedett kispadra. Risa pedig a másikra

Tezuka oda dobta nekem a labdát, hogy kezdjek. Én meg is tettem. Dühös voltam Atobéra. És ezt le akartam vezetni. Minden erőmet beleadtam a szervámba. Ő pedig simán fogadta. Ezt még visszaütöttem azután ő befagyott.

- Most mi van? – kérdeztem

- Semmi.

- Akkor mért nem ütötted vissza?

- Féltettem a karom.

- Mi? – értetlenkedtem

- Inui mesélte, hogy velük edzettél, de nem gondoltam, hogy ennyit fejlődtél erőlétileg. Kicsit finomabban is lehet. Még sérült vagyok.

- Bocsánat – mondtam kis bűntudattal.

Teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy Tezuka sérült, nem mintha valaha is gondoltam volna, hogy én túl erőset tudnék neki ütni. Hisz mielőtt elment még Echizennel is játszott és hát valljuk be őszintén, a kölyök sokkal jobb nálam.

- Semmi gond. Újra. – dobta vissza a labdát

Most kezdtem csak rájönni, hogy Tezuka mért is engem hívott el és mért nem valamelyik csapattársát vagy esetleg Atobét, aki úgyis kéznél lenne. Ők túl erősek egy rehabilitációs meccshez. Gondolta, majd én a gyenge nő pont jó leszek. Úgy látszik tévedett. A későbbiekben már nem dühből ütöttem és így gyengébbeket is. Ezekkel már nem volt problémája Tezukának. Örülök, hogy tudtam tenni valamit a lelki üdvéért.

Hazafelé már az Atobe által felajánlott ruhában mentem. Hamar megbántam, hogy így döntöttem, mert az arcán lévő önelégült vigyor újra felbosszantott. Aztán útközben az a probléma is felmerült bennem, hogy mi lesz, ha ezt Okaa-san meglátja? Épp ezen rágódtam, amikor Tezuka az út alatt először megszólalt. Már majdnem el is felejtettem, hogy nem egyedül vagyok.

- Hétfőn megyünk együtt?

- Hova? – értetlenkedtem gondolatmenetemből alig felocsúdva

- Iskolába.

- Ja! Persze. – legyintettem – Várjunk csak. Csak nem félsz egyedül bemenni az iskolába? – vigyorodtam el

- Nem félek. Csak nincs kedvem.

- Akkor, ha jól értem most az mondod, az én társaságomra vágysz? – ütöttem tovább a vasat

- Lehet – vont vállat

- Lehet?

- Lehet

Nem éreztem értelmét újra megkérdezni, mert nem számítottam nagyobb szóválasztékra e témában tőle. De azért ez is jól esett tőle.

- Köszönöm. – hagytam inkább annyiban

- Mit? – húzta fel a fél szemöldökét

- A lehetet. Azt is mondhattad volna, hogy „nem, csak nincs más" vagy valami hasonlót.

- Mondhattam volna, de akkor nem hiszem, hogy velem jönnél.

- Nyomós érv, de azért én mégis köszönöm. – mosolyodtam el, mire ő ismét felhúzta a szemöldökét – Most mi van?

- Mióta haza jöttem most először láttalak nem dühöngeni.

- Te ezt így számon tartod? – döbbentem meg

- Nem.

Már nem tudtam hova tenni ezt a beszélgetést, úgyhogy inkább nem is feszegettem tovább a dolgot.

Hétfőn, ahogy megbeszéltük Tezukával együtt mentünk be az iskolába. Ő elment isten tudja hová én pedig a tetőre. Úgy helyezkedtem, hogy lássam a teniszpályákat és nézhessem az edzésüket, de terveimnek hamar végett vetettek. Ugyanis alighogy elhelyezkedtem már nyílt is az ajtó és legnagyobb bánatomra Koizumi lépett ki rajta. Tudom, hogy azt mondtam, hogy ma beszélünk, de azért titkon reménykedtem benne, hogy nem futunk össze.

- Szia! – köszönt, mire biccentettem, amit a düh jelének vehetett – Neked nem kell beszélned csak hallgass meg. Kérlek!

- Beszélj! – mondtam véletlenül se felé fordulva

- Amikor év elején az osztálytársaim áradoztak róla, hogy milyen szép és intelligens lány jött a suliba, akkor hibbantnak tartottam őket. Hagyd, hogy végig mondjam – tette hozzá, amikor látta, hogy közbe akarok szólni – Úgy gondoltam nem létezik olyan, akiért az ember annyira oda lehet, hogy még aludni sem tud, mert ő jár a fejében. Egyszerűen lehetetlennek tartottam elképzelni, hogy valakit jobban féltsek, tiszteljek és szeressek, mint a saját életem. De aztán megláttalak egyik nap a folyosón. Olyan volt, mintha egy angyalt látnék, aki hozzám jött, hogy megváltoztassa az életem. Tudtam, hogy ha az az egoista bunkó maradok, aki eddig voltam, soha nem fog még csak hozzám se szólni. Ekkor olyan dolgot tettem, amiről előtte nem hittem, hogy lehetetlen. Megváltoztam egy lányért. Érted. Azt hittem azzal, ha ez sikerül, akkor megkaphatlak. De tévedtem. Később jöttem csak rá, hogy nem is változtam meg igazán. Különben rájöttem volna, hogy annyival, hogy kedvesebb vagyok néhány emberrel, nem nyerhetem el a szerelmed. Ha én lennék a világon legrendesebb és legkedvesebb srác, te akkor se engem választanál. És azért voltam akkora tapló, mert erre rájöttem és rettenetesen fájt. – fejezte be végül

- Koizumi. Én… Én nem tudom, mit mondjak. – dadogtam zavarodottan

- Hogy igazam van-e vagy sem abban, hogy bármit tehetek, akkor sem fogsz úgy szeretni, ahogy én téged.

- Igazad van. – sütöttem le a szemem

- Ne legyen bűntudatod – mondta csillogó szemmel – Azért barátok maradunk?

- Persze. – bólintottam

Majd leült mellém és bámult előre némán. Úgy tíz perc után szólalt újra meg.

- Szerencsés srác ez a Tezuka Kunimitsu.

- Mért? – kerestem meg a szememmel a kerítést támasztó Tezukát. Nem öltözött át csak lement megnézni az edzést.

- Hogy őt szereti az a lány, akiről az iskola háromnegyede csak álmodozni mer.

- Ki? – kaptam fel a fejem, mire homlokon pöckölt

- Az, aki most is féltékeny, csak mert azt hitte, hogy egy másik lányról beszélek.

- Nem álmodozik rólam az iskola háromnegyede, nem vagyok féltékeny és főleg nem szeretem. – morogtam átkarolt a térdeimnek nyomva az államat

- Na persze.

- Nézz rá. Egoista, hűvös, goromba…

- …és jóképű – tette hozzá

- Attól, mert valaki jól néz ki még nem lesz értékesebb számomra. Ezt te tudhatod a legjobban.

- Szóval szerinted jól nézek ki? – kérdezte vigyorogva

- Soha nem mondtam, hogy nem.

- Akkor összegezzük. Nem azért szereted Tezukát…

- Nem szeretem. – vágtam közbe

- Jó feltételezzük, hogy szereted.

- Ne feltételezzünk ilyeneket.

- Mi lenne, ha hagynád, hogy végig mondjam, amit szeretnék, anélkül, hogy beleszólsz?

- Mond.

- Szóval. Nem azért szereted Tezukát, mint a lányok nagy része. Sőt azt sem tudod megmondani, hogy mért szereted. Hanem egyszerűen csak így van és kész. És ez a legrosszabb a szerelemben. Erősebb nálad vagy az akaratodnál. Bármit teszel, úgyis legyőz. Szóval nyugodtan bevallhatod nekem. Ettől nem látlak majd gyengébbnek.

- Mikor lettél pszichomókus?

- Mióta elértem, hogy már nem tagadod.

- Minek tagadjam, úgyse hiszed el?

- Tehát akkor szereted? – inkább mondta, mint kérdezte

Talán… Egy kicsit. – suttogtam


	33. Chapter 33

33. fejezet

Európa

A beszélgetésünk után Koizumi magamra hagyott a gondolataimmal. Mit számít az, hogy most mit érzek Tezuka iránt. Néhány hét múlva úgyis elhagyom Japánt és Tezukát. Még ha maradnék is, akkor se hiszem, hogy lenne bármi esélyem Tezukánál. Ő magán és a teniszen kívül szerintem senkit se tudna szeretni. Mennyire tudom irigyelni ezért. Sosem fog szenvedni egy viszonzatlan szerelemtől. Bár egy beteljesülttől sem. Jelenleg elfogadnám ezt az áldozatot is, ha cserébe tiszta szívemből mondhatnám, hogy nem érzek iránta semmit. Igazából nem Koizumival folytatott beszélgetésem vezetett rá a tényre. Már rég tudtam, de úgy éreztem, ha nem mondom ki, akkor nem is válik igazzá. Viszont most kimondtam és kiderült, hogy tévedtem. Semmivel sem másabb. Jó kicsit cikibb, hogy Koizumi tudja, de nem érzem úgy, hogy elindítottam egy megállíthatatlan lavinát a pusztulás felé. Inkább úgy érzem, hogy túl sokat agyalok ezen a témán. Hiányoznak már azok a zsúfolt és gondterhelt napok, amikor időm se volt ilyeneken gondolkodni. De mostanság állandóan eszembe jut és elfog egy szorongó érzés.

- Elég az érzelgőséből. – álltam fel – Úristen. Már magamban beszélek miatta. Lehet, hogy ez már lassan kóros?

- Talán még kezeltethető. – szólalt meg mögöttem Oishi, mire én halálra rémültem

- Úristen! Oishi ne csinálj még egyszer ilyet. Majdnem szívrohamot kaptam.

- Bocsánat! Legközelebb kopogok. – szánta ironikusnak

- Megköszönném. Amúgy mit keresel itt?

- Gondoltam levegőzöm kicsit az órák előtt. Nem tudtam, hogy ez már a te személyes rezidenciád. – válaszolta kicsit sértődötten

- Úgy értettem, hogy nem edzésen kéne lenned?

- Vége.

- Már?

- Mindjárt becsöngetnek.

- Mi? – néztem az órámra – Úristen. Már ennyi az idő? Rohannom kell.

Szerencsére még csengő előtt sikerült beszélnem Okita-sensei-jel és még az órára is időben értem be. Nem mintha bárkit is érdekelt volna, hogy mikor tűnök fel. Mindenkit lefoglalt Tezuka. Alig tudtam leülni a helyemre, mert mindenki körülötte ácsorgott és kérdezgették. Nem válaszolgatott túl aktívan. De hát ez nem meglepő, ő Tezuka. Senki sem várt tőle többet. A csengő végül megmentett, mindkettőnket.

Továbbiakban a nap elég unalmasan telt. Számomra. De nem Tezuka számára. Őt minden szünetben letámadták kérdésekkel. Bár vele is csak addig foglalkoztak, míg be nem jött az utolsó órára Okita-sensei.

- Mielőtt még megkezdeném, az órát tennem kell két bejelentést. Az első, hogy Tezuka-kun újra köztünk van, de gondolom ez mindenkinek feltűnt. A másikról pedig nem tudom, hányan tudtok, de – nézett rám, én viszont lesütöttem a tekintetemet – Sakamoto-san a nyári szünet után már nem tér vissza az iskolánkba, ugyanis családjával Európába költözik. – hangos beszélgetésbe kezdtek az osztálytársaim és gondolom sokan engem néztek, de én továbbra is csak az asztalomat bámultam. Akkor kezdjük az órát. Ja, és még mielőtt el nem felejtem. Ma óra után Sakamoto és Tezuka takarít. És most nézzük a házi feladatot.

Az óra további része a tanmenet szerint zajlott. Sokszor hátrafordultak felém az osztálytársaim, de próbáltam tudomást sem venni róluk. Többé-kevésbé sikerült is. Viszont az óra után Tezuka sorsára jutottam. Letámadtak és mindenféle kérdésekkel bombáztak. De még arra sem tudtam válaszolni, hogy melyik országba költözünk, nehogy olyan kérdésekre például, hogy milyen színű lesz a szobám fala. Én nem tudom, hogy az ilyeneket az emberek honnan szülik.

Végül mindenki elment vagy klubfoglalkozásra, vagy pedig haza. Kivéve Tezuka meg én. Mi maradtunk takarítani. Úgy tízpercnyi söprögetés után Tezuka letette a söprűt és bekapcsolta a tv-t.

- Te mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem megütközve

Tezuka ellógja a takarítás. Mi történt?

- Lesz egy műsor, amit meg akarok nézni.

- És akkor ki fog takarítani?

- Majd utána megcsinálom.

- De nekem edzésem van.

- Egyedül megcsinálom.

- Mi a fene az, ami ennyire fontos?

- Ez! – mondta és leült a tv-vel szemben

Egy középkorúnál talán kicsit idősebb férfi beszélt, az amerikai junior teniszválogatottról. Mint ne mondjak tök érdekfeszítő volt. Behívogatta a csapattagokat, akiktől aztán a sajtó kérdezhetett is. A harmadik újságírót ismertem. Az az ember volt, aki mindegyik Seigakus teniszmeccsen kint szokott lenni a fényképezős nővel együtt. A legfiatalabb sráctól kérdezett valamit Echizennel kapcsolatban, mire az kikelt magából.

- Nem tudtam, hogy Echizennek külföldön is van rajongótábora. – jegyeztem meg mikor a gyerek végzett – Valami gond van? – kérdeztem Tezuka gondterhelt arcát látva

- Nem, nincs. – mondta és lekapcsolta a tévét, majd felvette a seprűjét és folytatta a takarítást

Inkább témát váltottam, mert valamiből éreztem, hogy úgysem fog ennél többet mondani.

- Tezuka?

- Hmm?

- Emlékszel arra, amikor elmentél Németországba?

- Még igen. Talán 15-20 év és elfelejtem.

- Úgy értem. Emlékszel arra, miről beszélgettünk?

- Mire gondolsz?

- Ugye tudod, hogy nem akarom kimondani?

- Tudom.

- Emlékszel rá, hogy már akkor mondtam, hogy elköltözünk.

- Emlékszem.

- Rendben. – nem akartam, hogy Tezuka ne emlékezzen és ezért dühös legyen rám, ahogy én voltam, mert nem mondta meg, hogy elmegy Németországba. Igaz az sem volt jogos részemről. – Maradsz edzésen? – váltottam témát

- Nem van egy kis dolgom ma délután.

- Aha.

- Mért kérdezted?

- Csak, hogy beszélgessünk valamiről – füllentettem

- Ha azért kérdezted volna a csalódott „aha" lemarad a végéről.

- Nekem nem tűnt fel, hogy az egy csalódott „aha" lett volna, inkább egy értem, mennyi takarítani való van még „aha"-nak szántam.

- Aha.

Úgy döntöttem ezt a beszélgetést tovább nem folytatom, mert még a végén rávesz, hogy bevalljam, hogy tényleg egy csalódott „aha" volt. Abban reménykedtem, hogy Tezuka marad a délutáni edzésen is és mehettünk volna együtt haza. De ezt nem akarom bevallani neki. Nekem is van önbecsülésem vagy legalábbis valami hasonlóm.

Mikor befejeztük a takarítást Tezuka a dolgára, én pedig edzésre mentem. Átöltöztem és bemasíroztam a terembe. Azt vártam, hogy mindenki már játszik, de nem. Álltak és beszélgettek, egészen addig, amíg meg nem látták, hogy megjöttem. Na, akkor mindenki csöndben maradt. Ekkor támadt egy olyan érzésem, hogy rólam beszéltek. Általában azt mondanám, hogy csak üldözési mániám van, de mostanában már kezdek hinni magamban. Úgy döntöttem nem kérdezősködöm, majd megmondják mi van, ha nem akkor meg nem érdekel. Ebben az iskolában már sokan kibeszéltek. Ez már annyira nem hat meg. Úgyis pár hét múlva itt hagyom az egészet. Végül a Boucho jött oda hozzám.

- Sakamoto, igaz az amit Ami-chan mondott?

- Gondolom, mert Ami-chan nem nagyon szokott hazudni. Amúgy miről van szó?

- Nyáron elköltözöl Európába.

- Oh! – sok mindenkire számítottam, hogy majd felháborodik ezen, de valahogy a röplabda csapat nem jutott eszembe. Pedig elég logikus lett volna. Oishiékre már lelkiekben felkészültem, de erre nem számítottam. Nem mintha nagyon fel kéne készülni egy ilyenre. – Igen, igaz. De ez a bajnokság még az előtt véget ér, hogy el kéne mennem.

- Az is több mint a semmi. – vont vállat a Boucho – Akkor készüljünk. Még van egy nagyon fontos meccsünk, amit mindenképp meg kell nyernünk. Gyerünk. Bemelegítés. Tíz kör az udvaron. – adta ki az utasítást, mire mindenki megindult

Az első öt körömet magányosan futottam. Hogy őszinte legyek örültem a nyugalomnak, de Ami-chan végül úgy döntött, hogy mégis csak veszi a fáradságot és megtisztel társaságával.

- Mért nem mondtad el előbb? Azt hittem barátok vagyunk. És mégis az egész osztállyal együtt kellett megtudnom.

- Senkinek se mondtam még el Ami-chan. Nem tudtam, hogy kezdjek bele, így inkább nem is szóltam. Még Oishi és Eiji sem tudta, máig. Tehát az egyik első voltál, aki megtudta.

- Persze, harminc másik emberrel együtt.

- Most ezért akarsz velem összeveszni a maradék pár hétre?

- Nem. Ha össze akarnék veszni veled, akkor ide sem jöttem volna. Csak egy kis bűntudatot akarok kelteni benned és elérni egy bocsánatkérést.

- Ha ez segít, akkor van bűntudatom és tényleg nagyon sajnálom.

- Rendben. Csak még egy kérdés.

- Halljuk.

- Tezuka is ma tudta meg?

- Nem, ő nem. – sütöttem le bűnbánóan a szemem

- Hála Isten legalább ezt nem cseszted el.

- Tessék? – kaptam fel a fejem

- Már csak az kellett volna, hogy az utolsó közös heteitek újabb veszekedéssel teljenek.

- „Utolsó közös heteink"? – visszhangoztam félig meglepett, félig döbbent hangon

- Amit még Tezukával tölthetsz. Ajánlom, használd ki. Nem gyakran van az ember életében olyan kapcsolat, mint a tietek.

- Az biztos, csak nem hiszem, hogy ugyan olyan típusú kapcsolatra gondolunk.

- Most nincs kedvem belemenni egy ilyen vitába. Mind a ketten tudjuk mi az igazság.

- Lehet nekem is egy kérdésem? – kérdeztem már igen csak lihegve

- Persze. – lepődött meg kicsit

- Hány körnél tartunk, mert én nem számoltam?

- Fogalmam sincs, de majd megállunk, amikor a többiek is.

- Ők már megálltak.

- Ó. Akkor végeztünk. – álltunk meg mi is

- Sakamoto, Matsuda! – üvöltött az edző, amikor beléptünk a terembe – Hol voltatok eddig? A többiek már rég bejöttek. Mindkettőtöknek még tíz kör, hogy javuljon a sebességetek.

Nem volt mit tenni. Visszafordultunk és lefutottunk még tíz kört. Ezzel, jóval előbb végeztünk, így a fejlődéssel elégedett volt a Sensei és beszállhattunk a melegítésbe a többiekhez. Hosszú és kemény edzés volt, és épp ezért kiélveztem minden percét. Hiányozni fognak az edzések és a csapat. Még volt egy meccsünk a Hyotei ellen. Meg kellett nyernünk már csak dacból is. Nem megyek el úgy Japánból, hogy Atobe legyőzött. Ezt az örömet nem adom meg neki. Túl sok mindent hagyok itt neki. De azt az örömet nem, hogy a Hyotei legyőzi valamiben a Seigakut.

Edzés után fáradtan, de boldogan botorkáltam ki a friss levegőre. Épp elkapott volna a depresszió, hogy mi mindent kell itt hagynom, amikor megjelent előttem Oishi és Eiji igencsak dühös arccal. Valahogy sejtettem mi lesz a téma, úgyhogy mielőtt még ők megtehették volna én szólaltam meg.

- Tudom, hogy dühösek vagytok fiuk, hogy nem mondtam el, de egyszerűen nem tudtam. Rengetegszer akartam, de nem tudtam, hogy kezdjek bele. Sajnálom, hogy így kellett megtudnotok. Bár azt pontosan nem tudom Kikamaru, hogy te hogy tudtad meg, de őszintén sajnálom. Csak nem akartok már veszekedni velem, most, hogy néhány hét múlva elmegyek, és talán soha nem látjuk többé viszont egymást. – öltöttem fel egy nagyon bánatos arcot

Egy percig még dühösen fürkészték az arcom, majd, amikor meglátták, hogy komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam mindketten szinte egyszerre vettek egy nagy levegőt majd kifújták

- Azért szólhattál volna. – jegyezte meg halkan Eiji

- Tudom.

- Menjünk inkább haza. – vette fel Oishi

- Én támogatom az ötletet. – mondtam végtelenül fáradtnak érezve magam

- Menjünk. – bólintott Eiji is

Még kaptam egy-két megjegyzést, de ennek ellenére jó hangulatban telt a hazaút. Biztosítottak róla, hogy Európán belül akárhová is megyek, meg fognak látogatni. Kedves tőlük. Majd kíváncsi leszek.

Amikor hazaértem a kis családom a nappaliban gyülekezett. Fel is tűnt a nagy tolongás, hát rákérdeztem mi a helyzet.

- Történt valami?

- Rád vártam Naru-chan.

- Akkor most már elmondhatod mért gyűltünk így össze. – türelmetlenkedett Shun-chan, az elfoglalt

- Ma megtudtam melyik országba fogok dolgozni.

- Melyikbe? – kérdeztük kórusban

- Olaszország.

- Remek. Olaszul egy szót se beszélek.

- Hamar megtanulod. De gondolj csak bele. Tengerpart, tészta meg egy csomó jó dolog van ott.

- Félmeztelen izmos barna bőrű férfiak. – szólalt meg Okaa-san

- Na de Drágám! – háborodott fel Oto-san

- Okaa-san érvei jobbak voltak. Meggyőzött. Tetszik Olaszország. – mondtam mire Oto-san elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rám

- Ott is folytathatom a teniszt? – kérdezte Shun-chan

- Természetesen. – tette túl magát Oto-san az iménti megjegyzéseken

- Akkor nekem is jó.

- Akkor készüljetek, mert, ahogy vége a sulinak indulunk.

- Egyből utána?

- Már másnap.

- Este vagy reggel?

- Reggel, de mért olyan fontos ez?

- Mert az utolsó meccsünket a suli vége utáni hétvégén játsszuk.

- Sajnálom Naru-chan, de nélküled fognak játszani.

Kezdett elfogni a pánik. Ma azt ígértem a csapatnak, hogy itt leszek.

- És mi lenne, ha utánunk jönne este egy másik repülővel? – vetette fel Okaa-san az arcom láttán

- Annyira fontos? – kérdezte tőlem Oto-san

- Számomra az lenne. – válaszoltam kislányos arckifejezéssel

Akkor legyen. Majd utánunk jössz. – egyezett bele Oto-san és egy hatalmas kő esett le a szívemről


	34. Chapter 34

34. fejezet

Japán vs. Amerika

Hétvégén játszotta a meccsét a japán és az amerikai junior válogatott. Oishit vettem rá, hogy szerezzen nekem és Shun-channak egy-egy jegyet, mert nekem nem volt kedvem utána járni, ő pedig úgyis tudta hol kell. És ez a minimum azok után, hogy maguknak megvették a jegyeket nekem pedig nem. Állítólag azt hitték Tezuka intézi nekem. Csak nem értem miből gondolták. Máshová szóltak a jegyeink, mint nekik, de legalább elvihettem Shun-chant is. Örült is neki. Legalább ő boldog.

A meccsre kicsit késve érkeztünk Shun-channal, úgyhogy a koncertről lemaradtunk, de még pont odaértünk mielőtt elkezdődött volna az első meccs. Még örültem is neki. Kit érdekel néhány riszáló kiscsaj? A stadion kétharmadát. Viszont engem nem, úgyhogy én örülök, hogy késtünk.

Az első meccset Atobe és az a Sanada játszotta, akit Echizen alázott le. Egyedül a hülye sapkájáról ismertem fel. Echizennek legalább jól áll a baseball sapi. Elég jól indult a dolog. Simán vitték a meccset. Nem gondoltam, hogy az amerikaiak ilyen gyengék. 4:0-ig simán eljutottak, de itt jött a fordulat a játékba. Az amerikaiak úgy látszik úgy döntöttek, hogy elkezdenek játszani és ez azt jelentette, hogy elkezdték alázni a mieinket. Furcsa Atobét szorult helyzetben látni. Nem akartam, hogy veszítsenek, de azért tetszett, ahogy néha elnyúlt a földön. Az amcsik már 4:4-ig felhozták magukat, amikor Atobéék végre összeszedték magukat és végre összejátszottak. Végül nagyon látványosan 7:5re nyerték meg. Majd egy félórás szünet következett a két meccs között.

- Nee-chan? – szólalt meg pár perc néma üldögélés után Shun-chan

- Igen?

- Egész szünet alatt itt fogunk ülni?

- Mért van valami jobb ötleted?

- Ennél bármi jobb.

- Mászkáljunk kicsit?

- Mondjuk.

- Rendben. – mondtam és felálltam, már úgyis kezdtem nagyon elzsibbadni – Merre? – néztem körül

- Mondjuk erre. – indult meg egy irányba Shun-chan

Kisétáltunk a Stadion parkjába, ahol egy rakat teniszpálya volt. Jó volt kicsit a csöndben sétálni.

- Nee-chan, nézd! – ennyit a csöndről

- Mit?

- Ott van Tezuka! – mutatott felé

- Rendben, de ne kiabálj. – nyugtattam, de már mindegy volt, mert Tezuka meghallotta és elindult felénk

- Üdv. – köszöntem mikor odaért

- Eljöttetek?

- Mint látod. Nem hagynám ki Eiji meccsét.

- Értem.

- Onii-chan! – szólalt az öcsém Tezukához

- Tessék? – nézett le rá

- Te mikor játszol? – kérdezte mire Tezuka rám nézett

Azt hiszi, minden dolgáról beszámolok a családomnak?

- Én nem játszom. – magyarázta meg a helyzetet

- De mért? Hiszen… hiszen… – Shun-chan kereste a megfelelő szavakat – Téged nem hagyhattak ki. Hiszen nálad jobb játékost még nem láttam. Igaz Nee-chan? – kért tőlem erősítést

- Én nem tudom, hogy te kiket láttál eddig, így nem tudom megmondani igaz e. – tértem ki a válasz elöl

Tényleg Tezuka az egyik legjobb teniszező, akit valaha is láttam, de Én ebbe a beszélgetésbe nem akartam beszállni. Ugyanis nem igazán érdekelt.

- Én most edzőként vagyok itt. – mondta végül Tezuka

- Sugoi – ámult el teljesen az öcsém Tezuka beosztásától

- Azt hiszem, van egy komoly rajongód.

- Remek, úgyis szeretem a virágokat. – elmaradt a várt reakció, úgyhogy hozzátette – Na mi van, semmi megjegyzés a poén miatt?

- Tezuka! – szedtem össze magam

- Tessék? – lepődött meg

- Beszélnem kell veled. Shun-chan indulj el vissza, majd utánad megyek, úgyis mindjárt kezdődik a meccs. – ráztam le az öcsém

- Rendben. – egyezett bele feltűnően könnyen. Nem szokott ő ilyen előzékeny lenni. De most ezt inkább nem firtattam. Örültem, amíg volt bátorságom.

- Szóval? – kérdezte Tezuka, amikor már Shun-chan elég messze volt

- Nem tudom, hogy egyáltalán érdekel-e, de már tudom, melyik országba megyek. Múltkor rákérdeztél ezért gondoltam most elmondom.

- Hová?

- Olaszország.

- És ezt mért nem lehetett az öcséd előtt elmondani? – kérdezte puszta kíváncsiságból

- Most viccelsz? Már az is elég, hogy te hallottad ezt a hülye bevezetést.

- Az biztos. Vissza kéne mennem, mert lassan kezdődik a meccs.

- Rendben. Akkor majd találkozunk. Ja! És Oishiéknek még nem mondtam el, majd ma hazafelé. Nem akarom, hogy azt higgyék, mindent utoljára tudnak meg.

- Rendben. Értem.

- Köszi.

A következő meccset Eiji játszotta Oshitarival. Az eredményjelző tábla nagy segítség. Kicsit későn, de eszembe jutott, hogy Tezukát akár meg is kérdezhettem volna, hogy mikor ki játszik, hisz ő mégis csak edző. Biztos tudta volna. Egyszer van az életben protekció szerűm és még azt sem tudom kihasználni. Ez vagyok én.

Kikamaruék egy testvérpár ellen álltak ki, akikért odavoltak a közönség lány tagjai. A nevüket kántálták. Én pedig Eijiét, de szerintem még a mellettem ülő Shun-chan sem hallotta. Ciki. De legalább megpróbáltam. Bár valószínűleg, ha lett volna rá esély, hogy bárki is meghallja nem csináltam volna. De így legalább elmondhatom, hogy próbálkoztam.

A mérkőzés remek volt. Jót mulattam azon, ahogy Kikamaru kiakadt azért, mert könnyen verték az ellenfeleket és közben a csapattársa agyára is ment ezzel. Nincs rendesen megedzve idegileg. Eiji nagy örömére végül beindult az amerikai páros és el is verték a mieinket 7:6-ra. És ez után újabb szünet következett.

- Most mi legyen?

- Menjünk megint a parkba, – indítványozta az öcsém – hátha megint összefutunk Onii-channal.

- Azt kétlem. Szerintem már messze elkerüli azt a helyet.

- Már megint összevesztél vele? – vont kérdőre keményen

- Dehogy. Amúgy is, még ha össze is vesztünk volna, – kihangsúlyoztam a többes számot – akkor se lenne hozzá semmi közöd.

- Okaa-san is mondta, hogy azért vagy ilyen, mert félsz.

- Először is, azt se tudod, miről beszélsz. Másodszor, ne hallgass Okaa-sanra ilyen dolgokban. Főleg ha rólam van szó. Harmadszor pedig, itt fejezzük be ezt a beszélgetést és inkább induljunk.

- Ahogy gondolod. – vont vállat és elindult

Én egy percig csak néztem utána. Ez a gyerek egyre szemtelenebb lesz. Ha így folytatja 8 év múlva egy lány életét nagyon meg fogja keseríteni. Akár csak Tezuka az enyémet. Úristen! Az öcsémből egy Tezuka lesz. Isten ments. Mire idáig jutunk, el kell költöznöm otthonról. Végül utána indultam. A kertben már a meccsről beszélgettünk. Ahogy kértem az előző témát végleg lezártuk.

- Nee-chan lesz még Seigakus, aki játszani fog?

- Lesz. Még kettő. Fujit látnod kell játszani. Az tetszeni fog. Nem egy hagyományos játékos. A másik pedig Echizen, akit már ismersz.

- Én nem lennék olyan biztos abban, hogy játszani fognak mind a ketten. – jött egy hang mögülünk

- Te ki vagy?

- Kirihara Akaya.

- És Kirihara Akaya miből gondolod, hogy nem fognak játszani?

- Echizen csak tartalékos ma.

- Ha annak, aki eldönti, hogy ki játszik, van egy kis esze, nem hagyja ki egyikkőjüket sem.

- Fogadhatunk. – ajánlotta

- És kire szavazol, hogy ki marad ki? Fuji, aki az előző meccseteken rendesen elgyepált vagy Echizen, aki pedig a Fukubouchod ellen nyert?

- Szóval mégis csak tudod, ki vagyok. – vágott fancsali pofát

- Ezt a hajat nehéz elfelejteni. – mondtam, mire felnézett göndör fürtjeire – Szóval fogadok, hogy ma Echizen és Fuji is fog játszani. – nyújtottam a kezem

- Én pedig azt mondom, hogy én és Sengoku-san is fogunk játszani. – fogadta el a kézfogást – Aki veszít, fizet egy vacsorát a másiknak. Mondjuk ma este.

- Ugye most nem randira gondolsz?

- Nem. Csak éhes vagyok.

- Oké. – engedtük el egymás kezét

- Nee-chan, ez biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt? Tudod egyáltalán ki az a Sengoku-san?

- Nem, de mi lehet a legrosszabb? Fizetek neki egy vacsorát, és ennyi.

- Ahogy érzed.

- Fiatal korod ellenére sokat aggodalmaskodsz.

- Lehet. – vont vállat – Együnk valamit.

- Ámen! – értékeltem az ötletet

Kicsit hamarabb értünk vissza a helyünkre, mint ahogy kezdődött a meccs. Én teljes erőmmel arra koncentráltam, hogy a kijelzőn Echizen vagy Fuji neve jelenjen meg. Alig öt perc múlva meg is jelent a két név.

- Sengoku Kiyosumi?! – olvastam fel hangosan a nevet, de még mindig nem ugrott be, hogy ismerném

- 1:0

- Fogd be.

A név tulajdonosa hamarosan besétált a pályára. Hát így se lett ismerősebb, bár a vörös haja kicsit rémlett, de amúgy semmi más. Nem mintha olyan jól ismerném az összes iskola csapatát.

Viszont utána már egy sokkal ismerősebb alak jelent meg és ült le a pálya melletti kispadra. Tezuka.

- Onii-chan tényleg edző! – lelkesült fel Shun-chan

- Mért nem hittél neki?

- Persze, hogy hittem neki. – háborodott fel

- Úristen! Te komolyan csodálod őt?

- Mért baj az? Mindent elért, amit csak lehet.

- Mire gondolsz? Mármint a teniszen kívül.

- Ha jól tudom él tanuló és… – harapta el a mondatot

- És?

- És egy olyan lány szereti, mint te. – fejezte be durcásan

- Anyám, de édes vagy. – öleltem magamhoz, ami nagyon nem tetszett neki – De nem szeretem. – engedtem el azzal a lendülettel

- Én nem azt mondtam, hogy te csak azt, hogy olyan, mint te.

- Mért ki? – kérdeztem talán kicsit hevesen, a meglepetés miatt

- Che! Még, hogy nem szereted. – mondta és karba tette a kezeit

Tényleg egyre Tezukásabb. Már alig néhány szóval fel tudja húzni az agyam.

- Mi lenne, ha nem az én szerelmi életemet elemeznénk most? Egy izgalmas és fontos meccs folyik ott. – mutattam a pálya felé, ahol már percek óta azt sem tudtam mi zajlik. Felőlem már véget is érhetett volna a meccs, az se tűnt volna fel.

- Látod, már nem tagadod.

- Most pszichológusnak vagy sportolónak készülsz?

- Inkább az utóbbi, de lehet, hogy kipróbálom a sportpszichológusi szakmát.

- Akkor inkább nem kéne nézni a meccset, hogy tapasztalatokat gyűjts?

- Most is éppen tapasztalatot gyűjtök.

- Igen? És mégis milyen tapasztalatot?

- Milyen hibákat ne kövessek el, ha majd szerelmes leszek.

- Nem feltétlenül lesz öt év múlva hiba az, amit most még hibának vélsz. Mire idáig jutsz már igencsak meg fog változni a gondolkodásod.

- Szóval, akkor nem tagadod, hogy szerelmes vagy?!

- Minek tagadjam a nyilvánvalót? – sóhajtottam lemondóan

- Tehát, most hogy végre beismerted, mit fogsz tenni?

- Hogy mit fogok tenni? Lássuk csak tekintve, hogy néhány héten belül elköltözöm egy kontinenssel arrébb lévő országba… Szerintem mielőtt még elmegyek, elbúcsúzom tőle. Csak, hogy nyugodt legyen a lelki világod.

- Tényleg megtennéd, hogy nem búcsúzol el tőle?

- Hogy őszinte legyek elgondolkoztam rajta. Nehéz eldönteni mi a jobb. Ha minél többször látom még, vagy ha inkább minél kevesebbszer. A baj az, hogy ígyis-úgyis fájni fog. De most már elég. Nem az öcsémmel fogom ezt megbeszélni. De ezt ne mond el senkinek.

- Minek tagadni a nyilvánvalót? – tárta szét a karjait vigyorogva

- Inkább nézd a meccset és tanulj abból. Ezek meg mért fekszenek a földön? – néztem le a pályára

- Lehet, hogy elfáradtak. – szólalt meg az intelligens öcsém

A meccs véget ért. Egy döntetlen 6:6-tal. Biztos izgalmas lehetett, ha ilyen lett a vége, de nekem ez most kimaradt. Szívesebben néztem volna, mint hogy egy ilyen beszélgetést zavarjak le az öcsémmel.

Ebben a szünetben sehová sem mentünk. Nem volt hozzá hangulatom. Úgy éreztem bárkivel is találkoznék, egyből rájönne, mire gondolok. Sebezhetőnek éreztem magam. Úgyhogy inkább a biztonságos távolságot választottam. A következő meccset Fuji játszotta. Éreztem, hogy valamiért örülök ennek, de egyszerűen nem jutott eszembe mért. A következő pár percben ezen törtem a fejemet, de csak nem ugrott be. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy inkább kimegyek a mosdóba. A meccsre egyáltalán nem tudtam koncentrálni. Egyrészt a gondolataim miatt, másrészt meg, mert már nagyon sürgetett a természet.

A mosdóig tartó utat nem siettem el. Kicsit jó volt egyedül lenni az üres folyosókon. Mindenki a lelátókon ült és a meccset nézte. Azért az utolsó néhány métert megszaporáztam, mert már igencsak sürgős volt. Végül is szerencsésen elérkeztem a célba. Dolgom végeztével visszaindultam az üres folyosón, de pár méter megtétele után rájöttem, hogy nem is olyan üres, mint ahogy először gondoltam.

Lépéseket hallottam magam mögül. Gondoltam van más is, aki egy mérkőzés közepén kénytelen elintézni a dolgát, úgyhogy nem tulajdonítottam túl nagy jelentőséget neki. Egészen addig, amíg meg nem fogta hátulról a vállamat. Megfordultam és hátráltam néhány lépést. Az igazi apám állt velem szemben

- Te mit keresel itt? – döbbentem le teljesen

- Mondtam már, hogy még visszatérek.

- Most őszintén mit akarsz tőlem?

- Látni akarom a gyerekeimet. Ez olyan nagy bűn?

- Nem ez nem. A bűn inkább az volt, amikor elhagytad őket.

- Minden ember hibázhat. – ebben volt némi igazság, de nem túl sok

- Az is csak egy hiba volt, amikor legutóbb meg akartál ütni?

- Kicsit elszállt a fejem, de többé nem fordul elő.

- Az biztos, mert nem lesz rá esélyed.

- Még csak egy esélyt sem adsz a saját apádnak?

- Még ha én úgy is döntenék, hogy esélyt adok neked, ami kizárt, akkor se tudnánk nagyon mit tenni, mivel hamarosan elhagyjuk az országot Okaa-sanékkal.

- Sajnos ezt nem engedhetem.

- Ezt meg hogy értsem? – néztem rá őszinte döbbenettel

Viszont a választ nem tőle kaptam, hanem attól az embertől, aki hátulról elkapott. Az alak olyan magasra emelt, hogy a lábam jó néhány centivel a föld fölött lógott. Valószínűleg úgy gondolta, így kisebb az esélyem a védekezésre. Igaza is volt. A karjaimat teljesen lefogta, a lábaimmal rugdosni nem tudtam, főleg nem erővel és még csak támaszt se tudtam így vetni semmiben, hogy ellökjem magam. Számára pedig nem lehetett túl megerőltető az én ötvenvalahány kilómat tartani. Jó három fejjel lehetetett magasabb nálam, és a karizmai annyit nyomtak kábé, mint az én súlyom összesen. Egy pillanatra elfogott a pánik, de amikor eszembe jutott a lelátón ülő Shun-chan egyből el is múlt. Tisztán tudtam gondolkodni. Amíg ő ott van, addig nincs gond. Remélem, csak rólam tudnak.

- Csak, hogy ne kellejen felesleges következtetéseken törni a fejed elmondom, honnan tudtam mindenről.

- Köszi. Már épp kérni akartam. – mondtam olyan nyugodt hangon, ami engem is meglepett, mert az rendben, hogy nem kapott el a pánik, de azért kicsit féltem. Nem ismertem az „apám". Nem tudhatom meddig képes elmenni. Legutóbb megütött volna. Jó helyette én szereztem neki jó néhány véraláfutást, de azért én mégis csak lány vagyok és jó húsz évvel fiatalabb.

- Várjuk meg azért az öcsédet is, hogy ne kelljen kétszer elmesélnem.

Minden reményem széthullott. Shun-chanról is tudott és most valószínűleg idehozatja valakivel. Valamit ki kell találnom. Nem hagyom, hogy bántsa az öcsémet.

Nem hazudott néhány másodpercen belül megjelent Shun-chan a folyosón egy nagydarab férfivel egyetemben, aki a kezét markolta és úgy húzta maga után a vonagló öcsémet.

- Nee-chan! – feledkezett el a védekezésről is, amikor meglátott

- Shun-chan nyugodj meg. Hallgassuk meg az öreg mondókáját, majd azután kitalálunk valamit.

Shun-chan bólintott

Nem igazán érdekelt, hogy hallják. Úgyse számíthattak nagyon másra. Ez a logikus dolog. Ha valaki csapdába esik, az el kezdi tervezgetni, hogy szökik meg. Attól, mert a fogva tartott nem mondja ki, attól még a fogva tartó tudja.

- Fogadd el Narumi innen nincs esélyed megszökni. Többen vagyunk.

- Inkább meséld el, hogy honnan tudtad, hogy itt leszünk.

- Anyátok mondta.

- Azt ne akard bemesélni nekünk, hogy ő segített.

- Nem azt mondtam, hogy segített. Csak azt, hogy ő mondta, hogy itt lesztek. Felhívott, hogy hamarosan elutaztok, tehát ha akarlak még látni titeket, akkor most tegyem meg. Úgy látszik, ő nem utál annyira engem, mint ti.

- Nagy kár. – húztam el a szám – És most mihez kezdesz? Elrabolsz minket, nehogy el tudjunk költözni?

- Valahogy úgy.

- És ennek mi értelme?

- Ezt úgyse értenétek.

- Az biztos.

- A lényeg, hogy végül én nyerek.

- Ki ellen?

- A nevelőapátok ellen.

- Remek. Tehát elrabolsz minket, hogy Oto-san ne tudjon elvinni Európába?

- Pontosan.

- És utána mi lesz? Veled fogunk élni? Vagy mégis, hogy képzeled?

- Az már nem érdekel. Azt csináltok, amit akartok.

Shun-channal összenéztünk. Mind a ketten tudtuk, hogy nincs minden rendben ezzel az emberrel. Már csak azt nem tudtam, hogy most mi legyen. Úgyhogy informálódjunk.

- És akkor most hogyan tovább?

- Elmegyünk sétálni.

- De hová?

- Majd meglátjátok. Akkor induljunk. Remélem, nem próbálkoztok semmivel.

- Ugyan mért tennénk? – kérdeztem némi iróniával, bár tényleg nem tudtam mit kéne tennünk

- Gyerünk, menjünk. – adta ki a parancsot az izomembereinek

Na arra is kíváncsi lennék, ezeket honnan szerezte.

- Nem akarok beleszólni, de nem lesz kicsit feltűnő, amikor így kimegyünk az utcára? Elég szembeszökő, hogy itt nincs minden rendben.

- Mire gondolsz?

Ez tényleg hülye.

- Például arra, hogy a lábam nem ér földet.

- Reméljük senki, nem lát meg, még el nem érjük az autót.

Remek, ez nem jött be. Talán majd kint lesz esélyünk meglógni. Ha nem akkor gáz van. Nem akarom megtudni, mit fog csinálni, amikor rájön, hogy ez a terv semmire sem jó. Elindultunk a folyosón. Vagyis hát az izomemberek indultak el, mert engem és Shun-chant is cipeltek.

A folyosó végéig se jutottunk el, amikor az Istenem végre felébredt. Ugyanis megjelent Atobe előttünk.

- Csak nem Naru-chan? – észlelt közönyösen

- Hello Atobe. Hogy vagy?

- Én remekül.

- És te?

- Hát nem panaszkodom. Gratulálok a meccshez.

- Köszönöm. – biccentett

- Na ebből elég volt! Tűnj az útból kölyök! – jött ki a béketűréséből „apám"

- Sajnálom, de nem tehetem.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Szerintem elég érthető voltam.

- Na, takarodj innen, mielőtt még felhúzol!

- Tehát mégsem érted. Tegyétek le őket és mennyetek el!

- Hallottátok fiuk? – röhögtek össze – Valahonnan nagyon ismerős vagy nekem kölyök. – gondolkozott el

- Nem ismerkedni jöttem. Csak Naru-chanékért

Hát nem édes?

- Persze-persze.

- Úgy látom, nem vesznek komolyan Atobe. – jelent meg a szokásos védő szentem is

- Én is így vettem észre.

- Már tudom, hogy kik vagytok. – vigyorodott el – Fiuk bemutatom nektek a lányom két barátját.

- Olyan értelemben? – kérdezte az egyik, mire „apám" bólintott

- Úgy néz ki valamiben ütött az apjára. – röhögtek az izomagyak

- Tezuka, azt hiszem, bemocskolták egy hölgy becsületét. – mondta Atobe, mire Tezuka rábólintott

- Megy az idő. – szólalt meg az egyik izomagyú

- Igazad van. – helyeselt „apám", majd újra Tezukáékhoz fordult – Utoljára mondom, hogy tűnjetek az útból!

- Sajnos nem tehetjük. – mondta Atobe majd csettintett egyet

Egy maréknyi Hyotei-es lépett mögéjük, teniszütővel a kezükben. Úgy álltak egymás mellett, mint egy kivégzőosztag. Végig néztem rajtuk. Az egyik gyerekről rémlett, hogy volt valami nagyon erős szervája, de amikor én láttam utoljára még nem tudta irányítani. Adja az isten, hogy se engem se Shun-chant ne találja el.

- Atobe ez nem túlzás kicsit? – szólaltam meg én is

- Szeretnél elmenni velük?

- Nem igazán.

- Akkor ne szólj bele a módszereimbe.

- Bocs felség, de ha valamelyik eltalál, nagyon pipa leszek.

- Az én embereim nem olyan alulképzettek. – sértődött meg a feltételezésemen

- Atobe? Mármint Atobe Keigo? – szólalt meg az egyik izomagy

- Igen. – húzta ki magát az Ego-Boucho, biztos tetszett neki, hogy tudták ki ő

Az izomagyak ekkor elkezdtek sustorogni.

- A srácok azt mondják, hogy piszkosul gazdag vagy kölyök. Igaz ez?

- Ha azt mondom igen, elengeditek őket?

- Nem.

- Akkor meg mit számít?

Hű, Atobe milyen szerény. Nem is látszik rajta.

- Max tedd őket arrébb. – intett apám annak az izomagyúnak, akinek szabadak voltak a kezei

- Nevetséges. – szólalt meg Atobe, majd csettintett egyet

Két labda találta el az én és kettő Shun-chan fogvatatójának a kezét. Kabaji pedig beállt Max elé. Az eredménye az lett, hogy Shun-chant elengedte az embere, és most már ő is megindult Atobéék felé. Végül az én izomagyam is úgy döntött, hogy segít a társainak. Úgyhogy fogott és a falhoz vágott. Szó szerint. Először felkenődtem a falra, majd elterültem a földön. Időm se volt felfogni az eseményeket. Fájdalmat éreztem a homlokom környékén, de a kezem nem tudtam megmozdítani. Igazából azt se tudtam, épp hol van jelenleg. Látni nem láttam semmit, mert valami belefolyt a szemembe és ki se tudtam nyitni. Valószínűleg vér volt, ami a homlokomból csordogált. Vagy ömlött. Legalább egy érzékszervemnek még működnie kellett volna ahhoz, hogy rájöhessek melyik.

- Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Jól vagy? – rohant oda hozzám az öcsém

- Igen jól. – nagy nehezen, de sikerült felülnöm és még a vért is valamilyen szinten kitörölni a szememből

Körülpásztáztam a folyosót. Sok ember volt ott. Köztük egy rakat biztonsági őr, akik lefogták az izomagyúakat, de „apám"-at nem láttam sehol. Még egyszer körülnéztem, de még mindig nem. Shun-chant akartam megkérdezni.

- Hol va… – elharaptam a mondatot, mert amikor odafordultam hozzá, már nem volt ott

Pár méterrel arrébb állt és egy kést szegeztek a nyakához. Amikor végre felfogtam, mit látok, megpróbáltam felállni. A fal és Tezuka kezének közreműködésével sikerült is. Korábban is sejtettem, de amikor felálltam már biztos lett, hogy „apám" áll Shun-chan mögött.

- Most mit akarsz csinálni? – kérdeztem kissé remegő hangon

- Gyere velem Narumi! – indultam is volna, de Tezuka nem engedte el a kezem

Ránéztem, nagyon dühös arcot vágott

- Nem mehet magával, hisz megsérült. Egy orvosnak látnia kell.

- Nem érdekel. Gyere!

- Kérlek! – suttogtam Tezukának, mire végre elengedett

Ahogy elindultam feléjük láttam az öcsém szemében, hogy valamire készül, én vadul villogtattam rá az enyém, hogy nehogy tegyen bármit is, mert még megsérül, de nem hatott. Néhány másodperc múlva megragadta apánk karját és átdobta a válla fölött. És én még azt hittem semmit nem tanult a karate edzéseken. A biztonsági őrök, egyből rávetették magukat és lefogták. Shun-chan pedig büszkén vigyorgott.

- Te normális vagy? – estem neki jogos dühvel

- De…

- És hogy ha nem sikerül? Amilyen őrült simán leszúr. Hallottad te is, hogy miket mondott.

- De hát sikerült.

- Csak a szerencsén múlott. Nem fogod fel, hogy meg is ölhetett volna?

- De legalább te akkor is megmenekültél volna. – mondta halkan és meglágyult a szívem

- Sokkal inkább meghalok, mint, hogy veled történjen bármi, te hülye. – öleltem magamhoz, mire elkezdett sírni

- Most meg mi bajod? – toltam el magamtól, hogy az arcába nézhessek

- Úgy megijedtem, hogy bántani fog téged.

- Te tényleg nagyon hülye vagy. – reagáltam le

Végignéztük, ahogy apánkat bilincsbe verik és elhurcolják. Nekem a helyszínen összevarrták a homlokomon a sebet. Azt mondták nem komoly, de ha szédülnék mennyek be egy kórházba. De mivel tompa fájdalmon kívül semmit sem éreztem, úgy döntöttem erre nem lesz szükség. Mikor végeztek odasétáltam Tezukáékhoz. Ott voltak még a Hyotei-es fiuk is.

- Köszi mindent srácok. – udvariaskodtam

- Hogy van a fejed? – kérdezte az erősszervás

- Nem komoly. Az orvos azt mondta komoly gondokat ez már nekem úgysem nem okozhatott – válaszoltam, mire ő elmosolyodott

- Megmentjük az életét és erre idedob egy „köszi srácokat". – hitetlenkedett Atobe

- Megöleljelek köszönetképp? – kérdeztem ártatlan képpel

- Kérlek – válaszolta, mire én ledermedtem és nagyon döbbent képet vághattam – Ne aggódj csak vicc volt. – nevetett fel szívből, én pedig nagyon, nagyon hülyén éreztem magam.

- Én bevállalok egy ölelést. – szólalt meg az egyik Hyotei-es

- Szerintem ez nem túl jó ötlet Gakuto. – állította le az a srác, akivel Eiji játszott nemrég

Végül a Hyotei-esek elvonultak Atobéval, aki még mindig nevetett. Szemét.

- Amúgy hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Tezuka, mikor már csak ketten voltunk

- Nagyon megijedtem. – válaszoltam őszintén – Tényleg féltem, hogy bántja majd Shun-chant. Az volt a terve, hogy bezár minket egy pincébe, hogy ne tudjunk elmenni Európába Oto-sanékkal. És mikor ők már elmentek akkor engedett volna ki minket és utána kidobott volna az utcára. Ez az ember már nem normális. És az ilyentől minden kitelik. Még az is, hogy megöli a saját fiát.

- Vagy a lányát.

- Akkor az érdekelt legkevésbé. Nem tudtam volna Okaa-san szemébe nézni, ha hagytam volna, hogy bántsa az öcsém. Főleg, hogy azzal a tudattal kellett volna tovább élnie, hogy ez mind azért történt, mert ő elmondta hol vagyunk. Csak mert akart adni ennek a pszichopatának még egy esélyt arra, hogy láthassa a gyerekeit. Nagyon kikészült volna. Így is kifog, mert ezt nem nagyon tudom eltitkolni. – mutattam a homlokomra.

- Alig látszik. – mondat mire elmosolyodtam és egy könnycsepp indult el a szemem sarkából eleget téve a gravitáció akaratának és megtagadva az én akaratomat

Sajnálatomra Tezuka is észrevette. Nem mintha nehéz lett volna észrevenni másfél méteres távolságból.

- Most már megnyugodhatsz. – ölelt magához

Jó érzés volt. Az ijedségem és a félelmem elmúlt, helyette egyrészt némi szomorúság lett úrrá rajtam, mert ismét eszembe jutott, hogy itt kell majd hagynom Tezukát örökre, másrészt pedig boldog voltam, mert jól esett, hogy így törődött velem és nagyon jó érzés volt Tezuka karjaiban lenni. Annak ellenére is, hogy neki valószínűleg nem jelent annyit ez, mint nekem. Számára inkább csak egy baráti gesztus volt, hogy megvigasztalt.

- Most már vissza kell mennem. – mondta miután elengedett

- Nekünk is. – bólintottam és megkerestem Shun-chant a szememmel – Még egyszer, köszi. – indultam meg az öcsém felé, aki a folyosó végén vigyorgott

- Ne vigyorogj, mert én törlöm le a képedről.

- Hai! – vigyorgott még mindig

- Most mi legyen? – kérdeztem tőle

- Hát én szívesen végignézném még a meccseket.

- Én benne vagyok. Minél később érünk haza, annál jobb.

- Egyetértek.

Fuji meccsének legvégére értünk vissza. Fuji nyert 6:4re. Végre az is eszembe jutott, mért örültem neki, hogy ő játszik. A Fogadás miatt. Ha most Echizen jön, akkor nyertem, ha nem akkor ma még egy vacsorát is túl kell élnem.

Hát kiderült, hogy veszítettem. A táblán Kirihara Akaya neve jelent meg. Pedig Echizen ügyes kölyök. Bár ha jól emlékszem ez az Akaya meg egy pszichopata. Egy embernek egy napra hány pszichopata juthat? Erről nincs törvény?

- Hah! – kiáltottam fel, nem mintha ebben a tömegben bárki is hallottam volna a közvetlen közelemben ülőkön kívül

- Mi történt Nee-chan?

- Rájöttem.

- Mire?

- Csak abban egyeztünk meg, hogy a vesztes fizet egy vacsorát. Azt nem mondta, hogy együtt is kell vacsoráznunk. Odaadom a pénzt neki azt kész.

- Tényleg. Veszítettél. – jött rá okosan – Mondtam, hogy nem volt jó ötlet.

- És igazad volt, de már úgyis tök mindegy. Már akkor is tök mindegy volt, amikor mondtad. Akkor minek emlegetni?

- Mert jó érzés, amikor nekem van igazam veled szemben.

- Akkor élvezd ki.

Elkezdődött az utolsó meccs is. Akaya ellen Echizen kis rajongója játszott. Pedig a tévében, hogy oda volt azért, hogy játszhat a kölyök ellen. De ő is megszívta, akárcsak én. Szörnyű. Pedig mennyivel jobban járt volna mindenki, ha Echizen játszik. Főleg Akaya, aki nem sokkal a meccs kezdete után nekiment a hálótartó oszlopnak.

- Ez biztos fájt. – szisszentem fel

- Ahogy nézem igen, mert nem akar felállni. – elmélkedett Shun-chan is

- Ebből ma már maximum kórházi vacsora lehet.

- Nee-chan! – torkolt le Shun-chan

- Jól van, bocsánat, de ez jutott eszembe. Nézd, mozog.

- Ugye nem akar tovább játszani?

- Hát… Ahogy nézem, de. Sőt, határozottan de. – mondtam mikor visszaállt a pályára

- Ez nem normális.

- Engem nem lep meg. Tezuka is ezt csinálta Atobe ellen. A teniszezők hülyék. – jelentettem ki, mire a mellettem ülők csúnyán néztek rám

Akaya sérülten is állta a sarat, bár nem túl sokáig. 3:2es amerikai vezetésnél Tezuka úgy döntött, hogy nem hagyja tovább játszani, bármennyire is szeretett volna a fiú. Majd levonultak a pályáról, a tömeget pedig türelemre intették. A nagy várakozásban megint elkezdett járni az agyam a ma történteken, de végül Shun-chan hozta szóba a témát.

- Elmondjuk Okaa-sanéknak?

- Ezen én is gondolkoztam. Az lenne a logikus döntés, de…

- De Oto-san nagyon dühös lenne, mivel a megtudná, hogy a múltkorit se mesélted el. Okaa-san pedig nagyon kiakadna, mert miatta történt.

- Pontosan. De ha most mondjuk el, kevésbé lesznek dühösek, mint ha később tudják meg és másoktól.

- Ez is igaz. Tehát?

- Válasszunk egy középutat.

- Mire gondolsz? – ráncolta a homlokát

- Mondjuk azt, hogy megjelent és rá akart venni, hogy maradjunk itt vele, és amikor nemet mondtunk erőszakkal akart elvinni, de a biztonságiak egyből megjelentek én pedig a nagy kavarodásban elestem és bevágtam a fejem.

- És az előző alkalom?

- Arról nem feltétlenül kell tudniuk. Nem hiszem, hogy kiderülne. Magától már nem valószínű, hogy felhozza.

- Nem hiszem, hogy olyan állapotban lenne.

- Szerintem se. Akkor megegyeztünk?

- Meg! – bólintott

Néhány perccel később az eredményhirdető tábláról lekerült Akaya neve és megjelent Echizené.

- Szerinted most mi van? – érdeklődött Shun-chan

- Hát, ha jól tippelek Echizen játszik Akaya helyett, de hogy mért, vagy hogy, arról fogalmam sincs.

- Ennyire magam is rájöttem.

- Akkor minek kérdeztél?

- Fogalmam sincs.

Igazam lett végül. Echizen és az amerikai, fan srác onnan folytatták a meccset, ahol Akaya abbahagyta. De hogy mér az továbbra is rejtély maradt számomra. Izgalmas meccs volt. Sok szenvedéssel, ugrálással, ütéssel és futással, bár nem igazán figyeltem oda. Jobban lekötöttek a gondolataim.

- Te Nee-chan? – szólalt meg Shun-chan a meccs után, amikor elkezdtem szedelődzködni

- Tessék?

- Azt már felfogtad, hogy nem veszítetted el a fogadást? – kérdezte

- Nem. Azt mondod nyertem?

- Nem. Azt mondtam ne veszítettél.

- Mért mi volt a fogadás?

- Nee-chan! – forgatta meg a szemeit –Te azt mondtad, hogy Fuji-san és Echizen-san is játszani fog, ő pedig azt, hogy Sengoku-san és ő is. És mind a négyen játszottak.

- Ó! Tehát döntetlen. Helyes, akkor nincs vacsi.

- Most az egyszer szerencséd volt.

- Csak, hogy ne te legyél az egyetlen ma.

- Vettem a célzást – emelte fel megadóan a kezeit

Menjünk, mert Oishiékkel a stadion előtt kellene találkoznunk.


	35. Chapter 35

35. fejezet

A nyeremény

Mikor kiértünk a stadionból Oishiék már ott ácsorogtak a megbeszélt helyen. Épp elmélyült beszélgetésbe merülhettek valamiről, mert addig észre sem vettek, míg rájuk nem köszöntem

- Sziasztok! – mosolyogtam

- Szi… – fordult felém Oishi – Úristen! Mi történt a fejeddel? – kérdezte elkerekedett szemekkel

- És még hogy nem látszik. – morgolódtam halkan

- Juj, ez össze is lett varrva – grimaszolt Eiji

- A mentős azt mondta nem komoly, csak mostanság ne nagyon fejeljek le semmi keményet. – poénkodtam

- Biztos nem kéne bemenned a kórházba? – aggodalmaskodott Oishi

- Biztos. Nem kell annyira aggódni miattam. Többiek?

- Inui, Taka-san és Kaidoh már elmentek, Momo elment hamburgert venni, Echizen pedig elkísérte. Tezuka pedig azt kérte ne várjuk meg, mert még van egy-két dolga.

- Értem. Jó is. Amíg csak ketten vagytok, el akarok mondani valamit.

- Rosszul hangzik.

- Tegnap megtudtam melyik országba megyünk.

- Tényleg? Melyikbe?

- Olaszország.

- Az nem olyan rossz. A pizza és a tészták hazája, és még a tengerpart is szép állítólag. – jegyezte meg Oishi

- Ti férfiak mind egyformák vagytok.

- Pizza eddig nem is volt. – jegyezte meg Shun-chan

- Tessék?

- Semmi.

- Mikor mentek?

- Rögtön, ahogy vége a sulinak. Vagyis én még maradok, addig még le nem játsszuk az utolsó meccsünk.

- A Hyotei elleni visszavágó?

- Pontosan.

- Senpai! – jelent meg Momoshiro a balomon – Hű de jól nézel ki! – pillantott a homlokomra

- Kösz. Indulhatunk?

- Hai! – válaszolták kórusban

- Akaya, amúgy hogy van? – kérdeztem már útközben

- Megsérült a válla. Bevitték a kórházba.

- Mondtam én, hogy ebből kórházi koszt lesz.

- Nee-chan!

- Jól van, abbahagyom.

- Azt nem akarod megosztani velünk, hogy hogyan sikerült ezt a sérülést szerezned?

- Volt egy komoly összetűzésem a vécéajtóval.

- A vécéajtóval? – ismételt Eiji

- A vécé, vagy az ajtó fogalma nem tiszta?

- Az nem tiszta, hogy hogy lehet, egy vécéajtót lefejelni?

- Úgy hogy hozzávágnak vagy úgy, hogy nekimész, mert nem veszed észre. Választhatsz. Rád bízom.

- Szerintem kevésbé ciki a „hozzávágtak" lehetőség. – szólalt meg Momo is

- Mi lenne, ha inkább dobnánk a témát? – vettetem fel, mint lehetőség

Senki nem válaszolt. Sebaj, a hallgatás beleegyezés. Momo próbált más témát kezdeményezni, a hamburgereiről.

A hazaút nagyobb megrázkódtatások nélkül telt. Shun-channal álltunk az ajtó előtt és gyűjtöttük az erőt, hogy bemenjünk.

- Menj előre. – mondtam az öcsémnek

- Mért én?

- Mert kell egy élőpajzs és amúgy is rajtad legalább nincs sérülés.

- De jóval alacsonyabb vagyok nálad, így Okaa-san egyből meglátja a homlokodat.

- Én vagyok az idősebb és azt mondtam menj előre. – alig, hogy kimondtam kicsapódott az ajtó és megjelent Okaa-san

- Nem jönnétek végre be! – kiabálta dühösen és elviharzott

- Ajaj! – nyelt egyet Shun-chan

- Inkább menjünk.

Okaa-san és Oto-san a nappaliban ültek igencsak vörös fejjel.

- Mi az a fejeden, Naru-chan? – vette észre Okaa-san

- Csak egy kis seb. – legyintettem – Mi történt? – tértem inkább a lényegre

- De hát össze van varrva.

- Attól ilyen kicsi.

Oto-san felállt és közelebbről megszemlélte.

- Ezt ő csinálta?

- Ki? – értetlenkedtem

- Az apád. – válaszolta

Ez kicsit kiakasztott. Összenéztünk Shun-channal. Vajon honnan veszi?

- Nem ő volt. – jelentettem ki

- Ne akarjatok átverni. Tudjuk, hogy ma megkeresett titeket és utána letartóztatták.

- Honnan? – esett le az öcsém álla is

- Megtalálták nála a számomat és felhívtak, mint egyetlen hozzátartozót. Most kórházba van, de rendőri felügyelet alatt. Azt mondták kés is volt nála.

- Volt. – mondtam bizonytalanul

- Azzal csinálta?

- Tényleg nem ő volt higgyetek nekem.

- Akkor hogy történt?

- Volt vele pár barátja és hát az egyik nekivágott a falnak.

- Hogy mit csinált?

- Volt egy kis összetűzés és be akart szállni a bunyóba, de én a kezében voltam, úgyhogy eldobott és akkor találkoztam a fallal.

- Ez most komoly? – néztek Shun-chanra

- Igen. – bólintott

- Meséljetek el mindent! – mondta Oto-san még mindig kicsit gyanakodva

Elmeséltem az eredeti sztorit, nem azt, amit kitaláltunk Shun-channal, hogy elmondunk. Már úgyis mindegy lett volna, mert a késről is tudtak.

Mind a ketten jobban viselték mind gondoltunk. Oto-san sem akarta megölni és Okaa-san sem hibáztatta magát. Helyette mi lettünk lecseszve az öcsémmel, hogy mi az, hogy ezek után ottmaradtunk vagy még csak haza se telefonáltunk. Nevetséges, hogy az egész a mi hibánk lett. Nagy nehezen végre békén hagytak minket és Okaa-san elment vacsorát készíteni.

Hétfőn a suliban nagy látványosságnak számított a homlokom. Mindenki azt kérdezte, hogy hogyan szereztem. Végülis úgy döntöttem marad az első sztori. Lefejeltem a vécéajtót. A nagy lelkesedés ilyenkor mindig lelohadt. Mindenki arra várt, hogy előadok egy izgalmas sztorit, arról hogy hárman akartak elkapni, de én a szupererőmmel legyőztem őket, de közben véletlenül sikerült megsebeznie egy mutáns poloskának. Vagy legalábbis egy olyan szintűt, mint amilyen az eredeti sztori volt. Sajnos csalódást kellett okoznom nekik. Amúgy se voltam nagyon mesélős kedvemben. Egyre inkább elfogott a letargia, ahogy az iskola folyosóin sétáltam. Tudtam, hogy alig néhány hét múlva itt kell hagynom az egészet.

- Szép jó reggelt Naru-chan! – vetette rám magát hátulról Koizumi, de nem álltam meg, úgyhogy jött velem

- Milyen jó kedved van ma Kazumi.

- A régi jól ismert Naru-chan. – mosolygott, majd a homlokomra nézett – Mondták, hogy csúnya, de azt nem hogy ennyire.

- Hát téged sem dicsérnek, a folyosókon.

- Vicces, de én a sebre gondoltam.

- Tudom.

- És hogy szerezted?

- Hm. Lássuk csak. Még kisbaba koromban meg akart ölni egy gonosz varázsló, de nem sikerült neki. Ehelyett maradt a sebhely.

- Ismerős sztori. Nem írtak már rólad könyvet?

- Biztos csak tévedés.

- És az igazi sztori.

- A sztoriról még nem hallottál, csak a sebhelyről?

- De, de azt nem veszem be.

- Mért olyan hihetetlen? Minden ember fejel le dolgokat.

- Naru-chan, te sportolsz, és olyan reflexeid vannak, hogy az ajtó előbb kitér előled, minthogy te azt le tudd fejelni.

- Ezt most inkább bóknak veszem.

- Lehet másnak is?

- Ezt most inkább nem részletezném.

- Szóval mi történt?

- Falhoz vágtak. – foglaltam össze röviden

- Ó. Az ilyen gyakran megesik. Az ember sétál az utcán, aztán egyszer csak valaki kiugrik egy bokor mögül és falhoz vágja. Egyszer velem is történt ilyen. De nálam szerencsére kiugrott a Mikulás a falból, hogy megmentsen, de nem sikerült neki, mert közben Okaa-san felébresztett, hogy iskolába kell mennem.

- Szörnyű gyerekkori trauma lehetett.

- Tehát nem akarod elmondani?

- Elmondtam. Csak te nem hiszed el. Innentől kezdve nem fogom bizonygatni.

- Tehát azt mondod falhoz vágtak?

- Igen, ezt mondtam.

- Még mindig jobb, mint a vécéajtó. – rántotta meg a vállát – Amúgy hova megyünk?

- Én a tetőre, te pedig az agyamra.

- Ma nagyon harapós vagy.

- Én úgy éreztem, te vagy ma nagyon idegesítő.

- Összevesztetek Tezukával?

- Nem, nem vesztünk össze, de még ha össze is vesztünk volna, akkor se lenne miatta harapós a kedvem. De mivel nem harapós a kedvem ma, így nincs is miről beszélni.

- Értem. Szóval akkor most minden jól megy köztetek?

- Nem tudom, mit értesz az alatt, hogy jól, de nem veszekszünk.

- És mik a hosszabb terveid Tezukával?

- Semmi.

- Semmi? Nem azért mondtam le rólad, hogy ne tegyetek semmit.

- Koizumi! Én egy hónap múlva Európába költözöm. Nincs itt mit tervezgetni Tezukával.

- Ez most komoly?

- Igen, komoly.

- Ezt eddig mért nem mondtad?

- Mert mióta bejelentettem, azóta nem találkoztunk.

- Ez most kicsit szíven ütött. És már vissza se jöttök?

- Néhány éven belül biztos, hogy nem.

- Asszem most visszavonulok ezt kicsit feldolgozni.

- Oké – hagytam rá

Nem mintha értettem volna, mit kell ezen neki feldolgoznia, hisz nem neki kell itt hagynia mindent, de legalább magamra hagyott.

Még, hogy mit tervezek Tezukával! Ha maradnék, se terveznék semmit. A büszkeségem erősebb annál, minthogy én a szemébe mondjam, hogy mit érzek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is ezt tenné a helyemben. Gondolom. Bár nem hiszem, hogy Tezuka valaha is szerelmes tudna lenni valakibe. Bár nem egy meglepetés ért már ebben az életben. Még Tezukával kapcsolatban is.

A nagy gondolatmenet közben elértem a tető ajtóhoz. Tezuka hívott ide, azt mondta beszélni akar velem. Most kicsit elbizonytalanodtam a Koizumival folytatott beszélgetésem után. Vajon miről akarhat beszélni? Eddig fel se merült bennem ez a kérdés. Bár logikus lett volna, hogy felmerüljön, mert hát az előbbi beszélgetés nélkül is rendkívül furcsa, hogy Tezuka idehív, hogy beszéljünk. Csak eddig túlságosan lefoglalt ahhoz a nyomorom, hogy ezen elmélkedjem. De most… Hát sok választásom nem volt, ha meg akartam tudni, hogy mit akar. Úgyhogy lenyomtam a kilincset. És kiléptem az ajtón. Verőfényes napsütés volt kint. Egy pillanatig el is vakított a hirtelen fény, de amikor hozzászokott a szemem először két embert láttam meg, akik közül egyik sem Tezuka volt. Ő néhány méterrel arrébb ült a kerítésnek dőlve és egy könyvet olvasott. Oda sétáltam hozzá, majd leültem mellé.

- Nos? – kérdeztem ingerülten, mivel ő nem akart nagyon reagálni

A néhány méterrel arrébb lévő pár a hangnemem hallatán már menekültek is a helyszínről. Úgy érezték itt üvöltözés lesz. Ma valahogy hajlottam rá. Tezuka még megvárta, hogy becsukódjon utánuk az ajtó csak akkor szólalt meg.

- El akarok neked valamit mondani.

- Sejtettem, mivel ezért hívtál.

- Meg akarod tudni mit, vagy szívesebben beszélsz te?

- Bocsánat, folytasd.

- Nos, tegnap voltam az orvosnál és…

- Terhes vagy? – ezért a beszólásért egy nagyon csúnya pillantást kaptam – Sajnálom. Véletlen volt. – próbáltam javítani a helyzetemen

- Na persze! – állt fel és indult meg az ajtó felé

- Ne! Kérlek Tezuka, várj! – pattantam fel én is és bele csimpaszkodtam az egyik karjába, nehogy le tudjon lépni

Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó és Ami-chan feje jelent meg mögötte. Na, én és a barátnőm is belefagytunk a mozdulatba. Tezuka pedig zsebre dugta a kezét. Lehet, hogy neki ez volt a kényelmes, de így most már elég félreérthetően nézett ki a jelenet. Amikor ezt vizualizáltam el is engedtem a karját.

- Majd később beszélünk Naru-chan! – húzta magára végül az ajtót Ami-chan

- Úgy érzem ez kicsit kínos volt.

- Érdekesen nézhettünk ki egy külső szemlélő szemszögéből.

- Félsz, hogy rosszhíred megy?

- Viccelsz? Amilyen pletykák terjedtek már rólam ebben az iskolában? Meg hát, ha már az esküvőt tervezzük, akkor ez semmi. Ha megígérem, hogy többé nem szólok közbe, akkor elmondod, amiért idehívtál? – kérdeztem kiskutya szemeket meresztgetve

- Rendben. Szóval voltam az orvosnál… – kis hatásszünet és rám nézett, én pedig visszanéztem rá, de nem szólaltam meg. A vizsgán átmentem, úgyhogy folytatta – és azt mondta jövő héttől újra játszhatok teljes erőből. Megszólalhatsz.

- Tehát akkor most már teljesen meggyógyult a kezed?

- Igen.

- Ez remek. Nagyon örülök neki. Kellesz a csapatnak.

- Köszi. Amúgy mitől volt rossz kedved, amikor megjöttél?

- Nem volt rossz kedvem, csak volt egy beszélgetésem Koizumival, ami kicsit elgondolkodtatott és talán egy kicsit fel is bosszantott. Olyan témát hozott fel, amit jobb szeretek, ha nem jutatnak az eszembe. De mindegy. Ki jön utánam?

- Hogy érted?

- Ki lesz a következő, aki idejön, hogy elmond neki?

- Másnak nem mondom el. – ült vissza a könyvével

- Hogy-hogy?

- A többiek majd megtudják edzésen.

- És nekem mért mondtad el?

- Mert te nem jössz edzésre.

- Értem. Zavar, ha itt maradok? – kérdeztem, mire vállat vont

Leültem mellé és elkezdtem nézni az eget. Majd lehunytam a szemem.

Legközelebb már csak akkor nyitottam ki, amikor becsöngettek. Jó fel percbe telt, mire leesett, hogy vajon mért van a fejem Tezuka vállán.

- Bocsi – mondtam, amikor magamhoz tértem

- Semmi gond, de el fogunk késni.

- A fene! – álltam fel – Mért nem ébresztettél fel előbb? – kérdeztem már a folyosón

- Mert olvastam.

- Remek.

- Most rám vagy dühös?

- Ja, nem. Nem vagyok dühös. Csak…

- Csak?

- Inkább hagyjuk.

- Mért?

- Csak.

Ahogy sejtettem, amikor együtt léptünk be a terembe elkezdtek az emberek sugdolózni. Azok után, amit nemrég Ami-chan látott, és amiről szerintem már az egész osztály tudott, elég félreérthető a közös késésünk. Főleg azoknak, akik félre akarják érteni. És sajnos ez az osztály félre akarja. A Sensei nagy kegyesen megbocsátott a késésért mind a kettőnknek. Végül leültünk a helyünkre és jó páran néztek ránk és beszélgettek a mellettük ülővel. Őszinte legyek? Már annyira nem hat meg. Ebben az iskolában rólam már annyi féle pletyka keringett. Kezdve azzal, hogy Oishivel járok és befejezve ott, hogy terhes vagyok Atobétől. Higgyék csak, hogy Tezukával járunk. Legalább lesz miről beszélgetniük. Néhány hét és úgyis elmegyek. Azután meg már senki nem fog emlékezni se rám, se a rólam terjesztett pletykákra. Hűha! Lehet, hogy a végén megkomolyodom? Lehet, hogy megvilágosodtam. Kezdem érteni Tezukát. Őt eddig sem érdekelte, hogy ki mit mond róla. Nem mintha valaha is első számú célpont lett volna. Mindig csak rajtam keresztül találták meg. Tezuka egy félelmetes jelenség. Majdnem annyira, mint a jeti, csak kisebb és valamivel jobban néz ki. Na jó, sokkal jobban néz ki. De nem a külseje teszi a jetit.

Az óra dög unalom volt, valahogy nem tudtak lázba hozni az izotópok jellemzői. Talán még az is jobb lett volna, ha a Sensei nem nézi el a késésünk és kiküld a folyosóra.

Tezuka bezzeg úgy figyelt a tanárra, mintha értené, miről beszél. Hozzáteszem, ha tényleg így van, akkor az arcok láttán ő az egyetlen az osztályból. Mivel úgyis unatkoztam és nem akartam magam mögött hagyni még egy megválaszolatlan kérdést kitéptem a füzetemből egy lapot, ráfirkantottam a 100Ft-os kérdést, ami úgy hangzott, hogy „Téged ez tényleg érdekel?", és Tezuka asztalára jutattam. Régen leveleztünk már, gondoltam itt az ideje, még ha ez néhány embernek szemet is szúr. De komolyan gondoltam, hogy nem érdekelnek.

Tezuka ráfirkantott a levélre néhány betűt ez lehetett „igen" is meg „nem" is. Úgy döntöttem nem találgatok, inkább megvárom a levelet. Megvárta, míg a tábla felé néz a tanár majd visszatette az asztalomra. Elolvastam és a válasz "Nem" volt. Ki gondolta volna? Tezuka Kunimitsut nem érdekli az órai anyag? Mindemellett lemertem volna fogadni, hogy ha a Sensei hibázna valamiben, ő egyből ki tudná javítani. Szerintem attól érzi jól magát, ha egy nap kellő számú embert kikészít idegileg.

"Akkor mért csinálsz úgy, mintha figyelnél?". Jutattam el neki újra. „Mert figyelek.". Jött a válasz. Ezt a komoly eszmefuttatást folytattuk óra végéig, de egyszerűen nem tudtam felfogni a hozzáállását. De nem érdekelt. Ha neki így jó.

- Tényleg nem értelek. – mondtam már hangosan, mikor kicsöngettek

- Mert… – kezdett bele, de amikor meglátta, hogy Inui belép a terembe abba is hagyta

- Tezuka, Sakamoto-san. – üdvözölt minket Inui, mi pedig biccentettünk

A kezében egy gyanús színű folyadékkal teli üveget hozott. Tezuka meg fogja szívni. Nem hiszem, hogy Inui újra bevenné az orvosi diéta szöveget. Azért ennyire csak nem hülye.

- Sakamoto-san! – fordult felém

- Tessék? – kérdeztem meglepetten

- Az edzőtábor díjátadása sajnos eddig elmaradt, de most pótoljuk.

- Díjátadás? – ijedtem meg

- Gratulálok!

- Köszi!

- A nyereményed pedig ez! – rakott le elém egy poharat, amibe töltött a löttyből, amit magával hozott

- Oh, hagyd el. Már az is elég megható volt számomra, ahogy gratuláltál.

- Ragaszkodom hozzá! – mondta mosolyogva

- Azt gondoltam. – dörmögtem és kezembe fogtam a poharat, majd úgy csináltam mintha belekortyolnék. A hangkiadásban is profi voltam már, mert régen a köptetős gyógyszerek bevételét is így hitettem el Okaa-sannal. Egyszerűen utáltam.

Már attól is égett a szám, hogy hozzáért. Mi lett volna, ha még bele is iszom.

- Ez nagyon finom. – vágtam hozzá nagyon jó képet

- Érdekes! Echizen elájult tőle. Rosszat adtam volna neked? – vette fel az asztalról a poharat, majd beleszagolt és beleivott

Az osztályban pánikroham tört ki. A lányok sikoltozni kezdtek, néhány fiú pedig elszaladt segítségért. Inui, Tezuka és az én padom között feküdt eszméletlenül.

- Szegény! – mondtam lenézve rá

- A te hibád. – jegyezte meg Tezuka

- Jobb lenne, ha én feküdnék ott? – kérdeztem szemrehányóan

- Neki igen. – nézett le ő is Inuira – És nekem is.

- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdeztem felháborodva

- Téged könnyebb kicipelni.

- De gonosz vagy.

- Gyakorlatias. Gonosz te vagy.

- Nem mondtam, hogy igya meg.

- Hazudtál neki.

- Lehet, de nagyon bánom, hogy ez történt vele. – vágtam bűnbánó arcot

- És még?

- És még hányingerem is van. Amúgy nem tudom, mire gondolsz.

- Szerinted Echizen most hol van? – kérdezte arra utalva, hogy ő bátran vállalta a dolgot

- De bosszút álltam érte! – mondtam kihúzva magam mire Tezuka megcsóválta a fejét

- Inkább segíts kivinni! – állt fel

- Rendben. Ennyit megérdemel.

Inui és Echizen szerencsésen túlélte az esetet. Még egy órát is ellóghattak a betegszobán. És ezt Inui nekem köszönheti. De nem köszönte meg. A hálátlan.


	36. Chapter 36

36. fejezet

Búcsú ajándék

A következő napokban minden a szokásos mederben haladt. Tezuka még mindig az agyamra ment. Egyik reggel úgy összevesztünk, hogy a végére már kiabáltam vele. Egy percre se tud kedves lenni. Egész nap kerültem és rá sem néztem inkább. Az edzés viszont már annyira lekötött, hogy el is feledkeztem Tezukáról. Egészen addig még meg nem jelent edzés után a suli előtt. Ott várt rám. Onnan tudom, hogy rám, mert amikor meglátott kifordulni az utcára ellökte magát a faltól és megállt előttem. Jól következtetek mi?!

- Mit akarsz? – kérdeztem felelevenítve a dühömet

- Beszélni.

- Minek? – erre nem válaszolt, csak nézett – Mond! – egyeztem bele végül

- Sajnálom. – hű, de látszott az arcán, hogy fáj neki kimondani

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg. Ezért hoztam ezt. – nyújtott felém egy dobozt

- Mi ez?

- Ha elveszed és megnézed, akkor megtudod.

Nagy kegyesen végül elvettem. Még egyszer ránéztem Tezukára azután nyitottam csak ki. Leesett az állam.

- Ez… Ezt mért? – nyögtem ki végül

- Igazából búcsú ajándéknak szántam és akkor akartam átadni, amikor majd elmész, de kicsit előrébb hoztam.

Újra a dobozra néztem, amiben egy pár fülbevaló volt. Pontosan olyan, mint a nyaklánc, amit születésnapomra kaptam tőle.

- Tezuka ez… ez…

Nem tudtam mit mondani, álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy ezt megvette nekem. Ha tudom nem vesztem volna össze azon, hogy egy kicsit sem érdekli az, hogy elmegyek. Igen ezen vesztünk össze. Úgy csinált, mintha a legkevésbé sem érdekelné, hogy talán soha többé nem találkozunk. Az rendben, hogy neki mondjuk, ez kevésbé fáj, mint nekem, de azért ő is barátjának tart és egy barát is hiányozhat. Nekem Oishi, Eiji és Ami-chan is hiányozni fog, még ha nem is annyira, mint ő.

- Ezt nem kellett volna – nyögtem ki végül

- Mért nem?

- Egy csomó pénzt kiadtál erre, de nekem annyi is elég lett volna, hogy „hiányozni fogsz".

- Megyünk? – váltott inkább témát

Bólintottam és elindultunk. Ez Tezuka. Az érzelmes részletekről már nem szeret beszélni. És bevallom már ez sem zavar. Mert lehet, hogy nem beszél, de mégis el tudja mondani, hogy mit érez. Bár kicsit késve.

- Köszönöm. – mondtam már útközben és végre elraktam a fülbevalókat. Egész eddig szuggeráltam őket.

- Nincs mit!

- Hova mész? – kérdeztem, mert nem arra fordult, mint amerre mennünk kellett volna

- Van egy találkozóm Atobével. Beszélnem kell vele valamiről.

- Akkor, szia. – indultam volna meg a jó irányba

- Csak néhány perc lesz.

- Várjalak meg?

- Ha akarsz.

- Rendben. – vontam vállat

Néhány utcával arrébb egy utcai teniszpályához sétáltunk. Atobe ott játszott Risával. Amikor meglátott minket egy könnyed mozdulattal pontot szerzett.

- Atobe! – kiabált dühösen Risa

- Tessék? – kérdezte Atobe szenvtelenül

- Eddig mért nem tudtál normálisan játszani? Azt akarom, hogy komolyan csináld.

- Rendben, de csak miután beszéltem Tezukával. Addig pihenj.

- Tezukával? – pislogott körbe meglepetten a lány, majd észrevett minket – Sziasztok! – integetett lelkesen

Tezuka félrevonult Atobéval beszélgetni, hozzám pedig odasétált Risa.

- Mit kerestek errefelé? – kérdezte

- Állítólag Tezuka és Atobe megbeszéltek egy találkozót.

- Egy találkozót. És még csak nem is szólt az a… – harapta el inkább a mondat végét – Tudsz teniszezni?

- Valamennyire. – mondtam bizonytalanul

- Nincs kedved kicsit játszani, amíg ezek beszélgetnek? – bökött ujjával a fiuk felé – Létszi! – kérte kiskutya szemekkel

- Rendben. – egyeztem bele

Kaptam egy ütőt és felálltunk. Ő szervált. Sértően gyengét. Hogy ne becsüljön a továbbiakban alá, jó erősen visszaküldtem az egyik sarokba. Ő viszont villám gyorsan ott termet és pontot érően küldte vissza. Kicsit elbíztam magamat. Azt hittem majd annyira meglepem, hogy nem éri el. Tévedtem.

- 15:0 – mondta, amivel még jobban felheccelt

Ezt nem hagyhattam annyiban!

Átsétáltam a túloldalra, hogy fogadjam a következő szervát. Másodszorra már sokkal erősebbet ütött, de könnyen sikerült visszaütnöm. Ez már egy jóval hosszabb menet volt. Már egyikünk sem becsülte alá a másikat. Nagyon jól játszott, de 5-5ig sikerült tartanom a lépést. Mindenki nyerte a saját szerváját. Csak sajnos ezen a ponton már elfogyott a szusz. Fáradt voltam. A röplabdaedzés sokat kivett aznapra már belőlem.

6-5 Risának. Az én szervám következett. Amit tudtam kiadtam magamból. Majd 40-40-nél ütöttem egy outot és Risának meccs labdája lett. Hosszú küzdelem után végül tudott ütni egy olyan labdát, amit nem értem el, de persze megpróbáltam és ennek eredményeképp végigterültem a földön. Ott lihegve próbálta kifújni magam. Risa is lehuppant a földre a saját térfelén.

- Ez jó volt! – lihegte

- Az. – mondtam a hátamra feküdve

Öt perc múlva, amikor már mind a ketten kipihentük magunkat felálltunk és kezet ráztunk.

- Neked ez a „valamennyire"? – kérdezte nevetve – Szívesen látnék ilyen tehetségeket a csapatomba.

- Csapatodba? – kérdeztem vissza meglepetten

- Én vagyok a Hyotei női teniszcsapatának a Bouchoja.

- Oh!

- Szóval? Mit szólsz az ajánlathoz?

- Milyen ajánlathoz?

- Nincs kedved átjönni a Hyoteibe és csatlakoznia a csapathoz?

- Nem, de köszi.

- Mért? – kíváncsiskodott

- Egyrészt mert a tenisz nem az Én sportom, másrészt pedig mert a hétvégén Európába költözöm.

- A fenébe. Előbb kellett volna felfedezzelek. Ilyen tehetségek mellett a női teniszcsapat is híres lehetne. – mondta már inkább magának

- Kész vagytok? – fordultam Tezukához

- Egy pillanat. – mondta majd Atobéra nézett, az gondolkozott egy ideig, mondott valamit végül kezet fogtak – Mehetünk.

- Mire hazaértek meglesz. – szólt utánunk még Atobe, Tezuka pedig nem fordult vissza, de intette neki köszönetképpen

Haza úton Tezuka hallgatott. Nekem pedig az járt a fejemben, hogy vajon miről beszélgethetek. Többször volt már, hogy félrevonultak beszélgetni, de fogalmam sincs miről. Addig járt rajta az agyam még végül feladtam és úgy döntöttem, hogy megkérdeztem.

- Tezuka?

- Hm?

- Miről beszélgettetek Atobéval?

- Rólad. – válaszolta

- Azt is mondhatod, hogy nem akarsz válaszolni. Nem sértődök meg.

Tezuka vállat vont.

- Akkor semmiről.

Tényleg nem sértődtem meg. Magánügy. Tiszteletben tartom.

Épp a cipőmet vettem le, amikor megcsörrent a telefon.

- Majd én felveszem. – mondat Oto-san – Igen?

Valószínűleg őt keresték, mert elbeszélgetett a telefonálóval. Épp indultam volna fel a szobámba, amikor Okaa-san megjelent a konyhaajtóban.

- Hol voltál ilyen sokáig?

- Volt egy kis dolgom.

- Vittem fel dobozokat a szobádba. Miután megvacsoráztál kezdj el összecsomagolni. Láttam, hogy még semmit sem csináltál.

- Nem volt időm.

- Hát most van.

- Hai! – törődtem bele a sorsomba

Bekullogtam a konyhába, hogy megvacsorázzam. Amíg Okaa-san nem említette észre sem vettem, hogy milyen éhes is vagyok. Épp elővettem egy tányért, amikor Oto-san gondterhelt képpel belépett.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Okaa-san

- A munkahelyről hívtak.

- Nem költözünk? – kérdeztem reménykedve, de tárgyilagos hangon

- De, csak éppen nem Olaszországba.

- Hanem?

- Németország.

- Ott nincsenek izmos félmeztelen pasik. – jegyeztem meg viccesen

Oto-san elnevette magát. Ez volt a célom.

- Akkor nektek nem gond?

- Drágám, ne aggódj annyit! Nekünk mindegy, hogy Olaszország, Németország vagy Hawaii…

- Bár a legutóbbinak jobban örültünk volna. – szóltam közbe én is

- …a lényeg, hogy együtt legyen a család. – fejezte be Okaa-san a szent beszédet

- És németül legalább tudok is valamennyire. Bár nincs se tészta, se napos tengerpart…

- Naru-chan, hogy is állsz a pakolással? – vágott közbe Okaa-san

- Vacsora után csinálom.

- Szerintem menj most. Úgysem vagy éhes.

- De éhes va…

- Menj pakolni! – nézett rám szúrós szemmel

- Hai! – tettem le a tányért a kezemből és éhesen felballagtam a szobámba

Körülnéztem a szobámban. Még tényleg nem nyúltam semmihez. Végig abban reménykedtem, hogy egyszer hazajön Oto-san és közli, mégsem kell elutaznunk. Viszont most már biztos. Az ország változott ugyan, de attól még költözni kell. Most már lassan nekem is bele kell törődnöm és össze kell pakolnom. Pár nap múlva utazunk. Igaz, hogy Én majd csak szombat este, de a cuccaimat már péntek délután elviszik Oto-sanék. Azt az egy estét pedig Ami-chanéknál töltöm. Már megbeszélte a szüleivel is.


	37. Chapter 37

37. fejezet

Az utolsó meccs

Az utolsó pár nap még gyorsabban eltelt, mint az előző pár hét. A távozás miatti depressziómat legyőzte a fáradság és az izgalom. Közeledett az utolsó meccsünk. A Hyotei ellen. Ha ezt nem nyerjük meg, akkor nem nyerjük meg a bajnokságot. Az egész csapat keményen küzdött azért, hogy meglegyen. Nekem, ha lehet talán még fontosabb volt ez a meccs, mint bárki másnak. Nekem ez volt az utolsó meccsem a Seigakuba és egyben Japánban is. Milyen búcsú lenne egy vereség? Kint lesz az egész csapat leszámítva Echizent, aki állítólag Amerikába fog utazni valamilyen versenyre. Még szerencse, hogy Tezuka visszatért a National előtt. A fiuknak nem sok esélyük lenne nélkülük.

Pénteken egy két órás kiselőadást tartott Okaa-san mielőtt átcuccoltam volna Ami-chanékhoz. Oda adták a repülőjegyemet és egy rakat instrukcióval láttak el a repülőúttal kapcsolatban. Nagy nehezen sikerült csak elindulnom otthonról.

Ami-chan nagy lelkesedéssel fogadott náluk. Körülvezetett az egész házban, végül bevitt egy hálószobába.

- Ez az én szobám, és ott fogsz te aludni – mutatott egy kempingágyra

- Remek. – mondtam és ledobtam a hátizsákom az ágy lábához, majd elterültem az ágyon

- Mi volt otthon?

- Kikészítettek. Úgy csinálnak, mintha egy évre hagynának itt. Az Istenért holnap megyek utánuk. Egy nap az egész.

- Lehetne rosszabb is.

- Mi?

- Például ha nem engedték volna, hogy maradj és ki kellett volna hagynod ezt a meccset.

- Lehet. – hagytam rá

Ami-channal késő estig fent voltunk és cseverésztünk. Ő mindenképp azt állította, hogy Inui és a Boucho között van valami, de Én nem tudtam elképzelni egyikkőjükről sem. Ekkor elfogott újra a depresszió, mert eszembe jutott, hogy ezt már úgysem fogom megtudni.

Mikor Ami-chan már rég aludt én még akkor is fent voltam. Rengeteg dolog járt a fejemben. Nagyon rossz érzés volt, hogy mindent itt kell hagynom. Főleg a csapatot és persze Tezukát. Pedig már lassan kezdtem én is hinni a mesékben. De nincs olyan, hogy két sors összefonódik. Egyszerűen csak néha összegabalyodnak, és eltart egy darabig, mire sikerül magukat kicsomózni. Pár év múlva talán ezt Miki-channak is elmondom. Addig csak álmodozzon.

Végül nagy nehezen sikerült elaludnom, de rémálmok gyötörtek. A meccsel és az utazással kapcsolatban. Ennek ellenére vagy pont ezért másnap reggel már hajnali hatkor kipattantak a szemeim. Egy órán keresztül feküdtem az ágyban a plafont bámulva. Vártam, hogy Ami-chan is felébredjen. Amikor felkelt úgy csináltam, mintha én is akkor ébredeznék. Nem volt kedvem magyarázkodni. Arra a kérdésre pedig, hogy „Hogy aludtál?", természetesen azt feleltem nagyon jól.

Egy órával később már túl voltunk a reggelin és indultunk a suliba. Egész úton nem szólaltunk meg. Mind a ketten izgultunk csak én emellett még elég sok mindent éreztem. Egyik sem volt túl pozitív. Az öltözőben is ugyanez a hangulat uralkodott. Olyan csendben öltöztünk, mint talán még soha. Úgy döntöttem inkább kicsit elmegyek sétálni, mert ez a hangulat, ha lehet még jobban letört. Kisétáltam a kertbe és megláttam, hogy valaki játszik a teniszpályákon. Ösztönösen megindultam arra. Inui és Kaidoh voltak azok. Gyakorolhattak, mert Kaidoh vagy tízszer próbálta ugyanúgy megütni a labdát, de sehogy sem akart átmenni neki. Végül ott hagytam őket, mert féltem, hogy még észrevesznek és nem volt kedvem beszélgetni. A másik irányba Eiji, Momo és Oishi torlaszolták el az utat. Momo és Kikamaru veszekedtek valamin, Oishi pedig próbálta kibékíteni őket. Mivel más választásom nem volt, visszatértem az épületbe. Kawamura-kun a bejáratnál állt és szórólapokat osztogatott. Őt nem kerültem ki, mert úgysem szoktunk igazán beszélgetni.

- Ohajó Sakamoto-san! – nyújtott egy lapot felém

- Ohajó Kawamura-kun! – vettem el

Az éttermüket reklámozta. Nem akartam bunkó lenni, úgyhogy a kuka helyett a zsebembe süllyesztettem. És ebben az óvatlan pillanatban fordultam be egy rossz folyosóra. Mert amíg azt néztem, hogy hova rakom a papírt, azt nem tudtam nézni, hogy kik vannak előttem. Amikor felnéztem akkor pedig már késő volt. Szembe kellett néznem Tezukával és Fujival.

- Ohajó Naru-chan! – köszönt Fuji mosolyogva, mint mindig

- Ohajó! – köszöntem én is

- Úgy hallottam ma este elutazol. – gázolt egyből a lényegbe Fuji

- Nem hazudtak.

- És pont Németországba? – húzódott még nagyobbra a mosoly az arcán, ha lehet

- Németországba, igen. De mért „pont"? – húztam össze a szemöldököm

- Szeretem Németországot.

- Aha. Hát nekem mennem kell bemelegíteni. – mentettem ki magam – Majd később találkozunk.

Mivel tényleg nem ártott már lassan bemelegítenem, így tényleg oda mentem. A hangulat nem lett sokkal jobb és a bemelegítés is szörnyen nézett ki. Már most annyit hibáztak a csapatársaim. Mi lesz, majd ha tényleg játszunk?

Végül elindult a meccs. Az első szett szörnyű volt. Aláztak minket. Rengeteg hiba és rontott szerva volt a részünkről. A szünetben tudtam, hogy tenni kell valamit. Az egy dolog, hogy egyenlő küzdelemben veszítünk, de hogy úgy hagyjam itt az országot, hogy ilyen csúnyán kikapunk. Na, azt már nem. Főleg nem a Hyoteitől. A csapat elé álltam és beszélni kezdtem.

- Figyeljetek! Ez így nem jó. Egy dolog, hogy veszítünk, de ne így. Az utolsó meccsem van veletek és azt akarom, hogy jó hangulatban teljen. Jó persze nyerni is szeretnék, de az kevésbé fontos. Úgyhogy mi lenne, ha nem azt néznénk ki az ellenség vagy, hogy mi a tét, hanem úgy játszanánk, mint edzéseken. Szabadon. Terhek és felelősség nélkül? – fejeztem be gyorsan rögtönzött kis beszédemet és vártam a reakciót

Mindenki a mellettem álló Bouchora nézett, aki bólintott. Ami-chan elszánt arccal mellém állt. Végül a többiek is elmosolyodtak és bólintottak.

Körülnéztem. Atobe ott állt a pálya szélén, de nem beszélt a csapattal. Úgy érezte most nélküle is menni fog. Majd meglátjuk!

Elkezdődött a második szett. A csapatom hatalmas változáson ment keresztül. Végre úgy játszottak, ahogy szoktak. Hamar előnyre tettünk szert. És sikerült is meg nyerni a szettet. Na, ekkor már úgy érezte Atobe, hogy ideje beszélnie a csapattal, de a Bouchoval erre az esetre is volt tervünk. A következő szettben egy teljesen új csapattal álltunk fel. Megállíthatatlanok voltunk. A negyedik szettben Atobe időt kért. Ez volt az, amitől féltünk a Bouchoval. Így játszma közepén nem tudjuk megváltoztatni a felállást. Éreztem, hogy ez nem lesz egyszerű, a 2:1-es vezetésünk ellenére. Már csak ezt a szettet kellett volna megnyernünk. 15:13-nál volt az időkérés. A Boucho elrendelt két cserét. Ez volt minden, amit tehettünk. A csapat elég jól játszott, úgyhogy tartottuk magunkat. De Atobe szemét nem lehet becsapni. Tudta mik a gyenge pontjaink. A Bouchoval próbáltuk a legvalószínűtlenebb helyzeteket teremteni és ez annyira bevált, hogy 26-25-re vezettünk. Az utolsó pontért küzdöttünk. Az egyik Hyotei-es lány szervált. Ami-chan rosszul fogadta így nem tudta sajnos beadni csak visszatenni. A támadás náluk volt és ki is használták, de szerencsére Shitora-sannal jól sáncoltunk. De még így is megmentették a labdát. Újra ütöttek, de szerencsére nem sikerült erősen megütniük. Sikerült megfognom és beadnom.

A Boucho és én voltunk az ütőposztokon. Én kicsit rosszabb helyzetben, mivel a labdáért hátrább kellett mennem, de Shitora-san úgy döntött nekem adja fel. A meccs labda az én kezemben volt. Messziről ugrottam, hogy üssek, de sajnos nem sikerült jól eltalálni a labdát és talán pont ez volt a szerencsém. A sánc nem erre számított, úgyhogy az elrepült mellettük és leesett még a hármason belül, így nem volt ideje elérni a hátsó sornak sem. És ezzel miénk volt a meccs. És a bajnokság is. A bíró lefújta és az egész csapat a nyakamba borult. Először csak, akik a pályán álltak, majd a kispadról is odaértek. Addig rángattak, míg a földre nem kerültem. Ott egy kicsit kiszusszanhattam magam, bár rajtam feküdtek vagy nyolcan.

Miután sikerült végre felülnöm megláttam a velem szemben térdelő Ami-chan arcát. Sírt.

- Annyira fogsz hiányozni. – vetette magát a nyakamba – Eddig annyira lekötött ennek a találkozónak a gondolata, hogy fel sem fogtam mire készülsz. – zokogta a vállamon

- Te is hiányozni fogsz. – veregettem meg a hátát

Ami-chan vagy tíz percig sírt, majd sikerült elcipelnem őt is és magamat is az öltözőig, ahol kiterültem egy padon.

Itt a vége. Nyertünk és ez azt jelenti utaznom, kell. Már semmi sincs itt, amit el kéne intéznem. Egész eddig közeledett ez a hatalmas fal és most ideért és tudom, hogy nemsokára rám fog dőlni. Már nincs, ami visszafogja, nem tudok kitérni előle. Már semmi sem történhet. Okaa-sanék már ott vannak és pár órán belül én is végleg elhagyom Japánt, a barátaimat, a csapatot, az iskolát és Tezukát.

Az utóbbi időkben már sokadszorra sikerült leküzdenem a depressziót és a sírhatnékot. Átöltöztem és Ami-channal az oldalamon elhagytam az épületet. Utoljára. Még egyszer visszanéztem rá, majd búcsút intettem, neki. Elég hülyén nézhetett ki.

A kerítésen kívül Eiji, Oishi, Fuji és Tezuka vártak minket.

Mivel még maradt pár órám a gép indulásáig, úgy döntöttünk elmegyünk megünnepelni engem. Először a mecset akartuk, de valaki benyögte a nevem, úgyhogy az lett a végeredmény. Időközben hozzánk csapódott még pár lány a csapatból és valamilyen úton-módon Atobe is. Arról fogalmam sincs, hogy került oda, mert az egyik pillanatban még sehol sem volt a másikban már Fujival és Tezukával elmélyült beszélgetést folytatott.

Végül eljött az az idő is, amikor el kellett indulnunk a repülőtérre. Ami-chan, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji és Tezuka úgy döntöttek, hogy kikísérnek. Atobe pedig felajánlott egy fuvart, amit el is fogadtam, mert nem volt kedvem vonattal menni. Ennek köszönhetően jó fél órával a gép indulása előtt odaértünk. Úgy döntöttem még korai lenne felszállni, úgyhogy nem tettem, inkább maradtam a váróban a többiekkel. Mondtam ugyan, hogy ha akarnak, hazamehetnek, de Oishi azt mondta megvárják a felszállást. Még Atobe is maradt, bár isten tudja milyen indokból. Nem hiszem, hogy el akart tőlem búcsúzni. Egyszerűen csak nem volt kedve lelépni.

- Köszi srácok, de tényleg hazamehettek. – mondtam vagy már századszorra

- Fogd már be Naru-chan! – mondta sírva Ami-chan

Ő azóta sírt, mióta betettük a lábunkat a repülőtér területére. Az elején még próbáltam vigasztalni, de nem sok sikerrel, úgyhogy végül letettem róla.

- Lassan lehet, hogy fel kellene szállnod. – mondta Oishi

- Ne aggodalmaskodj már annyit! – legyintettem, bár tényleg igaza volt – Mielőtt felszállnék még hagy mondjak el egy-két dolgot. Oishivel kezdeném. – haladtam jobbról balra – Amikor a Seishun Gakuenbe kerültem, te voltál, aki először útba igazított. Szerintem az egyetlen is, aki ezt meg tette volna. – mosolyodtam el – Köszönöm, hogy segítettél, és hogy utána a barátom lettél. Sokat jelentett. – odaléptem hozzá és megöleltem – Eiji! – léptem tovább – Mit mondjak? Veled soha nem volt komolyabb konfliktusom és mindig felvidítottál, ha rossz kedvem volt. Nagyon jó barát vagy. – őt is megöleltem, utána Atobe következett – Atobe! Köszi, hogy elhoztál. – nyújtottam a kezem, ő pedig elfogadta és halvány mosolyra húzta a száját – Fuji! – ugrottam a következőre – Igazából soha nem volt túl közeli a kapcsolatunk, de azt soha nem felejtem el, amikor észhez térítettél. Köszi. – vele is csak kezet fogtam – Tezuka! – jutottam el a legnehezebbhez – Fel se tudom sorolni, hogy mennyi mindent köszönök. Hiányozni fogsz. – öleltem meg őt is – Ami-chan! – maradt utoljára a még mindig zokogó barátnőm – Amikor az osztályba kerültem te voltál az egyetlen lány, aki nem nézett rám ferde szemmel. Köszönöm, hogy voltál nekem. – mondtam mire ő borult a nyakamba ma már másodjára

Kis segítséggel, de kiszabadultam Ami-chan szorításából. Most Eiji és Oishi próbálták meg tartani benne a lelket.

- Sziasztok és üdvözlöm Echizent! – búcsúztam utoljára és elindultam a beszálló kapu felé.


End file.
